After the Unexpected Journey
by Unexpected-Adventures
Summary: The Sequel to 'An Unexpected Journey.' Follow Thorin and Hayden after the Quest for Erebor, as they begin their lives together under the Lonely Mountain. But with meddlesome dwarves at every turn, elves on their doorstep and a growing threat in the south, who's to say their adventure is truly over?
1. After the Unexpected Journey

**AFTER THE UNEXPECTED JOURNEY**

**A sequel to ****_'An Unexpected Journey'_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the charactersstory lines that belong to it, all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, in all his glory.****

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the sequel as promised! A warning that you will need to read my first Hobbit fan fiction to get the goings-on in these chapters.<br>Each chapter will be quite long, not the length of my usual chapters, because there's just so much to write! :) I hope you all enjoy it!**

**So without further ado, here is more Hayden & Thorin goodness!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER ONE - AFTER THE UNEXPECTED JOURNEY<span>  
><strong>

**_"It is not the strength of the body, but the strength of the spirit."_  
>J.R.R. Tolkien<strong>

"Deep breaths, you'll do fine Hayden."

"Thanks Fili."

"Just don't look them in the eye… or speak directly to them."

"Is that supposed to help Kili?"

"Do you want to impress them or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then just do as I say."

"Sure."

"Well, that was surprisingly easy."

"What?"

"Getting you to listen to me."

"Oh no, see Thorin told me specifically not to listen to anything you say."

"What? _Uncle_?"

"Kili, and I say this in the nicest way possible, shut up."

"Both of you shut up."

Hayden let out a deep sigh to try tame her nerves. Thorin, standing to her left, took her hand in his and smiled reassuringly.

"You will be fine, love," he murmured to her, "They are only dwarves."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Hayden frowned.

It had been two months since the Battle of the Five Armies, and since Hayden's recovery she had done all in her power to help repair the kingdom. Today was the day the _Agùlab_, or the dwarven Council, arrived in Erebor. While the rest of the dwarven population in the Blue Mountains had arrived a good month ago, the eleven elder dwarves that made up the _Agùlab_ had stayed behind to organise the last of the affairs in their temporary home.

Hayden hadn't had a peaceful sleep since Thorin had told her the Council would be arriving soon. The idea that the approval of these eleven dwarves (twelve including Balin) would decide whether she could marry Thorin scared her beyond her wits.

"I will be by your side the entire time," Thorin assured her.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, smiling softly.

"I love you," Hayden smiled.

That was when the dwarves appeared through the Front Gate of Erebor. They looked like typical dwarves to Hayden; short and stout, with long thick beards and heavy expressions.

Thorin let go of Hayden's hand and walked forward to meet them. A white haired dwarf, who looked to be the eldest of the eleven, was first to meet Thorin. The two dwarves leant forward and touched foreheads, as was customary in Dwarvish culture, and exchanged words in Khuzdul.

Hayden took a deep breath and thought over quickly what Balin had told her that morning.

_"Be charming, but be sure not to be too overwhelming. It does not take much to please a dwarf. But it will take some time to build their trust."_

Thorin was smiling when he turned to face Hayden, holding his hand out for her to come forward.

Hayden glanced fleetingly behind her before going to him. Dís, Fili, Kili, Harvey and Bilbo were standing there, smiling reassuringly. Harvey even gave her two thumbs up.

When she reached Thorin, after what seemed like a lifetime of walking, she took his outstretched hand and he squeezed hers comfortingly.

"May I introduce you to Hayden Parker," Thorin said proudly, "My nephews and I would not be standing here without her."

The dwarf standing before them bowed low to her. When he talked his voice was deep and gravely, but respectful nonetheless. "Lord Garil, at your service."

When he returned to his full stance he looked over Hayden, as if inspecting her. "So, this is the human you have talked so avidly about, my King."

"Indeed, this is her," Thorin smiled, tilting his head slightly for Hayden to say something.

Hayden inclined her head to the dwarf, trying to be as graceful as she could. It was times like this she wished she were as elegant as Lady Galadriel or even, dare she say it, King Thranduil.

"Idmi," Hayden smiled, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have only heard the best of your Council from King Thorin." _[Welcome]_

"You know Khuzdul?" Garil raised a thick eyebrow.

"I'm in the process of learning," Hayden said, "Thanks to Lord Balin."

The dwarf did not hide his surprise, and even looked slightly impressed, which sent Hayden's spirits soaring.

"On behalf of our Council, I thank you for your service to our kingdom," Garil said formally, "I heard tell you not only aided in the success of the Battle but in the Quest for Erebor. And for that we are all grateful."

Hayden merely smiled brightly and bowed her head again, remembering Balin's other words.

_"Speak only when necessary. We dwarves are folk of few words."_

"Well I can certainly see why you caught the eye of our King," Garil said, showing Hayden the first glimpse of a smile.

"That's very kind of you, Lord Garil," Hayden smiled, "Though I must say I hardly caught his eye. When your first impression is fainting in front of someone it's hard for them to forget you."

She made to lean against Thorin's chest as Garil chuckled, but Balin's warning stopped her just in time.

_"No physical contact unless Thorin initiates it. Remember, you're not officially betrothed, no matter what your past together has already entailed."_

God, she really needed to make a book with all these little notes in it. She could call it _'Balin's Words of Wisdom.'_ Hayden only just managed to stifle her laugh at that thought.

The dwarf Lord laughed at her comment and grinned broadly. "Shall we adjourn for supper? All this travel does tire a dwarf."

"Of course," Thorin said.

He steered Hayden towards the hall where they were to have dinner and squeezed her hand again.

"I'm sorry if my hand is sweating," Hayden whispered to him, "I've never been that nervous since I had to give a speech for graduation."

"You did wonderfully," Thorin smiled, "Perhaps after dinner we shall have our own celebration."

Hayden turned to smirk at him, "You mean we might actually get to touch?"

Thorin eyed her, sensing her sarcasm. "No need to be like that, my love. I have given you many reasons why we cannot share a bed, and though it doesn't please me any more it is necessary."

"I say bollocks to you and your laws," Hayden teased, "I didn't travel halfway across Middle Earth to take up celibacy."

Thorin laughed, an action that caught the attention of many of the Council members who were following them. In the Blue Mountains Thorin had been a sullen Prince, turned King after his father's disappearance. For them it was quite odd to see him so vibrant, and all in the presence of this one woman.

And so the twelve members of the _Agùlab_, Thorin and Hayden dined with one another. They talked of matters in the Blue Mountains and what the future held for them in Erebor, and while Hayden truly was interested in their conversations, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder.

She wondered what those eleven dwarves thought of her. Had she made a good enough impression? It certainly seemed so. They were all nice enough, each making their own personal conversation with her and many of them laughing at her simplest of comments. Then again that could have been because by that time they had all consumed a fair amount of ale.

But Hayden took it only as a good sign; that they would all give their approval and she could finally be wed to Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean they won't hear it?<em>" Thorin cried.

Balin sighed and sent Thorin a weary look, begging him to not lose his temper.

"The Council met early this morning to discuss the matter of your marriage to Hayden," Balin said wearily, "And while they were extremely taken by her and are utterly grateful of her sacrifices for Erebor, they cannot allow you to marry her."

Thorin growled low and put a hand to his forehead. He already had a headache that morning, no doubt from his excessive consumption of ale the night before, and this news was not helping it.

"I do not see why," Thorin growled, "What is so wrong with it?"

"Thorin," Balin sighed, "She is human."

"And is that such a crime?" Thorin cried incredulously, "Since when do we allow race to hinder love?"

"It is unheard of," Balin explained, "You are the first Durin in three generations to reclaim Erebor and now you wish to continue the line with a woman who is not of Dwarvish decent."

"Are you saying _you_ have a problem with Hayden?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

"Now Thorin, be reasonable," Balin said firmly, "I hold nothing against the lass, nor do I have any issue with her being Queen. Quite frankly I believe she would be the best thing to happen to our monarchy since the attack."

"Then _why_-?"

"It is not _me_ you need to convince," Balin said, "Those other dwarves did not spend a year travelling with her in the Wilderness. They did not witness her courage, quick-wit or intelligence. To them she is merely an ordinary mortal woman who has caught your attention."

"But she is no ordinary woman," Thorin sighed exasperatedly.

"Then show them that," Balin encouraged, "Make a plan with Hayden. Use every chance you can to convince them."

"A plan to do what, Balin?" Thorin growled frustratingly.

"To _impress _them," Balin said, "I will tutor her in all the ways of our people if I have to."

"I doubt there is much she does not already know," Thorin pointed out.

"Nonetheless, I will not have her leave this kingdom," Balin said determinedly, "She belongs here with us. We are her family. And she will be made Queen, be it on my head."

Thorin smiled and clapped Balin over the shoulder, "Thank you, old friend."

Balin smiled back and simply nodded.

"But," Thorin said under his breath, "Perhaps it would be better to… not tell Hayden for the time being."

"Thorin, she needs to know," Balin protested.

"I know she does," Thorin sighed, "But she was able to connect with them last night by simply being herself. If I tell her now it could change her entire attitude towards them."

"Aye, that is true," Balin nodded heavily, "Then it's settled. I will do all in my power to keep her here."

Thorin nodded simply, a concerned frown still etched on his brow.

"Do not dwell on it, Thorin," Balin said, "If she could win over the toughest, stubbornness dwarves in our Company, she can do this."

Thorin sighed. He truly hoped so.

* * *

><p>"Do not be so fast to back away from an attack," Dwalin explained, stepping back from Hayden with his axe at the ready.<p>

Hayden had requested to have battle training as soon as they had settled down in Erebor and she had fully recovered. After all, they _were_ living in Middle Earth and she wanted to know how to protect herself properly. Dwalin was first to step up to the challenge of training her, a little too enthusiastically though for her liking.

"It's a bit hard when you have a massive dwarf swinging their axe at you," Hayden said, wiping the sweat from her forehead and retightening her grip on her sword.

"Remember what I told you," Dwalin said firmly, "You may not have strength, but you are fast – use that to your advantage."

He launched forward with his axe and Hayden quickly dodged skillfully out of the way, sword at the ready. She had improved considerably since her first lesson, but she still had a long way to go.

"And what if my opponent is faster?" Hayden asked, dodging yet another blow.

"Then enjoy your funeral," Dwalin let out a rare grin.

Hayden pursed her lips and was almost caught off guard by another of his swipes, but she quickly dropped and rolled between his legs.

"And what if I'm fighting a big lug like you?" she asked with a small smirk, "Is my best bet to just tire them out?"

"That's not a bad idea," Dwalin grunted, "Though if they are anything like me they will not tire easily."

He swung out with his sword arm and their weapons clashed together with a loud chink.

"Oh I just love watching sentimental bonding sessions like these," said a mocking voice from the sidelines.

"What do you want, Fili?" Hayden asked, not even bothering to look at him. She knew his voice when she heard it. "Kind of busy."

"So I see," Fili drawled, "But I come on behalf of my overbearing uncle. He wants you in the forges."

Hayden dropped her sword immediately and Dwalin had to stop himself mid swing before he hit her. Thorin was always so busy during the day, as was she, and seeing as they could not spend the evenings together as she would have liked she took any opportunity she could to be with him.

"Sorry, Dwalin - I'll be back!" she called, running off to Fili.

"That certainly got your attention," Fili grinned.

"What does he want?" Hayden asked, picking up a towel from the ground and wiping her face.

"You really think he would tell me?" Fili raised an eyebrow.

"Right," Hayden shrugged, "Can I go freshen up first or-?"

"He was rather insistent you be there immediately," Fili said, "So off you pop."

"Alright, alright," Hayden said.

She left Fili and Dwalin in the training grounds, running off to the forges. Along her way she went through the directions in her head. Erebor was just like she had expected it to be – a maze. It was a beautiful maze all right, but confusing at the best of times. It had taken her a month just to remember the way to her own quarters.

She turned right down a flight of stairs and noticed a familiar figure walking ahead of her, scribbling furiously onto a piece of parchment.

"Hey, Harv!" Hayden called, running to him.

Harvey spun around and smiled, "Hey Hay- oh, wow you're sweating."

"I've noticed," Hayden said, "I've just been training but Thorin called me down to the forges- what are you doing?"

"I was actually just down there with him," Harvey said, holding up the piece of parchment in his hand, "Him and Balin needed some help repairing a few of the machines."

"Ah, right," Hayden nodded.

Harvey had been a mechanical engineer graduate back in England, so he had been extremely useful in the reconstruction of Erebor. The dwarves kept him busy, that was for sure.

"What's that then?" Hayden asked curiously, nodding to the parchment.

"Just formulas," Harvey shrugged, "See I was trying to figure out what angle the-"

"Well that's great, Harv," Hayden interrupted with a grin. As much as she loved him, she hated hearing about the boring ways of engineers.

"Architects," Harvey sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically and walking off.

Hayden resisted the urge to send him a rather rude hand gesture as he turned back to grin at her.

It took her another half an hour to actually reach the forges, after taking too many wrong turns to count. By the time she noticed Thorin by one of the fires she was quite flustered.

He was waiting patiently, examining one of the swords that had just been forged. He was wearing a light tunic and pants, which were covered in dirt and coal, along with his face and hands – he had obviously just been forging.

"You certainly took your time," Thorin said, placing the sword back on a shelf.

"I got lo- oh, never mind," Hayden sighed, "Why did you need me?"

"You were training with Dwalin, yes?" Thorin asked.

"Mhm, until I got your message from Fili," Hayden said.

"I thought, as you are using the swords from the weaponry, you could use your own weapon," Thorin said.

"My own?" Hayden frowned.

"I know designing is your area," Thorin said, leaning against the char covered table, "If you wished to draw your own sword I could have it forged for you."

Hayden blinked, "You mean designing _my own sword_?"

Thorin nodded, smiling at her obvious excitement.

"That's fantastic," Hayden grinned, running a hand through her hair, "But what am I going to do? It's going to take me forever to come up with a good enough design."

"I'm sure you will in no time," Thorin smiled.

"What gave you this idea?" Hayden asked.

"You will be needing a proper sword to train with if you are going to improve," Thorin said, "If you have your own you will be able to become accustomed to the feel of it and what not."

Hayden beamed. She hadn't had a project like this in such a long time.

"Do not stress about it too much," Thorin said, noticing her frown as she thought it over, "Take your time."

Hayden nodded and walked over to lean on the table beside him. "What have you been doing?"

"Helping forge," Thorin said, "It is rather nice to get my hands dirty every once in a while."

Hayden nodded, "Though you could have at least washed up if you knew I was coming to see you."

He turned to narrow his eyes at her and she smirked back cheekily.

"I could say the same about you," Thorin said, nodding to her current dirty training attire.

Hayden humph-ed but continued to smirk, "Quite a pair we make, huh?"

"Quite," Thorin smiled. For a moment he just stared at her, and she was worried he was about to kiss her. Not that she didn't desperately want that, but she _was_ trying to make a good impression with the dwarves. And being caught making out with the King was probably not the way to do that.

Just seeing him all dirty after forging was enough to drive her mad. She rather preferred him looking like this than when he was clean and regal looking in his fur coat and blue robes. If only he would just lift her up onto the table with his greasy hands and-

"I never had the chance to ask," Hayden said, clearing her throat significantly, "What the Council thought of me?"

Thorin looked unsure for a moment. It was for a split second that his eyes portrayed a worry that frightened her, until they returned to normal quick enough.

"They loved you, truly they did," Thorin said, his voice sounding strained, "But I believe they would like to get to know you more before they make their decision."

It was something about the way he said it that made her unsure of whether he was telling her the full truth. But she trusted him completely; after all, what could he possibly have to hide from her?

"Well that's a relief," Hayden smiled, "Let's just hope for the best then."

Thorin nodded and his eyes trailed off for a moment, "Yes... let's just hope…"

Hayden frowned and turned fully to face him, elbow leaning on the table. "Thorin-"

"Everything is fine," Thorin said, meeting her eyes and smiling, "I am tired is all."

"Right," Hayden said uncertainly, still frowning. She would drop the subject… for now. "I should get back, Dwalin will be waiting for me."

"So soon?" Thorin asked, visibly disappointed.

"Well I suppose he could wait a little longer," Hayden said, "He won't be happy with me though."

"I'll make sure to have a word with him," Thorin grinned, obviously happy he had gotten his way.

He gestured her over to the weaponry of newly forged weapons to show her his own work. She muttered a small "suck-up" in her usual teasing tone as she passed him through the door, earning her a subtle smack in the behind from him.

It would be a miracle now if she would make it back to her quarters without having to explain the large dirt handprint on her ass.

* * *

><p>The next two months passed in a blur. For Thorin, it was a blur of meetings, stress and financials. For Hayden however, it was much different.<p>

For some reason, Balin thought it necessary she be versed in the culture of the dwarves. This included their history (which she already knew plenty of), their religion and their rituals.

Hayden loved learning at the best of times; school had been her savior during her childhood. But this dwarven tutoring was driving her insane. It was ridiculously dull; now she understood why Fili and Kili so detested their own tutoring classes.

She was also beginning to learn Khuzdul, another job of Balin's (bless his bearded soul). Having the mind of a mathematician, Hayden had never excelled in English or other languages. Khuzdul was like a more complicated and violent version of German; in other words – _complete torture. _But it was necessary. If she wanted to be Thorin's Queen one day, she needed to attend meetings, which were held in entirely Khuzdul. The thought made her sick to the stomach.

Between her tutoring and Khuzdul lessons, training with Dwalin (and on the off chance Fili and Kili), spending a few days a week with Dís learning the 'ways of royalty,' and trying to think up a design for her new weapon, Hayden hardly had any time for herself, let alone for Thorin. And _that_ was the hardest part of all.

One night, after a particularly rough day of having to remember an entire conversation in Khuzdul and enduring an hour of Dwalin's physically grueling training, Hayden found herself in the deserted kitchens a few hours after dinner.

The kitchens were still open, but it was only Bombur and few other dwarves preparing food for the next day. She was always welcome to come snack and chat with Bombur, and she rather enjoyed it, though lately she hadn't had the chance to given her schedule.

"What would you like tonight, Hayden?" Bombur asked, in his usual gentle tone, "I've just finished a fresh batch of brownies."

"Brownies sound amazing, thanks Bombur," Hayden smiled, slipping onto a stool behind the countertop.

"Another hard day?" Bombur asked.

"It's always hard," Hayden said, resting her chin on her palm, "But I'm not complaining. How was your day?"

"Busy, as usual," Bombur said, bustling over to her with a plate full of brownies that could have fed at least three dwarves.

"Is Bilbo still helping you?" Hayden asked.

"On occasion," Bombur shrugged, "But he has taken to helping Ori in the scriptorium. There are a lot of documents that need to be repaired."

"Mm, I've heard," Hayden said, "How are Cala and the kids?" Cala was Bombur's wife, of whom Hayden had talked to on occasion. She was a kind natured dwarf, but like all dwarf women she was tough. And with eight young children to look after Hayden could hardly blame her.

"Cala is well, thank you," Bombur said, "And the children are a handful, as always."

"Hm, well there are eight of them," Hayden smirked, taking a bite out of a brownie and resisting the urge to moan. How had she ever lived without Bombur's cooking?

Bombur chuckled, "I do love them with all my heart, but they are… difficult to say the least."

"Hey parenthood is no picnic- or from what I've heard it isn't," Hayden smiled, "How old is your eldest?"

"Forty-one," Bombur said, "Still a child, but she seems to think differently."

"What is that… hm, around sixteen in human years?" Hayden said, "Ah so she's hitting the difficult teenage years."

"Difficult is an understatement, Hayden," Bombur said exasperatedly, "But I love her dearly."

"Of course you do," Hayden smiled, "Why else would you be working so hard?"

"I do try," Bombur smiled bashfully.

"You shouldn't be so modest, Bombur," Hayden said sincerely, "I honestly have not met a cook that's up to your standards. I'm afraid if anyone else cooks for me it'll be an extreme disappointment."

Bombur chuckled, "Well thank you, Hayden. Perhaps I could give you some tips if you would like?"

"That's kind but uh… cooking isn't my specialty as you know," Hayden said, "I think I'd burn the kitchens down."

Bombur smirked and nodded.

The doors to the kitchen opened suddenly and they turned to see who had entered.

"Oh, I am sorry," a dwarf said, "I did not realise the kitchens were still busy."

It was Runo, one of the youngest dwarves in the _Agùlab_. And by young, he was probably around one hundred and seventy years old, which was definitely saying something.

"What can I help you with?" Bombur asked.

"I was after a late night snack," Runo said, patting his belly.

"I've just served Miss Hayden up some brownies if you would like some," Bombur said, nodding to Hayden.

Runo seemed to only just notice Hayden then, because his eyes widened in surprise.

"My lady, I did not expect to see you here," Runo said, "And at such a late hour."

"When hunger calls," Hayden smiled. She was too tired to put up the 'Queenly' façade that she had been forced to use around the Council.

"I feel your pain, my lady," Runo smiled.

He approached her and raised his eyebrows to the seat next to her and Hayden nodded with a smile. Runo took the seat and reached for a brownie, while Hayden and Bombur exchanged an awkward glance. This evening had definitely taken an unexpected turn.

"I understand you are still in the process of learning Khuzdul," Runo said, after finishing his first brownie, "How is that faring?"

"Very well," Hayden said, "I've never been too skilled at learning new languages but I think I'm getting there. Slowly… but still improving I suppose."

Runo chuckled, "Yes, there are not many outside our race who have ventured to learn our complicated tongue. But if there is anyone who can teach you it is Lord Balin."

"He is a very good teacher," Hayden agreed, "He has the patience for it. And believe me he needs a lot of it with me."

Runo smiled, "I am sure you will be fluent in no time."

Another silence passed between them, though Hayden felt it wasn't as awkward as she feared. He was quite easy to talk to for an older dwarf.

"There are rumours of many that you hail from another world," Runo said, "And I can see you are an intelligent young lady. I wonder what your trade was in your old home?"

Hayden tried not to look too surprised. None of the Council members had actually asked her what she had done for a living in England. Obviously they had just assumed that, as a woman, her duties would have been similar to females in Middle Earth.

"Uh well, I was educated nearly all my life," Hayden explained, "The last five years I completed a degree in Architecture, and that was what I intended to do before I met King Thorin."

"Architecture, you say?" Runo raised an eyebrow, "Fascinating. You will prove quite useful to us, my lady, if the Council does not decide to change their decision."

Hayden frowned, "I'm sorry, did you say _change_ their decision?"

"Why yes," Runo nodded, absentmindedly twirling his beard between his fingers. "A shame, it is. I am sure you would have made a wonderful Queen, with the proper training. But there is still time to sway their decision – I know you have certainly changed mine."

Hayden couldn't even feel remotely happy with his words. What the hell was this guy going on about?

"I'm sorry, I'm still a little confused," Hayden said, "Are you saying the Council has already made the decision?"

"Of course, my lady," Runo said, meeting her gaze with a frown now himself, "But surly King Thorin told you?"

Hayden stayed silent and gaped quite un-Queen-like at the dwarf.

"Although you are no doubt a brave and intelligent young lady, we cannot allow you to marry our King. You understand of course, King Thorin must continue the Durin line with purity, and he cannot do so with a human woman, no matter how beautiful she may be," Runo continued, oblivious to Hayden's reaction, "Though we may be able to make an exception, which we have discussed with the King. There is a case where you marry and become the official Queen, but your children will never be heirs. The throne will be passed to Prince Fili in time, but the King will be needing heirs of his own, just in case. For that there are many dwarven women of a high status who will be more than willing to carry his heirs-"

This was about as much as Hayden could take. The room started to spin like she had just gotten off a rollercoaster.

She dropped the brownie in her hand and jumped so violently off the stool it went crashing to the floor, leaving Runo stunned looking after her as she ran out of the kitchen.

Hayden stormed through the deserted halls, with only the light of torches to guide her way. But she knew exactly where she was going this time.

She could hardly think straight she was so blinded by anger and hurt and confusion. How could they think she would allow that to happen? That she would agree to another woman carrying Thorin's children? Her _husband's _children? The thought made her sick, but also burning with fury.

She sprinted up the flight of stairs that led to the sleeping quarters. Usually she would turn left to go to her own, but this time she took a sharp right to the male chambers.

It didn't take her long to reach the end of the hall and when she did she arrived at a large golden door. Without pausing to think she hammered loudly on the door with both her fists, taking out her rage on it so she wasn't tempted to throttle the dwarf inside.

She continued banging on it as hard as she could until it swung open and she only just managed to stop herself from falling face forward into Thorin.

He was in his nightclothes and looked murderous at being awoken at such a late hour. As soon as he saw Hayden his expression softened. But as soon as he saw _Hayden's expression_ he almost cowered.

"Hayden, what are you doing here?" Thorin asked, "It is past midnight-"

"Why didn't you tell me they had already made their decision?" Hayden said through barred teeth.

Thorin looked as though he wanted to disappear then and there.

"Hayden, I meant to tell you-"

"_When_? _When_ were you going to tell me?" Hayden asked incredulously, "When your other woman is pregnant with your _back up_ heir?"

"Come inside, please," Thorin said wearily.

"I-don't-want-to-come-inside," Hayden growled, "I want a bloody explanation, Thorin Oakenshield!"

"You're going to wake the entire kingdom," Thorin hissed.

"Like I care!" Hayden scoffed.

But she knew she couldn't keep screaming at him from the corridor. So she would have to settle for screaming at him in his quarters.

She stormed passed him and spun around sharply on her heel to face him, arms crossed tightly over her chest and a murderous expression on her face. Thorin thought he had never seen her so angry.

"_Two months_," Hayden said, "For _two months _you kept this from me? Do you know how hard I've been trying to impress those dwarves?"

"I know," Thorin sighed.

"No you don't know, because I've hardly seen you!" Hayden cried, "Everyday I've been practicing Khuzdul, training, learning how to be a _proper lady_- and I swear if I see one more page about the war against those bloody elves I'm going to go mad!"

"But you did it, and you impressed them," Thorin pressed.

"For what cause, Thorin?" Hayden asked bitterly, "They already made their decision that we can't marry, only my _better half_ decided not to tell me! Which I'm sure he has a very good reason for."

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew you were stressed," Thorin said, "And I thought if you knew what their verdict was you would be less warm to them-" Hayden scoffed loudly "- So I had Balin tutor you in attempt to impress them, and it worked did it not?"

"Oh it worked, did it?" Hayden scoffed, "You think their decision now is an improvement to not being married at all?"

Thorin frowned.

"Let me see," Hayden said, "We get married and Fili is your heir. But you need _back up_ _heirs_, as every King needs I'm sure, that will be carried not by me, your wife, but by another dwarven woman who volunteers for it. Yes, that sounds perfect to me. What wife wouldn't want their husband screwing another woman because her own children aren't good enough?"

"And you thought that I would do this did you?" Thorin asked stiffly, "You thought I would approve of this decision and share my bed with another woman for the sake of it all?"

Hayden faltered at that. She had been so mad he hadn't told her that she hadn't even thought about what he had said to the proposal.

"I- that's not the point, Thorin," Hayden said, "The point is that I've been running around mad for the last two months while you've known their thoughts all along. Imagine finding out in the kitchens that someone else is going to be sleeping with your husband because your own children aren't- _pure_."

Tears had begun to well in her eyes now as the full calamity of the situation crushed down on her. Thorin was looking like he had had the air knocked out of him.

He went to her hesitantly, and was encouraged when she didn't flinch away from him. He put a hand gently on her waist and the other went to her cheek to brush away the tears that had fallen.

"If you thought I had agreed to that _despicable_ verdict then I am sorry you were led to believe that," Thorin said, "Please know that any child I have with you Hayden will be a blessing. And I will not have my own blood shunned because of their heritage."

"What are we going to do then, Thorin?" Hayden sighed.

"We will do what we always do," Thorin said determinedly, "We will fight."

"And if cutting their limbs off doesn't work?"

Thorin let out a low chuckle and smiled, "We will convince them, even if making Fili my permanent heir is what it takes to make them happy. But I will not have children with anyone other than you, Hayden. You must know that."

"I do know that," Hayden sighed, rubbing her face with her hands, "I'm sorry I took it out on you, I-"

"I should have told you earlier," Thorin said, "I only wanted to protect you."

Hayden looked up at him and pursed her lips, "When will you learn."

Thorin chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"Love you too," Hayden murmured into his chest.

Thorin sighed in content and nudged her hair with his nose.

"I will call a meeting, and we will settle this for once and for all," Thorin said.

Hayden nodded and smiled against his chest. Now with his arms around her, she felt more at home than she had these past four months.


	2. The Verdict

**CHAPTER TWO - THE VERDICT  
><strong>

**_"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."_  
>J.R.R. Tolkien<strong>

"Hayden! Would you pay attention," Dís snapped.

Hayden snapped back to reality and sat up straight in her chair. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Dís sighed exasperatedly, "I asked you what the proper way to greet lords and ladies is."

Hayden frowned, thinking hard – she knew this…

"Alanjuz ghelekh," Hayden said finally. _[Good evening]_

"Good," Dís nodded approvingly, "And farewell?"

"God, I can never remember this one…" Hayden groaned, clutching her forehead. "Uh… is it… oh, I don't know."

"You do know it, Hayden," Dís said firmly, "What has gotten into you lately?"

"I know I'm sorry," Hayden sighed, "But we've been at it for hours. And I honestly don't see how which spoon I use to eat soup makes a difference – have you seen how most of the dwarves eat?"

"You are not most dwarves," Dís said, "You are to be our Queen, therefore you must be the symbol of elegance."

"I'm far from that," Hayden muttered.

Dís pursed her lips and was about to reply when a knock sounded on the door to the hall they were in.

"Come in," Dís called.

The door opened and Fili entered the room, grinning like an idiot.

"Are you getting royal lessons too?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden, I _am_ royal," Fili said pompously, "I don't need lessons on it."

"Whatever you say," Hayden muttered, smirking.

"You may be betrothed to the King, but I'm still a Prince," Fili said, "Don't tempt me."

"Oh stop it, Fili," Dís said, standing up from her chair, "You wouldn't hurt a fly."

Fili sighed exasperatedly and Hayden smirked to herself.

"So why is Fili here?" Hayden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For dancing," Dís said.

"Come again?" Hayden blinked.

"As Queen of Erebor you will be expected to lead the dances at formal gatherings, with Thorin," Dís explained, "So naturally, you need to know how to dance."

"Did you say dancing _in public_?" Hayden asked concernedly. Dancing for her was all right when she was in the middle of a crowd and had a few drinks under her belt. But in front of a room of dwarves judging her? It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Yes, _in public_," Dís said.

Hayden laughed nervously, "I don't dance in public."

"_That _is why I am here," Fili said.

"To laugh at me?"

"To _teach you_," Fili corrected.

Hayden blinked. "_You_?"

"Is that such a surprise?" Fili raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you could dance well enough to teach," Hayden said honestly.

"I was taught as a dwarfling just as you are being taught now," Fili said, "As was Kili and even Thorin."

"_Thorin_ was taught how to dance?" Hayden asked, holding back a snort of laughter.

"And he is very good, though he hides it," Dís said.

"Three guesses why," Fili muttered.

"Start with the basics, love," Dís told Fili, "Try not to overwhelm her."

"I will try, mother," Fili smirked.

He stepped forward to offer Hayden his hand, bowing slightly. Hayden took it hesitantly and made to step towards him when Fili took a step back away from her.

"First you curtsey," Fili instructed, "It's proper manners."

"How silly of me," Hayden said.

She bent low in what she hoped was a graceful curtsey, before Fili pulled her towards him by the hand.

"Pardon my hands," Fili said, placing a hand on her waist and entwining their fingers at their side.

"Not the dwarf I'd hoped would be touching me," Hayden admitted.

Fili chuckled and began to lead her in a slow dance to start.

"Yes, how is that going?" he asked amusedly, "Are you suited to the life of celibacy?"

"I hate it," Hayden said bitterly, "Sometimes it's easier just not seeing him."

"Oh?"

"That way I don't get any urges to pounce on him," Hayden finished.

Fili laughed, "It'll be over soon enough."

"You say that so happily," Hayden frowned, "For all you know I could be banished this time tomorrow."

"Oh stop that," Fili grumbled, "No ones going to banish you, no matter what those senile grumps say. You'll be married in no time, trust me."

"Have you seen Thorin today?" Hayden asked, as he spun her around in a graceful circle and pulled her back against him.

"Yes," Fili frowned, "He's quite distracted. But I suppose he's just worried about tomorrow."

"He can join the club," Hayden muttered.

Fili then began a more intricate dance, which she really did have to pay attention for. Though she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Tomorrow was the date of the big Council meeting – the meeting that would finalise the _Agùlab's _decision on Hayden and Thorin's marriage proposal.

She had been forced to act completely normal around the Council members despite her knowledge of their decision, lest it ruin their first impression of her. And while she acted kind and graceful around them, all she really desired to do was shove one of Dwalin's axes far up their-

"Ow, watch it," Fili groaned, holding his foot up in pain after Hayden had stepped on it quite heavily.

"Sorry," Hayden smiled sheepishly.

"Concentrate now," Fili said, "If you want to impress Thorin."

_Thorin… _Hayden inwardly sighed, _Do it for Thorin._

* * *

><p>It was late evening in Erebor, the forges were closed for the night and the halls were all but empty. Hayden walked along the corridors; book in hand, searching for a quiet place to read. Though today had thoroughly exhausted her, what with Dís ramblings about different types of napkins and Fili's dancing lessons, she found sleep was the last thing on her mind.<p>

This was mainly because of the sick feeling that filled Hayden's stomach whenever she thought of what was to come the next day-

She quickly shut that thought from her mind and focused on where she was walking.

In the last four months she had been living in Erebor the only time she was outside in the fresh air was for her training, and even then she was too busy to enjoy it. Surly there was a balcony or terrace somewhere in this confounded Mountain?

Hayden stopped in her tracks. She had just reached the side of the platform near the corridor to the male quarters. But there was something she hadn't noticed before – a hidden staircase.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Hayden crept up the stairs, being particularly careful because it was not lit very well. She kept a hand on the wall to make sure she knew where she was going.

After what seemed like an age of climbing she reached a hard flat surface, which she could only assume was a door. She pushed hard on it and sure enough it creaked open slowly, bathing her in moonlight.

Holding back a triumphant laugh, Hayden stepped out onto the balcony. It was small, but large enough for her to pace around should she wish to. It looked out onto the Mountainside, concealed carefully within the rock. The sight was breathtaking.

"Do you know how to read?"

Hayden jumped and only just held back a gasp. She spun around on her heel to see a familiar figure before her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Do you know how to read?" Thorin asked, stepping forward to stand before her with his arms crossed.

"Is that a trick question?"

Thorin glanced over to the double doors that led out to the balcony, "The sign on the door clearly says 'private.'"

"Oh, I see," Hayden said, dropping into a low curtsey, "Then I will leave your presence, oh King."

She made for the doors when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back so she was looking up into familiar stormy grey eyes.

"Not so fast," Thorin said, "What are you doing here? It is late."

"Couldn't sleep," Hayden said, no louder than a whisper, "You?"

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, "It seems we are here on common purpose."

He let her go and walked over to the balcony, leaning over it and resting his forearms on the ledge.

"I used to come here when I was younger," he said, his eyes wandering the plains below, "When I felt nervous or worried."

Hayden joined him against the barrier, breathing in the fresh air. "Are you worried now?"

Thorin turned his head slowly to meet her gaze and smiled, "No."

Hayden raised a curious eyebrow in a silent question.

"No matter what the verdict tomorrow, I will always have you," he said softly.

Hayden smiled and wrapped her arm around his so she could lean against his shoulder. "Always."

* * *

><p>It was early when Hayden woke the next morning to a loud knocking at her door. Now that she had such a full schedule she found she wasn't waking as early as she usually would, but still early enough.<p>

So when she was woken quite abruptly that morning, she was less than happy to see Thorin's sister standing in front of her door smiling brightly.

"Good morning," Dís smiled, walking into Hayden's room with a large bag in hand.

"Hi," Hayden grumbled, running a hand through her messy bed hair.

"Oh now, be a little brighter than that," Dís said, "Today's the big meeting remember?"

"How could I forget?" Hayden groaned, collapsing back onto the bed.

"No no, get up, we have to get you ready," Dís said, all business-like.

"Let me sleep," Hayden mumbled into her pillow, "Just five more minutes."

"You sound just like your brother," Dís said, "Anyone would think you were twins."

"Uh- Dís, we _are_," Hayden said.

"I know, I just think it sounds clever when I say it," Dís laughed to herself.

Hayden could only sigh into her pillow, _crazy woman…_

"I prepared a new dress for you just for today," Dís said, pulling out a heap of deep blue material from the bag.

"I could just go in my pyjamas?" Hayden suggested, half-asleep.

"And _that_ would certainly convince them that you would make a proper Queen, wouldn't it?"

Hayden gave a small grunt and pulled the sheet over her head.

"Honestly Hayden what _has_ gotten into you this morning?" Dís frowned, walking to sit on the edge of the bed, "You're starting to sound like my brother."

"Is it really that bad?" Hayden mumbled from beneath her cozy blanket huddle.

"Come on now," Dís said, pulling the blanket off Hayden's head, "What's the matter?"

Hayden sighed and sat up, absentmindedly tugging at a lose thread in the blanket around her. "The truth is Dís I… I'm scared."

"Scared?" Dís repeated.

"I've spent two months trying to impress those old buggers and it's all come down to this moment and-" Hayden paused and took a deep breath, "What if, after all we've been through, we can't get married?"

"Oh, dear," Dís smiled understandingly. She lovingly moved a strand of Hayden's hair behind her ear. "I know you have come to know Thorin well, so you should know that he has the hardest head of all dwarves."

Hayden smiled slightly.

"And I know he loves you more than anything in this world," Dís said, "Don't think he's going to let the opinion of those _old buggers_ ruin what you have together."

"And if they do say no?" Hayden asked nervously.

"Then we will find a way to get through it," Dís said, with a determined expression that made her look strikingly like Thorin. "Worse comes to worse you… oh, I don't know- elope to the Shire."

Hayden laughed. "You're right- it's going to be fine."

"That's the spirit, love," Dís smiled, "Now- to get you ready."

It took a good hour for Hayden to get ready, after Dís insisted she had to look absolutely perfect. Anyone would have thought it was her wedding day.

When they were finally finished Hayden stood before Dís in her dark blue dress with long sleeves. Along the hem were the royal patterns that Dís had personally hand sewed on. Her now long brown hair was tied in an intricate braid with a blue ribbon winding through it, and it hung loosely over her right shoulder.

"Beautiful," Dís smiled approvingly, "You remember what to do, yes?"

"Sit and listen," Hayden sighed.

"It is imperative you only speak when spoken to," Dís said firmly, "We don't want them thinking you will be an overbearing Queen."

"I feel like I'm living in the 1920s," Hayden muttered bitterly.

"It's being held in the first chamber," Dís said, ignoring Hayden's comment, "We're a bit early though- would you like to have breakfast first?"

"No," Hayden said firmly, "I'm so nervous that food might not stay inside my stomach."

"Well then, let us depart," Dís said, holding her arm out to Hayden, "I believe Harvey and Master Baggins are waiting for us outside their quarters."

Hayden took Dís arm and together they made their way down the corridor to the platform that joined the male and female quarters.

"Where's Thorin?" Hayden asked.

"Preparing with Balin," Dís said, "He was quite calm, surprisingly."

"Really?"

"No," Dís smiled apologetically, "He looks close to beheading each of those Council members."

"Oh, good," Hayden sighed shakily, "Very good."

"It'll be fine," Dís said, squeezing Hayden's arm comfortingly.

They descended the last flight of stairs to the platform, where Hayden saw Harvey and Bilbo waiting for them.

"I thought you'd gotten lost," Harvey grinned.

"I wish," Hayden muttered.

"Alright, Hayden?" Bilbo asked, "You look a little… peaky."

"Hm? Do I?" Hayden asked distractedly.

Bilbo and Harvey exchanged a glance.

"I'll get you down to the chamber then," Harvey said, taking Hayden's arm and glancing concernedly to her.

"Right, Dís did you say you had a job for me?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, Master Baggins," Dís said, "Down in the forges."

Bilbo paled slightly, "The _forges_?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous," Dís smiled warmly.

She turned to Hayden and gave her a warm hug.

"You'll be fine, Hayden- I'll see you when you're finished," Dís said. She turned to give Harvey a stern look. "Look after her, Harvey."

"You can trust me," Harvey said incredulously, but was silenced under Dís strict glare.

They split then, Dís and Bilbo going one way and Harvey and Hayden the other.

"So you look nice," Harvey smiled, "I'm guessing this was Dís doing?"

"Good guess," Hayden nodded.

"I know you're nervous, Hayden," Harvey said earnestly, "But honestly you really shouldn't be worried."

"Oh, I shouldn't?" Hayden raised an eyebrow.

"Well, even if they do reject you, do you really think Thorin is going to let that stop him from marrying you anyway?" Harvey said, "He's the bloody King after all."

"But still-" Hayden began uncertainly.

"He's doing this out of formalities, Hayden," Harvey said seriously, "It won't stop him."

"I hope you're right," Hayden sighed.

They stayed relatively silent for the rest of the way. Harvey attempted to make a conversation every so often, but he soon noticed Hayden was in no frame of mind for small talk. All too soon they found themselves in front of the great doors of the first chamber.

"Thorin is already inside with the Council," Harvey said, "He said he'll come to get you when it's time."

"You talked to him?" Hayden asked.

"A bit after dinner," Harvey shrugged.

Hayden nodded and took a deep shaky breath. Harvey took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Deep breaths," he said, "It'll all be over soon, and we can go celebrate in Dale."

"Do they have pubs in Dale?"

"Bard just told me of a new one that opened up close to Erebor," Harvey said.

"Since when do you talk to Bard?" Hayden asked incredulously.

"I have contacts," Harvey shrugged, "It doesn't hurt to know people."

Hayden scoffed a shook her head, "Next you'll be best friends with the Steward of Gondor."

"I'm working on it."

Hayden managed a smile and a small laugh.

At that moment, the doors opened and Thorin appeared, looking wearier than usual.

"You can come in now, Hayden," Thorin said, holding his hand out to her.

Hayden nodded heavily. Harvey gave her one last encouraging smile before she took Thorin's hand. Before he reopened the doors however, he stopped in front of her and looked over her concernedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hayden nodded, "I'm fine- let's just get this over with."

Thorin nodded and squeezed her hand tightly before opening the doors again.

The room was large with high ceilings, as all rooms were in Erebor. There was a long table in which the thirteen Council members were settled in. Two seats were empty at the end of the table for Thorin and Hayden.

The dwarves stood to their feet out of respect as they went to their seats. Hayden took her seat to the left of Thorin.

After Thorin had taken his seat he lent forward wearily and placed his hands on the table. "Let us be done with this matter once and for all. Lord Garil?"

Garil, the eldest and representative for the Council, stood to his feet and bowed his head respectably in Thorin's direction.

"As the _Agùlab _it is our duty and responsibility to aid the King Under the Mountain in his decisions involving our proud kingdom," Garil said formally. Hayden was hanging onto every word he said. "It is, therefore, our obligation to see our King's choice of bride is worthy of our culture."

Garil tilted his head to Hayden. She was so numb she could hardly respond.

"We have used these past two months to our advantage, to form our own opinions on the lovely Hayden Parker," Garil said, "She is an intelligent young woman, beyond doubt, with more skill than we have yet to see I am sure. And while she will no doubt make a wonderful Queen, we must remain loyal to our laws."

Hayden's heart dropped. Thorin's fingers began to tap impatiently against the table.

"Our laws clearly state that our blood lines are to remain pure, and this includes perhaps more than any, the royal line of Durin," Garil said, "Therefore we cannot allow our King's heirs to be any less than pure Durin blood."

There was a short pause where the room seemed to drop temperature dramatically. Hayden was digging her nails hard into the arms of her chairs, so much so Thorin put a subtle hand over them to calm her.

"However-"

Hayden sat up suddenly.

"- Hayden Parker has been deemed as more than worthy to rule beside King Thorin," Garil said, "It is my personal opinion, and many others, that she will do nothing but good for our kingdom."

Hayden's breathing steadied for a moment, only to be drawn back sharply once again as Garil continued. _God I wish this dwarf would get to the point!_

"Thus, it is the Council's decision that King Thorin should wed to Hayden Parker, without further ado," Garil said, straight faced as ever.

Hayden smiled and looked to Thorin, who looked just as surprised and joyful as her.

"Prince Fili will be named heir to the throne of Erebor," Garil continued unexpectedly, "And a search will begin shortly as to which dwarven Lady will carry on the line of Durin."

Hayden's smiled dropped and her head snapped back to Garil. _Say what?_

"I'm sorry?" Hayden asked. Dís would probably have her head for speaking out of turn, but she didn't care.

"Did you not hear, my lady?" Garil asked, "A search will begin throughout Erebor – and other lands, if necessary – to find a worthy woman to carry King Thorin's heirs. We cannot, after all, depend solely on Prince Fili and Prince Kili."

"No, I heard you," Hayden said stiffly, "I just mean… _what_?"

Garil looked slightly lost for words here, and another dwarf spoke up.

"I am sure you heard Lord Garil correctly the first time, my Lady," he said stiffly.

"Now, Farim, there is no need to take that tone with her," Balin stepped in protectively.

"Oh here we go," Farim sighed, "What other words of wisdom would you offer us today, Lord Balin? Your love for the girl has clearly addled your ability to see the needs of our kingdom clearly."

"I know the needs of our kingdom," Balin said stiffly, showing an anger Hayden had never heard him have before. "But Hayden is under my care while here, and I will not have her harmed."

"Harmed?" another dwarf said, "She will not be harmed! This is securing our royal line with a dwarven woman worthy of King Thorin."

"Here now, my lady Hayden is more than worthy of our King," Runo said suddenly.

"Yet another who has been blinded," Farim said, "I will not have my family settle in Erebor while a hybrid of dwarves and men sits on the throne-"

"That's enough!" Hayden cried suddenly. She stood up and smacked her fists hard on the table in her anger and frustration.

The room went silent immediately and all eyes turned to her. She could see a mixture of disapproval and surprise in their stares.

"Excuse me?" Farim asked, obviously affronted.

"I- I uh," Hayden stuttered. She had had a whole speech planned, but now the moment was in front of her, her mind had gone completely blank; she had never been a good public speaker.

"Sit down, girl," another dwarf grumbled, "Before you embarrass yourself further."

There were murmurs of agreement from the other Council members. Balin remained silent, a look of clear dread in his expression. Thorin seemed torn between letting Hayden make her own decision and pulling her back down into her chair. He himself had been close to intervening when he had heard the word 'hybrid.'

"No," Hayden said.

Another silence filled the room, though this time no one spoke to reprimand her. Perhaps it was something in her expression that was finally showing the full rage she felt towards this situation.

"Look," Hayden said, her voice shaking out of anger. "I know I'm not any of your first choice for a Queen. And to be honest I understand that."

Thorin raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Hayden-" But she continued speaking over him.

"I'm not a dwarf, no matter how hard I try to fit in. I'll never fully understand your culture or its traditions, despite how much I read about it. And I may not come from the most civilized or pure culture, but I am sure as hell proud to call myself English. Because god only knows I wouldn't be standing here today if I wasn't."

Hayden paused, taking a deep shaky breath to control herself.

"I know I don't have any right to be standing in front of you all talking the way I am. But I'll be damned if I let a group of _dwarves_ determine my future with the man I love," Hayden said defiantly, "I mean, have you all honestly give any real thought to what you're proposing? You want me to stand by and watch another woman have my Thorin's children, while I do what? Hide away in the background because I'm not _worthy_ enough? I can't be the only one who thinks that's ridiculous can I?"

She looked around to the Council members. Most of them looked extremely disgruntled by her words, but she had waited too long to say this to stop now.

"Thorin told me once that women were treasured in dwarven societies. That it was the highest of honors to win a woman's love," Hayden said, "Can any of you tell me why I am any different?"

"We have spoken of this," one of the elder dwarves growled impatiently, "You are not of Dwarvish descent!"

"I'm still a woman though, aren't I?" Hayden snapped, "What difference does it make if I can give Thorin just as many children as any dwarf? What is so _wrong_ about me that you think it necessary to put me – _us_ – through this? Am I really that detestable-?"

She stopped abruptly as her voice broke and looked down to stop her tears from falling.

"Hayden," Thorin said gently.

"No. I'm not going to waste tears on them," Hayden muttered, mustering what courage she had left.

She looked around, only this time no eyes were staring back at her. They were all looking anywhere but at her. Even Balin had turned his gaze down to the table.

"Surly you all have women who are important to you in your lives? Daughters, nieces, wives, aunties, mothers?" Hayden said, "Now ask yourself this: would you force them to do what you are to make me do?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room and Hayden had to scoff quietly to herself when no one replied to her.

"That's what I thought," she said bitterly, her temper rising fast, "Just in case you've all forgotten, I'm _Hayden Parker_. I lived in the twenty first century. So don't think that I can be intimidated by this medieval purity bullshit you're trying to enforce."

She raised herself proudly, commanding the attention of the entire room.

"Make no mistake. I _will_ marry Thorin Oakenshield and I _will_ rule by his side. I will love him until my last breath, just as I have from the first day I met him. And it will be _my_ son who inherits the throne of Erebor."

With that, she turned crisply on her heel and walked out of the chamber, leaving fourteen dwarves staring after her.

* * *

><p>Harvey waited anxiously outside the doors of the hall, pacing up and down. Even though he hadn't been allowed to attend the meeting, it wouldn't stop him from being as close to it as possible. He only hoped Hayden and Thorin would come out on top.<p>

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the door burst open and slammed shut just as fast.

"Hayden?" Harvey said hopefully, "How'd it go?"

"Fan-bloody-tastic," Hayden spat, walking swiftly away from him and the chamber.

"Where are you going?" Harvey called after her.

"Away," Hayden said bitterly, "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Harvey watched his sisters disappearing figure with a growing sense of dread.

"This can't be good…"

* * *

><p>The training area was nearly always in use, by guards and dwarves alike. So it was quite a relief for Hayden when she found it empty, no doubt because of the early hour in the morning. Though she hardly minded, in fact she would rather people not see her like this.<p>

She approached one of the dummies used for target practice, sword in hand. And, to put it simply, she unleashed all her pent up frustration and anger on that poor dummy. Needless to say after a mere five minutes it was virtually unrecognizable.

"So the meeting went well then?"

"Can't you see?" Hayden growled, aiming a particularly vicious swipe to the dummy's torso.

"What happened?" Fili asked, his tone gentle and understanding.

"Didn't Thorin tell you?" Hayden sighed, breathing heavily.

"They haven't come out yet," Fili frowned, "I came to see how it was going and Harvey told me you had left. So what happened?"

"I gave them a piece of my mind," Hayden said, through barred teeth.

"I see," Fili nodded, his expression carefully hiding his worry, "And what piece of your mind did you give them?"

Hayden stopped her violent attacks and looked over to him, her expression softening ever so slightly.

"You do remind me a lot of Thorin, you know," Hayden observed, "I'd rather you be King any day than some dwarven-" _Another vicious hit to the dummy_ "-whores-" _Whack!_ "-baby."

"Mahal, you didn't say that to them did you?" Fili cringed.

"No," Hayden sighed, "I told them what I thought of their proposition. I tried not to be blunt but-"

"But you're Hayden," Fili smiled softly.

He approached her cautiously; making sure her sword was lowered. He put his hands over her shoulders and smiled reassuringly.

"And you will always be our Hayden, no matter what the verdict is," Fili said, "Don't think anyone will ever replace you."

Hayden smiled, "Right… thank you, Fili."

"So, shall I leave you to butcher the dummy further or would you like to get some breakfast?" Fili smirked.

"Breakfast sounds great," Hayden sighed through a smile. She threw her sword down and attempted to tidy the mess she had made.

"Hold up," Fili said, "You have a visitor."

"If it's one of those bloody senile dwarves you can tell them to fu-"

"Well, he _is_ senile," Fili smirked, "But I doubt you would ever say that to him… at least, I hope not."

Hayden looked up and saw Thorin walking towards them from the opposite side of the training ground. His expression was too calm to be natural, and it unnerved her.

"Fili, go find your mother," Thorin ordered.

Fili nodded swiftly and sent Hayden one last smile before exiting the training grounds.

"So," Hayden said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So," Thorin repeated, his face still refusing to show any emotion. "Your little speech caused quite an uproar."

"Good," Hayden muttered bitterly.

"I do not think you understand the severity of the situation, Hayden," Thorin said stiffly, "Most of the Council are appalled at being spoken to in such a manner. In fact, they were quite close to having you banished from the kingdom."

Hayden felt the blood drain from her face. _Banishment_? She realised she may have crossed a few boundaries in her speech but was _banishment _really necessary?

"And," Hayden swallowed hard, "What did you think of it?"

"I think," Thorin said slowly, "That Erebor would be lucky to have you as a Queen."

Hayden's eyes widened and she saw the hint of a smile curve Thorin's lips. He approached her slowly, his gaze never leaving her.

"You spoke for yourself and your values – _that_ is the Hayden I know and love," Thorin said proudly, "I could not be prouder to call you my love, Hayden Parker. And one day my wife, if you would have me."

Her heart warmed at his words and she smiled, noticing the glint in his stormy eyes that she loved.

"I am asking you to marry me, Hayden Parker. To be my Queen, rule by my side, and have my children," Thorin said, in a triumphant note of finality.

Hayden gaped. _Come again?_

"What- what about the Council, t-they-?" Hayden stuttered.

"Their initial reaction after you left was not positive, I'll admit," Thorin said, "But once they thought over your words, they seemed to realise how wrong they had been. That if you were able to speak with such courage and passion, then you are certainly worthy of being my Queen – in _every_ way."

_Oh dear god, this is all too much_.

"So no _back up_ heirs?" Hayden asked.

"No back up heirs," Thorin said, stepping closer to her, "And it took me until then to realise that I was going to allow a group of old _bastards_ set my future for me. _No one_ will stop me from spending the rest of my life with you."

Before Hayden could even smile, Thorin's lips crushed against hers, his hand raising to gently cup her face. It was passionate kiss that took her breath away. He didn't linger long, and when he pulled away from her slowly his smile was breathtaking.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"Yes," Hayden breathed, before she had even thought about what he had proposed to her. "God, yes!"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him with as much passion and love as she could muster.

* * *

><p>"You wonderful woman!" Dís cried, enveloping Hayden in a tight hug.<p>

Thorin had just finished retelling what had occurred in the meeting to Dís, Fili and Kili, Bilbo and Harvey. Not that they didn't already know what had happened. The news of how King Thorin's betrothed had stood up to the entire _Agùlab_ had spread quickly.

All five congratulated Hayden and Thorin on the news. Nothing could have hoped to wipe the grin off any of their faces.

"Just remember all those times we teased you, calling you our Aunt," Kili reminisced, "Now it's going to be real!"

"I still haven't forgiven you for that," Hayden said. Kili grinned cheekily.

"So I am a little curious," Fili said, "Am I still your heir?"

"You will be, until such a time a new heir arrives," Thorin said, glancing happily at Hayden.

"To which will happen when you are _married_," Dís said significantly.

Thorin looked exasperatedly at his sister and Hayden just smirked to herself.

"So, how about that drink then Hayden?" Harvey asked, "The pub should be open by now."

"Pub? What pub?" Kili asked curiously.

"A new pub in Dale," Harvey said.

"We're in," Fili said immediately. Kili nodded excitedly.

"What about you, Parker?" Kili asked.

"You know, you guys go enjoy yourselves," Hayden said, "I'd rather spend today with Thorin."

Thorin smiled appreciatively.

"_Why_?" Kili scoffed.

Thorin growled and smacked the back of Kili's head hard.

"I think that's a nice idea," Dís smiled, "As long as you're in a very public place."

"Dís, please," Thorin sighed, while Fili and Kili stifled their laughter.

"Take today off," Dís said, "Tomorrow we shall start planning the wedding."

"Already?" Bilbo frowned, "Surly you have time?"

"Not if we're going to make it by Durin's Day," Dís said, "It is a tradition to hold the royal wedding on that day."

"And how much time does that leave us?" Hayden asked.

"About two months," Thorin said.

"_Two months_?" Hayden gaped.

"Don't you worry, Hayden," Dís said, "I will handle everything."

"You have that look," Hayden accused, watching Dís carefully, "That look Fili and Kili get when they're about to plan something."

"I don't know what you're talking about, love," Dís continued to smile, ignoring Fili and Kili's scoffs of protest.

"Do not encourage her, Hayden," Thorin muttered.

Dís whipped her head over to face her brother with a glare, "Shouldn't you be taking some responsibility for this? I know being King is a tough business, what with being pampered and worshipped… in fact I think your throne is beginning to embed itself in your ass."

Hayden snorted under her breath and she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She truly loved this woman.

Fili and Kili however were more open about their amusement. Kili was almost in tears from laughing so hard.

"Shouldn't _you_ be spawning another terror of a child?" Thorin retorted with a growl, "Or am I forgetting that you actually have to be a _woman_ to do that."

"Pompous prat," Dís muttered.

"What was that?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing, nothing, dear brother," Dís smiled sweetly.

"Now _terror of a child_ seems a little harsh," Kili protested, "We were angels as dwarflings."

Even Hayden couldn't help but snort. She didn't have to be present during their childhood to know they were anything but angels.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Harvey said, "Are you coming, Bilbo?"

"Ah- no I don't think I will-" Bilbo said uncertainly.

"Of course he's coming," Fili grinned, clapping Bilbo on the shoulder.

"I am?"

"It's settled," Kili said, grinning excitedly, "Are you sure you don't want to come, Parker?"

"I'm sure," Hayden smiled, "But go on, have a good time."

"Oh, we will," Fili said. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he clapped Harvey on the back and led him away from the group, Kili and Bilbo following.

"Now listen up, Harvey," Fili said, "You're about to witness the masters in wooing women."

Harvey scoffed, "Whatever you say man. But I bet you I come out with a girl before either of you."

"Challenge accepted," Kili grinned.

Bilbo paled.

"God this can't end well," Hayden sighed, "And it's not even lunch yet."

"Speaking of lunch, I have a meeting," Dís said, clapping her hands together, "Enjoy yourselves, but remember – _public places_."

"Goodbye, Dís," Thorin said stiffly, taking Hayden's arm and leading her away from his sister. Hayden stifled a laugh.

"What are we doing then?" Hayden asked.

"I have an idea," Thorin smiled coyly, winding his fingers through hers. "It would be a shame to waste how radiant you look."

"I wouldn't say radiant," Hayden shrugged, looking down to their entwined hands.

"Always so modest," Thorin sighed.

"Stop it," Hayden smirked, swatting him lightly on the arm.

Thorin took a sharp left down a staircase Hayden didn't recognise.

"Where are we going?" Hayden asked curiously.

"Somewhere special," Thorin smiled.

"Oh, really?" Hayden raised an eyebrow.

Thorin merely smiled and continued to lead her down a corridor. They arrive at large double doors with runes written over it, some of which Hayden recognised Dís had sewn on her dress – the royal runes of Durin.

"Thorin, what-?"

Thorin stepped forward and opened the doors dramatically, and Hayden gasped.

It was a courtyard, abundant with flowers of all sorts and the greenest grass Hayden had seen in a long time. Sunlight shone brightly in every corner and a soft breeze blew.

"What is this?" Hayden asked, tearing her eyes from the beauty of the garden to Thorin.

"My father had it built for my mother, just after I was born," Thorin said, smiling sadly, "She always loved the sunlight. And roses."

Hayden smiled and went forward to take his hand, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Thank you for showing me," she smiled softly.

Thorin turned catch her gaze, smiling also.

"It is ours now," Thorin said.

He led her forward into the garden to a stone seat in the middle, shaded by a large tree. To her this garden looked like something extravagant off Alice in Wonderland.

"But how did this all survive?" Hayden asked, casting a curious glance over the healthy nature, "Surly it would have died after sixty years?"

"Aye, it did," Thorin said, "And to bring it back it took an immense amount of skill."

"_You _did this?" Hayden raised an eyebrow.

"Durin, no," Thorin smirked, "It was our very own burglar."

Hayden smiled, "Bilbo?" Of course it was. What other race held such a love for things that grew in the natural world?

"He did a wonderful job, did he not?" Thorin smiled, obviously pleased.

"More than wonderful," Hayden smiled brightly.

Thorin shuffled in his seat and cleared his throat, rummaging in the pocket of his cloak.

"The reason I brought you here, Hayden, was to make our betrothal official," Thorin said.

"Official?" Hayden raised her eyebrows.

"Aye, official," Thorin said, his fist emerging from his pocket. "I'm sure Balin would have informed you of courting traditions in our clan."

"Vaguely," Hayden nodded. She lied – there had been an entire class dedicated solely to the history of courting, and it wasn't something she remembered fondly.

"Then you would know when a couple become officially betrothed it is customary to braid the hair," Thorin said.

Hayden nodded, "You already did braid mine once though. In Rivendell."

"That I did," Thorin smiled, "But this is different."

He motioned for her to turn around and she did so, facing away from him. She felt his hands tug loose the braid that held her hair together and it cascaded down her back. He then took a thick strand of it and began to braid it intricately. When he was finished, he fastened it at the end with a silver clasp.

"I will braid your entire hair when we are married," Thorin said.

Hayden turned around and took the strand of braid in her hand. The clasp was small, with intricate runes inscribed on it.

"You made this?" Hayden asked. Thorin nodded. "What does it say?"

He leant forward and put one of his large hands under the one of hers that was holding the clasp. "This one says 'love' and the other 'forever.'"

Hayden smiled brightly and looked up to him. All the sadness of before was gone, replaced with a happiness that she truly couldn't describe.

"Thank you," she whispered. She leant her forehead against his and nudged his nose with hers.

Thorin smiled, fingering the new braid in her hair that marked her officially as his forever.

"Two months. Then you will be all mine," he said softly.

It was a long time after this that the newly betrothed couple made their way back into the kingdom, still smiling after their blissful day together. Even the untimely arrival of Harvey, Fili and Kili, all of who were so drunk they could hardly walk, could not dampen their spirits that day.

They were finally getting married.


	3. The Bachelorette

**CHAPTER THREE - THE BACHELORETTE   
><strong>

**_"If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world."_  
>J.R.R. Tolkien<strong>

Dinner in Erebor the night Thorin and Hayden officially announced their engagement was _loud_ to say the least.

Barrels of ale had been hauled from the cellars and food lined every inch of the tables available. It seemed every dwarf in Erebor was celebrating that night, because the hall was packed to the brim, the chattering and music echoing over the stone walls.

Hayden and Thorin were sat at the high table, along with their closest family and friends, all of which were quite enthusiastic to celebrate.

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married!" Harvey cried, "And to Thorin bloody Oakenshield."

Hayden shook her head in exasperation. Dwarf ale had too much of an effect on her brother. There was just something in it that sent him off his rocker after a single mug.

"We're the same age, Harvey," Hayden reminded him, not for the first time that night.

"_I_ think the big question's how you gonna celebrate ya last nights," Kili slurred.

Hayden frowned and glanced over to Thorin. He was staring at his youngest nephew in complete absurdity, as if thinking _'how are you from the line of Durin?'_

"Last nights of what, Kil?" Hayden asked.

"Bein' single of course," Kili scoffed, "Ya know, before you get tied down for the _rest of your lives_."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Hayden observed lightly.

"Well it _is_, if you don't want to be stuck with the same person for the rest of your life," Fili mused. He, unlike Kili and Harvey, could handle his alcohol well enough to form proper sentences after a few mugs.

"Oh, I don't know," Hayden smiled, "It doesn't sound too bad."

She caught Thorin's eye and he smile. It was the smile that hadn't disappeared from his face since Hayden had officially said yes to being his wife.

"You have to have a _party_ or celebration thingy," Kili said, waving his hands in the air, "Like a send off for your last night of being _free_."

"Oh, oh!" Harvey jumped in his seat, "A ba-bachelor party!"

"Oh, is that what you mean?" Hayden said.

"S'pose so," Kili shrugged, "If that's wha' it's called in Eng-" _Hiccup _"-land."

"Well, yes," Hayden nodded, "The bride and groom would have separate party's where they were allowed to go and enjoy themselves for one night before the wedding."

"_Yes_!" Kili cried excitedly, "That's exactly wha' I mean."

Thorin groaned under his breath and shook his head subtly. Hayden smirked and sent him an apologetic smile.

"I went to one once," Harvey said, puffing out his chest proudly, "We went to a strip club and I got the best blow-"

"Harvey!" Hayden cried.

"Wha'? I'm just tellin' it as it is," Harvey said incredulously.

"Well whatever these _bachelor_ parties are," Thorin said, "I do not like the sound of it."

"Come on, uncle," Fili said, "You don't think it sounds fun at least?"

"I hardly think the way I celebrate will change after I am married," Thorin said stiffly, "So no, I do not think it sounds _fun_."

"What are you complaining about now, Thorin?" Dís asked. She passed by with a small smirk and patted him on the arm, before taking her seat beside him.

"Of course _you_ would come at this exact moment," Thorin muttered bitterly under his breath.

"What was that, dear brother?" Dís asked sweetly.

"I said could you please control your sons," Thorin said.

"Why?" Dís asked, turning suspiciously to Fili and Kili, "What are you doing?"

"We were merely suggesting a sort of celebration for uncle and Hayden," Fili shrugged, "For their last nights of being unmarried."

"Well that does not sound too bad," Dís said.

Thorin sighed and rolled his eyes.

Dís huffed and turned on her brother, "Last I checked, it wasn't against the law to have fun."

"But the fun is rarely innocent as far as you three are involved," Thorin pointed out

"It is a mystery how Hayden can put up with you," Dís snapped, "_She_ at least knows how to enjoy herself."

Hayden cleared her throat to remind them she was still there. Dís turned away from her brother haughtily and smiled sweetly to Hayden.

"I say we hold our own little celebration – just the two of us," Dís said, "The _men_ can make their own fun."

Before Hayden could respond, Thorin interjected.

"And what do you mean by 'little celebration'?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mainly wine and food," Dís remarked lightly.

"Wine and food?" Hayden repeated. She let out a mocking crying sound and leant over to take Dís hand. "I think you're my new favourite."

"Now don' get too carried away, Parker," Kili said with a shaky laugh, "She's my _mother_ remember – _I'm _the fun one."

"Thank you, Kili," Dís said.

"I do not like the idea," Thorin said firmly.

"Why?" both Hayden and Dís chorused.

"You are both very honest drunks," Thorin pointed out, "And having youtogether in that condition _alone_ is not the best of ideas."

"And why is that, brother?" Dís asked, a mischievous smirk tugging at her lips. "Scared of what we might talk about?"

Hayden buried her face in her mug to stop herself from laughing, while Thorin scowled.

"Very well, have your celebration," Thorin said, standing up from his chair and pointing at his nephews, "But I will _not_ be subject to your antics."

He left the hall to get more ale without another word. Dís sighed.

"You deserve the highest honour for tolerating him, Hayden," the dwarf woman observed.

Hayden smiled and shrugged, glancing over to where Thorin had disappeared.

"So, when are we going to have this then?" Hayden asked.

"I think a week before the wedding would be appropriate," Dís said.

"But the point is to celebrate their _last night_ of being unmarried," Fili pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't think having a hung-over bride at a royal wedding is quite appropriate," Dís said.

"I second that," Hayden agreed, "A week before sounds fine."

"Then it's settled," Dís smirked, "It will make for quite an interesting night."

* * *

><p>Hayden collapsed onto a chair in the quiet end of the scriptorium, a book clutched tight in her arms.<p>

She had just escaped Dís, who had gone absolutely mad with wedding planning. If Hayden had to hear one more word about the designs of the napkins or the colour of the desert, she would be violently sick.

She had just been fitted for her wedding dress, something that had been extremely tedious and dull for her. There had been five dwarven women around her, including Dís, taking her measurements, talking of colours and what not.

They did end up deciding on a design and it had fit Hayden perfectly. It was a beautiful gown, Hayden couldn't deny, but she was so fed up with wedding plans she couldn't enjoy it as much as she would have liked. She almost wished the wedding would be over and done with so she could get on with the rest of her life with Thorin.

"Hayden?"

"Bilbo – what are you doing here?" Hayden smiled.

"Helping Ori," Bilbo said. He gestured to the seat next to her and on her nod he sat down. "There are certainly many documents to repair."

"I heard," Hayden nodded, "I haven't talked to you in such a long time, Bilbo. How have you been?"

"Well you _have_ been busy with wedding plans," Bilbo said, and chuckled when she groaned. "Surly you're not tiring of it already? Is Lady Dís finally driving you mad?"

"More than mad," Hayden sighed, "I'd pull my hair out but she'd probably kill me for doing that."

Bilbo laughed and leant back peacefully in his chair.

"Are you enjoying it here?" Hayden asked curiously, "I wasn't expecting you to stay for so long after the journey."

"Neither was I – but it is quite pleasant under the Mountain," Bilbo smiled wistfully, "I am staying for the wedding, of course."

"And then?"

"Ah, and then I must be heading back to the Shire," Bilbo said. He seemed half sad yet half relieved, "My home will be waiting for me. Why, it's been much longer than a year now."

"It has," Hayden nodded, "It's hard to believe, everything's happened so fast. Feels like just yesterday I was only reading about you all."

Bilbo chuckled, "Yes… though if you don't mind me saying, life has definitely improved since we fell into your world."

Hayden smiled and shrugged.

"I will miss you when you leave, Bilbo," Hayden said sadly, "Life here will not be the same, that's for sure."

"But we can always keep in touch," Bilbo said hopefully, "There are always ways."

"Of course," Hayden smiled, "I'll need to keep you up to date with everything happening here. And I'd love to hear about the Shire."

"I know you would," Bilbo chuckled. She had been known to corner him for a while and bombard him with questions about the Shire that she hadn't asked during the journey.

"You have to tell me everything that's going on," Hayden said, lightly nudging his arm, "No secrets."

Bilbo hesitated slightly before nodding, and his usual bright grin appeared. He shifted slightly in his chair and Hayden noticed his hand curl protectively in the pocket of his waistcoat. She tried not to stare but she couldn't help but observe this strange action. Bilbo rarely acted so uncomfortable around her these days.

Then it clicked. She could have hit herself for being so daft. _It's the Ring, of course!_

She had been so busy with the restoration of Erebor and her new life that she had quite forgotten the events that were to come in the future, regarding a certain young Baggins and the One Ring. But that was if nothing had changed too dramatically. Surly not though – the dwarves hardly had any involvement in the War of the Ring, so Thorin's survival shouldn't change anything… should it?

Then again, as she watched Bilbo's eyes darken somewhat as he became lost in his own thoughts, it might be safer if she told someone. But who? Thorin? Or perhaps even Gandalf-

"_Hayden!_ Oh where is that girl? Hayden!"

The urgent voice snapped Hayden back to reality and the Ring left her thoughts entirely.

"God, that's Dís," Hayden whispered furiously. She jumped up from her chair without a moments hesitation. "See you later, Bilbo!"

"See you later," Bilbo smiled amusedly, watching as Hayden dodged through the shelves and desks to get away as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>The week before the wedding came sooner than Hayden was expecting, but really it could not have come at a better time. Hayden found herself stressing for no apparent reason, because the wedding was now fully organised.<p>

She was getting married to _Thorin Oakenshield_, after all, and as happy as she was about it she couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. She was going to be a _Queen_. Never even as a child had she dreamed of becoming a princess, and now here she was, marrying the dwarf King Under the Mountain. She was definitely in need of this girl's night with Dís; something she had been sorely lacking since leaving England.

Hayden was in the middle of getting ready before Dís met her at her quarters, when a knock sounded on the door. Frowning, Hayden finished dressing and went to the door.

"Thorin? What are you doing here?" Hayden frowned.

"Is she here?" Thorin asked, peering over Hayden's shoulder into her quarters.

"Dís? No not yet. Why-?"

Thorin stepped inside quickly and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Hayden laughed.

"I wanted to make sure," Thorin said lowly, "That you be careful tonight."

"Careful?" Hayden frowned, "I'm always careful."

"Yes, but you need to understand Hayden," Thorin continued, "That my sister can be quite… reckless at times."

"Reckless?" Hayden scoffed.

"Where do you think Fili and Kili inherited their traits from?" Thorin asked blatantly, "Not their father, I assure you."

"We'll be fine," Hayden assured him, "We're only going to be in her quarters, after all. What can we do?"

But Thorin still looked unsure.

"Look, if you really feel the need to you can come and check on us during the night," Hayden said, hoping to ease his obvious worry.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Thorin said.

"Just enjoy yourself tonight, Thorin," Hayden said seriously. She approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Or at least try to."

Thorin humph-ed stubbornly but nodded nonetheless.

"I will try," he sighed, "For you."

"Thank you," she smiled.

She tilted her head to press a light kiss to his lips – hey, every once and a while she let herself break the rules. Just as he looked like he was about to catch her lips again another knock sounded.

"Oh," Hayden said, pulling away, "That'll be Dís."

"Wonderful," Thorin sighed.

"Be nice," Hayden warned, "_Please_."

She opened the door quickly to reveal Dís, who was wearing an excited smile. It was nice to see her smiling now, since these days she was always at the end of her tether due to wedding plans.

"Hayden," she smiled, walking in to hug Hayden lovingly. "I've been looking forward to this night."

"Me too," Hayden grinned, stepping back to allow Dís inside.

"What are you doing here?" Dís asked Thorin, "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs already?"

"I was just leaving," Thorin said. He glared slightly at his sister, as if it were her fault he had to try to 'enjoy himself.'

He gave Hayden one last kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room, still glaring fleetingly at his sister on his way out.

"Now the fun can really begin," Dís grinned.

Hayden smiled, not knowing whether to be excited or nervous after what Thorin had told her.

"There's no need to look so nervous," Dís smiled warmly. She approached and placed a soft hand on her arm. "Whatever Thorin told you, I'm really not that bad."

"Oh, I know," Hayden said quickly, "It's just been a while since I've had an 'only girls night'… actually it's been a _very _long while."

"That's about to change with me around now," Dís smirked, "Don't you worry, this is going to be fun."

And it was, just as Dís had promised. Once they had arrived at Dís quarters, which were quite extravagant given her status, she had wine delivered immediately. And after they had sunk back a few glasses they began to really open up with one another.

Hayden had never exactly had a close female friend in England, and after travelling with fifteen males for the last year she wasn't quite used to being around other women. But with Dís it was surprisingly easy, rather like being with a female version of Fili and Kili, only one she could actually relate to.

"And I'm not kidding, the first time I saw it I sort of flipped out in my head," Hayden said, "And I thought to myself: 'how the hell is that going to fit anywhere?'"

Dís snorted with laughter and fell back onto the bed in a fit of giggles, holding her wine glass above her head.

"I know, believe me," Dís said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Dwarves are quite better endowed than men."

"Definitely," Hayden smirked, "But how would you know that?"

"Well not from gossip, that's for sure," Dís smiled wickedly.

"Oh my god – Dís!" Hayden scoffed, "Did you sleep with a man?"

"Let's just say my husband was not exactly my first time," Dís said sheepishly, "My first time with a _dwarf_, yes."

Hayden laughed hysterically and shook her head.

"No!" she cried, "_How_?"

"Well grandfather used to have all types of people visiting on business," Dís explained, "And being his only granddaughter I had to meet all of them… and there was a man from Minis Tirith."

"From Gondor?" Hayden nodded, "What was his name?"

"Good question," Dís smirked.

Both women collapsed into a fit of laughs, rolling over on the bed and nearly spilling their wine.

"But how was he compared to your husband?" Hayden asked curiously, "Because honestly from my experience, men are absolutely dismal compared to dwarves."

"Oh, he was shocking," Dís said earnestly, swinging back a large sip of wine, "He lasted about half the time and _I_ didn't even get to finish."

"How rude," Hayden said.

"I know," Dís tutted, "Anyway, I have a little surprise."

"Really?" Hayden asked, straightening excitedly.

"Hayden Parker," Dís said, leaning forward dramatically, "Have you ever smoked weed?"

"Have _I_ ever smoked _weed_?" Hayden laughed at the absurdity, "No, I'm afraid I've never been that sort of girl. And it _was_ illegal in England."

"Illegal?" Dís scoffed, "You poor woman… luckily for you-"

She pulled out of her dress pocket two pipes and a small cotton bag.

"You have _weed_?" Hayden laughed, "How did you get it?"

"I know people," Dís shrugged, filling each pipe with a fair amount of the substance, "Or at least, my _sons_ know people."

Dís handed Hayden a pipe and lit it for her.

"On my count," Dís said, "And don't inhale for too long- we don't want you choking on it."

"Alright," Hayden said, eyeing the pipe wearily. She would have rather had a few more glasses of wine under her belt before she tried this.

"One, two, three-"

Hayden put the pipe in her mouth and inhaled. Smoke filled her throat and nose immediately. She coughed and spluttered it out quite abruptly.

"You'll get used to it," Dís shrugged, puffing away like a professional.

"Exactly how strong is this stuff?" Hayden asked, waving away the smoke in front of her.

"Well… let's just say it was strong enough to send Dwalin off his rocker," Dís smirked.

"Oh god," Hayden gulped.

"So Hayden," Dís said, "Have you talked to Oin about his treatment, for after you are married?"

"Of course. Don't want any… _mistakes_," Hayden said earnestly, "Not that I don't want children. But I'm still a little unsure after…"

"Mm, Fili came as quite a surprise to me," Dís said, changing the subject immediately, "In fact I found out I was pregnant a week before I was due to get married."

"Whoa- so you didn't wait until you were married?" Hayden gaped.

"A woman has needs, Hayden," Dís said, "But all was well. We were married and no one ever had to know Fili is technically a bastard."

Hayden snorted with laughter at the thought and shook her head, "You know you are much different to how I pictured you to be. How are you even _related_ to Thorin?"

"It's a mystery to all of us," Dís shrugged.

They stayed silent for a few moments, while Hayden concentrated on not choking to death on the thick smoke.

"So is child birth as bad as they say?" Hayden asked.

"By Durin yes," Dís said honestly, "Especially when you have children with heads the size of Fili and Kili's."

"I look forward to it," Hayden said, taking a large gulp of wine.

Over the next few hours it became quite clear just how strong the weed was, and the effect it would have when mixed with wine and inhaled by two easily influenced women.

A knock sounded on the door quite late in the night and Thorin opened it tentatively, with Dwalin close behind him. He had taken Hayden's offer to come to check on her after Kili had begun smoking some particularly strong weed (Durin knows where he got it from). But what he saw in his sister's quarters was far from what he had expected.

"Ah, look who it is," Dís growled. She raised herself up and pointed a sword at Thorin and Dwalin from near the bed – _Thorin's _sword.

She was also wearing his boots and his heavy fur coat, with her black hair draped over her shoulders, no doubt in an attempt to look like her brother.

"How in the name of Mahal-?"

"Dís was just doing an impression of you," Hayden laughed, laying belly down on the bed.

Dwalin looked around the room suspiciously and sniffed, "Do I smell weed?"

"Only the finest in Erebor," Dís said, waving the sword at them, "But it's not for you."

"And even if you did want any we already smoked it all," Hayden said.

"They're high," Dwalin grunted, torn between amusement and disapproval.

"And drunk," Dís added, "But shh- don't tell Thorin."

Dwalin raised his eyebrows and glanced at Thorin. He was simply gaping, his shocked gaze moving from one woman to the other.

"Do your impression of him, Dís," Hayden encouraged.

"Oh all right," Dís grinned. She raised herself to her full height and her expression morphed into a distasteful scowl.

"Hello, my name is Thorin Oakenshield," she said, her voice dropping a few octaves to mimic her brother's, "I am the King Under the Mountain and you are all my peasants. But don't ask me to have fun, because I have a stick shoved so far up my ass it comes out the other end."

Thorin growled and Dwalin tried to cover up a chuckle quite unsuccessfully. Hayden and Dís both burst into fits of laughter, tears coming to their eyes.

Dís was hunched over, clutching her stomach from laughter pains, when suddenly she stood up. Her eyes ignited with a familiar mischief and she swatted Hayden on the arm.

"I know what we should do now," Dís said excitedly, "We should go join the _men_."

"Ooh, that sounds fun," Hayden said, jumping up from the bed, "Let's do it!"

They both turned to the exit but found Dwalin and Thorin blocking their way.

"Hey," Hayden grinned, punching Dwalin on the arm, "When did you guys get here?"

"I knew this was a bad idea," Thorin sighed. He looked exasperatedly at Dwalin for support, but for once it seemed he was stuck as to what to do.

"Excuse me," Dís curtsied, then pushed her way through the two dwarves to get to the door.

When Hayden made to follow her Thorin stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"To have a party," she said incredulously, "Weren't you _listening_?"

"I think it would be much wiser if you went to bed-"

"Oh, don't be such a party-pooper, Thorin," Hayden groaned.

"What did she call me?" Thorin murmured.

"I need to live while I can," she continued, "I'm going to be _married_ next week and then my life will pretty much be over."

"Nice to know," Thorin grunted.

"Oh don't worry," Hayden patted him on the arm, "One day you'll get married and we can complain about our spouses together."

"Should I break it to her now or wait until she is sober?" Dwalin asked. Thorin nudged him to shut up.

Hayden quickly slipped past Thorin while he was distracted, and as she did so she turned around to look over his body without any subtlety whatsoever.

"You know you're quite hot," she observed lightly, backing up down the hall to catch up to Dís, "We should get together some time."

She winked and grinned at him, mouthing "call me" before running off after Dís.

"Did my betrothed just hit on me?" Thorin asked, gaping at Hayden's disappearing figure.

"I think so," Dwalin nodded, shaking his head in exasperation, "I suppose we should follow them?"

"I think that would be best," Thorin sighed.

* * *

><p>Hayden had caught up to Dís in no time and the two women made their way unsteadily down to the hall where the celebration was occurring. When they entered, a loud roar of cheers met their appearance.<p>

"Ah, nice of you to make an appearance," Fili grinned, approaching them holding a large mug of ale.

Hayden snorted with laughter and swatted Fili on the arm, "You're a _bastard_!"

"Excuse me?" Fili frowned.

"Shh- Hayden!" Dís cried, putting a hand over Hayden's mouth.

"Wait- are you _high_?" Fili asked incredulously.

"Like a kite," Hayden snickered.

"What a wonderful example you two are," Fili scoffed.

"Oh, don't be a stiff Fili- you're too much like Thorin," Dís said, "Now, where's Kili?"

"Uh, over there I think," Fili said, pointing over to the other end of the hall.

"Be good, my son," Dís smiled, patting Fili on the cheek before disappearing.

"Does Thorin know about this?" Fili asked Hayden.

"He's the big guy, right?" Hayden slurred, "Black hair, nice ass?"

"That's one way to describe him," Fili smirked.

"Oh, then he knows," Hayden grinned, waving a hand, "Hey- aren't _you_ his nephew?"

"Unfortunately," Fili nodded.

Hayden snorted and doubled over with laughter, "_Unfortunately_! That's a good one."

Fili chuckled and shook his head, making a mental note to get Hayden high again.

"_Anyway_ since you're kind of close with him put in a good word for me," Hayden slurred, "The _things_ I could do to him-"

"I don't need to know that, Hayden," Fili said quickly, "But alright I'll… put in a good word for you."

"Oh, you're so sweet," Hayden smiled, patting him on the cheek, "I always liked you."

"Hayden, you're absolutely off your rocker," Fili said, "I think you should go to bed-"

"Hey, Bofur!" Hayden called, leaving Fili behind watching her incredulously.

"Ah, lass, nice of you to join the party!" Bofur grinned.

"Let's sing a song," Hayden said, putting both her hands on his shoulders seriously, "I really think we need to sing a song."

"You seem a little baked lass," Bofur observed.

"Like a cake," Hayden nodded, "But I just have this feeling about singing a song- like we _need_ to do it."

"Alright then," Bofur grinned.

The dwarf jumped up on to one of the tables and helped Hayden up beside him.

"Listen up lads!" Bofur called over the noise, "Hayden here wants to sing a song."

There was a loud cheer from the crowd and Hayden laughed.

"What song, lass?" Bofur asked.

"The one… the one…" Hayden frowned, "Oh, the moon in the man one?"

"The Man in the Moon?" Bofur suggested.

"Yes, that!" Hayden grinned.

Bofur nodded and began stamping his feet for a beat before he began singing.

_There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn  
>Beneath an old grey hill<br>And there they brew a drink so brown that the Man in the Moon himself came down  
>One night to drink his fill<br>The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle  
>And up and down he runs his bow, now squeaking high, now purring low,<br>Now sawing in the middle  
>So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead:<br>He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
>While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:<br>'It's after three!' he said._

Thorin and Dwalin had entered the hall at the start of the song, staring incredulously at Hayden and Bofur.

"Good luck to you, Thorin," Dwalin smirked, clapping Thorin over the shoulder before rejoining the celebrations.

Thorin sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what to feel right now.

"You should be glad she's enjoying herself, uncle," Fili said, stepping beside Thorin.

"Was it you who gave them the weed?" Thorin asked.

"No, no," Fili shook his head, "It was Kili. I don't particularly enjoy seeing my mother high."

"That woman has a mind of her own," Thorin grunted, "If only your father were still here to keep her in line."

Fili nodded and looked to his feet uncomfortably.

"Sorry, lad," Thorin said, clapping his nephew on the back.

Fili cleared his throat and looked back up to Hayden, determined to change the subject.

"You know she's completely forgotten it's you she's marrying," Fili said lightly.

"I know," Thorin nodded, "I think… I think she hit on me before."

"Mm, well she asked me to _put in a good word to you_," Fili smirked.

"Really?" Thorin asked, revealing a small smile.

"I think her exact words were 'the things I could do to him,'" Fili recited, "Charming."

Thorin's smile grew ever so slightly and his eyes trailed back to Hayden, who was dancing with Bofur. Even when she was off her rocker she could still take his breath away.

"You could do worse, uncle," Fili said, "Than having a woman who forgets she's marrying you, but chooses you anyway."

Thorin nodded and Fili clapped him on the shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

Thorin smiled to himself. He could do much worse than marrying the love of his life.

* * *

><p>"Shh," Hayden growled, burying her head deep in a pillow.<p>

Thorin stopped getting dressed and frowned, "Excuse me?"

"It's too loud," Hayden mumbled, waving a hand at him.

"I'm just getting dressed," he said incredulously.

"Too loud," she repeated. "Could you put out the sun while you're there? It's too bright."

"Perhaps you would feel better if you got out of bed," Thorin suggested and was met by an extremely annoyed growl.

"Not on your life," Hayden snapped, pulling the blankets further over her.

Thorin smirked and took a seat on the bed and shuffled closer to her, "I take it you're hung-over then?"

"Yes, Captain Obvious," she remarked, lifting her head up to glare at him. She frowned and rubbed her eyes, "Wait… why are you here? This isn't your room."

Thorin looked guiltily at his hands and Hayden sprung up, an action she immediately regretted when her head panged painfully.

"Why are you here?" she whispered furiously, "You shouldn't be here! People will think we- _oh my god_, we didn't, did we?"

"No, we did not," Thorin assured her, "You had almost passed out by the end of the night, so I carried you back here. But I wanted to make sure you were alright so I stayed the night."

Hayden groaned and buried her face back into her pillow.

"I didn't ruin anything did I?"

"No," Thorin smiled.

She looked back up at him and frowned, "Why are there three of you?"

Thorin held back a chuckle as she groaned again.

"Is this punishment for doing weed?" she mumbled.

"I think it is merely the _effects_ of doing weed," Thorin said, "I can honestly say; it was not a boring night."

"What did I do?" Hayden asked with a small groan.

"Nothing too embarrassing," Thorin assured her, "But you did forget we are getting married."

"Really?" Hayden grimaced.

"Well actually you knew _you_ were getting married," he said, "You just forgot it is _me_ you are marrying."

"Oh my god," she groaned. She sat up slowly and leant back against the wall, "Sorry."

"Do not apologise; it was quite entertaining," he said, "You hit on me more than once."

Hayden looked at him for a moment and burst into laughter, falling against his shoulder.

"I hit on you?" Hayden asked incredulously between laughs.

"You asked Fili to put in a good word to me, and I think your description of me was 'the big guy with black hair and a nice ass,'" he recited.

"Well that's not a bad description," Hayden shrugged, leaning back against the wall, "I'm such an idiot."

Thorin smiled and slipped his arm around her waist. She let her head fall to rest against his shoulder.

"I am flattered that despite forgetting our engagement, you chose me anyway," Thorin murmured.

Hayden laughed and leant further into him, wrapping her hand around his free hand.

"Mm, I suppose it could've been worse," she mumbled, "I could have hit on Dwalin."

"That would have definitely been worse," he agreed.

Hayden laughed again, squeezed his hand and sat up, stretching her arms.

"I'm going to have a bath," she said.

"I will take my leave then," Thorin said, slipping out of bed and holding out a hand to help her up.

When she slipped out from under the covers, Thorin had to stop himself from staring at her bare legs – she was wearing only a tunic and underpants, neither of which covered her properly.

"See you soon," Hayden said, bending over to retrieve her clothes.

Thorin bid his goodbye and stopped at the door for a moment to watch her. So, he wasn't allowed to touch her – but that didn't mean he couldn't look.

Her tunic was riding up slightly above her hips, just enough to reveal a small portion of her lower back.

"Hayden," Thorin frowned, stopping with his hand on the doorknob, "Come here."

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around to try see where he was staring.

"Turn around," he said.

"Okay…" she frowned.

Thorin crouched down slightly and lifted the back of the tunic up to reveal all of her lower back.

"Are you staring at my ass?" she asked incredulously.

"No," he said, "I am staring at the tattoo _above_ your ass."

Hayden spun around and gaped at him.

"You're joking right?" she asked, craning her neck around to look.

"Unfortunately not," he said, shaking his head, "When did you get a tattoo?"

"Good question," she said weakly, running off to the bathroom.

Thorin followed her quickly and saw her staring at the reflection of her back in the mirror.

"What the _hell _is that?" Hayden asked exasperatedly, "When did I get a _tattoo_?"

The tattoo in question was quite conspicuous, just above her behind. It was an outline of a hammer and anvil – the symbol of Durin.

"I do not know," Thorin frowned. He had been watching her the entire night, so _when_ could she have done it?

Hayden stayed quiet for a moment, staring at the reflection in deep thought. Then suddenly she gasped.

"Kili," she growled, slamming her hands hard onto the bench and stalking out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Thorin sighed.

"To throttle your nephew," she said, making towards the door.

"Hayden, you're not wearing any pants," he called.

"Oh," she said, her anger slowly disintegrating. She walked away from the door, searching for her pants and muttering angrily to herself.

"It could have been worse you know," Thorin said.

"It's a _tattoo_, Thorin," she said exasperatedly, "Do you even know who I am?"

"I hope I do," he frowned.

"I'm Hayden Parker," she sighed annoyedly, "I spend my weekends reading, I have a library card when the rest of the population just uses Google."

Thorin frowned further; was he supposed to have understood a word she had said?

"I _don't_-_get_-_tattoos_," she growled, throwing clothes to the ground and crossing her arms huffily near the bed.

Thorin smiled slightly and went to her from behind, gently placing his hand on either side of her arms.

"Do not be so stressed, my love," he said, moving his hands to caress her skin, "It is not so bad."

"Yes, it is," she huffed, but he could see she was fighting to keep her anger afloat.

"You could have shaved your hair," he said.

Her lips twitched in the slightest smile, and encouraged, Thorin continued.

"Or hit on the hobbit."

She smiled and laughed a little, shaking her head. "Poor Bilbo would have been mortified."

Thorin smirked and trailed his hands down to her hips, where he pulled up her tunic slightly to show the tattoo.

"It is quite sexy, actually," he said genuinely.

Hayden smirked and turned around to face him, "You think so? You're not just saying that?"

"No," he smiled, "But if it helps…"

He leant in to whisper something quite indecent in her ear, which caused her to blush furiously.

"Get out of here," Hayden teased, pushing him away gently, "Before I give in."

Thorin sent her one of his rare boyish grins and gave her one last look of pure longing before leaving the room.

Hayden sighed and went back to the mirror, looking at the ink now etched permanently on her skin. She was going to absolutely _kill_ Kili.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're all enjoying the sequel so far - it feels so good to be writing new adventures for Hayden and Thorin again! <strong>**The big wedding is coming up next chapter I promise, this was just a little fun filler and it was too funny an idea to pass up writing it :3**

**Drop me a review if you like, feedback is much appreciated :)**


	4. The Wedding of the Age

**CHAPTER FOUR – THE WEDDING OF THE AGE**

****_"The world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places. But still there is much that is fair. And though in all lands, love is now  
>mingled with grief, it still grows, perhaps, the greater." <em>  
>J.R.R. Tolkien<strong>**

Hayden had tossed and turned on the nights leading up to the wedding.

She was nervous, to say the least. Not only did she have to stand before the entire Kingdom and a thousand other dignitaries, but she would soon become the _Queen_ of Erebor.

She tried hard not to think of her wedding like that. She was becoming Thorin's wife and that was all that mattered. But always the thought of the thousands of people watching her managed to creep back into her mind.

Hayden stumbled out of bed on the morning of the big wedding, after another sleepless night. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and glanced in the mirror, releasing a small groan as she saw her reflection.

She looked like absolute _death_. Her hair stuck out in all directions, there was a crease mark on her face from where she must have slept wrong on a pillow and dark bags hung beneath her eyes.

"Bloody hell, she's going to kill me," Hayden muttered, stretching out her face in attempt to rid of the crease in her skin.

And who else could she mean but Dís. The dwarven Princess and Hayden's soon-to-be sister-in-law was due to arrive in an hour or so to prepare Hayden for the big day. It was only to be the two of them, as was tradition before dwarven weddings.

By the time Hayden had taken a bath and was attempting to dry out her soaking hair – life without a hairdryer was not one she enjoyed – when Dís arrived, armed and ready.

"By Durin, did you not sleep at all last night?" Dís tutted. She walked straight past Hayden into her quarters.

"I _tried_ to, believe me," Hayden said defensively, "But it just didn't happen."

"Mm, well," Dís shook her head. She took Hayden's face in her warm hands and looked over her critically, "Not to worry, it's nothing I can't fix."

"Oh good," Hayden sighed. She had no desire to get up in front of the kingdom looking like she just trampled in from pulling an all nighter at the local pub. "Did you finish the design?"

"I did," Dís smiled proudly, "You'll love it, I'm sure."

Dís bustled into the bathroom to retrieve a dry towel to help ring out Hayden's hair, when Hayden stopped her suddenly, putting a hand on the dwarf's arm.

"Before we start," Hayden said, biting her lip, "I just wanted to say… well thank you. For everything."

"Hayden-" Dís sighed.

"I know you said you didn't need gratitude or whatever," Hayden said quickly, "But you've really done a fantastic job. And I know I couldn't have done this without you. So thank you."

Before Dís could protest Hayden enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Oh, love- you're quite welcome," Dís smiled. She actually looked rather teary. "We are going to be sister's soon after all."

"We are," Hayden smiled excitedly.

"Right," Dís said, taking a deep breath, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Hayden nodded determinedly and the two women set to work.

* * *

><p>Three hours, a few paint trays, one extremely painful waxing stint and a billion hair pins later, Hayden was finally ready.<p>

She stood before Dís self-consciously, nervous to see how she looked.

"You look stunning, Hayden," Dís smiled, "Like a true Dwarven Queen."

"Really?" Hayden frowned worriedly.

"Go have a look for yourself," Dís said, "But be careful of the paint."

Hayden nodded and walked slightly stiffly to the full-length mirror in the corner of her room. What she found shocked her completely. If she hadn't been standing alone in the mirror, she might not have believed it was her staring back.

She wore a thick dwarven made dress, that was a deep blue with gold streams running through it. Though it had many layers beneath, it was surprisingly elegant and slim lining, outlining her figure perfectly. The sleeves were long, a beautiful mix of blue and gold waves, so every movement caused a shimmer of colour.

The neckline was revealing, but very subtly so. Along her bare skin ran swirls of silver and gold paint that Dís had painstakingly painted on. The paint wound up her neck and ended in small delicate curls near her jawline.

Her lips had been dusted with a light gold dust to give them a faint shimmer, and the same dust had been brushed over her cheekbones and eyelids.

Her hair had been braided softly so that it hung over her right shoulder. Strands hung loose over her shoulders, with the two lining the sides of her face held together by the clasps Thorin had given her.

"Well," Hayden breathed, "Bloody hell."

"My sentiments exactly," Dís nodded, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Hayden scoffed, "Dís, it's _amazing_. I can't believe you did this."

Dís shrugged modestly, "All in a day's work, love. The dress fits better than I thought it would."

"If by 'fits better' you mean it makes my ass look amazing, then I completely agree," Hayden said, spinning around to look at it at all angles.

Dís laughed, "Yes, my brother is going to have a hard time getting you out of that tonight, what with the corset and layers."

"Tonight-?" Hayden frowned. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Careful of the makeup," Dís cringed.

"Oh my god," Hayden said.

"You're getting married?" Dís offered.

"No! Tonight! I'm going to get-" Hayden laughed. She would have run forward to Dís in her happiness if the dress weren't so restricting.

"Oh, please do not elaborate on that," Dís said quickly, "I know you're excited but please try not to ruin my masterpiece."

"Right, sorry," Hayden said, her grin still wide.

"Now, I have to get ready myself," Dís said, "We still have two hours until you're due in the antechamber."

"What am I going to do for two hours?" Hayden groaned.

"I suggest eating something," Dís said, "You may not feel like it but you will need it, trust me. Only _do not_ spill or drop anything on that dress, or I will have your head, future Queen or not."

"I promise," Hayden smiled, "Thank you, again."

"Think nothing of it, sister," Dís shrugged. She patted Hayden softly on the arm, too afraid to hug her lest she ruin the dress.

"Oh!" Dís turned back once more with her hand on the doorknob, "And remember to put on the cloak when Fili comes to collect you."

"Alright," Hayden nodded, "Bye."

Dís left then, leaving Hayden alone to while away the time for two hours.

The time past surprisingly quickly for Hayden in her quarters, and she wasn't sure whether to be thankful she would finally get to leave her bedroom or frightened.

She took Dís advice and had some food delivered to her chambers. And she spent a good few minutes laughing over the expression of the servant who had brought it to her. He had looked as if he would faint or die of shock at any moment.

Then came the dreaded knock on the door, precisely on time. Hayden stood carefully to her feet and went to the door. Fili stood before her, wearing his best formal robes, which were a crimson red, lined with gold. A thin crown was perched on top of his neatly braided blonde hair.

Fili's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "Hayden…"

"Yeah, yeah," Hayden shrugged, "I'm as radiant as Cinderella, I know."

"Actually I was going to say you kind of look like a dwarf," Fili smirked, "But whatever you say."

"Ready to go?" Hayden asked.

"If you are," Fili nodded, smiling broadly, "Got your cloak?"

"Oh, right," Hayden said, quickly grabbing the cloak from her bed.

"Here," Fili said, taking the cloak and slipping it over her shoulders for her.

"My my, finally learning to respect your elders," Hayden said, in mocking approval.

"Oh hush up," Fili said, "Only I didn't fancy seeing you rip your dress trying to put it on."

"Oh _hush up_," Hayden said. She pulled the cloak around her to cover her dress, as Dís had taught her.

"Here we go," Fili smiled, offering her his arm. "Let's have a wedding, shall we?"

Hayden smiled and took his arm, as he led her out of her quarters to the antechamber of the Hall of Kings, where the ceremony was being held. Hayden held onto Fili's arm for dear life. She tried to focus on his words and nothing else, lest her mind wander to what was waiting for her in the hall.

"Everything has gone perfectly," Fili was saying, "Thank Durin. Or mother and uncle would lose their marbles."

"Have you seen Thorin?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, he's with Kili at the moment," Fili said, "He was saying something about regretting this whole _event_…"

"_What_?" Hayden gaped. She stopped in her tracks to gape at him, when she noticed his wide smirk. She would have beaten him, had she not been too afraid to wreck Dís hard work.

"You asshole," Hayden muttered.

"And just think," Fili sighed wistfully, "Soon enough, this asshole is going to be your nephew."

"That doesn't make you my responsibility," Hayden retorted.

"Actually, I think it does," Fili grinned, "I look forward to it."

Hayden humph-ed begrudgingly and they continued on their way, talking over the wedding ceremony and what not.

All too soon they had reached the antechamber, a small room with high ceilings. It was empty apart from one person.

Harvey was pacing the room casually, hands in his pockets, gaze up at the ceiling. He was wearing a deep green version of Fili's robes with polished boots, and his brown hair was still thick and wild.

He looked over to the doorway when Hayden and Fili walked through and smiled brightly.

"Hayden," he said, whistling under his breath, "You look _great_."

"Oh, _this_?" Hayden asked, gesturing to her dress and shrugging, "This is just one of my casual Sunday dresses. You don't look too shabby yourself."

Harvey laughed. He went to them and clapped Fili on the arm.

"They want you in there, Fil," he said, "Better hurry though, Dís was stressing you wouldn't get Hayden in time."

"Of course she was," Fili sighed. He smiled warmly to the siblings and made for the double doors leading into the hall. "See you in there!"

Hayden waved and watched as he disappeared through the doors, the sound of the crowds chattering echoing through the gap.

"_So_," Harvey said, bobbing up on his feet, "How you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to be violently sick," Hayden said.

Harvey cringed. "Beautiful."

He made stand beside her and looked down, frowning amusedly.

"What?" Hayden asked.

"Nothing," Harvey shrugged, "It's just… even with heels on you're still shorter than me."

"Heels?" Hayden frowned.

"Well, yes," Harvey said, "Aren't you wearing-?"

Hayden bit her lip to hide a smirk. She reached down to carefully tug up a part of her dress revealing her feet; cladded in her newly polished training boots.

"Wow," Harvey laughed quietly, shaking his head, "And here I was thinking you were finally a lady."

Hayden sighed, "Some people never learn."

Suddenly there was a loud sound of chairs scraping against the stone floor, as all the guests in the hall stood to their feet. That was their signal.

"Here we go," Hayden said, breathing heavily.

"Here we go," Harvey nodded.

He offered his sister his arm and she took it, gripping it tight. They went forward to the double doors, waiting with baited breaths for the guards to open them.

"Please don't let me trip," Hayden muttered.

"Don't you worry," Harvey smiled, "I've got you."

Hayden's grip tightened when she heard movement on the other side of the doors, and they began to creak slowly open.

The Hall of Kings was the largest room in Erebor, lined with banners all bearing the symbol of Durin and painted portraits of past Kings. It was a magnificent hall, one that wasn't used often, and that Hayden had never set foot in until that day.

But as the crowd of wedding guests turned to stare wide eyed at the siblings, Hayden's mind was not focused on the stunning architecture, for once.

The long stretch of the hall was covered in chairs and people, mostly dwarves. The floor then rose with five steps, leading up to a higher stand where the ceremony was to be held. In the center of it stood Balin, who was holding the ceremony. To his left was Fili and Dís, who had dressed in a flowing red dress, and to the right was Kili, who wore the same robes and colour as Fili.

Then, at the very front, stood the one figure Hayden had been aching to see. He was facing away from her, wearing deep blue robes that matched the colour of her dress. A cloak had been draped over him that was a mixture of blue, gold and silver. His hair hung loose, cascading over his shoulders, and his gold crown was placed on top of it. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't have to, to know he was the picture of royalty.

Harvey gripped Hayden's hand in return as they began to proceed toward the front of the hall. He walked strong enough, but his confidence was faltering slightly under the intimidating stares of the crowd.

They reached the front row, where Hayden noticed familiar faces. There was the entire Company, along with Bilbo, all beaming brightly at them both. Hayden smiled back then turned her attention to the steps, so she didn't trip and face plant.

She took her place a few feet away from Thorin, facing Balin at the front of the hall. Harvey squeezed her hand once more and took his place to the right beside Kili.

As Balin began to speak, Hayden glanced ever so slightly in Thorin's direction. His hands were clasped together in front of his chest, but if she wasn't mistaken, his jaw was clenched tight and one of his fingers was tapping impatiently.

Hayden hid a smirk and turned her attention back to Balin, silently begging for him to hurry up so she could finally look fully at Thorin.

Harvey came forward on Balin's signal and removed Hayden's cloak from her shoulders. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as her dress was revealed fully. Hayden hoped that her cheeks weren't burning as red as they felt.

"… We are here to witness the bonding of our King and his beloved," Balin finished. He nodded silently and Hayden took a deep breath.

She turned slowly, so as not to trip on her dress and her gaze found Thorin's. He looked possibly more majestic than she had ever seen him, and devastatingly handsome with his thick beard, formal robes and deep eyes.

A smile crept over her lips before she could stop herself. She smiled so wide and for so long it almost hurt, but she couldn't help it.

Thorin's eyes took her in completely, drinking in the sight of her. The intensity of his gaze was enough to drive her insane. When he had looked over her dress they met gazes again and his lips curled slightly in a small smile, but it was still only his eyes that showed his true happiness.

Thorin led the reciting of the Seven Dwarven blessings, which were to be said in complete Khuzdul. He would say one and Hayden would repeat it, though she could hardly concentrate on what she was saying she was so lost in his eyes.

When they had finished, Thorin stepped to her and took her hands in his. His grip was strong, as if he was afraid of letting go of her. And still, their eyes were only for each other.

"In my Halls you will find a house, in your heart I will find a home," Thorin said.

"In your Halls I will find a house, in my heart you will find a home," Hayden repeated.

Balin then stepped forward and presented Thorin with a golden ring, which bore the markings of the Durin clan. Thorin took it with a smile and placed the ring on Hayden's finger, and she did the same to him.

"Thorin," Balin said, bowing his head.

Still without breaking gaze, Thorin took Hayden's hands again to bind them together.

Balin cleared his throat dramatically and smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your Queen."

"With pleasure," Thorin said, showing his first wide smile.

He covered the small space between them in a heartbeat, before she could do so much as smile. His hand cupped the back of her neck and brought their bodies together, his lips covering hers in a passionate kiss.

The hall that had once been completely silent erupted with cheers and cries, even a few wolf whistles. Hayden knew they couldn't linger long together, for decency sake, but being embraced by him so passionately was a hard thing to escape.

Thorin pulled away from her gently and his smile was breathtaking. Hayden's painfully wide smile returned and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she saw the gold dust from her lips had spread onto his. She reached over to wipe it off gently and his smile widened.

He stepped back slightly and offered her his arm, bowing as he did so. Hayden took it, clasping their hands together.

They turned then to face the crowd, who had stood to their feet and were still cheering deafeningly loud.

Hayden smiled shyly and wished she could bury her face in Thorin's shoulder to hide from their staring eyes. Thorin squeezed her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss the back of her knuckles.

"You are mine and I am yours," he said softly.

Hayden smiled, suddenly forgetting the staring crowd. "You are mine and I am yours."

And together they made their way down the aisle amidst the loud cheers of congratulations and well wishes, departing the hall for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

><p>The doors to the antechamber shut heavily behind them and Thorin took Hayden into his arms without hesitation.<p>

"Hayden," he breathed, his eyes raking greedily over her, "You look…"

Hayden leaned forward to press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth and smiled.

"Like a Queen," he finished, his smile spreading to his eyes.

He dipped his head down to meet her lips but was interrupted as the doors to the hall opened and Fili and Kili came bolting out. They ran full speed towards their uncle and crashed into him in a manly embrace. Thorin was in too high spirits to push them away.

Harvey followed them shortly, grinning from ear to ear.

"You did it!" he said, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug and lifting her off her feet.

Hayden laughed and hugged him back just as tightly. When he set her down she cleared her throat and straightened out her dress.

"But seriously Harv, you can't go doing that to me in public," she said, "I'm a Queen now. I can't be seen _touching_ peasants."

"Who you calling _peasant_-?" Harvey scoffed. But he was quickly interrupted as Hayden was knocked out of his arms.

Two strong arms wrapped around her without any restraint and a mischievous laughter filled her ear.

"Ouch."

"You clean up nice, Parker," Kili grinned, looking her over approvingly, "I admit I was worried you were going to screw up in there."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, _nephew_," Hayden said dramatically.

"Congratulations, Hayden," Fili said, appearing at his brothers side. "Besides the fact we'll have to see you more often now, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Fili," Hayden said.  
>"Hayden!" Dís cried happily. She ran over and enveloped Hayden in a hug, with more force probably than her sons.<p>

"Hi Dís," Hayden laughed.

"You did so well, love," Dís smiled, stepping back to gaze proudly at her, "You were absolutely flawless."

"I wouldn't say that," Hayden shrugged.

"Oh, but you were," Dís assured her, "I'm so proud of you."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you," Hayden smiled. "So, who's going to be next then? Fili?"

"I'm going to say a firm no to that," Fili said adamantly, "I don't plan to settle down."

"Why not?" Hayden frowned.

"Dwarves rarely do, seeing as there are so little females," Fili shrugged, "Besides, I'm not suited to marriage. I prefer to-"

"Prefer to what, Fili?" Dís asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Prefer to… look after my beautiful mother the rest of her life," Fili said sweetly, wrapping an arm around her, "Why do I need another lass in my life when I have you?"

"You're a sweet suck up, son," Dís said. Though she smiled and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"What about _you_ Harvey?" Kili asked quickly, before they could turn the attention on him.

"Me?" Harvey blinked, "No, no. Not yet anyway. I've still got a long time to go until I do all this."

Fili and Kili nodded in agreement. But it was Hayden who noticed something odd about her brother. Call it a twin's intuition, but he looked slightly uncomfortable. Harvey was always so carefree and relaxed, so seeing him actually nervous worried Hayden.

She sidled over to him and nudged him with her elbow.

"You all right?" she asked concernedly.

Harvey's expression melted immediately and he turned to grin at her, "'Course I am. It's my sister's wedding isn't it?"

Hayden nodded and forced a smile, though she still worried for him. Before she could question him further however, Dís commanding voice sounded around the antechamber.

"Alright everyone, enough socialising for now," Dís said, "The hall has been set for the feast."

"Thank god, I'm starving," Harvey said.

He hurried off after Dís, Fili and Kili, while Hayden hung back to wait for Thorin, who was in a deep conversation with Balin. She made her way over to them and put a gentle hand on Thorin's back to alert him of her presence.

He stopped mid sentence and glanced back, his somber expression immediately lighting with a bright smile.

"Hello, my love," he said.

"Dís says the feast is ready," Hayden said.

"You look absolutely ravishing, my Queen," Balin said, his smile spreading to his pale eyes, "Like a true dwarven Queen."

"Thank you, Balin," Hayden smiled.

Balin bowed and Hayden went forward quickly and caught him in a tight hug. Balin staggered slightly and smiled, patting her on the back.

"Erebor could not ask for a finer Queen," Balin said.

Hayden smiled and stepped back to Thorin again.

"I will let you two be," Balin said, excusing himself timely, "The feast is waiting."

They bid him goodbye, leaving them finally alone in the antechamber.

"My beautiful wife," Thorin said. He turned and wrapped his arms around Hayden, pulling her close to him. He leant his forehead against hers so their lips were almost touching. "All mine."

Hayden smiled and nudged his nose with hers gently.

"I love you," she said softly, "Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin hummed from low in his chest and covered her lips with his, not restraining from deepening their kiss now they were alone. Hayden wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into his embrace with a low moan. She almost regretted she had to break away from him to socialize for the rest of the night.

He broke away softly and stroked the side of her face.

"I hope this night goes fast," he said lowly.

"And why is that, my gorgeous husband?" she asked.

Thorin's lip twitched at the title and brought her closer to him, "Because I do not think I can wait another moment to completely ravish you."

Hayden swallowed hard, tempted to skip the dinner entirely.

"We should go," Hayden said, with no conviction, "Or Dís will have our heads."

Thorin chuckled low and nodded. "Aye, she will."

He pressed one last kiss to her lips before withdrawing his arms from her waist. He held out his arm to her and she took it, beginning the journey to the feast hall.

"I will have our belongings moved to our new quarters tomorrow," Thorin said, "Unless you will be needing anything tonight?"

"I don't think I'll be needing any clothes tonight, do you?" Hayden asked.

Thorin smiled coyly, "I hope not."

"So, where are our new quarters?" Hayden asked, still smiling to herself.

"In the west wing," Thorin explained, "I have not been to them since… since my grandfather lived within them. I made sure they were completely restored for our use."

Hayden squeezed his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. She knew it must have been hard for him to enter the quarters his own grandfather had used during his life.

"Why don't we move their ourselves?" Hayden asked, after thinking over his words.

"We _are_ moving there…" Thorin frowned.

"I meant, why don't we move our belongings there ourselves," Hayden said.

"Why would we do that when we have people to do it for us?" Thorin asked.

"It'll be fun," Hayden shrugged, "I loved moving into my apartment, unpacking and starting everything new. What do you think?"

Thorin smirked and continued to stare at her for a moment, before nodding curtly. "If that is what my Queen wishes, then it shall be done."

"Thank you," Hayden smiled, squeezing his arm again.

They stopped in front of the grand double doors to the feast hall. Thorin pulled her back as she made to enter and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"They'll be waiting for us," Hayden said. Her words were quickly muffled as he descended on her for another kiss.

"Let them wait," he murmured, "It is our wedding, after all."

Hayden laughed against his lips, sinking into him all too willingly. They stayed locked in their embrace for Mahal knows how long, their hands molding into uncompromising positions. That was until a loud bang sounded as the doors to the hall flew open from the inside.

"Oh, hello," Kili said, casually leaning against the door, "If you two are quite done the entire kingdom _is_ waiting for you."

Thorin let his hands drop from their indecent position over Hayden and they parted slightly.

"Right," Hayden cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Kili," Thorin said quickly.

Kili huffed and strode back into the hall, leaving Hayden and Thorin smirking.

"Oops," Hayden muttered, straightening her hair and dress.

"I'm sure they will live," Thorin said.

He slipped his hand into hers and kissed her on the cheek, before leading her through the doors to the feast hall.

It was yet another of Erebor's grandest halls, though unlike the Hall of Kings, this had been set out with tables and chairs for the guests to eat and mingle. There was a separate table in the far end of the room for Thorin and Hayden and their family.

The crowd immediately erupted with cheers as the newly wed couple appeared in the hall, making their way to the high table.

There were so many people Hayden was having trouble distinguishing those she knew and those she didn't. But that wasn't the worst of it. Dís had informed her it was a tradition and Dwarvish etiquette for the Royal couple to formally thank each guest personally. Though Dís had assured her this was only for high status guests, Hayden had to wonder exactly how many _high status_ guests there were at this Royal wedding.

"How long is it we have to stay here?" Hayden muttered, continuing to smile so no one would notice.

"Until the feast ends," Thorin said, glancing curiously at her, "Why do you ask?"

Hayden tried not to look disappointed, "I know this is my wedding, and I'm supposed to enjoy every minute. But I was rather hoping we could just make a quick appearance and then… you know."

Thorin continued to stare at her then nodded curtly, "I will ask Dís how soon we can leave."

Hayden sighed and clutched his arm tighter, "I love you. I mean I _really_ love you."

Thorin laughed, a grin spreading wide over his bearded face.

When they reached their table the cheers of the crowd were still echoing through the hall. Thorin pulled out Hayden's chair for her and then took his place in front of his own chair at the head of the table facing out onto the hall. He remained standing to address the crowd.

Hayden looked up at him in anticipation. She loved watching him make speeches. He always looked so poised and regal, saying everything at the perfect time. He had the ability to command the full attention of a crowd just by standing up.

"I wish to thank you all for attending this most wonderful celebration," Thorin said, "Eight months have passed since we reclaimed Erebor and it seems shocking to say even longer than that since I first met Hayden Parker. Today we celebrate – a new life, my new Queen, and a peaceful and prosperous future."

The crowd cheered and Hayden resisted the urge to hide her face, though she couldn't help but smile as he looked down to smirk upon her.

"Before we begin the feast however, I believe Lady Dís and Prince Fili have speeches of their own to make," Thorin said, glancing to his relatives significantly, "To which I hope will be extremely short and _decent_."

There were chuckles from the crowd, particularly from Hayden and Kili. Fili pretended to look affronted, while Dís simply sighed and rolled her eyes.

Thorin sat down then and Fili rose in his place, clearing his throat loudly with a mug of ale balanced precariously in his grasp.

"All right everyone, calm down," Fili said. He, unlike his uncle, could not command an audience at the drop of a hat.

Slowly the crowd became silent and all eyes turned to the eldest Prince.

"When my new aunt came to me not too long ago and asked me to make I toast, I was touched, really I was," Fili said, winking subtly at Hayden. "So naturally I did take some time to think over my speech. And I suppose you are all expecting me to say something about how _great_ Hayden Parker is, but really she's not as fantastic as everyone says she is-"

The crowd laughed and Hayden muttered a warning, "Fili."

"Only jesting," Fili grinned, "Now I have known Thorin for a long time now – some would say a little too long-"

He paused to accept the crowd's laughter. Thorin pursed his lips.

"-And I haven't known Hayden for as long as I would like to," Fili continued, "But in the months we spent travelling together, I can honestly say that I have not seen my uncle as happy as he is with her."

Hayden smiled and Thorin reached over subtly to place a loving hand on her thigh.

"He even smiles sometimes, and I realise how much of a shock that would be to most of you," Fili smirked.

"You are pushing your luck, Fili," Thorin murmured.

Fili grinned but continued despite Thorin's comment.

"And I know you had more than a few rough patches, what with the small issue of the dragon and what not," Fili smiled, "But through all that you made it to where you are today – completely in love."

Fili grinned wider and raised his mug above his head, "And I honestly wish them all the luck in the world – to King Thorin and Queen Hayden!"

There was a cheer from the crowd and they all raised their glasses and toasted with him.

Before Fili took his seat again he walked over to Thorin and bent lower to murmur something in his ear. Thorin smiled and reached over to clap him on the shoulder. Fili then moved over to Hayden's chair.

"Thank you for everything, Hayden," Fili murmured, "Love you."

"Oh, Fili," Hayden smiled softly, "I love you, too."

He leant over and kissed her on the cheek, before returning to his own seat. As he did so, Dís stood up, met by more cheers from the crowd – particularly her sons.

"She's going to bring it up," Thorin muttered, watching his sister carefully.

"Bring what up?" Hayden asked.

But before he could reply Dís began speaking.

"Thank you for all attending this special occasion, to celebrate the marriage of my brother and his beautiful new wife," Dís said, smiling down to Thorin, "I remember a conversation I had with Thorin before he left the Blue Mountains-"

"Here we go," Thorin sighed.

"-He told me he was leaving to reclaim our home and to find our people a better life," Dís continued, a small smirk tugging at her lips, "He also said that _love_ was a waste of time."

There was a small murmur of laughs from the crowd and Hayden turned to raise her eyebrows at Thorin. He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Naturally I told him that there would be a time when he would love, I didn't know when but I knew he would," Dís said, "And the last words I said to him were that if he returned to me with love in his life I would never let him live it down… and I have not since he introduced me to Hayden."

Thorin chuckled and shook his head. He attempted a glare at his sister, but his smile broke through it.

"Thorin Oakenshield was many things before he left to reclaim our home; he was moody, stubborn and a right ass at times," Dís continued, with her mischievous grin that reminded Hayden unmistakably of Fili and Kili, "And he is still all those things… but he is happy. And that's all I could ever ask for my brother."

Dís raised her mug as Fili had done and looked down to smile at Thorin and Hayden, "A toast to my new sister and to Thorin, who finally found his love."

Dís took her seat then while the crowd continued to cheer and clap. Thorin gestured to a guard to begin the feast, and the food was served shortly after that.

They ate, they drank, they laughed and they joked. And through it all Hayden's smile never faltered.

As Kili began to inform them of his, Fili and Harvey's most recent trip to the local pub, Hayden wound her fingers around Thorin's hand, which hadn't moved from its place on her thigh. He caught her eye and leant over, smiling peacefully.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" he asked, his thumb trailing soft circles over her thigh.

"Of course I am," Hayden smiled, "As long as I have you, I'll never need anything else."

Thorin smiled contently and leant over to kiss her, knowing no one would protest to their public intimacy at their own wedding.

As they broke apart, still lost in each other's presence, plates began to be cleared from tables and music started playing from the band near the spacious dance floor.

Thorin, noticing this, sighed and stood from his seat, offering Hayden his hand.

"Where are we going?" Hayden asked, as she stood up beside him.

"To endure the worst part of being royal, my Queen," he said lowly, "Socialising."

Hayden laughed and followed him from the high table and into the crowd of guests. She followed his lead, not quite sure as to what she was to do.

"We'll start with Dain," Thorin muttered to her, "He is always easy to talk to after he's sunk back a few ales."

Hayden nodded, following Thorin to where she could see his cousin talking quite loudly. She hadn't seen Dain since the beginning of the Battle of the Five armies, and even then they hadn't been properly introduced.

"Ah! If it isn't the King Under the Mountain!" Dain boomed loudly.

He was a typical dwarf. Short, thick and loud. He had black hair just like Thorin's; only it was thicker and unruly, with his beard almost reaching his waistline. His eyes were a bright blue with laughter lines creasing their edges.

"Dain," Thorin nodded.

The two dwarves embraced in a manly hug, bumping foreheads and clapping shoulders.

"And I do not believe we ever met officially, my lady," Dain said, turning his gaze to Hayden, "My congratulations to the newly wed couple.

Hayden smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you, Lord Dain."

"Please, just Dain," Dain smiled, "After all, we are family now."

"Yes, I suppose you are," Thorin said, slightly exasperatedly.

"You must come visit the Iron Hills sometime, my lady," Dain said, "We always welcome the Durin clan with open arms."

"That sounds wonderful," Hayden smiled, "Are they as tall as-?"

"Yes, lovely talking with you Dain," Thorin said, "We must be off."

"Alright there, Thorin," Dain said, smirking slightly, "I understand. Push off the old cousin so you can take your woman to bed-"

Hayden only just managed to hold in her laugh until Thorin had steered her clear away from his cousin.

"It is not that amusing," Thorin said, pursing his lips at Hayden's silent fits of laughter.

"Actually it is," Hayden said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Why the rush? I wanted to ask him more about the Iron Hills."

"The faster we move through this crowd, the sooner it will be over," Thorin said, "When you have endured as many celebrations as I have you learn to be blunt with guests. Lest you be stuck listening to your uncle Frór retell his story of how he captured a wild boar with only a rope and a bottle of ale."

"How did he manage that?" Hayden asked curiously.

"Funnily enough," Thorin smirked, "I have forgotten."

Hayden laughed and they continued to make their way through the crowd, only stopping every so often to talk with a dwarf dignitary. That was until Hayden noticed a familiar tall blonde haired figure making towards them.

"Thranduil," Hayden coughed subtly to Thorin, "Elf at six o'clock."

Thorin frowned and turned around to where she was staring. He took her elbow quickly.

"Hurry, or he will see us-"

"King Thorin!"

Thorin cursed under his breath and spun around on his heel.

"King Thranduil," he said, a slight bite in his voice.

"I offer my congratulations to you both," Thranduil said elegantly.

"Thank you," Hayden smiled, before Thorin could bite back.

"I was quite surprised to have received an invitation to this celebration," Thranduil said, raising a thick eyebrow.

"You can thank my dearest wife," Thorin said.

Thranduil smiled languidly and his gaze turned to Hayden. "You look ravishing, if I do say so myself, my lady."

"Thank you, King Thranduil," Hayden smiled. "I'm glad you could make it."

"My dear girl, I would not miss this for the world I assure you," Thranduil said.

Hayden smiled appreciatively.

"My son still talks ravenously about you," Thranduil said, "So I expect big things to come with you as Queen Under the Mountain."

Thorin's jaw tightened at the mention of Legolas. Hayden was sure Thranduil had mentioned it simply to get a rise from him. Hayden rubbed his arm gently to stop him lashing out.

"I'm sure," Hayden smiled, "Legolas has been a great friend these past few months."

_Emphasis on the word _friend.

"Not embarrassing me again, are we father?" Legolas asked. The elf prince appeared at Thranduil's side elegantly.

"King Thorin," Legolas bowed respectfully. But his gaze did not linger long on Thorin. When he turned to face Hayden a radiant smile covered his features.

"And my new Queen," Legolas said, bowing once again. "You look wonderful Hayden. Like a true bride."

"Thank you," Hayden smiled shyly.

Thorin cleared his throat and stepped forward, holding out his hand to Legolas. The elf eyed him for a few moments before shaking it.

"Is it possible you have put aside your prejudices of my race?" Legolas asked with a smirk that mimicked his father's.

"No," Thorin said bluntly, "But you did save my Hayden's life at some point, and that is not an act I forget lightly."

"Then I hope this is the beginning of a long friendship," Legolas smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Perhaps," Thorin said, managing a small smile.

"It truly was a magnificent ceremony," Legolas said, "Fascinating to watch."

"I'm sure Lady Dís would be happy to here that," Hayden said, "She worked so hard on this wedding."

"Ah yes, your sister," Thranduil said, glancing at Thorin, "She is… very _interesting_, for a dwarven woman."

Thorin cocked an eyebrow and a vein in his forehead twitched, "What do you mean-?"

"Oh, Thorin," Hayden interrupted quickly, "I can see Kili calling for us."

Thorin frowned but didn't have a chance to argue as Hayden ushered him away from the Wood elves.

"See you later, Legolas," she smiled over her shoulder.

The Woodland Prince returned the smile and made his way through the crowd after his father, who was headed towards the wine barrels.

"Where is Kili?" Thorin asked.

"God knows," Hayden said, "I had to say something to get us out of there."

Thorin humph-ed but seemed vaguely impressed, and also pleased she wanted to get away from Legolas.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that," Hayden said.

"It is hard when he is so infuriating," Thorin said, through barred teeth, "His son too."

"Legolas is not infuriating," Hayden defended "He's very sweet."

"Yes, I suppose. If by sweet you mean could not take his eyes off you," Thorin said, "Do not even try to deny it Hayden, the entire kingdom knows. And the way he called you_ my_ new Queen."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You are not _his_ new Queen."

"I didn't think I belonged to anyone actually," Hayden frowned.

"No, you belong to me now," Thorin said.

"Hey we may be married but I'm not just some object," she protested.

"Really? I was under the impression you were."

"You're lucky I'm happy right now or I would seriously behead you," Hayden muttered.

Thorin chuckled lowly and continued to smirk to himself.

"I'm not kidding," Hayden said, "You may even have to sleep alone tonight."

Thorin sighed and looked to her with raised eyebrows, "An empty threat if ever I've heard one."

"Shut up."

Thorin laughed silently and rounded on her, stopping her from walking by wrapping his thick arms around her waist.

"You are my woman," he said lowly, "Do not forget that."

"Never," Hayden said, smiling as she brought her lips up to his for a chaste kiss.

Cheers from the crowd around them sounded, as the guests noticed the new couples affection gesture.

Hayden pulled out of Thorin's arm and entwined their hands, before continuing on through the crowd. It wasn't long after that they bumped into two familiar faces.

"Fancy meeting you two here," Bilbo said, smiling broadly.

"Bilbo!" Hayden smiled, running forward to hug him tight.

"You look gorgeous, Hayden," Bilbo said, shaking his head, "I did not recognise you when you first walked down the aisle."

"What gave me away?" Hayden smirked.

Bilbo made to answer but was interrupted as Thorin stepped forward to greet him.

"Master Baggins," Thorin said, "Nice to see you."

"And you," Bilbo said, "Lovely ceremony, very lovely. Though a lot more extravagant than hobbit weddings, I must say."

"Yes, we dwarves tend to aim high with our ceremonies," Thorin said, the ghost of a smirk passing over his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Hayden asked Bilbo, "I thought you'd be with Harvey?"

"I was, actually," Bilbo said, "Until I saw an old friend- oh, here he is now."

He gestured to their left, where a tall grey-cloaked figure was now making his way towards them, ale and a wine glass in his grasp.

"Gandalf!" Hayden gaped.

They hadn't heard from the wizard since the end of the Battle, now here he was, smiling politely as he dodged through the crowd of dwarves.

"I must say you dwarves know how to throw quite the celebration," Gandalf smiled, handing Bilbo his drink. He opened his arms wide expectantly and, sure enough, Hayden hurried to him, giving him her usual wizard-crushing hug.

"It is good to see you both,' Gandalf said, nodding to Thorin. "And I offer my congratulations. What a day to be alive, to witness the wedding of the age."

"They're not actually calling it that, are they?" Hayden asked, glancing to Thorin.

"I believe they are," Gandalf said, a glint in his eyes, "Do not worry, my dear. Not a corner of Middle Earth will be ignorant of your wedding when I am finished."

"Thanks," Hayden said begrudgingly.

"And where did you disappear to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked Gandalf curiously.

Bilbo sidled over to Hayden while Thorin and Gandalf talked, and nudged her slightly with his elbow.

"Is it a tradition in dwarven weddings?" he asked her in a low murmur.

Hayden frowned and turned to face him, "Is what?"

"Wearing training boots," Bilbo smirked.

Hayden stifled a laugh, "How did you know?"

"I noticed as you walked down the aisle," Bilbo said, "Don't worry, it was only me who noticed. Keen eyes."

"I should have known I wouldn't fool you," Hayden smiled, "Don't go telling anyone though. I don't think it'd be considered proper."

"Then why-?"

"Because they're comfortable Bilbo, that's why," Hayden said exasperatedly, "Don't question me, I'm Queen now."

Bilbo chuckled and sipped at his ale contentedly.

"I sent word to Gandalf," Bilbo said, "Though he probably didn't need it, he was bound to hear about your wedding eventually."

"Why?" Hayden asked, though she was grateful he had done so.

"So we could see him again," Bilbo said, "But partly because…"

"Yes?" Hayden frowned.

"I'm going home, Hayden," Bilbo sighed, setting down his ale, "Gandalf offered to take me when the time came. And now the wedding is here, I… well, I must go home."

Hayden couldn't hide her disappointment. She had loved having Bilbo with them, so much so she wished he didn't have to go back to Bag End. But she knew he had to eventually.

"I know," Hayden sighed, "I knew you'd have to go sooner or later."

"I wish I did not have to," Bilbo admitted, "I've found an unexpected family here, with dwarves of all races."

Hayden smiled, "We both have…"

She glanced over to Thorin and smiled absently.

"I'll miss you, Bilbo," Hayden said, nudging him playfully, "Who'll keep my bloody brother in order while you're gone?"

"He has Dís for that," Bilbo chuckled, "As much as I will miss them all, I'm not sure I will miss half carrying them to their quarters after their pub crawls."

"Mm, well I'm sure as hell not doing it," Hayden said.

"Now, why is the bride _talking_ when she should be out enjoying herself?" Kili mused. He had somehow managed to sidle his way next to Bilbo without either of them noticing.

"I _am_ enjoying myself," Hayden said pointedly.

"Mahal, you've gotten boring," Kili scoffed, "And you've only been married a few hours."

"Where's this going, Kil?" Hayden sighed.

"It's time to have some real fun," Kili grinned, "Dwarf style."

"_Dwarf style_?" Hayden scoffed, "So all the fun we had before you were acting like an _elf_?"

"Durin no!" Kili spluttered, "We just weren't showing our full potential."

Hayden and Bilbo exchanged a worried glance.

"Oh, don't look so nervous," Kili scoffed, "We're not going to go cliff diving or anything… unless-?"

"No."

"I had to try," Kili shrugged innocently.

"If you'll excuse me," Bilbo said quickly, backing off quickly, "I have to be somewhere else."

The hobbit disappeared timely into the crowd and Hayden was about to follow him when a hand gripped her waist and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Thorin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I _was_ escaping your nephew," Hayden said, "But now you're here to save me."

Kili made an openly gagging sound as Thorin smiled sweetly.

"_Our_ nephew, remember," he reminded her.

"Don't bet on it," Hayden murmured.

"Well, go on, dance," Kili said, waving his hands, "This is your wedding – enjoy it because you won't be getting much of a chance after the kids come along."

"I'm sorry?" Hayden blinked.

Thorin practically choked on his ale.

"I said let's party!" Kili cried, which was met by quite a fair amount of cheers from the crowd.

"Come, my love," Thorin said, taking Hayden's hand and leading her away.

"Where are we going now?"

"To share our first dance," he said.

There was a deafening cheer from the crowd as they noticed Thorin and Hayden making towards the dance area, and Hayden blushed slightly. Thorin spun around on his heel, took her hand in his and placed his other in the small of her back.

"You remember the first time we danced?" she asked him, allowing him to lead her around the dance floor.

"In the middle of rowdy English teenagers, yes I remember," he said gruffly.

"That was my moment," she smiled.

"Moment?" he raised an eyebrow.

"When I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," she said, meeting his gaze with a soft smile.

"Really?" he asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"You came off all strong and stubborn," she explained, "But as soon as you left that behind to dance with me I knew… there was no one else for me."

Thorin smiled and pulled her tighter against him, covering her lips with his in a passionate kiss. The crowd cheers loudly, but neither of them cared. Hayden pulled away from him gently, her cheeks a flushed red.

"How I ever managed to convince you to marry me will always baffle me," Thorin said, keeping his forehead close to hers.

"You never had to convince me," she said, breaking into a small grin, "I was always yours."

"And you always will be," he smiled, "My wife."

"My husband," she sighed, "_Husband_."

Thorin raised his eyebrows with a small smirk of wonder. Hayden shrugged and laughed.

"I just like to say it," she smiled, "Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, is my husband."

Thorin chuckled and pulled her into another kiss. They soon forgot all about the dancing. His hand broke away from hers and buried into her hair and his other hand moved to her waist to grab a fistful of her dress. She wrapped both her arms around his neck, sinking into him.

There were a few wolf whistles from the crowd, but they had quite forgotten they were in the company of a considerable amount of their kingdom.

"Don't get too carried away now," Dwalin murmured somewhere beside them, "Remember you're still in public."

Thorin pulled back to mockingly glare at his old friend, while Hayden rested her forehead on his shoulder to hide her thoroughly red face.

"Thank you, Dwalin," Hayden smiled.

Thorin pulled her back against him to resume their dancing.

"I love you," he said, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss the back of her knuckles.

"I love you too," Hayden smiled.

She nudged closer to him and leant her chin on his shoulder, sighing in perfect bliss.

* * *

><p>After having her fair share of dancing and socialising, Hayden had collapsed back onto her chair at the dinner table, rubbing her feet and drinking the last of her ale.<p>

Thorin, who had cleared far from the dance floor as soon as Fili and Kili had "cracked out their moves," approached the table and collapsed into the chair next to Hayden's. He leant over the armrest to stare at her, smiling absently.

"As beautiful as this is, I really do hate wearing dresses," Hayden said. She pulled at the skirt of her dress and shifted slightly on her chair to face him.

"That is a shame," Thorin said, his eyes raking over her, "Because you do look very stunning in dresses."

"Flattery won't help you get me into formal clothes," she said stubbornly.

"Will it help me get you _out_ of clothes?" he asked smoothly, trailing a finger down her arm.

"Most likely," she smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss, "By the way, I do like you in these robes… very sexy."

"Sexy?" he repeated, his lip twitching in a smirk, "Then perhaps we should take our leave, because I think you will find what is underneath the robes just as pleasing."

"You're very self assured," she smirked, but nodded nonetheless, "We should hurry though, my husband is around here somewhere and I don't want him to see us leaving together."

Thorin laughed and caught her lips in another kiss, "Like I've always said; you are a tease Hayden Parker."

"Mm, but now I'm _your_ tease," she smirked, standing up from her chair.

Thorin stood up and took both her hands in his, pulling her against his chest. He leant over and pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes locking and lips almost touching.

"I am very much looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you, Hayden Parker," he said, with a small smile.

Hayden smiled, forcing herself not to get lost in his gorgeous stormy eyes.

"And I you, my King."


	5. Royals

**CHAPTER FIVE – ROYALS**

****_"The wide world is all about you: you can fence yourselves in, but you cannot forever fence it out."_  
>J.R.R. Tolkien<strong>**

Thorin began to stir in the late morning, the day after the wedding, after one of the best sleeps he had had for a long time. He sighed against his pillow in utter content, stretching out his stiff limbs.

It didn't take him long to recognise the warm figure curled comfortably against him, and when he did, his satisfied smile grew into a full grin. He propped his head up on his elbow, careful not to shift too much for worry of waking her. Then he allowed himself to… enjoy the view.

The small figure in question was sleeping soundly still, with her back resting against his chest and her behind pressed firmly against his thighs.

He carefully removed his arm from over her waist and traced a soft finger up and down her thighs. His face came to nestle in her hair, breathing in her soft scent. She smelt of vanilla, with the faintest hints of old parchment, which he suspected was from how much time she spent pouring over old books.

His _wife_.

In the weeks leading up to the wedding he expected the title to sound odd… unusual even. But it didn't. The fact was that it sounded perfectly natural.

It wasn't as if he had been searching his entire existence to find his _one_ and now he had found her he felt completely whole. He _did_ feel whole. But it was a completely different kind.

They had stumbled upon each other, call it fate or what you will, but by Mahal had it been an accident. And one that Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, could never bring himself close to regretting.

He had her now – his Hayden, his wife, his Queen. And he never planned on letting her go.

Thorin smiled to himself and gazed over Hayden. As calm as she slept, he couldn't bring himself to sleep again – not with his bride's alluring figure pressed against him. If she wasn't sleeping so peacefully he might have woken her to engage in more adult activities that had taken place the night before, but he wouldn't disturb her sleep… _yet_ anyway.

He tilted his head forward to nuzzle the back of her neck, pressing a few soft kisses over her warm skin. His hand moved back to rest on her hip, trailing gentle circles with his calloused thumb.

He felt her stir suddenly. Her breathing became slightly uneven and she flexed her legs against his. Thorin moved down to her shoulder blade and trailed more kisses over her soft skin.

"Mm," she moaned quietly.

Thorin smiled against her skin and moved up to the scar on the top of her shoulder blade, where the orc arrow had pierced her. He kissed it gently and ran his tongue along it.

"Thorin," she breathed. Her eyes fluttered slightly and her arms stretching out in front of her.

"Mm?"

"Nothing," she said, a small smile flickering over her lips, "Just feels really good."

Thorin chuckled and continued to brush his lips over her skin, pressing an open mouthed kiss to it every so often. Hayden moaned and backed further into him, making Thorin groan himself.

She yawned into her pillow and reached back to place her hand on his thigh.

"We may have to cancel any plans for today," Hayden said, her words slightly slurred from her drowsiness.

"And why is that, my love?" he asked, gaining more interest.

"Because," she said through a deep relaxed breath, "I don't think I'll be able to walk after last night."

Thorin laughed and rested his chin on the side of her arm.

"I hope that is a good sign," he whispered.

"Good," she nodded, tightening her grip on his thigh. "_Very_ good."

Hayden turned around to face him, one arm resting beneath her head and her other draped around his lower waist.

"And I hope that there are many more nights like that to come," she smirked, lifting her head up to press a kiss to his lips. "_Many_ more."

They ate breakfast in bed that morning, something neither of them had ever remembered doing, but conceded to simply to spend more time together.

The rest of the day was spent lounging about their new quarters, as any meetings or royal duties had thankfully been cancelled for the day. Thorin had given Hayden a personal tour of the west wing, or as they were known the 'royal quarters'. In Hayden's opinion they could hardly we called a 'wing' – more like their personal mansion within the Kingdom.

There was a study, a small armory, an infirmary, a lounging room, the master bedroom and three smaller bedrooms off a separate corridor, plus many other rooms that could be used for multiple affairs. But the room that Hayden perhaps loved the most was the library.

Formally it had been another sitting room where Thrór would hold private meetings. But since Thorin thoroughly opposed holding meetings in his family's quarters, he had remodeled it into a library just for her. He had even crafted a special shelf for all the books she had brought with her from England, which had been stacked in an unsteady pile in the corner of her former quarters.

Then of course came the moving of their belongings from their quarters in the east wing to their new home. Apart from receiving a few curious stares from passing dwarves, no one besides Thorin objected the royal couple moving on their own. Thorin had a few activities in mind he would rather be doing with his new wife rather than lugging around his own possessions, but as Harvey had so eloquently put it – "happy wife, happy life," and Thorin wasn't about to upset the balance in the west wing so early in their marriage.

Although, as time passed, he found he was enjoying himself. As they filled their spacious wardrobe with their clothes, Hayden making sure everything was neat and orderly, they talked, laughed, and shared stories with one another they had never shared before. It was the perfect time to learn more about one another – time they had not had when they had first met.

"You have more clothes than any man I have ever met," Hayden observed. She couldn't count how many of his pants she had already folded; yet there was still a good other pile left.

"That is exactly why," Thorin said lightly, "I am not a man."

"Fine," Hayden said smartly, "You have more clothes than any _male_ I have ever met."

"I cannot be seen wearing the same outfit everyday," Thorin scoffed, "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh, _of course_," Hayden smirked, "I forgot about your _reputation_."

"Do not sass me, woman," Thorin said.

Hayden gasped dramatically and threw the first thing she could find at him – a pair of his folded socks.

"Did you just throw socks at me?" Thorin asked amusedly.

"_Don't_ call me woman," Hayden warned, "Or next time it'll be something heavier."

"Did you really just throw my own socks at me?" Thorin repeated.

"Yes, I did," Hayden retorted proudly.

"Right," Thorin nodded.

He threw down the handful of coats in his arms and launched at her, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bed, laughing at her pointless struggles to free herself.

He flipped her over his shoulder onto the bed and crawled over her with a predatory lust in his gaze, pinning her arms over her head.

"Teach you to throw socks at your King," he growled, his lips attacking her neck.

Hayden's laughter filled the room, and one of his hands moved down to tease her sides, tickling her savagely.

"We're not going to get anywhere if you keep tackling me to the bed every chance you get," Hayden said, trying to sound impatient but failing miserably.

"Then we shall make this time quick," he smirked, tilting his head to cover her lips with his own.

By the end of the day they did manage to finish their unpacking, despite their regular breaks. And though they were left thoroughly exhausted, they were also extremely content.

As the sun began to set over the Lonely Mountain, signaling time for dinner in the hall, Hayden and Thorin lay peacefully intertwined on their bed. Hayden was leaning against his chest with his arm tucked firmly around her, his fingers lightly brushing over her skin.

"I'm going to miss this," Hayden sighed, rubbing her hand over his chest.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"Spending time with you," she said, resting her chin on his chest so she could see him, "We hardly ever saw each other before we were married. Starting tomorrow I doubt it'll be different."

"Not if I can help it," Thorin said determinedly, "I may be King, but you are my wife; and I will devote just as much attention to you as I do my Kingdom."

"Good," she smiled contently. She tilted her head over to press a light kiss to his lips.

When she parted from him she frowned slightly, which his stormy eyes did not miss.

"Something troubles you, my love?" Thorin asked curiously.

"Before the wedding," Hayden began slowly, "I asked Oin for a special… _treatment _Dís told me about. And I took it on our wedding night."

"And what is this treatment?" Thorin asked. He tried hard not to sound worried, but her tone was different… nervous, even.

"I don't remember the exact name for it," Hayden said uncertainly, "But it, uh… it stops a woman becoming… pregnant."

Thorin frowned and lifted himself off the bed slightly, propping up on his elbows.

"I'm sorry if you don't like the idea," she said. Though she was gentle there was a slight defiance to her tone. "I know you want children, and you need heirs. And _I_ want children aswell. But after the last time I-"

"Hayden," Thorin said firmly, "If you are not ready, then I will not force you into having a child."

"It's not that I don't want to," she said quickly, "Because I do… I'm just still getting over last time…"

She looked down as an uncomfortable silence enveloped them. Neither of them had brought up the miscarriage since before the Battle, but it was an unfortunate hurdle they knew they needed to overcome.

"I understand, my love," Thorin said finally, "It will happen, in time."

Hayden sighed in relief and finally faced meeting his gaze. What she wasn't expecting was to see tears welling below those grey irises.

"Thorin," Hayden breathed, shuffling over to be closer to him. "Please don't be upset."

Thorin took a long shuddering breath and closed his eyes, "Forgive me. I should not be lingering on it."

"Lingering isn't always bad," Hayden said gently, stroking the side of his face, "If it means you'll come out stronger."

Thorin smiled and fell back against the bed, pulling her up against his chest and kissing the top of her head.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Hayden resumed her position of leaning her chin against his chest, staring at him curiously. Her mind whirred on a topic to focus on, to take his mind off what he was inevitably thinking about.

"Tell me about growing up here," Hayden said.

"You do not want to know about that," Thorin sighed.

"Of course I do," Hayden said, "I know nothing about your childhood, or even your family."

Thorin sighed, winding his fingers absentmindedly through hers as he thought.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

Hayden shrugged, "Anything."

Thorin looked away from her, deep in thought.

"I spent my entire childhood here… in these halls," he said eventually, "The west wing was always the chamber of the royal family. My mother raised me alone, essentially. My father was always too busy with his duties and watching over my grandfather."

"What was she like, your mother?" Hayden asked.

"Beautiful," Thorin smiled, "Though I hardly remember her. She was fair, like Fili is and… Frerin _was_."

"I wondered where he got it from," Hayden said.

"She was born into a highly respected family," Thorin explained, "Which made her an eligible bride for my father."

"Did they love each other?" Hayden asked.

Thorin paused, "I believe they… came to love one another. I remember hearing she resented my father at first, because she did not desire an arranged marriage. But she could hardly refuse his hand – her reputation would have been ruined."

Hayden frowned, but hid her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to give a lecture on twenty-first century feminism.

"After they had Frerin and I they grew closer, as is natural," Thorin said, "But they never had the chance to grow old together…"

Hayden frowned and was about to change the subject when he did himself.

"But she would not have done well to watch him succumb to grief," Thorin said tightly, "And losing Frerin would have destroyed her."

"Were you close to Frerin?" Hayden asked.

Thorin smiled, "As close as brother's could be. Fili and Kili were often compared to us, though Frerin was mischievous enough for the both of us. I tried to avoid his plans at all cost."

"Oh, so you were the snooty child who thought he was too good for the _common_ children?" Hayden smirked.

"I was not," Thorin said, eyeing her, "But I always knew my place. I knew that one day the throne would be passed to me and I would have to bear the burden of ruling. Frerin however, never had that responsibility."

"Surly you enjoyed yourself though?" Hayden said, "You're only young once after all."

"It was known to happen at times," Thorin smirked, "After a particularly hard training session Dwalin, Frerin and myself would go to the local pub in Dale. Though by the end of the night it was usually just _me_ on the way back home."

"Why was that?" Hayden frowned.

"Frerin was… promiscuous to say the least," Thorin smirked lightly, "Never had the same woman twice. Not that they minded. Any chance to share a bedroll with the Prince of Erebor."

"Wait," Hayden said, sitting up slightly, "You said you came back alone. That means-?"

"Dwalin was usually in the same position as my brother, yes," Thorin nodded, "Though a different woman and bedroll."

"Oh my god," Hayden grinned, "And he let's off this whole _'I don't love anyone' _shit when really he's a man whore!"

Thorin laughed loud, his grin wide enough to put a smile on Hayden's already amused face, "Please do not tell him I told you that. He's not exactly proud of those days."

Hayden laughed to herself, "It's a wonder he doesn't have any children running around."

"Oh, he probably does," Thorin said thoughtfully, "That's why he prefers to forget his past."

"Mm, can you imagine Dwalin with a kid?" Hayden scoffed.

"No, that is hard to imagine indeed," Thorin agreed.

"So what about you then?" Hayden asked slyly, sinking further towards him, "Surly women were dying to share the bedroll of the eldest Prince of Erebor?"

"Unfortunately for them the _eldest Prince of Erebor_ had a brain, unlike his younger brother," Thorin said haughtily, "But you cannot imagine the lengths some would go to."

"Oh, do elaborate," Hayden said curiously.

"One woman actually tried to lace my ale with some drug of sorts," Thorin said, "Luckily Dwalin smelt it before I could drink it."

"Well you must have been quite the catch back then," Hayden smirked, "With women _fawning_ over you."

"And yet I was never fond of that lifestyle," Thorin commented.

"Well then you must have done something for fun," Hayden said, "If it wasn't screwing the entire female population of Dale like Dwalin."

"I trained," Thorin said simply.

"That's it?" Hayden asked. Thorin nodded. "Well it's no wonder people didn't think you could smile."

Thorin's lip curled and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You never… oh I don't know, went out dancing?" Hayden asked.

"Why in the name of Mahal would I go dancing?" Thorin asked incredulously.

"Well whatever you do here for entertainment," Hayden shrugged, "Surly you had a hobby? Riding, drawing… counting gold?"

Thorin chuckled and shook his head, "I was always focused. My days were made up of training, tutoring and attending meetings."

"Well aren't you the King of fun," Hayden scoffed, "What was the tutoring?"

"My grandfather used to have one of his council members teach Frerin and myself," Thorin explained, "Simple Khuzdul, the history of the dwarves, why we should hate pointy-ears."

"_Pointy-ears_?" Hayden raised her eyebrows.

"It was not just me who had a hatred against them," Thorin said, "It has been passed on through generations."

"As soon as we have children _that_ tradition is going," Hayden muttered.

"Your turn now," Thorin said, sitting up in interest.

"Wait, I'm not done questioning you," Hayden said.

"What else could you want to know?" Thorin asked, "My childhood was not that interesting, I assure you."

"Where is the one place you want to go?" Hayden asked.

Thorin stared at her. "Hayden, what-?"

"Just answer it," Hayden said, "I'm trying to get to know you better."

Thorin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Lindon," Thorin said.

"_Lindon_?" Hayden scoffed, "Thorin, that's an elvish settlement! I'm being serious."

Thorin cursed under his breath.

"You were trying to pull a fast one on me about _Middle-earth_?" Hayden asked incredulously, "You chose the wrong woman."

"Well then I suppose…" he trailed off in thought, "I would not have minded visiting a place in your world… what was it called? There was a leaning structure of sorts-"

"Italy?" Hayden suggested.

"Yes, _Italy_," Thorin grinned.

"Why there?" Hayden asked curiously.

"There was a short movie about it on your _television_," he explained, "I expected they wanted people to go there. But they seemed to have a lot of food. And I rather enjoy food."

Hayden stared incredulously at him, a grin slowly spreading over her face.

"What?" Thorin asked, "I gave you an answer."

"I know, I just-" she broke off, unable to speak through her grin. She reached forward to pinch his cheek, "You're too cute."

Thorin growled and playfully swatted her hand away from his face.

"What of you, Queen Under the Mountain?" Thorin asked, smiling as he said the title, "Or are you just going to list off every kingdom in Middle-earth?"

Hayden nodded and laughed; relishing the goosebumps she felt rise as he said her new title.

"What's your favourite season?" Hayden asked.

"Autumn," Thorin answered immediately, "That was when Frerin and I were allowed to hunt together. And yours?"

"Summer," Hayden said, "Living in England was like a permanent winter."

Thorin nodded his agreement, but cut her off as she made to ask him another.

"Enough questions," he said, "Tell me about your childhood."

"It isn't happy," Hayden said, "So if you're looking for a mood lifter-"

"Hayden," Thorin said seriously, "I told you mine."

Hayden sighed.

"Well, I grew up in an orphanage, obviously," she explained, "It was just outside London, so it wasn't extremely popular, which probably explains why I was never adopted… anyway it was run by two older ladies. One of them, Molly, was absolutely lovely, the closest thing I've had to a mother. Then there was Agnes and she always hated me."

Thorin scoffed, "How could anyone hate you?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't – look at me," Hayden said incredulously.

Thorin laughed and motioned for her to continue.

"I think I was around twelve years old when Molly died, then Agnes took full care," Hayden said, "And she made my life a living hell. Always made me do the hardest chores."

"You could not have told someone?" Thorin asked concernedly.

"Of course not," Hayden shrugged, "No one would believe a twelve year old."

"And when did you discover _the Hobbit_?" Thorin asked curiously.

"Ah well, I was on a trip to the public library," Hayden explained, "I always went there whenever the other kids were… anyway, I was always at the library and the librarian recommended it to me. I thought it was complete gibberish at first, but then I really started to enjoy it. And then I was hooked-" She snapped her fingers dramatically. "-And I hired out possibly every Tolkien book ever written."

Thorin smiled, but something else had caught his attention in her story.

"Where were the other children when you were at the library?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nowhere," Hayden said quickly, "I just made little outings to get books every so often."

"And how did you have so much time to read when you could have been… _socialising_?" Thorin asked.

"I… _socialised_… occasionally…" Hayden finished uncertainly.

"Hayden," Thorin said, taking her hand gently, "You know I am not here to judge you on your past."

"I know," Hayden said, frowning slightly.

She looked at him searchingly for a few moments before finally speaking again.

"I… I was never exactly popular at the orphanage," Hayden explained, "Though that may have been my fault. I always kept to myself."

"But your friends," Thorin frowned, "The ones who organised that party for you?"

"Oh, they were from university," Hayden said, "Now school… _school _was a very different matter."

"There's a difference?" Thorin frowned.

"Yes, uh," Hayden explained, "When you're younger you attend school, which is compulsory for everyone your age, and you all learn the same topics. But university, you get to choose what you want to learn, to determine your career."

"I see," Thorin nodded slowly.

"So school was not exactly my cup of tea," Hayden said, "It's not like I didn't _try_ to make friends but… no one was exactly jumping out of their seats to make friends with the orphan girl who spent all her time reading."

"Is reading considered bad in your culture?" Thorin frowned.

"When you're a teenager it's not the coolest activity," Hayden explained, "And I was definitely _not cool_."

"I'm afraid teenagers of your world are much different to mine," Thorin said.

"I know," Hayden sighed, "But kids are kids and they can be cruel."

Thorin watched Hayden's demeanor completely change and he squeezed her hand for reassurance. But she simply shrugged her hurt away.

"So I worked and worked during school, studied all the time. When I wasn't studying I had a part time job after school at a book shop," Hayden said, "And I ended up top of my graduating class, then with an amazing apartment in London and an architectural degree under my belt."

Thorin smiled and she leant into him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "And now I'm Queen of Erebor, a place they all told me was stupid to believe in. So they can shove _that_ up their asses."

Thorin laughed and shook his head, staring incredulously at her.

"What?" she asked, leaning against his chest again.

"You were ridiculed and teased during your childhood and you managed to become successful all through your own hard work, yet you still smile more than anyone else I know," Thorin said, "And I was a spoilt broody dwarf Prince who always wished he could be anything but royal. I had a life many people would have killed for, and yet I could not see it."

"You didn't know anything different," Hayden said gently.

"No, I didn't," Thorin said, "But now I do."

He held her gaze and ran the back of his hand softly against her cheek, "You changed my life, Hayden Parker. I hope you know just how happy you have made me."

Hayden smiled softly, "I know how happy you've made me."

"Nothing close to what you deserve," Thorin said.

"Stop that," Hayden said sternly, "You're much more than I deserve."

He smiled and leant down to give her a long passionate kiss.

"Did you ever think," Thorin said, "That they were merely jealous of you?"

Hayden scoffed out loud, "I highly doubt that."

"_I_ highly doubt that you did not have men fawning over you," Thorin said honestly.

"Well, doubt it, my King," Hayden said, "Because in school I repelled the opposite gender."

"I dare say they were all blind," Thorin smiled sweetly.

"Shut up-" Hayden muttered.

She broke off with a loud laugh as Thorin pulled her underneath his body, his lips occupying hers and his hands running greedily over her sides. And she couldn't help but think just how much she loved married life.

* * *

><p>Hayden was looking forward to officially starting her new life with Thorin. Though she was disappointed their day of grace had ended, she knew they had to return to the real world eventually.<p>

"I need to get dressed," Thorin murmured against Hayden's lips, "My meeting starts soon."

"I know," Hayden sighed, pulling him further down onto her and deepening their kiss.

Thorin groaned and moved his lips down to her neck, kissing and sucking at her warm skin.

"Balin will be waiting for me," he said distractedly.

"I'm sure he'll live," Hayden moaned.

Thorin chuckled softly against her skin and regrettably moved off her, lying on his side to face her.

"I must go," Thorin said, running his fingers across her arm.

"Okay," Hayden sighed, hiding her disappointment.

"I have much to catch up on," he said, "After you kept me locked up for an entire day."

"Oh, so it was _my_ idea was it?" she smirked, shuffling closer and moving her fingers up and down his defined chest.

"Well, I was quite happy to conform," he shrugged.

Hayden laughed, "Do you think Fili destroyed anything?"

"He was only in charge for a day," Thorin smirked, "So yes, he most likely has."

He leant in to give her a quick kiss before slipping out of bed to change. Hayden sighed and sat up to lean against the backboard of the bed, pulling the sheets up around her.

She watched with gaining interest as Thorin dressed, pulling draws over his flaccid member and tight behind. When he had fully dressed in his usual sapphire blue tunic, he noticed Hayden still watching him and smiled. He walked to her side of the bed to sit down beside her.

"I will send someone up with your breakfast," Thorin said.

"I can go down and make it myself," Hayden shrugged.

Thorin smiled wider and shuffled closer to her so that he could take her hand.

"Hayden, my love," he began slowly, "You are Queen now – I'm afraid making yourself breakfast is not an option."

"Why not?" Hayden frowned, "I don't need people waiting on me."

"That is what they are here for," Thorin explained, "They are here to serve you, so you do not have to lift a finger."

"What if I want to lift a finger?" Hayden asked.

"You will get used to it," he said gently, "I promise."

He leant forward and kissed both her cheeks, then the tip of her nose.

"I will see you at dinner," he said.

"You're not having lunch?" Hayden asked.

"I expect I will be too busy," Thorin said.

"Alright," Hayden sighed, "I'll see you then."

She leant into him and caught his lips in a deep kiss, moving her hand to stroke his beard. As she did so the bed sheets that had been covering her fell in a bunch in her lap, and Thorin's attention suddenly left her lips.

"Perhaps I could stay for a little longer," he said distractedly.

"Thought you had a meeting," she smirked.

"I am their King, they can wait," he said huskily.

He moved the sheets completely off her and slipped further onto the bed. Hayden laughed as he pulled her underneath him and she pushed his pants off to the floor.

* * *

><p>As Hayden slipped out of bed and threw on a light tunic she pondered over the last few days. She had been so busy with Thorin she had hardly registered the fact she was <em>married<em> – and the official Queen of Erebor.

It was enough to send her head spinning. She wondered how much would change now that she had adopted the new title.

A knock at the door sounded, interrupting her thoughts and Hayden smiled. Quite hoping that it was going to be Thorin, she went to the door forgetting she was wearing only a shirt and underwear. But who she found waiting for her outside sent her plan of seduction out the window.

"Oh- good morning," Hayden blinked.

"Good morning, your Majesty," a young female dwarf curtsied low to her, "I have come by orders of King Thorin."

"Really?" Hayden asked curiously, "And uh, why's that?"

"His Majesty said you would be needing breakfast and proper clothes to wear," the dwarf said, and blushed slightly when she noticed Hayden was not wearing any pants.

"_Proper_ clothes, did he say?" Hayden scoffed.

"If you would your Majesty, perhaps I could take measurements of you for your clothes?" the dwarf asked timidly.

"Oh, but I have a few dresses from Dís," Hayden said, stepped aside to allow her in.

"Yes, Lady Dís informed me," the dwarf said, "She said you would be needing many more."

The dwarf woman curtsied again and stepped tentatively into the bedroom. Hayden closed the door behind her.

"I'm Hayden," she introduced herself, holding out her hand. And she could have smacked herself in the face right then and there – of course the dwarf knew who she was.

"Uh, yes I know, your Majesty," she smiled kindly, seeing Hayden's grimace.

"Sorry, it's going to take me a while to get used to this," Hayden smiled, "And you can just call me Hayden, please. No 'your Majesty.'"

"Yes, your Majesty-" the dwarf stopped, "I mean, Hayden."

The dwarf pulled out a measuring tape from her pocket and let it roll loose onto the floor.

"May I-?" she asked Hayden, who nodded.

As the dwarf took her measurements, Hayden had a chance to get a closer look at the maid. She was young, probably no older than Kili, with long auburn hair and hazel eyes. She had the statue of a typical dwarf, short and busty, and Hayden noticed busyness in her demeanor, as if she had been doing this for a long time.

"What's your name?" Hayden asked, trying to make conversation.

"Dura, your Majesty," the dwarf answered.

"Were you raised in Erebor?"

Dura paused and shook her head, "I was born after Erebor was taken, my lady. I was raised in the Iron Hills."

"Did your family return with you?" Hayden asked curiously.

"My mother and father did, your Majesty," Dura nodded.

"And how long have you been doing… this?" Hayden asked awkwardly, not particularly wanting to refer to her as a maid.

"I used to serve Lord Dain and his family while I was living in the Iron Hills," Dura said, "Lord Balin gave me the job immediately after I requested."

"You must be good at your job then," Hayden smiled warmly, "I know Balin is particularly fussy."

Dura smiled and bowed her head, continuing on with her work.

Hayden noticed, not for the first time, that she was very pretty, particularly for a dwarf. And she couldn't help but wonder…

"I'm sorry if I'm being forward," Hayden said, "But are you married?"

"No, my lady," Dura answered heavily, "Though I suppose my father will marry me off at some point."

When she realised how bitterly she had spoken the dwarf's eyes widened and she shook her head, "I am sorry, your Majesty. That is no attitude to have."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Hayden smiled, "I would have the same attitude if I was to be married off."

Dura stared at Hayden curiously for a few moments, before she realised what she was doing and went back to her work. Hayden noted to inform one of her blessed nephews of Dura – God knows they needed someone like her to steer them in the right direction.

"I am done, your Majesty," Dura said, winding the measuring tape back, "We should have your new clothes as soon as possible."

"That's great," Hayden smiled, "But just out of curiosity, what kind of clothes will they be?"

"Dresses I assume, my lady," Dura said.

"Son of a bitch," Hayden muttered bitterly, making a mental note to pummel Thorin at her next chance.

"I beg your pardon, your Highness?" Dura asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hayden waved a hand, "I should get dressed for breakfast."

"There is no need for that, my lady," Dura said, "I can go to the kitchens and bring your food to you."

"Oh, that's nice of you," Hayden smiled, "But I'm fine, really. I need to get out of this room."

"I'm afraid King Thorin was rather insistent that you be left to relax," Dura said timidly.

"Yes well, I'll deal with _King Thorin_," Hayden smirked, bustling around the room to find something to where.

Dura shifted nervously, but did not dare question Hayden.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise," Hayden smiled kindly, noticing the dwarf's sudden nervous demeanor, "King Thorin isn't quite as scary as he looks."

Dura smiled and nodded, relaxing a little.

Hayden picked up a blue dress that Dís had given to her and shrugged – _good enough._

"I'll just go change," Hayden said, walking to the bathroom.

"Would you like some help?" Dura asked.

Hayden stopped and frowned, "Some help getting changed?"

"Yes, my lady," Dura nodded, "It is my job as your handmaiden."

"You're my handmaiden?" Hayden asked with raised eyebrows, "Oh, this is going to take more time to get used to than I thought."

She held up a finger and quickly left the room to change. In no time she had returned to the bedroom to find Dura exactly where she had been.

"We're going to have to have a little talk," Hayden said, motioning for the dwarf to sit on the bed beside her.

"Have I done something to displease you, my lady?" Dura asked worriedly.

"Oh, no of course not," Hayden said quickly.

She motioned again to the bed and Dura sat on its edge, keeping her eyes on her lap.

"I'm just curious what King Thorin told you to do," Hayden said, "I've never exactly had a handmaiden before."

"I am to serve you as a regular handmaiden does," Dura explained, "Clean your room, do your laundry, help you to bath and change-"

"Help me to _bath_?" Hayden gaped, "Who exactly did you serve in the Iron Hills?"

"Lord Dain's wife," Dura said proudly, "She is very nice."

"And you would do that for her?" Hayden asked, "Help her bath and change?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Dura nodded, "I would be at her side to hand her towels, soap and to help her change – some of the outfits she wore had many layers."

"Right," Hayden said, "And what did King Thorin tell you about me?"

"He did say you would deny my service," Dura said with a small smile, "And that I was to serve you despite what you say."

"Typical," Hayden scoffed, "Well, I'm not going to deny your service, but maybe we could change a few things?"

"My lady?"

"It's not that I'm not appreciative of you being here," Hayden said quickly, "I know how hard you must work… it's just I'm quite used to doing things on my own."

"I understand, your Majesty," Dura nodded, "Whatever you wish."

"Let's go get some food then," Hayden smiled, "I'm starving."

Dura nodded and rose from the bed quickly, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Hayden," Hayden corrected her.

"Oh- yes, Hayden," Dura smiled.

* * *

><p>"Parker!" Kili's voice cried down the hall, which was bustling with dwarves eating breakfast.<p>

Hayden beamed and made her way quickly down the hall to the last table, where Kili, Fili and Dís were seated. Dura was following close behind her.

As she passed, dwarves bowed low to her and bid her good morning, which she returned with a polite smile. By the time she reached the table she was quite flushed from all the unusual attention.

"Good morning, Aunty," Fili smiled cheekily.

"Don't call me that," Hayden said, pulling out a chair beside Kili and taking her seat. "Thank god, some food – I'm starving."

"I would have thought Thorin would arrange food to be brought to you," Dís said.

"Oh, he tried to," Hayden smirked, "But I needed to leave that bedroom sooner or later."

Fili smirked into his toast, but said nothing.

"Dura, aren't you going to sit down?" Hayden asked, turning to see that the dwarf had taken to standing beside her chair.

Dura frowned and shook her head, "It is not my place, my lady."

Hayden turned back to look at Dís, who just nodded.

"Well if you're going to be waiting on me then you're going to need a break sooner or later," Hayden said, pulling out the chair beside her and motioning for her to sit.

Dura looked timidly at Dís and her sons, who didn't seem too fussed, and took her seat.

"Just make yourself comfortable, have something to eat," Hayden said quietly to her with a smile.

"Yes, your Majesty-" Dura said, "-I mean, Hayden."

Hayden smiled and turned back to the others, who were watching her curiously.

"So, did I miss anything big?" Hayden asked, "I notice Fili didn't burn the Kingdom down."

"Har-har," Fili mocked, "Actually I think I made a fine temporary King while you and Thorin were ignoring your duties."

"Oh, we were ignoring no duties, I'll you that now," Hayden grinned.

"We will talk about that later," Dís smirked.

"Where's Harv?" Hayden asked. Her brother rarely missed an opportunity to eat.

"He was in his quarters, last I heard," Dís said, "Actually now you mention, he has been rather quiet. He hardly came out the day after your wedding."

"Really?" Hayden frowned absently. She trailed off in thought, ignoring the others conversations. She made another note to pay her brother a visit that day and figure out what was going on with him.

"How does it feel to be Queen now?" Fili asked, then smacked his hand against his face, "Oh Kili, we were supposed to get Hayden a stick that she could shove up-"

"Fili," Dís warned.

"-So that she could be like Thorin," Fili finished with a wide grin.

Kili snorted with laughter, ignoring Hayden's glares.

"Where is Thorin?" Hayden asked.

"Missing him already, are you?" Kili asked.

"Yes, actually I am," Hayden said unabashedly.

"He is in a council meeting with Balin," Dís said.

"Will he be busy all day, you think?" Hayden asked.

"I would assume so," Dís nodded.

"What are you doing today, _aunty_?" Kili asked, putting particular emphasis on the title.

"Call me aunty one more time," Hayden said, pointing to him threateningly with her fork.

As they continued to talk between one another, Hayden smiled to herself. Though she missed Thorin, and knew she wouldn't be able to see him as much as she would like to, she knew she would be all right as long as she had her family with her.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry if you think this is out of place, my lady," Dura said to Hayden, as they walked through the chambers to dinner later that day.<p>

"Hayden," Hayden corrected, not for the last time she suspected.

"Right- Hayden," Dura smiled, "But you are quite different to how I expected."

"How did you expect me to be?" Hayden asked curiously.

Dura faltered for the right words and bowed her head, "I apologise. I should not have said anything-"

"No, it's fine," Hayden smiled, "You thought I was going to be some stuck up Queen?"

Dura shook her head quickly in her fear, but stopped when she saw Hayden smiling.

"You are not mad?" Dura asked.

"'Course not," Hayden laughed, "A lot of people will probably think that before they meet me."

Dura smiled and shook her head, "I merely wished to state that you are very different to that; quite the opposite."

"Oh… well, thank you," Hayden smiled.

"I am very glad to be in your service, my Queen," Dura returned the smile.

"I think we're going to be good friends," Hayden said, "God knows I need another woman around here – the men are enough to drive me insane."

"You are quite close with the Princes, are you not?" Dura asked.

"They're my best friends," Hayden nodded, "Or like my brothers."

"Is it true what they say?" Dura asked, "That you came from another world and fought with King Thorin?"

"Do people really say that?" Hayden raised an impressed eyebrow, "Makes me sound so mysterious."

Dura laughed quietly at that.

"Well, yes I suppose it's true," Hayden shrugged, "It's a long story though; remind me to tell you – it has dragons and everything, you'd love it."

"I look forward to it, your Majesty," Dura smiled.

"I see you accepted the service," a deep voice sounded across the hall.

Hayden found her heart leaping at the mere sound and she turned to find her husband standing before her.

"The temptation was too much," Hayden smiled.

"I admit I was worried you would turn her away," Thorin said, nodding to Dura, who curtsied low in his presence.

"I almost did," Hayden said.

"You are dismissed," Thorin said to Dura, "Queen Hayden will be in my care now."

"Yes, your Majesty," Dura said, bowing her head, "Good evening, my lady."

She curtsied and left them for the hall to join the other dwarves for dinner.

"Is she alright?" Thorin asked, nodding to Dura's disappearing form.

"She seems nice," Hayden smiled, "A little shy, though."

"Of course she is shy," Thorin said, "She is in the presence of the Queen of Erebor."

Hayden smiled amidst the usual goosebumps. He took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of her knuckles.

When he straightened, he offered her his arm. She took it, clasping her hand over his arm. As they walked towards the hall for dinner their bodies rubbed close together – it was all Hayden could do not to pull him away from the hall and up to their quarters.

"How was your day?" Hayden asked.

"Tedious, as always," Thorin said, "Though Fili did a surprisingly good job as King."

"So I heard," Hayden smiled, "But I thought he would."

"As did I," Thorin nodded, "You managed to keep yourself busy, I see."

"Not in the way I'd hoped," she smirked lightly, catching his eye with a wicked glint in her eye, "But yes, it was nice."

"Were you fitted for your dresses?" Thorin asked.

"Yes," she said stiffly, turning now to glare at him, "Thank you for that."

"I am aware of how much you love wearing dresses," he smirked.

Hayden scoffed and swatted him on the arm playfully.

"I cannot have my Queen seen in pants and shirts all the time," Thorin smiled warmly.

"So your plan is to show me off to everyone by having me wearing dresses?" Hayden asked.

"That is exactly my plan," Thorin chuckled, "Though unfortunately for everyone else, no one but me will have the privilege of seeing what lay underneath the dress."

Hayden smirked and made to reply but they had reached the hall, the dwarven guards bowing low and opening the grand doors for them.

The attention in the hall turned immediately to the King and Queen. The dwarves all rose from their seats and bowed their heads in respect.

Thorin felt Hayden tense as they walked to their seats and slipped his arm back so that he could take her hand in his. He gently rubbed the inside of her wrist to calm her.

When they reached their seats, the hall took their seats and talked amongst themselves again. Dís, Fili and Kili had not risen from their seats, but Balin and Dwalin had, both nodding their hellos to Thorin.

"My Queen," Balin smiled, bowing to Hayden.

"Hello, Balin," Hayden smiled back, taking him by surprise and hugging him.

"You are well?" the old dwarf asked.

"Very, thank you," Hayden continued to smile.

As she passed to her seat she crouched beside Dwalin, who had taken his seat again.

"Hello, Dwalin," Hayden smiled, "Miss me?"

"Lass," Dwalin bowed his head.

"Don't show too much emotion, you'll overdo yourself," Hayden smirked, "We still on for training tomorrow?"

"If you are up for it," Dwalin shrugged, "I would think now you are Queen you have more pressing matters to deal with?"

"Don't be silly, Dwalin," Hayden smiled, "You'll always be top of my priority list."

"Nice to know," Dwalin grunted.

Hayden smiled and stood up again to go to her seat beside Thorin. He was already sitting at his place in the middle of the table, and as she went to her seat Fili stood up and pulled out her chair for her.

Hayden stared at him for a moment in pure shock and then took her seat with a smile, "Thank you, Fili." As soon as she had taken her seat she turned to Thorin, "You saw that too, right?"

Thorin nodded and smiled softly.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is little Fili growing up?" Hayden cooed mockingly, smiling at Fili as he took his seat.

"It's called being a gentleman, Hayden," Fili shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

But it was to Hayden. Perhaps he was maturing after all.

Thorin began to dish food on both his and Hayden's plate, while Hayden looked around with a frown.

"Where's Harvey?" she asked, no one in particular.

"Dunno," Kili said, through a mouthful of potato, "Haven't seen him all day."

"Dís, have you seen him?" Hayden asked.

"No, I haven't," Dís said, frowning to herself, "I should have gone to visit him."

"No no, I was meant to today," Hayden said.

She looked down at her fresh food, though suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Is everything alright, Hayden?" Thorin asked.

"Yeah, I-" she paused, "I'm going to go check on Harvey."

"I am sure he will come down soon enough," Thorin assured her.

"I'm not so sure about that," Hayden said.

She eyed the table and reached over to grab a plate of chocolate chip cookies that Kili had been eyeing off.

"Hey, where you going with them?" Kili growled.

"To see my brother," Hayden said. She stood up from her seat, plate in hand, and bent over to kiss Thorin on the cheek, "I'll be back."

Hayden left the hall determinedly, ignoring the bowing dwarves on either side of her as she walked. She practically ran up the stairs to the east wing, turning right to the male wing. Harvey's room was a few down from Thorin's old quarters, Hayden remembered.

When she reached his door she knocked urgently, her stomach twisted in knots. There was a loud thud and a few shuffles. A few painstaking moments later the door opened. Harvey was wearing his pyjamas, with his usual messy bed hair and an exhausted drawn face.

"Where have you been?" Hayden asked firmly.

Harvey looked from side to side uncertainly, "Is that a trick question?"

"Why haven't you come down?" Hayden asked, "I've been worried about you."

"Obviously not enough to come looking for me," Harvey pointed out.

"Hey-" Hayden said indignantly. He turned his back on her and slumped into his room, collapsing onto the bed.

"What's gotten into you then?" Hayden asked, following him into the room, hand on her hip.

"Nothing."

"No, it's not nothing," Hayden scoffed, "You look like the grim reaper and you've got the attitude of a slug."

"Way to be blunt," Harvey grunted.

Hayden sighed and took a seat on the bed, sitting cross-legged beside him.

"What's going on, Harv?" she asked gently.

When he remained silent she hovered the plate of cookies in front of his face teasingly. "I brought cookies."

Harvey raised his eyebrows, looking from her to the cookies. He sighed and sat up, taking a cookie and biting into it without hesitation.

"So… why've you been locked up here since the wedding?" Hayden asked, taking a cookie herself.

Harvey shrugged, "No reason… I've been reading a lot."

He gestured over to the pile of books by his bed, some of which were from Hayden's own collection.

"And…?" Hayden encouraged.

Harvey bit his lip. He stalled by eating another cookie and swallowed hard.

"Well, I've been thinking," he began slowly, "It was a week before the wedding and I- well I love it here, really I do. Fili and Kili are the best mates I could have, and I don't know how I got through these last months without Dís…"

Hayden frowned and stayed silent. She didn't like where this was going.

"But as much as I try to act like I belong here… I don't," he sighed.

"Harvey-" Hayden began to protest.

"Don't argue Hayden, it's true," Harvey shrugged, "You came here with a purpose – to save Thorin, have an adventure and now you're the Queen of the Lonely Mountain. But you have to remember I didn't choose to come here. I was forced."

Hayden opened her mouth but Harvey interrupted her again.

"And I don't regret it at all. If I hadn't come here I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't have saved you," he said quickly, "But now I've done what I was sent here to do… I…"

He looked up to her and their identical eyes met. Hayden could feel tears prickling her eyes.

"I want to go home, Hayden," he sighed, his voice breaking slightly.

Hayden's stomach dropped through the ground.

"You- you want to go back?" she breathed.

"I miss England, no matter how shitty life started off for me there," he said, "I miss the buildings, the people… the _electricity_ and plumbing."

"But- but what about me?" Hayden asked shakily, "We just found each other… I don't want to lose you again."

"You're not gonna lose me again, Hay," Harvey smiled, "Think of it as… me moving overseas to take some big job. We'll see each other again… even though it might be a while."

Hayden sniffed loudly and let her tears fall openly down her face.

"Don't cry," Harvey sighed, "I didn't mean-"

He broke off as Hayden threw herself over him, hugging him tight against her.

"It's alright, Hay," Harvey said, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

She leant against him, sobbing into his shoulder. It took her a few moments to calm down but she did eventually.

"Harvey," she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said, "But you really need a bath."

"Shut up," he whispered, "You're ruining the moment."

"Okay," she smiled.

She tightened her grip on him, scared to let him go. After a long while she finally released her grip and wiped her eyes.

"How are you getting back?" she asked softly.

"I asked Gandalf at the wedding," Harvey explained, "He said he would talk it over with Galadriel. But he thinks it may have to be done on the day we first came here… which was the summer solstice."

"Well, today is only December 22nd," Hayden said, "That means we still have half a year."

"Exactly," Harvey said, smiling and nudging her with his elbow, "So we still have plenty of time to spend together."

"I guess," Hayden sighed.

"So uh… anymore of those cookies?" Harvey asked.

"How about you go take a bath, then we go raid the kitchens?" Hayden suggested.

"Do I really smell that bad?" Harvey asked. He raised his armpit to smell and gaged slightly. "I'll get right on that bath."

He stood up off the bed, ruffling Hayden's hair as he went.

"Won't Thorin be waiting for you?" Harvey called back.

"He'll live for a few hours," Hayden shrugged.

She waited only a while for Harvey to have his bath and when he emerged fully dressed with damp hair, she was distracted with her nose buried in a book.

"Ready? I'm starving," Harvey said.

"Have you not eaten for two days?" Hayden asked, leading the way through the door.

"'Course not," he scoffed, "I got room service."

"How the hell did you get room service?" Hayden gaped.

"Easy," Harvey shrugged, "I just said my sister is the Queen and they were pretty much kissing my feet."

"That's horrible," Hayden said, shoving him lightly, "Using my status to get your own way."

"Why else would I stay friends with you?" Harvey mocked playfully, "Not for your personality that's for sure."

"Shut up," Hayden said, "Or I'll have you banned from the kitchens."

Harvey gasped dramatically, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," Hayden teased.

Harvey barred his teeth and lunged at her from the side, getting her in a headlock and messing up her hair.

"Ouch Harvey! Let go!" she cried, struggling against his grip.

"Make me," he retorted.  
>She tilted her head over and found his hand in reach, so she bit it hard.<p>

"Ow! What the fu-"

Hayden cried out in triumph and lunged for him, locking him in a headlock this time. She was surprised she could hold him, as he was a great deal stronger than her. But she managed to hold on just enough to mess up his hair in return.

"Not the hair!" he cried.

Hayden laughed victoriously and Harvey growled loudly. That's when they heard footsteps and someone clear their throat in front of them.

The siblings looked up quickly to find Thorin standing before them, eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

Hayden quickly stood up and pushed Harvey away, so he went staggering into the wall. She straightened her hair and smiled sweetly.

"Ow," Harvey groaned, standing up and rubbing his head.

Thorin looked between them curiously. His gaze then lingered on Harvey.

"Were you being beaten by Hayden?" he asked amusedly.

Harvey gaped, "No! No, _I_ was winning, then she _bit_ me-"

"You bit him?" Thorin frowned to Hayden.

"He was messing up my hair," Hayden said.

Thorin smirked slightly, "I was coming to Harvey's room to check on you."

"Oh, right," Hayden said, "We were just going down to the kitchens to get something to eat."

"I see," Thorin said, "I will leave you be then."

"Unless you wanna come with us?" Harvey offered.

Thorin looked between them. But something in Hayden's eyes told him he would be interrupting something important between them.

"Thank you, Harvey," he said, "But I should get some rest."

He approached Hayden and smiled, "I will see you later?"

"Of course," Hayden smiled sweetly, "Later."

They shared a quick kiss before Thorin bid them goodbye. Hayden continued to stare after him with an absent smile, and Harvey had to clap his hands in front of her face to get her attention again.

"What? Oh- sorry," Hayden grinned.

"Someone wants the 'd,'" Harvey smirked, and then laughed at his own joke.

"Oh, I've already had it," Hayden said happily, skipping off down the hall, "Would you like an exact number of how many times?"

"No!" Harvey cried quickly.

Hayden squealed and ran as Harvey chased her down the corridor, their laughter echoing off the stone walls.

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse the excessive amount of fluff in this chapter - I couldn't help it :)<strong>


	6. A King's Gift

**CHAPTER SIX – A KING'S GIFT**

******_"I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil."_  
>J.R.R. Tolkien<strong>****

The six months until the Summer Solstice flew by faster than Hayden predicted. She regretted that she couldn't spend as much time with Harvey as she would have liked. She was Queen now, and was required to attend meetings and discussions whenever Thorin needed her and make outings to nearby kingdoms for trading purposes. And of course, she had a husband now who needed just as much of her attention.

A lot changed in that six months in Erebor, but perhaps one of the most significant events out of everything was the departing of their burglar.

Bilbo left for the Shire only a few short weeks after the wedding, with Gandalf as a companion. It was a sad farewell, but they all knew Bilbo's heart truly lied with the Shire.

And the hobbit didn't go empty handed either. He left laden with farewells, a few broken ribs from Hayden's tight hugs, and his share of the treasure as promised. Thorin had even presented Bilbo with an extra present for his troubles – a mithril shirt. Now _that_ had certainly managed to bring a smile to Hayden's teary face.

But, hobbit or no hobbit, life in Erebor continued. Time passed, and soon enough the dreaded month of May was upon them. They were to leave a few weeks before the Summer Solstice, to allow them enough time to travel to Rivendell, where Lady Galadriel would be meeting them.

Hayden knew she wanted to be with Harvey when he left, she was always adamant about that. But Thorin refused outright that Hayden would travel alone. He struggled for an entire day, and the only solution he was truly happy with was if _he_ accompanied her. Apparently the only protection good enough for the Queen of Erebor was the King himself.

He would leave Fili in charge, as he was his heir, but Dís and Balin would both remain in Erebor should he need any help.

The night before their leave, Thorin had a feast held in Harvey's honour. Like any other feast in Erebor, it included ale, food and more ale. And Harvey, like any other person influenced by two particular _Princes_, drunk his entire body weight in ale.

Which was why, at some ungodly hour the next morning, Hayden was kicking her brother in the side in attempt to wake him. He, Fili and Kili had all passed out in Fili's chambers sometime in the night and were now sleeping in an odd pile on the bed.

"_What_?" Harvey groaned, "Leave me Dís… just five more minutes…"

"Harvey Robert Parker," Hayden growled, "I am leaving my home for your bloody sake, so get your ass up and ready _now_."

She pushed him roughly so he went tumbling to the floor and snored loudly. He groaned and lifted his head up groggily, his eyes squinting though there was hardly any light in the room.

"What d'you want?" he mumbled.

"I _want_ you to get up so we can leave for Rivendell," Hayden said exasperatedly.

"Oh," he yawned, running a hand through his hair, "_Oh_."

He staggered to his feet quickly and groaned, clutching his head in pain.

"You'd think you'd learn to stop drinking after countless hangovers," Hayden said.

"But… it's fun," Harvey said weakly.

He rubbed his eyes and grinned when he saw Fili and Kili passed out on the bed.

"You'll never guess what we did last night," he chuckled mysteriously.

"Just go have a bath and get your bags," she said impatiently, "I'll wake them up."

"Right-eo," he said, stumbling out of the room and shielding his eyes from the light.

Hayden looked back to the bed, where Fili and Kili were still snoring loudly, limbs flayed in every direction. She sighed exasperatedly – this was going to be a long day.

After she had woken them with a rough shove off the bed, Hayden stalked back to her chambers. Though she had been packed for days now, she found herself going through her pack just to make sure she had everything.

"Hayden," Thorin said, as he shrugged on his travelling coat, "That is the fourth time you have checked your pack."

"I just want to make sure we have everything," she said distractedly.

Thorin's face remained impassive as he went to stand by her, trying to catch her eye, but she was determined not to look at him.

"Hayden," he said gently.

"I swear I packed extra socks," Hayden frowned, shuffling through the pack.

"Hayden-"

"Oh, where did they go-?"

"_Hayden_," Thorin said firmly.

"_What_, Thorin?" she snapped.

She turned sharply to glare at him. Thorin's initial surprise at her outburst disappeared instantly when he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

He was at a loss at what to say. So he simply drew her gently to his chest, wrapping his arms firmly around her. He rested his forehead on her head, which was buried in his shoulder and his hand came up to stroke her hair as she sobbed quietly.

"Do not cry, my love," he said gently. He felt emotions stirring in him as he held her – her tears were always his undoing.

Hayden sniffed and drew slightly away from him. "Do you- do you think we'll ever see him again?"

Thorin smiled gently and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "I do not doubt that for one moment."

Hayden sighed and shook her head. "I don't see how… it would take a miracle."

"I think we are experts in the unexpected, wouldn't you say?" Thorin smiled.

Hayden managed a small laugh and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"You still have a few weeks to be with him remember," Thorin whispered, "It is not over yet."

"I know… but-" she broke off with a choked sob.

Thorin felt his heart lurch and he drew her back so he could see her face.

"Enough tears," he said, wiping the small droplets from her red cheeks, "We have spilt plenty of them in our lifetimes. Today is a day we rejoice, my Queen – a new adventure."

Hayden nodded and pressed her forehead against his, raising a hand to gently stroke his beard.

"Men lananubukhs menu," she whispered. _[I love you]_

Thorin smiled, "Men lananubukhs menu, ghivashel." _[I love you, my treasure of all treasures]_

Watching their family say farewell to Harvey was harder than Hayden thought. Had she not had Thorin's hand firmly grasping hers for comfort she might have broken down herself.

Dís, like any strong dwarrow, refused to shed a tear in front of Harvey. She did however almost bring him to tears with the tightness of her hug. They exchanged a few smiles and quiet words, which went unheard by the others.

And while Fili had masked his emotions rather well, it was Kili who had tears in his eyes as he said his goodbye. No one knew just how close those three had become. Harvey was rather like the third brother they never had.

After the rest of the Company had bid Harvey farewell, and their King and Queen a safe journey, they set off.

Harvey rode by himself on a brown pony, while Thorin and Hayden shared the black mare – partly so they didn't have an extra pony on the way back and partly because Hayden was still terrified of the animals.

The journey was not a tedious one; in fact it was quite enjoyable. Hayden relished spending so much time with her brother and was glad Thorin had accompanied her. She didn't know how she would have made it through without him by her side.

The elves of the Woodland Realm aided their journey through Mirkwood, which gave Harvey a chance to say goodbye to Legolas. _That_ was the only part of the journey Thorin wasn't pleased with, but mainly because of the attention his wife received from the elven Prince.

But the Silvan elves did not down his mood for the entire journey. They laughed; they talked through the night, shared stories and tales, and relished their last moments together.

* * *

><p>"I love you, Harvey," Hayden smiled, through her tear stained face.<p>

"I love you too," Harvey said. He pulled back from her before he became too emotional and cleared his throat.

"Bye," he said, nodding to Thorin and flashing Hayden one last smile.

"Bye, Harv," Hayden said.

Harvey walked over to stand by Galadriel, who held out her hand for him to take.

"Does this look like the end of the _Return of the King_ movie or what?" Harvey grinned back to Hayden.

She laughed and wiped her eyes, though that didn't stop the tears from falling. Thorin stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist and she leant into his chest.

Standing beside Galadriel, Harvey smiled and Hayden took him in one last time. Then he disappeared.

Her heart wrenched uncomfortably and she fell into Thorin's chest. His strong arms wrapped around her, rubbing soothing circles over her back while she cried softly against him.

"He will be fine, love," Thorin whispered.

"I know," Hayden sighed. She pulled slightly out of his grip so she could look into his eyes.

Thorin smiled warmly and kissed her forehead.

"Come," he said, "Let's go home."

Hayden nodded and followed him to the doors leading out of the room. She looked back once more at the spot Harvey had disappeared and smiled.

"Hayden?" Thorin called.

She looked back to him, holding out his hand for her to take and smiling still.

She reached forward, clasped his hand and smiled, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>Home<em> it turned out, was a much different place without Harvey Parker.

Hayden knew she couldn't linger on thoughts of him – he was gone and it had been his choice. But that wouldn't heal the ache in her heart.

She missed seeing his face, hearing his laugh, cringing at his jokes – heck, even dragging his sorry ass to his quarters after he had had one too many ales.

On the return journey she found herself quieter than usual, taking long silences to remember her memories of her brother. She thought she was concealing this well, as it wasn't an easy journey, and she could pass it off as merely being too tired to pick up a discussion.

But out of all people, her husband was the last she would fool.

Thorin had been worried for her ever since they left Rivendell. He noticed how oddly quiet she was, how she was always looking back in the direction of Rivendell, as if hoping to see Harvey coming running back to her.

It became so bad that once they had returned, even Fili and Kili became concerned for her. Through both Princes busy schedules, they had not neglected to see the change in their Queen – she was after all their best friend.

A month after Harvey's departure, nothing had changed. In fact, Thorin was convinced Hayden was worse off. She, of course, denied any problem he suggested was the source of her offish behaviour.

* * *

><p>Hayden woke early before the sun had even risen, wrapped in Thorin's warm embrace. She was restless, but she was finding it harder to control as time went on.<p>

She couldn't quite put her finger on what was wrong. She knew her family all suspected it was Harvey's absence, but she wasn't about to admit her brother could have this much of an effect on her… she didn't want to seem so weak.

She was always searching for something new to do these days, and thankfully being Queen offered her plenty of opportunities. But it didn't stop there. She found herself lusting for Thorin even more than usual, needing to keep her thoughts from straying. Not that he minded, but she could see that some days he was thoroughly exhausted from his duties.

So that morning, Hayden slipped out of Thorin's grip and did what she usually did when she was restless – she drew.

It didn't take Thorin long to notice that Hayden was no longer in his grasp. So used to her warm form curled up next to him, he hardly missed when she was gone. But he had noticed this becoming a regular occurrence.

He had also noticed her constant need for lovemaking – not that he minded. But it was strange to him that she seemed to feed off him during the night, as if she depended on it.

That morning, instead of ignoring her absence and leaving her to her thoughts, he sat up and spied around the dark room for his wife. And there she was, as he suspected, curled up at the end of their bed, sketchbook and pencil in hand.

"Hayden?" Thorin asked huskily.

Hayden looked up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," he assured her, "What are you doing?"

"Just drawing," Hayden shrugged.

Thorin pursed his lips – he knew her well enough to know that when she was drawing in these circumstances, she was either restless or thinking. He guessed the latter.

"Come here," he said, pulling back the sheets.

Hayden placed her sketchbook on the floor and slid over to him, crawling under the sheets.

"Something has been troubling you," Thorin said simply.

"No, I'm fine-"

"Hayden Parker," Thorin said firmly, "You are far from fine."

"I really am, Thorin," Hayden said, "I just…"

"Yes?" Thorin encouraged.

"Nothing," Hayden said quickly. She crossed her arms and looked determinedly ahead.

Thorin inhaled and took a leap of faith.

"Is this about Harvey?" he asked gently.

Hayden's head snapped sharply to him, "Why would you think that?"

"Hayden, love, you have not been the same since he left," Thorin said, "Do not deny it. I am not the only one who has noticed this change."

"So what?" she snapped.

"I am worried for you," he said, "As your husband it is my duty to look after you-"

"I can look after myself," she said sharply.

Thorin took a deep breath – Mahal she knew how to test his patience.

"I am aware of that," he said slowly, "But I cannot help you if you do not tell me what bothers you, Hayden. It hurts me to see you suffer."

Hayden sighed and looked down, her tense body beginning to relax slightly.

"I miss him," she said, barely louder than a whisper.

Thorin didn't even have a moment to gloat that his guess had been correct. Hayden fell against him and wrapped her arms tight around his waist, crying silently.

He sighed and embraced her in return, quite lost for words. He remembered after his own brother had died, he had been inconsolable. No words would bring Frerin back to him. But he couldn't let Hayden suffer like he had.

"I know," he said gently, "I will make it better… I promise you, kurduh." _[My heart]_

He continued to hold her, whispering comforting words until she fell into a deep sleep. Her body completely relaxed against him and the rise and fall of her chest against him came in rhythm.

His mind whirred with ideas. He wanted nothing more than to keep her happy, because she was his. If by the end of the day she was smiling, then his purpose was fulfilled.

So he had to find something to take Hayden's mind off Harvey, which apparently her royal duties could not achieve.

But the only solution he could think of to keep her busy enough was a child, and he knew that wasn't an option at the moment. After what happened in their first attempt, Hayden still was not ready to conceive, and to be truly honest Thorin didn't think he was either.

He looked down at Hayden's peaceful features, her arms wrapped around his waist. It filled him with a surge of joy when he saw how comfortable and at peace she was around him.

There was only one other option and Thorin really hoped it wouldn't have to come down to this. But there was no other choice, he thought with a grimace. He only hoped it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>"Say that again, brother," Dís said, blinking in the pure shock of the moment.<p>

"I need…" Thorin trailed off and sighed, "I need your help."

"I am sorry, what was that?" Dís asked.

"For the love of Durin, woman," Thorin growled, "I need your help!"

Dís smirked, satisfied that she had tortured her older brother enough. She ascended the steps to where he sat on his throne and crossed her arms.

"What is it you need?" Dís asked curiously. She had a hunch of what this was about. There was only one area Thorin was lacking experience in, and that was women.

"It's Hayden," Thorin sighed, "She is… restless."

"How so?" Dís frowned, her triumphant smirk disappearing.

"She denies it, as she always does, but I can see," Thorin said, "It's about Harvey. She misses him, and I do not blame her. But I fear she is dwelling on it too often."

"So, you want something to distract her?" Dís asked, "Keep her mind occupied?"

"Exactly," Thorin said, "But I do not know _what_."

Dís sighed and frowned considerately, "You know nothing you give her will truly replace her brother."

They shared an uncomfortable silence – they knew that feeling all too well.

"I know," Thorin sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Dís frowned in thought. "Have you considered…?"

"No," Thorin shook his head firmly, "I do not think she- _we_ are ready."

Dís smiled sympathetically and thought hard, muttering as she did so.

"You are testing my brilliance, brother," Dís said. She paced up and down before his throne, while Thorin watched her hopefully.

"She is active, is she not?" Dís asked.

"She is a runner," Thorin said.

"A runner…" Dís muttered distractedly. After a few more moments of thoughtful silence, Dís jumped in triumph. "I've got it!"

"Well?" Thorin asked interestedly.

"We're going to need to visit Dale."

* * *

><p>A few weeks after Hayden had her talk with Thorin little had changed, though she was trying to make the best of it.<p>

She couldn't help the fact that everything reminded her of her brother. Even now, as she sat in the sitting room of the west wing in front of the fireplace reading, she couldn't help but be reminded of Harvey.

"He hated this book," she mumbled, flipping the paperback over to stare at the cover.

She groaned under her breath and smacked the book hard against her forehead, hoping it would slap some sense into her.

"Hayden?" Thorin called.

Hayden's heart leapt and she threw the book down. She had gone nearly the entire day without seeing Thorin, so finally spotting him in the doorway put a smile on her face even Harvey's memory couldn't dampen.

"Hello," she smiled brightly.

She slipped off the couch and walked towards him eagerly, until Thorin held up a hand for her to stop.

"You may want to stay where you are," Thorin said, glancing anxiously out of the room.

"Is everything alright?" Hayden asked curiously.

"Fine," Thorin said. As his gaze found her again a small smile began to form on his face. "More than fine, actually."

"What's going on?" Hayden asked suspiciously.

"I think I have found a cure for your restlessness," Thorin said, with a growing smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, well I had to ask Dís for-" Thorin began. Before he could finish a small whine and yelp interrupted him. Thorin growled and peered back out the door, "I am trying to introduce you, if you would mind not interrupting."

"Thorin, what on earth-?"

"Oh, he is about to eat the guard," Thorin muttered, "I think we will have to skip the introduction."

"Did you say _eat_?" Hayden gaped.

"Well, perhaps _lick_ _to death_ would be a better term," Thorin smiled.

He held up a finger and disappeared out of the doorway for a short moment. When he returned, Hayden's jaw fell open.

Never in her life did she think she would see _Thorin_ _Oakenshield_ holding a wriggling and whining puppy. _Now_ she had seen everything.

Hayden clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her squeal. "Oh my god- _Thorin_!"

She hurried forward smiling from ear to ear, to take a closer look. The puppy was small and fluffy, with a thick black and brown coat, pointy ears, a short snout and beautiful brown eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was an Alsatian.

"Oh, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen," Hayden cooed, "Can I pat it?"

"Of course," Thorin smiled.

Hayden held back an excited squeal and ran her hands through the thick hair that covered the pup. It stared back at her with wide timid eyes and her heart melted. As tough as she was, puppies had always been her weakness.

"He's from Dale," Thorin said, as he struggled to keep hold of the wriggling pup, "They breed them to travel across the country."

"How did you get him?" Hayden asked.

"I asked Bard for a favour," Thorin shrugged, "Though he conceded quite fast when he heard it was for you."

Hayden smirked at his obvious displeasure, then returned to fawning over the dog.

"Would you like to hold him?" Thorin asked.

Hayden beamed and nodded excitedly. Thorin extended his arms and gently shifted the puppy into her open arms. He fit perfectly. As soon as she had settled him against her, he stopped his wriggling and whining instantly.

"It seems he likes you," Thorin observed.

The puppy whined softly and nuzzled into her chest, his little paws clawing innocently against her skin.

"He must be so scared," Hayden said, hugging him closer to her chest protectively.

"Do you like him?" Thorin asked.

"He's gorgeous," Hayden smiled.

"Good," Thorin smiled, "Because he is yours."

"Mine?" Hayden blinked.

"He should keep you on your feet," Thorin smiled.

"Oh, Thorin," Hayden smiled, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love," Thorin smiled sweetly.

She beamed and stepped forward to kiss him softly, being ever mindful not to squish the puppy against him.

The pup had now fully relaxed in her arms, and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head and cuddled him gently.

"You know a puppy is going to be a lot of work," Hayden said, stroking the puppy's back gently.

"I am sure no more than a child," Thorin said.

"You'd be surprised," Hayden said.

She had heard stories from friends of how much trouble new puppies were. She knew she could handle it, but she was beginning to think Thorin had bit off more than he could chew.

The puppy began to whine softly again and Hayden felt her heart melt again at the sound – _wasn't there a limit to how cute one animal could be?_

"Shh, it's alright," she said gently, running her hands through his thick hair, "I'll look after you."

Thorin smiled at the sight and his heart warmed. He couldn't help but think what a wonderful mother she would make when the time finally came.

"What am I going to call him?" Hayden asked, glancing over to Thorin.

"I'm sure you will find something suitable," Thorin said, "As long as it is not something stupid, like… _fluffy_."

Hayden laughed, purely because it was the first time she had heard Thorin say the word _fluffy_.

"He will grow to be quite large," Thorin said, "Bard said they are one of the largest dog species in Middle Earth."

"Well, that's good – he can be my very own body guard," she smiled, "It'll have to be a strong name then, something people will fear."

She shifted her arms so she could hold the puppy up in front of her face, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"You'll be very strong, won't you?" Hayden smirked, "Probably kill them with cuteness."

Thorin laughed loud at that. Hayden grinned and was about to settle the pup back against her chest when she heard the sound of running water.

Hayden frowned and glanced to Thorin. They both grimaced when they noticed the small puddle of urine beside Hayden's feet. Thorin sighed and raised his eyebrows at the puppy, who had nuzzled back into Hayden's chest.

"So it begins," Thorin sighed. Carefully avoiding the puddle to step closer to Hayden, he wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her in for a kiss.

Hayden couldn't help but smile against his embrace. When they parted, she looked down to the puppy and back up to him.

"The start of our family," she smiled.

"I like that thought," Thorin grinned.

As he pulled Hayden back against him for another deep kiss, he reminded himself to thank his sister when next he had the chance. He truly owed her for this one.

* * *

><p>After dinner that night, Fili, Kili and Dís visited the west wing to see the puppy Hayden was raving about through dinner.<p>

"I s'pose he is quite cute, isn't he?" Kili said, observing the puppy curled in Hayden's arms.

"More than cute," Hayden smiled.

"I wonder if he will shed hair," Fili pondered.

"I hope not," Thorin said.

"He is possibly the cutest little thing I have ever seen," Dís smiled brightly.

She, like Hayden, shared her view of wanting to cuddle the puppy forever. Though for some reason, none of the men thought the same.

"He certainly loves you," Dís observed. The pup had been virtually inseparable from Hayden since Thorin had passed him to her. "Why, he can't be more than a few weeks old."

"Perhaps he thinks you're his mother, Hayden," Kili smirked.

"I am now," Hayden said, protectively pulling the puppy closer to her, "Look at him – he's so small and all alone. I need to take care of him."

"Oh dear," Kili sighed, "Should we break it to her that he's a dog?"

"Oh hush, Kili," Dís said firmly, "This puppy needs someone to care for him – Hayden certainly will be the only mother he ever knows."

"But he _is_ a dog, Dís," Thorin pointed out.

Dís sighed and shook her head, "Men."

"What are you naming him?" Kili asked.

"I don't know," Hayden frowned, "It has to be something meaningful."

"Well, you best hurry," Dís said, "The younger he is the faster he will learn his name."

"Can he walk?" Fili asked.

"What?"

"Well, you've been holding this whole time," Fili shrugged, "Can he stand?"

Hayden turned to look at Thorin. He shrugged, "I carried him from Esgaroth."

So Hayden crouched down and gently placed the puppy on the ground. At first he whined, not wanting to leave the warmth of Hayden's arms, then slowly stood on all fours. Though he seemed a little unsteady, it was clear he knew exactly how to walk.

His ears pricked up suddenly and he began to run around the room, sniffing and licking at anything he found interesting.

While Hayden was preoccupied watching her puppy, Thorin took the chance to approach his sister.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"I should think so," Dís said proudly, "She is certainly much happier – I can see it."

"You can?" Thorin asked interestedly.

"She needed this Thorin; a purpose," Dís said quietly, "Now she knows she is responsible for this puppy she will be much different."

Thorin smiled and his gaze wandered back to Hayden. She was still smiling as she watched the pup explore the room.

"I should be going," Dís said, "Early start tomorrow. You too, my boys."

Kili grumbled, "I am old enough to set my own bed time, mother."

Dís raised an eyebrow silently and crossed her arms. Without another word, Kili bid everyone goodnight and hurried out of the room.

Hayden noticed that and laughed to herself – she'd make sure to mention _that_ to him tomorrow, just to wipe the pompous smirk off his face even for a second.

"And shouldn't _you_ be seeing to your betrothed?" Dís asked Fili sternly.

"I would be," Fili said, gazing pointedly over to Hayden, "If a certain Queen would move her services to _my_ quarters."

"For the last time, I am not letting Dura serve you just so you can cop a feel while she's doing your laundry – oh don't deny it," Hayden said impatiently, "I love having her here, so she's staying."

"You'd better _not_ be _copping any feels_ with that young lady, Fili," Dís said sternly, "Not until you're married, at least."

Fili let out a long exasperated sigh and glared at Hayden, "_I_ would love having her around _me_, you know. For the love of Durin, _I'm_ the one courting her – not you."

"_Really_? Because I thought _I_ was planning to marry her," Hayden scoffed sarcastically.

"That would certainly put Thorin in an awkward position," Dís smirked.

"As fascinating as this conversation is, I would very much like to sleep some time soon," Thorin said, looking pointedly to his sister and nephew.

"Point taken, brother," Dís smirked. She bid them all a quick goodnight and left the room.

As Fili made to leave, Hayden called him back for a moment.

"How is it going, by the way?" Hayden asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively, "I've been so busy I haven't been able to talk to Dura."

Fili simply shrugged, but the broad grin on his face and twinkle in his eyes said differently.

"I'm glad," Hayden smiled, softly punching his arm, "Don't make me regret introducing you two."

"You won't," Fili said sincerely.

He smiled to her and Thorin as he made to leave, but held back for one last short moment.

"Although, if you're willing to think about moving her to _my_ services-"

"Get out of here, Fili," Thorin sighed.

With one last grin, he disappeared down the hall.

"I hope he doesn't screw it up with her," Hayden sighed.

"You and me both," Thorin said, "He is lucky he is of Durin blood, or her father would never have agreed to their courting."

"There's nothing wrong with Fili," Hayden said, "He's young and handsome and sweet, everything Dura needs – her father's just a twat."

"Young and handsome, you say?" Thorin raised an eyebrow, "I had no idea you thought of Fili in such a way."

"Oh, stop it," Hayden grumbled, "I get enough of your jealousy whenever Legolas visits, let alone around your own nephew."

"I am _not_ jealous of Legolas," Thorin growled, "He simply has a tendency to stare at you longer than is proper and I can _tell_ his thoughts are less than indecent-"

He stopped immediately when he saw Hayden's triumphant smirk and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, muttering, "Not jealous."

"Whatever you say," Hayden grinned.

She crouched down to scoop the puppy up into her arms, as he had been clawing softly at her legs for attention, and walked past Thorin to their bedroom.

"Lesson number one to learn about the King Under the Mountain," she muttered to the pup loud enough for Thorin to hear, "He is _extremely_ jealous and possessive."

She heard Thorin growl close behind her and she stifled a laugh.

"In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he kicks you out of the bed because he thinks you're going to replace him as my lover," she teased, stealing a glance over her shoulder.

Thorin narrowed his eyes and began to pursue her down the corridor, while Hayden squealed and laughed as she ran from him.

Thorin caught up to her quick enough and drew her against him with one strong arm.

"You are dreaming if you think that dog will be sleeping in our bed," he said.

"Where else is he going to sleep?" she frowned.

"I had a bed made for him," Thorin said, "He will sleep in the hall outside."

"The _hall_?" Hayden repeated, "Oh, _Thorin_-"

"I am not sharing my bed with him," Thorin said adamantly.

"But he's just a puppy," she pleaded, "He won't even take up that much room."

"And when he grows? What then?"

"We'll… get a bigger bed?" Hayden suggested, behind a grin.

"I am not jesting, Hayden," Thorin said firmly, "He will sleep in his own bed. Lest he disrupt me bedding my wife, which I know he will."

"_Oh_, so that's what this is about," Hayden grinned slyly, "You think we'll stop having sex if he's in the bed?"

Thorin narrowed his eyes, but his only reply was a disgruntled grumble.

"Wow, I was right – you _are_ already jealous of him," Hayden smirked.

Thorin sighed and made to reply but it was too late – Hayden was doubled over in fits of laughter. She might have even collapsed to the floor had she not been holding the puppy.

"Very amusing," Thorin sighed.

He left her to her fun while he prepared for bed. When Hayden recovered, wiping the tears from her eyes, she placed the pup on the bed and sidled over to Thorin.

"Can he at least sleep in our room?" Hayden asked sweetly, "No- I don't mean in the bed. What if we just put his bed on the floor at the end of ours?"

Thorin pondered over this for a few moments. "I am not particularly comfortable having a dog in my bedroom."

"It's not like he's going to watch what we do in bed," Hayden scoffed, "He's just a dog."

"He's _male_," Thorin deadpanned.

"Alright, fine – be like that," Hayden huffed, "But he's my dog, this is my room aswell, and if I want him to sleep in here then he will. It's not going to hurt anyone."

"Fine," Thorin retorted, "But if I find him watching us he's out in the hallway."

"He won't," Hayden assured, "We'll keep it in the bed anyway. And if one night, you know, you wanna go full S&M, chains and whips, then we'll just put him outside for the night."

Thorin laughed as he unbuttoned his shirt and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," Hayden sighed, "But _without_ me you'd be a total wreck."

"Aye, that I would," he agreed.

He approached her wearing nothing but his pants. The sight of his bare well-toned chest sent her heart fluttering, despite how many times she had seen it.

He wrapped his arms and around her and pulled her flush against him. His eyes were hooded, already cloudy with lust. They flickered from Hayden to the bed, where the puppy was chasing his own tail.

"Put him to bed," he said huskily, "So I can put _you_ to bed."

"Aye aye, captain," Hayden muttered breathlessly.

She pulled out of his embrace and tried to be as gentle as she could when putting the puppy in his own straw, pillow covered bed, but the excitement of Thorin waiting for her was building up inside her.

"You'll sleep here now, okay?" she said, backing up slowly while holding out a hand, "Stay."

The pup stared at her and his head titled to the side curiously. When she was sure he was going to stay put, she spun around on her heel and almost launched herself into Thorin's arms.

He caught her deftly and wasted no time in joining their lips, his tongue slipping past her lips to deepen their kiss. His hand trailed down her back to grab a fistful of her behind roughly, and her arms curled around to begin untying the laces of her own dress.

When they were both bare to the bone, Thorin lifted Hayden up under her thighs and carried her to the bed. He placed her on it and continued to crawl up over her, his eyes darkening.

His lips found hers again, and soon began to travel along her jawline, then down over her neck and breasts. Hayden's back arched in the pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed.

Thorin had just about reached her stomach when she heard a soft whining from beside her. Hayden's eyes flew open and immediately saw the puppy sitting beside her, his head cocked to one side as he stared at her.

"_Thorin_," Hayden said.

Thorin, thinking she was saying his name for another reason, merely continued his ministrations, until she patted him on the back more urgently. She tilted her head to the side and he followed her gaze, landing on the puppy on the side of their bed.

"Oh," Thorin frowned.

He shifted back up so that he was fully covering Hayden again and stared back at the dog.

"Is there a problem?" he asked bluntly.

Hayden laughed and swatted him on the arm. "Go to bed – go on."

But the puppy didn't move.

Thorin sighed, "When you are older you will understand what this is, but until then you will not know how much pain you are causing me right now."

Hayden laughed again, "Thorin, he's a dog."

"Dogs have sex too," he said, "As I said before – he _is_ male."

The puppy whined and stepped forward unevenly on the bed to Hayden's face and licked her cheek softly.

"Ohh," Hayden smiled.

"So I _do_ have competition now," Thorin grumbled.

He sat up off Hayden and lifted the puppy with one hand. He slid off the bed and placed him back on his own bed.

Thankfully the puppy did not test Thorin's patience again until they were bathing in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Hayden had the sheets drawn up around her and she was resting against Thorin's chest. He was lying quite satisfied with one arm wrapped around Hayden's waist and the other resting beneath his head.

Just as Hayden was about to drift off to sleep, she felt a soft tugging at the end of the blanket. Before she knew it, a small fluffy figure had curled up on her stomach. Hayden opened her eyes and looked down to see the puppy rolled in a small ball on her stomach, cuddling close to her warmth.

"Thorin," she whispered, nudging him gently.

Thorin looked down and noticed the puppy immediately. He smiled slightly and then shook his head, "He cannot sleep here."

"Oh, but look at him," she cooed, stroking the puppy's soft fur, "He's so little, and he's probably scared."

Thorin looked from the puppy to Hayden's pleading eyes and sighed. Reluctantly, he nodded. Hayden smiled and leant back against Thorin's chest, with one hand curled around the puppy, stroking his thick fur until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When Thorin woke the next morning he found he was missing the warmth he usually awoke to which was Hayden's body.<p>

As he sat up and looked to his side, he saw Hayden still sleeping peacefully. But the arm that was usually wrapped around his chest was instead wrapped around the puppy.

Thorin huffed and shook his head. The puppy might not be hard work, but it seemed he was going to have to fight to keep Hayden's attention.

He slipped out of bed and changed for the day, not wishing to disturb her or the dog. Before he left he kissed her softly on the top of her head, smiling that she was finally getting a decent rest.

So when Hayden awoke later than she would usually, she was disappointed that Thorin had already left, but that quickly disappeared when she noticed the little puppy curled up next to her chest.

"What am I going to call you?" Hayden muttered.

The puppy looked up to her and began licking her hand softly. Hayden smiled and rolled over, resting her arm beneath her head as she thought.

She had a few meetings today, not too many though, and training with Dwalin. Perhaps she could use that time to introduce the puppy to the outdoors, not to mention get him accustomed to the sound of weapon training. She supposed he would be alright for a few hours alone, even if she had Dura check on him every once in a while.

After all, he was only a small puppy – what harm could he do?

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Hayden gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth.<p>

It had only been two hours since she left her quarters to attend a meeting with Thorin. She had told Dura about the puppy being left alone in the bedroom, but she assumed two hours wasn't too long a time – apparently it _was_.

The bedroom was a complete wreck. The sheets were torn off the bed and feathers from the mangled pillows lay all around the room. There were also a few urine stains here and there from where he had undoubtedly marked his territory.

There was a soft growling sound and Hayden moved around the bed to see her puppy biting at another pillow, tearing the feathers from it and shaking his head.

"Bloody hell," Hayden sighed, running her hand over her face, "What are you doing?"

She growled and went to the puppy to pick him up, taking the pillow away from him and throwing it on the bed.

"What did you do?" she said exasperatedly, "I have to get this cleaned up before Thorin gets here or he is going to absolutely kill you-"

"What in the name of Durin happened here?" Thorin growled.

"Now you're in for it," Hayden muttered.

"Did the dog do this?" Thorin asked. His eyes grew wider as he looked from his destroyed bed to the innocent puppy in Hayden's arms.

"Yes," Hayden said uncertainly.

"I thought you were training him," Thorin growled exasperatedly.

"I was at a meeting with you, how could I watch him?" Hayden asked, frustrated.

"You could have left him with Dura," Thorin suggested, "Or somewhere he could not destroy anything."

He walked around to look over the mess and kicked a pillow in his frustration.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise he would do this. I thought he'd be fine for a few hours," Hayden said, "He's just a puppy, he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Well it certainly seems like he does," Thorin said, picking up a ripped up pillowcase and throwing it to the ground.

"It's not a big deal, I can clean it up," Hayden said, "He won't do it again."

"He had better not," Thorin growled.

"Look, I know it's a mess but he _is_ just a puppy," Hayden frowned, "How do you expect to handle a baby if you lose your temper over something like this?"

"This is very different to a baby," Thorin said, "He is a _dog_ – not our child."

"But he's still alive," Hayden said defensively, "Just because he's a dog doesn't mean he's any different."

"I will not have this discussion with you, Hayden," Thorin said, walking to the door, "Just _fix it_."

He left the room without another word, slamming the door behind him.

Hayden winced as the door snapped shut and huffed angrily. She put the pup on the ground and began to clean up the mess herself.

"I can't believe him," she growled, "Treating me like a child!"

She threw the feathers to the ground in a pile, continuing to mutter angrily to herself.

"What is he supposed to know, he's just a puppy," she muttered, "How is he supposed to handle a freaking _baby_?"

The puppy jumped up onto the bed and sat down in front of her, tilting his head to stare at her curiously, his ears pricking at the sound of her voice.

"How can I be angry at you? You're so cute," Hayden smiled. She reached forward to scratch him between the ears, "And you still need a name…"

She looked at the puppy and tilted her head to the side to match him, "How about… Tolkien? No, that's more a last name isn't it… Beau, George, Brody, hmm…"

There was a knock at the door and a soft voice called, "Your Majesty?"

"Come in, Dura," Hayden called.

"King Thorin asked for more pillows-" Dura said as she walked in. She stopped immediately when she noticed the state of the room, "Oh my, what happened here?"

Hayden pointed to the puppy and shook her head, "Don't ask."

"Let me help you," Dura said, putting the pillows down on the floor and rushing over to help Hayden clean up the feathers and sheets.

"What are you doing here?" Hayden asked, no matter how appreciative she was for the help, "You're supposed to be finishing earlier."

"I know, but there is still plenty to be done," Dura shrugged.

"Nothing I can't handle," Hayden smiled, "You should be spending time with Fili."

Dura smiled and shook her head, "I must work. I cannot be seen cavorting with the Prince every hour of the day."

"I'm sure no one would appose, as you _are_ courting," Hayden smirked, "But I understand."

This was one of the reasons why Hayden had grown to love Dura. Despite the fact she was courting the Prince, she refused to be thought of as anyone different. She continued to work as Hayden's handmaiden, despite Thorin's offering for a higher-ranking job, and still worked herself to the bone.

She was a woman who knew what she wanted from her own life; not what acquiring a high status husband could bring her. That was Hayden's type of girl.

They shared a moment of comfortable silence while they busied themselves clearing the room.

"You should start training him now," Dura said, nodding to the puppy lounging on the bed, "The younger they are the easier it will be."

"I know," Hayden sighed, "But I still need a name."

"You still cannot find one?" Dura asked, "Well, you do have a lot of books in your library, my lady. Why not look through them to find one?"

Hayden looked up in surprise, "That's actually a really good idea – why didn't I think of that?"

Dura smiled and continued helping to tidy the room.

"Oh, would you get out of here already?" Hayden growled playfully, "Fili's probably waiting for you."

"Then he can wait, my lady," Dura smirked.

"For the last time, enough with the 'my lady,'" Hayden said, "One day you may just be my niece-in-law, so get used to it."

Dura laughed, ducking her head to hide her blush.

Hayden smiled and went to throw the ripped sheets in the corner of the room, when she noticed the puppy had _marked his territory_ on Thorin's best pair of boots.

"Shit," she cursed under breath, "_Thorin's_ not gonna like that one bit."

Perhaps she said that with more bite than she had meant to, because Dura looked over at her curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking… is everything alright?" Dura asked.

"I'm fine," Hayden sighed, "Thorin's just…"

"I'm just what?" Thorin asked. He raised an eyebrow and leant against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"Impeccable at timing," Hayden muttered bitterly.

"You may leave, Dura," Thorin said, "I can help Queen Hayden."

"Yes, your Majesty," Dura curtsied. She smiled to Hayden before making to leave the room.

"Oh, and Dura," Thorin called, though his eyes were still watching Hayden, "Would you please remind my nephew that he is prohibited to enter the female quarters of the kingdom, no matter how high in status he believes he is."

Dura flushed slightly and curtsied again, "Yes, your Majesty. Good evening."

As Dura disappeared through the door, Thorin closed it behind him and approached the bed. As he did so, the puppy sat up and began to growl softly, crouching low and eyeing Thorin suspiciously.

Hayden saw this and muttered a small bitter "hah" under her breath, as she continued to remake the bed.

Thorin stayed silent and moved to the other side of the bed to help. She purposely ignored his gaze.

"You cannot ignore me forever," Thorin said.

"Try me," Hayden challenged. She tucked in the last sheet and straightened, crossing her arms tightly.

"I am sorry for what I said," Thorin sighed, "I was not expecting a dog to be such a… handful."

"I told you he would be," Hayden pointed out, as she moved to the end of the bed.

Thorin moved with her and met her at the end.

"Remember, I'm not the one who got him," she added.

"But you are the one who wanted something to keep you busy," Thorin retorted.

"Well, I'm busy," Hayden said, "Happy?"

"I will be much happier once you've trained him," Thorin said, "You could start with a name."

"I'm working on it," Hayden said. She absentmindedly scratched the puppy behind the ears, as he had crawled up on the bed next to her.

Thorin turned to look down at the dog and pursed his lips, "Put him to bed; he's had enough of you for today – it's my turn now."

"Oh, really?" Hayden smirked.

"Dog, second priority," Thorin said, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her up against his chest, "Husband, first."

"Glad we worked that out," Hayden smiled.

She shifted her hand from the puppy to the top of his thighs.

Thorin's growl this time was different as he pushed himself against her without restraint, catching her lips in a deep kiss and burying his hand in her hair. Hayden moaned against his embrace and fisted his coat, which only encouraged him.

While their lips remained locked, her hand slipped in between his thighs. She grinded her hand against his growing bulge and he broke away from her lips to release a deep moan.

"I think we should continue this in bed," Thorin said huskily.

"Mm, no I don't think so," Hayden said.

Thorin pulled back and stared at her.

"You see, I have to find a name for our dog so I can train him," Hayden said, pulling out of his grasp, "Just like you said."

She let the last sentence hang in the air and smiled sweetly, while Thorin stood stunned.

"You can finish by yourself, can't you?" Hayden smirked. She moved to pick up the puppy from the bed and cuddled him close to her chest.

When she moved past Thorin she looked from his dumbfounded expression to his tented pants and hid a triumphant grin.

"Don't have too much fun, my darling," Hayden smiled sweetly, kissing him on the cheek as she passed.

She left the room without another word, shutting the door silently behind her.

Thorin sighed and shook his head. He looked down at his erection, which was pressing painfully against his pants. He really had asked for that – but only Hayden could get away with it.

"I hope you know just how much strength that took me," Hayden muttered to the puppy in her arms, "But it was totally worth it."

She made her way to the library, deciding to take Dura's advice to look through her books to find a name. She piled a few of her books in front of her on the couch, settled down and began flicking through the pages, while the puppy curled up on her lap to sleep.

Six books later and she had still had no luck in finding a name. As she picked up the next novel, _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee, she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. She looked up to see Thorin glaring down at her.

"Was that really necessary, woman?" Thorin asked.

"I think it was," Hayden shrugged, turning back to the book.

"You will pay for that," Thorin muttered.

"I'm sure," Hayden smirked. She observed him carefully as he came to take a seat beside her on the couch. "I see you managed to get rid of your friend."

She looked down to his crotch significantly and Thorin smirked.

"It took me a while to calm down," he said.

"Oh, so you didn't please yourself?" Hayden asked casually, flipping through the pages, "That's a shame."

"Why would I do that when I have you here?" Thorin asked lowly, leaning in to kiss her shoulder – apparently nothing would stop him tonight.

"Atticus!" Hayden gasped.

"Actually, my name is Thorin," Thorin said, "But it is nice to know our marriage means something to you."

"Not you," Hayden said, sitting up and pointing to the book, "Atticus is the name of the lawyer in _To Kill a Mockingbird_ – Atticus Finch."

"The what?" Thorin frowned.

"It's perfect – Atticus fought for the rights of an African American man who was wrongly accused of raping a white woman," Hayden said excitedly, "It ruined his and his children's reputation in the town but he didn't care, because he knew he was doing the right thing."

"And this means…?"

"The _name_, Thorin," Hayden said exasperatedly, "Atticus."

"For the dog?" Thorin asked.

Hayden nodded, "What do you think of it?"

"It is definitely unique," Thorin deliberated, "It sounds strong. And it obviously has meaning to you."

"Atticus," Hayden tested. She looked down and stroked the puppy that was still curled peacefully in her lap. "It's perfect."

Thorin smiled as he observed Hayden's obvious adoration for the dog. He shuffled closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I know this dog will be a handful. I will not deny I will get frustrated," Thorin said, "But I cannot seem to regret getting him, seeing how happy he has made you."

"Thank you, so much," Hayden smiled, moving her hand up to stroke his beard, "You'll love him too, eventually."

Thorin humph-ed disbelievingly, "Perhaps."

"I love you," Hayden smiled, taking his face in both her hands and kissing him gently.

"I love you too," Thorin smiled. He looked down at the newly named Atticus in Hayden's lap. "Now, would it be possible to continue our past activity? Or are you going to leave me in another uncomfortable position?"

"No, I think I'll be able to help you this time," Hayden smirked, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Good," Thorin said, "To the start of our family."

"Our family," Hayden nodded, her smile broadening as she pulled him in for another kiss.


	7. Two Years Later

**CHAPTER SEVEN – TWO YEARS LATER**

******_"Nearly all marriages, even happy ones, are mistakes: in the sense that almost certainly (in a more perfect world, or even with a little more care in this very imperfect one) both partners might be found more suitable mates. But the real soul-mate is the one you are actually married to."  
><em>************J.R.R. Tolkien******

A shadow filled a dark room in Erebor, which was silent in the early hours of the morning.

A large figure jumped agilely onto a soft mattress and crouched low, eyes locked on its prey. It stalked silently over the covers, making hardly any indents despite its size.

When it reached the bottom of its prey it crouched lower, raising its behind in the air and readying itself for the kill. Then it pounced.

"Argh, _Atticus_!"

And just like that, the morning peace in the west wing was shattered.

Atticus bounded over Hayden and licked her face lovingly. While this had been extremely cute when he was a puppy, it was more painful now that he was the size of a small pony.

"Atticus, how many times have I told you – _no_," Hayden groaned. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, pushing the great ball of hair that was her dog away. "No jumping on the bed."

"Just push him off," Thorin groaned, his face still buried in his pillow.

"What purpose did you gain from that, huh?" Hayden asked Atticus. He was sitting staring at her, looking quite pleased with himself. "Go on, go back to bed."

Atticus whined and walked forward to her, settling down over her legs with his head on her lap.

Hayden sighed and fell back down onto her pillow. Two years later and nothing had changed. Not that he was a disobedient dog; he was very well behaved, and very protective. But in the mornings he had a tendency to be particularly whiny and stubborn – much like the other male Hayden shared a room with.

Hayden sat up again suddenly – how could she forget? Today was Thorin's 200th birthday. Meaning that today was the fair being held in Dale in his honour.

"Get off, Atticus," Hayden whispered hurriedly, bending her legs in attempt to stand him up. "Get up you ball of fur, you know what today is – don't you dare ruin this."

Atticus stared at her but reluctantly stood up and left the bed, though not before she could cop a good dose of his wide brown puppy eyes. He had a habit of showing those whenever he couldn't get his own way.

Hayden looked back down at Thorin, who was turned away from her sleeping soundly. She felt no regret whatsoever in waking him up. Many times Hayden had woken up to his hands molding to her curves in the middle of the night, pleading for attention. And though she had given it back to him just as much, she felt she still had a few nights grace before she was up to his level.

She fell back down on the bed and curled up against his back, running her hands over his bare skin and down to his tight behind, then back again.

He groaned slightly but didn't move and Hayden took that as a good sign. She propped herself up and rested her lips on his shoulder blade, pressing soft languid kisses over his skin and scars.

She felt him exhale and shift slightly; stretching out his arms and legs. She went back up to his face and kissed him in the crook of his neck. She saw a smile flicker over his face and his eyes fluttered open as he turned onto his back.

"I prefer waking up to that, then being crush by that dog," Thorin smirked, his voice husky from its nights disuse.

"_Atticus_," Hayden reminded him, as she had continued to for the past two years.

For some reason he insisted on calling him "that dog," as if calling him Atticus would prove he owned some part of the dog.

"Details," Thorin sighed, stroking her hair behind her ear, "Why the pleasant wake up call, my love?"

"Because it's such a special day," Hayden smiled, leaning against his chest, "Happy birthday, my darling."

"Mm, do not remind me," Thorin said heavily.

"For the last time, it's not that big of a deal," Hayden said.

"Turning two-hundred _is_ a big deal," Thorin said, yet again, "I am officially old."

"Oh, stop it," Hayden grumbled, "We've got a lot to look forward to yet."

"We do?" Thorin said disbelievingly.

"_Yes_," Hayden said, swatting his chest, "Today's your fair-" Thorin groaned dramatically. "-then it's Durin's Day in only a week and a bit."

"Oh, _Durin's Day_? How could I forget?" Thorin rolled his eyes, "I am only reminded of it every second of every day by my blasted sister-"

"Oh, don't," Hayden sighed, "She's just stressed. You know how tense she was organizing our wedding. But this is her _son_ getting married."

"I spent just as much time around the lad as she did and I am not as worked up about it," Thorin pointed out, "Besides, it's just a reason for him to bed her finally-"

"_Thorin_."

"What? It's the truth," Thorin deadpanned.

"Fili _loves_ Dura," Hayden said, "There's nothing wrong with them wanting physical love aswell."

Thorin humph-ed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish you'd show him some affection – even a little," Hayden said.

"I show him plenty of affection," Thorin scoffed.

"Oh, really?" Hayden scoffed in retaliation, "When he told us he was engaged you patted him on the back and said 'good job.'"

"And I meant it," Thorin said incredulously, "He did a fine job bribing her into spending the rest of her life with him."

"God, you're such a grump this morning," Hayden huffed, "I almost don't want to give you your birthday present anymore."

Thorin raised his eyebrows in interest, "Present?"

"Don't worry about it anymore," she said haughtily, "You're obviously not in the mood."

"That depends on what it is," he said slyly, slinking towards her.

Hayden eyed him for a moment. Before he had a chance to react she threw her leg over his waist and straddled him. She leant down to rub her hands over his bare chest.

"Are you going to have your way with me just to prove _I_ am not old?" Thorin asked, an anticipating smile growing.

"No," Hayden smiled, "I'm going to have my way with you because you're still as irresistible to me as when I first met you… _and _to prove you aren't old."

Thorin laughed and pulled her down to cover him, locking their lips in a deep kiss.

"You, my Queen, treat me much better than I deserve," Thorin smiled softly.

"You deserve everything I give you," Hayden said, "Whether I'm pummeling you or… pleasuring you."

Thorin's eyes widened and he shifted impatiently beneath her. His hands began to ride up her nightgown, before she stopped him.

"Not until you promise to be nicer," Hayden said, "It's your birthday and your eldest nephew is _finally_ getting married. Please just enjoy it."

"Yes, yes," he said distractedly.

But Hayden wasn't having it. "Say it like you mean it."

Thorin growled and sat up suddenly so their noses were almost touching, his arms around her to stop her from falling back.

"I will enjoy myself, _Hayden_," he said significantly.

"_Thank you_," she said, just as dramatically.

She pushed him back down against the mattress and Thorin raised his eyebrows in anticipation. She rolled up her nightgown and flicked it off, watching amusedly as Thorin's eyes became clouded with the familiar lust.

"It's funny, don't you think," Thorin said, his voice a low growl, "That my birthday present to you not two weeks ago began similarly to this."

Hayden smiled and hummed as she crouched over him seductively, making sure particular body parts were in his full view.

"Do you think we should change our traditions?" she asked, pressing a long kiss to his chest.

"Mm, I think they suite us just fine," he said, sitting up slightly so he could reach around and massage her behind with one hand. "In fact, I should make a note to mention it more in my speeches."

"If you did that I might never let you leave this bed," she smirked.

Thorin's chest vibrated as he gave a low chuckle. She silently moved down his chest, kissing across his skin until she reached his hardening member. Thorin's hands clenched the bed sheets in his pleasure and his eyes flew wide open.

What a very nice start to the day, indeed.

* * *

><p>As a celebration for Thorin's 200th Birthday, the kingdom was holding a special fair in his honour in the city of Dale. On this day of all days, you did not have to be convinced just how adored Thorin Oakenshield was by his people.<p>

The streets were lined with a thin layer of snow and a chill breeze blew from the north. But that did not stop the crowd from gathering. Dale was bustling with men and dwarves alike, even the odd Silvan elf, with streamers and celebration banners littering the area. There were stalls with goods for sale, a few contests being held, and children running around legs, giggling. It was a wonder to behold.

And while the fair was in full swing, the King and Queen of Erebor did not make their appearance known until midday.

They appeared arm in arm, rugged up against the cold wind, but smiling nonetheless. Behind them trailed Fili, his soon-to-be bride on his arm, and behind them Dís and Kili. Dwalin and a few guards trailed behind for security – these days the royals could not be seen anywhere without a proper guard.

Bard, or now Lord Bard, was there to meet Thorin and Hayden at the gates to the city with open arms.

"Welcome, my King and Queen," Bard said, bowing his head to both of them. These days he wasn't as grim as he had been; Hayden even caught him grinning at times.

"Thank you for this, Bard," Hayden smiled, looking over his shoulder eagerly to the fair. "There was really no need to make it so extravagant – its just Thorin."

Kili snickered in the background, while Thorin expertly ignored his wife. After nearly three years of marriage he had come quite accustomed to her teasing.

"Nonsense," Bard said, smiling slightly, "A small token of our gratitude for the King Under the Mountain. He is, after all, the reason we were able to restore Dale."

Thorin straightened proudly and sent Hayden a smug smile.

"Come, there is much to see," Bard said, stepping aside to allow their entrance into the city. "The crowd is large but I'm sure you will have no trouble making your way around."

They passed with appreciative smiles into the walls of the now fully restored Dale. At first glance you would not have guessed it had layed dormant and broken for sixty years. It was so full of life, not a corner without sunlight or the sound of laughter.

"This is wonderful," Hayden smiled, tightening her grip on Thorin's arm.

"Yes, it is," Thorin smiled to her, "Finally, the recognition I deserve."

Hayden scoffed and swatted him on the arm with a gloved hand.

"See you all later then," Fili called, dragging Dura off by the hand.

"Where are you going?" Dís asked.

"Oh- uh, Dura wants to visit the pie stalls," Fili shrugged.

"Oh, _I_ want to?" Dura scoffed, sending him a look of clear disapproval.

"I meant _me_," Fili grinned sweetly, "It's just simpler if you take the fall for me, love."

"So instead you make me look bad in front of your family?" Dura raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, we could never think bad of you," Kili waved a hand.

"Just the other day we were telling Fili he needed to lay off the pies, right Kil?" Hayden asked, with a small smirk.

Kili nodded, "Mhm, gotta watch it now you're on the way to married life." He patted his stomach dramatically.

"Nonsense," Dura smiled, snuggling closer to Fili, "My Fili eats just the right amount for a dwarf."

"Thank you," Fili returned the smile, kissing her on the forehead. He then turned to glare pointedly at Kili and Hayden. "You _see_ – someone who finally appreciates me."

Kili stifled a snort.

"Go on, son," Dís said, "Or you'll miss the good pies."

Fili sent her a mocking glare and they both waved goodbye as they made off through the crowd, hands intertwined.

"They're so sweet," Hayden smiled brightly, leaning against Thorin, "You remember when we were like that?"

"Happy? Yes, I remember it well," Thorin said wistfully.

Hayden rolled her eyes and he merely grinned at her playful glare.

"Well there's no use just standing here all day," Dís said, tightening her cloak around her.

"Too right," Kili said. He made to walk off in the opposite direction when Dís held him back.

"_You _are coming with me," Dís said, "I need someone's opinion on a new dress."

Kili groaned, "Why can't you take Hayden for that?"

"Because she has no sense of fashion," Dís deadpanned.

"_Hey_-"

"That's true," Kili nodded, "Fine – but not for too long."

Dís smiled approvingly and led the way with a wave to Thorin and Hayden as she passed, Kili on her heels.

"So, what would you like to see first, my love?" Thorin asked.

Hayden shrugged, tightening her cloak around her and crossing her arms. "Whatever you want. Lets just get out of this wind – it's freezing."

Thorin linked his arm with hers and pulled her closer for warmth.

"You are cold?" he asked curiously.

"'Course I am – you'd have to be dead not to feel this," Hayden shivered.

"It is only the start of winter," Thorin pointed out.

Hayden just shrugged and he glanced curiously at her, smirking slightly.

"What?" Hayden asked.

"Nothing," he continued to smirk, "Only last winter you told me cloaks were for _wimps_. I believe you said a true Englishman has no need for winter gear."

"I don't remember saying that," Hayden shrugged.

Thorin dropped the subject but continued to smirk, as Hayden huddled closer to him while they walked.

They made their way around the streets of Dale, stopping every so often to look at a stall or competition that was being held. As Bard had said, they had no trouble making their way through the streets, as people merely stepped out of their way immediately, bowing and curtseying.

In their first royal outing a few years ago Hayden naturally found that extremely strange, having walked the streets of London all her life as a normal citizen. But now she had grown accustomed to the effect her and Thorin's appearance had in public, she began to refer to it as their "Moses Effect" – meaning the people around them would split like the Red Sea.

Funnily enough, Hayden was the only one who ever found amusement from that joke.

"Oh, what's that smell?" Hayden asked, stopping in her tracks.

"What smell?" Thorin asked.

"I have no idea but it smells fantastic," Hayden said.

She grabbed his hand and made a beeline for the nearest stall, while people practically jumped to move out of her way.

"Mm, cupcakes," she grinned excitedly.

Thorin sighed, "We ran all that way for cupcakes?"

"_All that way_?" Hayden scoffed, "You really are getting old, aren't you?"

Ignoring Thorin's growl, Hayden approached the stall, looking hungrily over the beautifully crafted cupcakes before her.

The owner, an elderly lady, was sitting behind the counter reading. She was yet to notice who was looking over her stall.

"Do you want one?" Hayden asked Thorin.

Thorin shook his head firmly. "No no. After you mentioned Fili with his pies, well…" He patted his stomach consciously.

"Oh, please. You don't have anything to worry about," Hayden smiled, "Have one – it's your birthday, after all."

Thorin deliberated for a moment, but he was not a dwarf to pass up food.

"Excuse me?" Hayden asked the woman, "I wonder what that cupcake at the back is?"

The woman looked up and stared at Hayden for a moment. Her eyes narrowed and moved slowly over to Thorin. Then she practically jumped up from her seat and gasped.

"Your Majesty's! I am so sorry, I did not realise anyone was looking," she apologised quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Hayden smiled kindly, "Is that one at the back chocolate?"

"This one, my lady? Yes, it is," she said, wiping her hands on her apron. She seemed extremely nervous.

"Oh good, my favourite," Hayden smiled, "Could we have one chocolate and two apricot?"

"Of course, your Majesty," the lady bowed her head, setting to boxing the cupcakes immediately.

"_Two_?" Thorin questioned.

"Atticus likes apricot," Hayden murmured.

"You're getting the dog a cupcake?" Thorin scoffed.  
>"He needs to eat just like me and you," Hayden said defensively, "No reason why I can't treat him."<p>

Thorin hump-ed but said nothing more on the matter.

The lady handed over the box of three to Hayden, who took it with an appreciative smile.

"How much is that?" Hayden asked.

"Oh no," the lady shook her hands, "No charge, your Majesty. Not for you."

"Don't be silly, we have to pay," Hayden said firmly.

The woman made to refuse again but Hayden interrupted her before she could.

"Thorin, pay the lady," she said, with a small smirk.

Thorin nodded curtly and pulled out his pouch of coins. He counted double what he would usually pay for food and handed it to the woman.

"But, my King, this is too much," the woman said.

"Then think of it as my personal thanks, for feeding my hungry Queen," Thorin said, with a small light in his eyes.

With another smile and thank you, they left the woman at the stall with wide eyes staring after them in disbelief.

Hayden laughed to herself as they continued to walk, passing Thorin his own cupcake and taking out her own.

"What are you laughing at?" Thorin asked.

"I just like seeing people's reactions," Hayden smiled, "When we walk up to a stall."

"Are you telling me you are still not used to it?" Thorin said disbelievingly.

"No, I am," Hayden shrugged, "But that doesn't make it any less amusing."

She continued to giggle under her breath and Thorin shook his head as he watched her amusedly. He was about to take a bite into his own cupcake, when something knocked into him hard. Thorin groaned slightly in pain and the small cake was sent flying to the ground with a silent splat.

Thorin cursed under his breath and looked down to see what had bumped into him. It was a child – a human child, with long brown hair to her waist and wide hazel eyes that were staring up at him in awe. Her mouth was gaping and she seemed unable to speak.

"Oh, _Thorin_ – you ruined a perfectly good cupcake," Hayden said disapprovingly.

"It was not my fault," Thorin said, gesturing down to the child before him.

Hayden followed his gaze and raised her eyebrows, "Oh."

Thorin glanced back down at the girl, who hadn't moved. He was quite confused to see she was now grinning excitedly.

"You're a dwarf," the girl said.

Thorin almost laughed at that, "Yes- yes I am."

"Do you dig for gold?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"No, I do not," Thorin said.

"My name's Aria," she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "What's yours?"

Hayden covered her hand with her mouth as Thorin sent her a look of exasperation.

"My name is Thorin," he said.

The girl's eyes widened to twice their size and her mouth fell open.

"Are you Thorin Oakenshield?" she asked.

Thorin smiled and nodded.

She gasped, then her expression of shock turned into another grin.

"Mama says you saved us all," she said breathlessly, "She says you defeated the big dragon that took our home and now we can live here."

Thorin nodded again and tried not to seem impatient with the child.

"Mister Oakenshield?" she asked again, "You're King. Have _you_ seen my papa?"

"Well I would not know. What is his name?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know, mama doesn't talk about him much," she said, "She says he got lost coming back from the war to get back the big mountain, and you live in the big mountain. Have you seen him?"

Thorin frowned and glanced sideways at Hayden, whose hand was no longer covering her mouth to hide her laughter. She looked close to tears.

Thorin sighed and bent down on one knee so he could look the child in the eye.

"I… have not seen him. I am sorry," he said heavily.

"That's okay, mister King. He'll turn up somewhere," Aria shrugged.

She hummed to herself and looked around at the cupcake splattered on the floor.

"Sorry about your cake," she said, frowning slightly, "It looked yummy too."

"Aye, it did," Thorin said, "But no harm done. I suppose it was better I did not eat it."

"Why's that?"

Thorin lent closer with a small smirk and whispered, "Queen Hayden is worried I may become fat from eating too much."  
>Aria giggled and covered her mouth with her small hands, "You won't get fat – you're <em>strong<em>!"

"You think so?" Thorin smiled.

She nodded, "Mhm, all dwarves are. When I grow up, I want to be just like the Queen and marry a dwarf like you. "

Thorin's smile widened, "I'm afraid you would not want a dwarf like me – someone as pretty as you needs someone young, who doesn't smell of dog."

Aria giggled again, "You're funny. I like you a lot. Will you be King forever?"

"As long as I can be," Thorin smiled.

There was a stifled scream suddenly and a woman came flying out of the crowd that had gathered around them. She had the same long brown hair as Aria and her eyes were filled with horror.

"Oh my – _Aria_!" the woman cried, "What have I told you about running off!"

She looked from Aria to Thorin on the ground and gasped.

"King Thorin- I am so sorry," she stuttered quickly, "My daughter- she-"

"It is alright," Thorin said calmly, holding up a hand, "Luckily only my cupcake was harmed."

The woman didn't seem to take his humour though, because her eyes widened even more.

"I am sorry! I will pay for another," she offered.

"There is no need for that," Thorin said, "Your daughter's company is payment enough."

"I apologise – she has a tendency to talk to strangers," she said, glaring down at her daughter.

"He's not a stranger, mama," Aria said impatiently, "He's mister Thorin!"

"Yes, I know dear," the woman said exasperatedly, "And I hope you apologised to the King for interrupting him."

"All is well," Thorin said, "Please do not worry yourself."

The woman nodded and curtsied, taking her daughters arm. "Come Aria, let them get along with their day."

Aria nodded and turned back to look at Thorin. After a few moments of scuffling her feet and silent deliberation, the girl hurried forward and placed a small kiss on Thorin's cheek.

"Bye, mister Thorin," she smiled brightly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Aria," Thorin smiled.

Aria smiled and waved once more before her mother dragged her off into the crowd.

Thorin stood up and brushed off his pants, walking back over to Hayden. She was staring at him with a small smile, her cupcake forgotten in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

Hayden just shook her head and continued to smile, "And I thought I'd seen everything."

Thorin smiled and took her hand, continuing along their path through the stalls and bustling crowd, both of their minds wandering.

"What are you thinking about?" Hayden asked. She was watching him carefully, since he had been oddly quiet after the cupcake incident.

Thorin glanced over to her and shrugged, "I was merely thinking that…"

"Yes?"

"Well… I had never given much thought to what I would do if we ever had a lass," he said, "Naturally I have always favoured a lad. But… if she were anything like that Aria, I don't think I would mind."

Hayden stared at him silently and when she didn't reply at all Thorin was worried he had said the wrong thing.

"I did not mean to bring up the subject," he said, "I only meant-"

"It's fine," Hayden said softly.

She drew herself closer to him and snuggled against his side, smiling against him shoulder as they continued on in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Thorin stood up in front of the rowdy crowd in the feasting hall. He merely had to clear his throat and watch the crowd expectantly to receive and respectful silence. Hayden, sitting to his right, rolled her eyes. Three years onwards and she still had no idea how he did that.<p>

"I would like to personally thank you all for attending this special event," Thorin said.

He glanced down to his left where Fili sat, holding the hand of his newly wedded wife. You couldn't hope to wipe the smile off either of their faces.

"I admit I did not think I would see the day when my eldest nephew would marry," Thorin continued, with a small smirk, "But alas, the time finally came. I believe the saying is "when you find the right woman"… and I can vouch without a doubt that the young lady sat beside him has made him happier than I myself can remember."

The crowd erupted with cheers, while Fili lent over to kiss Dura on the cheek.

Thorin smiled and turned then to Kili, raising his mug of ale, "One down, only another to go."

Kili sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I will keep my speech short, as I realise we are all eager to begin the drinking-" Thorin paused to allow another enthusiastic roar from the crowd, "I have never been one to show tumultuous amounts of emotion, so I will take this opportunity to say, in front of my family, how very proud I am to have my sister's sons at my side."

Kili smiled brightly and Fili looked like he had been hit in the face by a brick.

"As an uncle, I could not wish for more loyal, honorable and willing nephews," Thorin said. He glanced down at Hayden and smiled slightly when he saw how proud she looked of him.

"That being said, I could certainly live without their annoying antics and, in particular, their habit to irritate me," Thorin said, earning a laugh from the crowd, "But I love them. And tonight, is for Prince Fili and his bride."

He raised his mug in toast and he crowd mimicked his gesture, cheering loudly once again. As he took his seat, he leant over to clap Fili on the shoulder, who was still staring absolutely stunned and bemused.

"That was by far my favourite of all your speeches," Hayden smiled, putting a hand on his thigh under the table. "I'm proud of you."

"Aye, it will take an unhealthy amount of ale tonight to rid of that memory," Thorin said.

Hayden laughed and settled back in her chair. Thorin raised his mug to his lips to take another sip, and he glanced curiously to his side at his wife.

"Were you not given an ale?" he asked.

"Oh no, I was, but I thought against it," she shrugged.

Thorin tilted his head curiously, "Most unlike you, particularly at a celebration like this."

"That's exactly why I'm avoiding alcohol consumption," Hayden said, "Wouldn't want another repeat."

She pointed subtly to her lower back, where her secret tattoo still resided. Thorin chuckled and continued to stare at her.

"That has never hindered you before," he pointed out.

"Perhaps I'm maturing," she said proudly.

Thorin scoffed and returned to his ale, earning his a firm slap in the arm.

"Shall we mingle, my love?" he asked, standing up from his chair and offering her his arm.

"Well aren't we eager to socialise," Hayden said curiously, as she joined him.

"I am only eager to meet the young dwarf named after me," Thorin said, leading the way through the tables.

"Oh, did he come?" Hayden asked excitedly.

"Aye, I saw him enter with Dain," Thorin said, "He is practically a clone of his father – unfortunately for him."

"Mm, he would have done much better looking like his namesake," Hayden smiled sweetly and Thorin laughed.

"Dain," Thorin said, making their presence known.

Dain, who had hardly changed over the last three years, turned at his name and beamed brightly. They often had to discuss their affairs closely with the Iron Hills, therefore Hayden found herself becoming very close to Dain and his wife. They hadn't, however, ever had the chance to meet their eldest and only son.

"Thorin!" Dain boomed, laughing cheerily, "Why, it's been too long cousin!"

"Only a week and counting, Dain," Thorin said exasperatedly.

Dain only chuckled, turning to Hayden with a brighter smile, "And my dear Queen. You look lovely as always."

"So do you, Dain," Hayden smiled cheekily, "I see you haven't given into Nara's attempts to braid your beard."

Dain laughed heartily, through his still bushy beard, "No, but she continues to try – she's a stubborn one, my wife."

"No less stubborn than you father," said the young dwarf standing beside him.

"Too right, lad," Dain said, clapping the dwarf on the shoulder, "Thorin, Hayden – may introduce my son and heir."

"_Thorin_, I believe," Thorin said amusedly, winking subtly to his cousin.

"That's right, your Majesty," Thorin III said quickly, giving a short bow.

Hayden had to hold back a smile. He couldn't have been older than Fili and Kili, with Dain's unruly hair and the beginnings of a full beard, but his mother's soft green eyes. She couldn't help but notice how nervous and absolutely intimidated he seemed in Thorin's presence.

"This is Queen Hayden," Dain said, pointing unnecessarily to Hayden. "And you of course know the King Under the Mountain himself-"

"Thorin Oakenshield, yes," Thorin III nodded eagerly.

"I'm glad the lad finally has a chance to meet his namesake," Dain said, smiling between his son and cousin.

"Though I doubt I'll be able to live up to his name very well," Thorin III said uncertainly.

"You are still young lad," Thorin said, "Though I do hope you never have to face what I did in life."

"I would be honoured," Thorin III said eagerly, "To have the chance to acquire a name for myself, like yours."

Hayden pondered to herself, watching the younger Thorin carefully. He must not have acquired the name 'Stonehelm' yet, she thought to herself, he was much too young for that title now.

"Perhaps if you two would get producing some heirs we would be able to tie bonds between our two kingdoms officially," Dain was saying, clapping Thorin III on the shoulder. "Not that you'll be having any lasses, with Thorin's Durin blood. But there's always a chance."

"What do you mean, Dain?" Hayden asked curiously.

"We will discuss that come time, Dain," Thorin said, "If you'll excuse us, we should be making our rounds."

They said their goodbyes to the Iron Hill dwarves and walked away through the crowd. Hayden frowned and looked over at Thorin.

"Did he mean what I think he meant?" she asked.

Thorin sighed, "Yes… I believe he is under the impression if we were to have a lass, his son would be first in line."

"First in line to _what_?" Hayden said through barred teeth.

"To marry her," Thorin said.

Hayden scoffed, "If he thinks I'm setting my daughter up for an arranged marriage he's barking up the wrong family tree."

"That is the way our family line has always handled marriage," Thorin said, "It is tradition."

"And is it also tradition for every third generation to marry a human?" Hayden snapped.

"We are the exception," he said, in a strained voice.

"Then my children will be too," she said proudly.

"Must we discuss this now?" Thorin sighed, "We both know this is a fair way into our future, so we should not worry of it now."

"Well what if it isn't?" Hayden said incredulously, "What if something happens that we don't expect and we're not nearly prepared for? Do we push the matter aside then?"

Thorin stopped abruptly, taking Hayden's elbow so she was forced to stop alongside him. He tried to ignore the music and rowdy cheering now echoing form the dance floor as he stared at his wife.

"Hayden, what-?"

"Think about it, Thorin," Hayden said, "We fought so hard to have the opportunity to get married, and all because I am human and you are dwarf. What example would we be setting if we let our children's futures be set for them without their consent?"

"Hayden-"

"And for that matter why does _Dain_ think his son is first in line to marry any daughter of ours? What if we wanted her to marry some other respectful dwarf? Not that he needs to be dwarf at all-"

"_Hayden_," Thorin pressed desperately.

"But I will _not_ let our unborn child be ruled by one stupid tradition," she finished breathlessly.

Thorin's mouth quite literally fell open and he stared at her with wide eyes. Hayden stared back at him for a moment, frowning at his expression. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth to cover her gasp, realizing what she had just said.

"Thorin, I-"

"Hayden! Come dance!" Kili cried happily.

He leapt over to grab her arm and pull her away from Thorin, while she desperately tried to release herself.

"Kili! I need to go back to Thorin, _please_," she cried over the music.

She turned over her shoulder to see Thorin but saw he had disappeared amidst the crowd moving towards the music.

Hayden yanked hard on her arm, pulling Kili back to her. The people around them were pressed close, blocking any fresh air from reaching them, the smell of ale hanging.

"I need to get out of here," she said, breathing heavily.

'You alright, Parker?" Kili frowned, "You look pale."

"I need to go, I-" she took a deep breath, "I have to go."

"Do you want me to get Thorin-?" Kili began, but Hayden was already pushing her way through the crowd away from him.

Her breathing was coming in silent heavy gasps and she found herself clutching her stomach through her dress. Not even her husband had noticed the small bump forming on her lower abdomen the last few months.

She finally broke free of the rowdy crowd, heading straight for the double doors. Even as she heard her name being called behind her she fled the hall, for once not even thanking the guards who opened the doors for her.

Arms now wrapped around her stomach, she hurried into a fast walk.

"Hayden!"

She kept up her pace, ignoring the calls and footsteps behind her. But it was only until someone grabbed her arm and spun her around that she was forced to stop.

"You cannot disappear like that," Thorin said breathlessly.

"I needed to get out," Hayden said, still breathing heavily.

Thorin looked from her distressed expression to her arms wrapped protectively around her waist and he found himself staggering slightly.

"You said-" he began weakly, clearing his throat, "You said-"

"I said I don't want our unborn child to be ruled by one tradition," she repeated, "And I meant it Thorin, I'm not going to sit by while they have rule by rule set out before them-"

"_Hayden_!" Thorin cried, before she could start her rant up all over again, "Stop. Just stop."

Hayden frowned and watched as he stepped away from her slightly, hand over his forehead. He looked slightly pale.

"_Unborn_ _child_," he repeated under his breath, "Tell me Hayden…. was that meant in_ future_ tense?"

Hayden swallowed hard and shook her head, "Present."

"Oh… present," Thorin said weakly. He paced slowly before her for a bit, taking deep breathes. "Did you mean the present _now_ or the nearby future-?"

"Thorin," Hayden sighed exasperatedly, "I'm pregnant."

Thorin stopped his pacing a stared. He wasn't looking directly at Hayden, his thoughts seemed too far away for him to concentrate on anything.

Out of all the way's he thought that night would end, this was very last on his list – Mahal, it hadn't even been _on_ his list. He had figured Fili would get to make the announcement before he ever did… but now-

"You're-" he began slowly, pausing between words, "Pregnant?"

"Four months," she said and, noticing Thorin now looked dangerously close to fainting, she quickly added, "But I've only known for two… Oin's been checking on me regularly."

"Why… why did you not tell me?" he asked slowly.

He raised his head to look at her and saw, to his dismay and confusion, that she was on the verge of tears.

"B-because I didn't w-want it to happen again," she stuttered, "I wanted t-to be sure I-I really was before I-I told y-you."

Thorin stayed silent, frozen in his place. He felt he was unable to move, let alone say something to comfort her.

"A-and I've been t-terrified to s-say anything in case s-something bad happened," she sniffed, tears now cascading now her red cheeks, "Then Dain b-brought that up and- and I-I… I'm s-sorry, Thorin."

Thorin's eyes softened and he let out a long sigh.

"Of all the ways I thought this moment would go," he said slowly, "This was not what I expected."

Hayden sniffed and wiped away her tears, laughing quietly.

"But I suppose we are experts at that," he said, "The _unexpected_."

He took a few steps forward toward her then stopped.

"You are really with child?" he asked, no louder than a whisper.

Hayden nodded, preparing for the inevitable blow. She expected it would always lead to an argument, the later she left it – she had accepted that. She knew he wouldn't be pleased with her keeping it a secret for so long.

He let out another long sigh, though this time it sounded different to the others. He covered the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her gently off the ground and spinning her in his arms.

Hayden was so surprised by this sudden gesture, she didn't even realise just how emotional he was until he parted from her, revealing his tear soaked cheeks.

"You're crying," she said, through a small laugh.

"You're pregnant," he said, his grin so wide now it almost covered the entirety of his face. "By Durin – you're _pregnant_."

"Is this joy I'm hearing?" she asked, "Or are you just stuck on repeat?"

Thorin's smile widened, if even possible, and his hand came up to brush the side of her cheek gently.

"I have been waiting three years to hear you say this," he said.

"That's quite the wait," she breathed.

"Aye," he chuckled through his smile, "But worth it."

His hand near her cheek slipped behind her head to bury in her thick hair and he used the arm wrapped around her waist to pull her against him. Hayden's gasp of surprise was muffled as he covered her lips with his, kissing her with as much love and passion as he could muster. Her lips were swollen and slightly salty from the tears, but she embraced him in return with just as much eagerness.

When he parted from her, both breathing heavily, he kept their bodies close, leaning his forehead against hers.

"This time," he whispered, "This time will be our time."

Hayden smiled weakly and nodded, new tears welling in her eyes.

"Thorin… we're having a baby," she said, smiling through her emotions.

Thorin's smile was breathtaking as he nodded and looked down between them. He moved his hand around to place on her lower abdomen, rubbing it tenderly.

"Yes, we are," he said.

He kept his hand on her stomach as he embraced her again, and continued to do so into the night while the wedding celebrations continued.

* * *

><p><strong>It finally happened! (Took them long enough)<strong>

**For those interested, I've posted another one-shot under '_Hayden Parker & the Thirteen Dwarves'._ I will try to continue updating these fics regularly through my hectic uni schedule :)**


	8. Agùlabaz Mulhûkh

**CHAPTER EIGHT – AGÙLABAZ MULHÛKH**

_********_"All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost."  
><em>********_********J.R.R. Tolkien********

* * *

><p><em>February, 2946 TA<em>

Hayden threw down yet another small jumpsuit and sighed in exasperation. Dís had had her organizing baby supplies for the better half of the day and she was becoming quickly tired of it.

"Honestly Dís, do we have to do this now?" Hayden asked, "I've still got another five months and we don't even know what it's going to be yet."

"Better to have it done and ready," Dís said, "And besides, we do not know when the baby _is_ coming. It is not fully dwarf after all."

Hayden shrugged – it hardly made a difference. To her, every number they gave her sounded about a million years more than the nine months of human gestations.

Thorin had waited until she was five months along to break it to her – that dwarven pregnancies lasted an average of eleven months. If she hadn't been pregnant she would have taken to physically throttling him from keeping this to himself all those years. But he had certainly copped an earful, for sure.

Now that she was halfway through her pregnancy, her baby bump was now fully prominent, along with other changes to her body that she rather resented. She couldn't train, visit the mines, and go on her regular trips to Dale or Esgaroth. And it wasn't by Thorin's orders either.

After what had happened their first time she wasn't risking anything. It was the worry that something might go wrong in this pregnancy that wore her out most of the time.

"My ladies!" A voice cried down the hall, "My ladies-"

A guard burst through the doors to the hall, panic written over his face.

"What is it, Brima?" Hayden asked.

"It's Dale," he said breathlessly, "They are under attack by orcs."

"Oh my god," Hayden gasped, hand covering her mouth.

"By Mahal, what are those foul beasts doing in these parts?" Dís asked.

"They came from the south, my lady," Brima said, "I was sent here by orders of Lord Balin to fetch you."

"Where is everyone else?" Dís asked.

"King Thorin and Captain Dwalin have led a group of troops to the city," he said, "They left immediately after receiving the news."

"And my sons?" Dís asked.

"Have accompanied him," Brima said, "Lord Balin and Lady Dura are awaiting in the Hall of Kings."

"Right," Hayden breathed. She knew it was her place to take charge when Thorin was away, and now was her time to act. She couldn't let herself become stressed by Thorin's safety, though it plagued her thoughts.

"Did King Thorin leave any orders?" Hayden asked the guard.

"Only that you were to be warned immediately and kept out of harms way," Brima said.

"Well in that case, send out a message around the kingdom," Hayden said, "Everyone is to gather in the Hall of Kings immediately. Have every entrance tightly secured by guards keeping close watch, at least until we are given the all clear."

Brima nodded, "Was that all, your Highness?"

"Oh, and try not to make the message sound too urgent – we don't want a panic," Hayden added, "Though I assume everyone is already aware of the situation by now?"

"Aye, they are," he said. He bowed low to Hayden and Dís and left to follow her orders.

"Well my dear, I'm impressed," Dís said, "Not only did you keep calm but you spoke strong, despite your condition."

"I think it's my condition that helps make me stronger," Hayden said, resting her hand on her stomach, "God knows we're going to need some order around here with Thorin gone."

Dís nodded in agreement and they made their way swiftly to the Hall of Kings. When they arrived it was only half the kingdom that had assembled so far, but the hall was filling up fast.

Hayden strode to the front purposely, with Dís on her heels.

"Oh, my Queen," Balin sighed, when they appeared, "I was beginning to worry of you both."

"Nonsense, Balin," Dís waved a hand, "It is not us in danger. What is going on?"

"A pack of orcs were seen by a watchman in Dale, heading for the city," Balin explained, "Lord Bard sent word for our aid immediately and Thorin went without hesitation. We can only hope they arrived fast enough to prevent any casualties."

"That's about as much as we can do at the moment," Hayden sighed, "Oh – Dura!"

The newly wed Princess made her way through the crowd to them, looking quite put out.

"Fili left with them," she said timidly, "He'll be alright, won't he? All of them?"

"Of course, love," Dís said, putting a comforting arm around her daughter-in-law, "Don't you worry about him."

"Aye, Prince Fili is a very skilled fighter and no mistake," Balin said.

Dura nodded, but still looked quite pale, and understandably so. This was the first time something like this had happened in the kingdom, and certainly since their marriage. It was the first time for Hayden too that her husband had left the kingdom for war purposes.

"Well, I suppose we should inform everyone why we're packed in this hall like sardines," Hayden said.

She lifted up her skirt and began to walk toward the dais, before Balin put out a hand to stop her.

"Would you prefer if I did it, my lady?" he asked considerately.

"No no, I'd rather if I did, thank you Balin," Hayden said, "Though I may need your help climbing the stairs – I'm getting heavier by the day."

Balin smiled and offered her his arm, leaning in to murmur, "And only more radiant."

Hayden smiled and took his arm as they ascended the steps, where he proceeded to stand behind her on the platform.

She cleared her throat purposely, but it didn't seem to have the same effect as when Thorin did it. So she raised her fingers to her lips and blew hard until a piercing whistle filed the air, hushing the crowd – not exactly Queen-like, but effective nonetheless.

"Thank you," Hayden began, mustering her most confident voice, "I realise this situation is alarming to you all, so I appreciate your gathering here on such short notice. As you have probably heard, a pack of orcs was spotted just outside of Dale, and while King Thorin, his army and the men of Dale are on the task as we speak, we cannot be fully certain of the circumstances. So I must ask you all to remain here until it is safe. Should you need anything please ask it of the guards, but please keep in mind that their job to protect their kingdom is first priority. Thank you."

She exhaled deeply and turned back to face Balin, as the crowds murmuring began again.

"Spoken like a true Queen, my lady," Balin smiled.

Hayden returned the smile and her hand rubbed her stomach subconsciously. It was times like that it was her little one that gave her the courage she needed.

"What does this mean, Balin?" Hayden asked, in a hushed voice, "Orcs coming up from the south?"

"I cannot know for sure," Balin sighed, "But if I am right, then it has something to do with the darkness on our doorstep. You know of course of what I speak of."

Hayden nodded heavily. The reclaiming of Erebor hadn't cured the Greenwood of its sickness, as much as they tended to push it from their thoughts. The darkness only grew larger by the day, and with that came the inevitable threat.

"My lady! Queen Hayden!"

Brima ran through the crowd in a fluster, a piece of parchment clutched tightly in his outstretched hand.

"A letter arrived by raven," he said breathlessly, handing her the folded parchment, "It is addressed to you."

"There isn't a dull moment today, is there?" Hayden teased, taking the letter with thanks.

The handwriting on the front was unfamiliar, but the words inside not so much. She read it through thoroughly and slowly, her frown deepening as she neared the end.

_My dearest Hayden,  
><em>_I am writing to you, as I am sure you are the voice of reason that keeps the King of Erebor sane. I do hope this letter reaches you at the proper moment – away from prying eyes.  
><em>_As I am sure you are by now aware, there is a growing darkness in the south, one that is threatening all kingdoms of Middle Earth. I, and I am sure you will fully agree, believe it has much to do with the darkness within the old Greenwood forest and the ruins of Dol Guldur. After all, it was because of this darkness that you are now here, we know that it is strong and becoming stronger by the day.  
><em>_Erebor is not the only kingdom being threatened. Gondor has been victim to attacks in the past months, many ending with fatalities, and packs have been seen moving across the lands of Rohan.  
><em>_And I fear this is only the beginning, my dear Queen.  
><em>_I have arranged a meeting for the leaders of Middle Earth's greatest kingdoms to be held in Edoras in a few months time. It is imperative that all leaders attend, which does include your dear husband.  
><em>_I hope you will urge him to see reason in this gathering, for all of Middle Earth is at stake. Please do not take offence that I anticipated he would outright refuse this offer; it is merely the assumption of an old companion.  
><em>_I am counting on you, my dear.  
><em>_I look forward to receiving your reply,  
><em>_Gandalf_

"Shit," Hayden breathed.

"What is it, my lady?" Balin asked.

Hayden hardly heard him, so caught up in her own thoughts.

Orcs growing in threat from the south – how could that be? Surly they still had another fifty odd years until the War of the Ring was to begin, so why now was it becoming so prominent?

"… _To be held in Edoras in a few months time."_ Hayden reread, and swore under breath again. In a few months time she would be even more heavily pregnant than she was now.  
>There would be dignitaries from all over Middle Earth attending, perhaps even the relatives of some of her most beloved characters. And she would have to miss out on that because of her pregnancy.<p>

Not only that, she knew Thorin would all out refuse to go – Gandalf hadn't been wrong in assuming that. He wouldn't leave his kingdom undefended, or Hayden so close to the end of her pregnancy. But he needed to be there…

"We'll have it here," Hayden muttered, "It's the only way."

"Hayden-?" Balin frowned.

"Brima, would you take this letter up to my study, please?" she asked. The guard nodded eagerly and took the letter from her. "Oh, and if any more arrive, please tell me straight away."

"Yes, your Highness," Brima nodded, disappearing briskly through the crowd.

"My Queen, what is-?" Balin began.

But he was interrupted as the doors to the hall opened.

Thorin stepped through them, dirt and sweat covered with Orcrist in his grasp. Behind him trailed Dwalin, Fili and Kili and more than a dozen other dwarves, all in a similar state.

"Thank god," Hayden sighed, hand on her stomach as she descended the steps quickly to meet Thorin.

He approached her and Balin in a fast stride, sheathing his sword as he did so.

"Orcs," he spat.

He strode over to Hayden and haltered just before her, putting a thick hand over hers that lay on her stomach.

"I hope my message did not send you in a panic," he said, smiling apologetically.

"On the contrary," Balin said, "She was very calm. Acted like a true Queen, she did."

"Indeed," Thorin smiled interestedly, raising his eyebrows.

"You don't have to seem so surprised," Hayden said proudly.

He continued to smile and kissed her cheek briefly before withdrawing his hand.

"Wait here for me darling, I will not be a moment," he murmured.

He strode up the steps to address the crowd, without having to command their attention with Hayden's whistling technique. He had gained enough attention storming into the hall as he had done.

"My people," he said, his deep voice echoing around the hall, "You have been informed of the threat in Dale, but be at peace. We and the men of the city rid of the foul beasts before any were harmed."

The crowd cheered, but Thorin held up his hand for silence.

"While this small victory is to be celebrated, it is a harsh reality of the darkness growing fast in our world," he said heavily, "This will certainly not be the last attack we here of. And while I have no intention of allowing those beasts to destroy the peace we have built together, we must all remain constantly vigilant. But for now, it is over, and you are free to go about your day once again."

With that, he dismissed the crowd and leapt down the steps to Hayden's side.

"Mahal be merciful, I did not think we would ever be dealing with those beasts again," Thorin said.

"Let's hope it's the last," Fili said, his arms around Dura.

"I doubt that," Dwalin grunted.

"Aye," Thorin agreed, "We should all retire early. We're all in need of a good bath and rest, I think."

There were a few nods of agreement from the group surrounding them and they all dispersed, leaving Hayden and Thorin alone.

"Are you alright?" Hayden asked concernedly, "You didn't get hurt?"

"They were only a small pack, nothing we could not keep in order," Thorin smiled, "I was more worried for you and our little one."

"Oh, he's fine believe me," Hayden smiled, looking down to her swollen stomach lovingly.

"You are still adamant it is a _he_ then?" Thorin smirked.

"Call it a mother's intuition," she said, smiling sweetly.

If she was being truly honest to herself, all she hoped was that it looked like Thorin, boy or girl. But in truth, Hayden had always favoured having a boy. She could imagine having strong little dwarfling, with Thorin's jet-black hair and her wide brown eyes, running around and waving a wooden sword, pretending he was fighting beasts just like his father.

Yes, she hoped it was a little baby boy growing in her womb.

"Shall we dine in our quarters tonight, my love?" Thorin asked, "After this afternoons events I am rather in need of some peace and quiet."

"If you want to," Hayden said, "Oh- but before we go there's something I need to talk to you about."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Hayden nodded and looked around the still murmuring crowd that surrounded them.

"Perhaps in the throne room?" she suggested.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" Thorin cried, rising from his throne, "<em>Me<em>, travel to a kingdom of _men_? And for what? To be forced to listen to how they disapprove of our way of living? Or how greedy they think us?"

"But it won't just be men, Thorin," Hayden said exasperatedly, "There'll be elves, other dwarf clans. Gandalf will even be there-"

"Oh, and I suppose he will solve all our problems, won't he?" Thorin scoffed, "The great Grey wizard."

"There's no need to be like that," Hayden snapped, "Erebor is apart of Middle Earth, and whether you ignore it or not we owe allegiance to the other kingdoms. Who knows when we'll need it-"

"I do not _owe allegiance_ to anyone," Thorin snarled, "There was a time when _we_ were the ones in need. No one came to _our_ aid then."

"Oh, not this again," Hayden sighed, "It's been hundreds of years since that happened and if you haven't noticed we're quite passed it now. This is about securing Erebor's future, by allying with men."

"Why are you so interested in this gathering?" Thorin asked, slightly suspiciously.

"I want to see that we're protected here," Hayden said. Thorin scoffed out loud at that. "Oh please, Thorin we have a _child_ on the way. I won't bring my baby into a world where orcs run free over our lands. If we ally with Gondor or even Rohan they could stop any threats coming from the south before they can reach us."

"And at what price?" Thorin asked, "What would they ask of us, for their protection?"

Hayden frowned, "I don't know…"

"Precisely," Thorin said, "You _don't_ know."

"But it wouldn't hurt to find out _what_-" Hayden pointed out.

"I am _not_ going, Hayden," Thorin said firmly, "And you would never be going yourself."

"I know," Hayden huffed, "That's why I'm proposing we have it here instead."

"Here?" Thorin repeated, his voice a low growl, "You want me to host for men and _elves_? _Here_ in our home?"

"Just here me out, Thorin-"

"I will certainly not here you out," he snapped, "It is bad enough the idea of spending time away from my kingdom and pregnant wife to converse with pompous delegations. But to have it _here_-"

He broke off and threw his hands in the air, collapsing into his throne again.

"_Please_, just listen," Hayden pleaded, "If it's here, you won't have to leave me and I can attend the meetings too. I'm sure Gandalf would be appreciative to have my input."

Thorin glanced over at her and stared, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What do you know?" he asked lowly, slowly rising from his throne again, "What is it you know, Hayden?"

"I know a lot of things, so you'll have to be specific," she said, crossing her arms so they rested atop her bump.

"What do you know about our future?" he asked, slowly approaching her, "What is meant to happen to our world that you are so desperate to be apart of this council?"

Hayden faltered, "I- uh…"

"Excuse me, your Majesty's?"

They both turned to see Brima before them, standing rather awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs.

"A letter arrived for you, Queen Hayden," he said, "From Gandalf – he says he is happy to change the venue and-"

"Yes, _thank you_ Brima," Hayden said quickly.

She snatched the letter out of his hand and dismissed him, swearing under her breath as she heard a growl issue from Thorin behind her.

"You sent word to him," he said, "Before you had discussed it with me?"

Hayden scrunched up her face and let out a long sigh – _nice timing, Brima._

"I had to tell Gandalf immediately," she explained, "And I-"

"You said we would hold the gathering _here_ without _my_ permission?" he snapped, "_Without my permission._"

"Don't talk to me like that," Hayden said defensively, "I'm not a child and I'm not under your command."

"This is my kingdom and I will decide what goes on within its walls," Thorin growled.

"And that's fair enough, but remember that I've also got its best interests at heart," Hayden said, "Not only that, but I'm trying to make sure the world we bring our children into is _safe_-"

"Oh, do not act as if that is your only motive," Thorin scoffed, "You _know_ something, Hayden! And I cannot believe you will not tell even _me_."

"That's because I don't know whether I _can_ tell you!" she cried, "I don't know what's going to happen and I don't know what to do about it-"

She stopped abruptly and staggered backwards slightly, hands clutching her stomach and eyes widening.

"Hayden," Thorin said in alarm.

He covered the distance between them immediately and put his hand over both of hers.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" he asked, clearly in a panic.

"I'm fine," she breathed, "It's just-"

"What? Should I call for Oin?" he asked hurriedly.

"Thorin," she said soothingly, "He… he kicked me."

"He-" Thorin paused and blinked, "He did what?"

"He kicked me – _hard_," Hayden said, "I guess I was getting too worked up and he didn't like it."

"You felt him?" Thorin asked, his once angry frown now replaced by a beaming smile. "Truly?"

"I really did," Hayden smiled, "We've got a little fighter on our hands."

"It would seem so," Thorin said. He looked down to her bump and rubbed his hand over it gently, as if hoping to feel some movement.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Hayden said, almost low enough to be a whisper, "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. It's not good for the baby."

"I should not have fought back," Thorin sighed, "I do not like the idea of sharing my home with other races… but I may never like it."

"What are you saying?" Hayden asked.

"I suppose it will not hurt," Thorin said slowly, "As long as they do not overstay their welcome and you do not overwhelm yourself."

"Don't you worry about that," Hayden smiled.

"But I am only doing this for your sake and the sake of our children's safety," he said firmly, "Nothing more."

"I know," Hayden smiled gently, "And I appreciate it."

Thorin smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I am quite ready for dinner now," he said, taking her arm and helping her down the steps, "And we do not want him head butting you because he is hungry."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Hayden smirked, "If he's anything like his father."

Thorin smiled and caught her eye, sending her a small wink as they made their way to their quarters for a peaceful evening together.

* * *

><p><em>April, 2946 TA<em>

It was two months later that the delegations from the kingdoms of Middle Earth were due to arrive in Erebor. Gandalf had managed to spread the message far and wide, and despite a few shocked replies that it was _dwarves_ of all races that would hold the council, or _Agùlabaz Mulhûkh_ (The Council of Kings) as Thorin called it, there were no open objections.

Not that anyone _would_ object. The opportunity to stay inside the greatest dwarf kingdom on Middle Earth, also the home of the most secretive race, was not one anyone with a sane mind could refuse.

This meant the Kingdom Under the Mountain was in full motion, with staff working double time to prepare rooms and food for the guests. It also meant a very pregnant and tired Hayden.

Her bump had grown to a considerable size over the last two months, so much so she had to hire a handmaiden to help her dress and undress each day. It was humiliating for her, but unfortunately a necessary part of her pregnancy.

According to Oin everything was going perfectly. Her feet and breast swelling were all natural parts of carrying a child and, according to the healer, her body was handling it rather well, considering the baby growing inside her was part dwarf. Though at times to Hayden it felt like her baby was _all_ dwarf.

He was an impatient baby, particularly for a fetus. She had to make sure her meals were all specifically timed and were on schedule, should she receive a hard kick for making him wait for food. She felt as if her insides were bruised from the force, but no damage had apparently been done.

Thorin was enjoying watching their baby grow. With every day her bump became larger and his heir grew stronger. He did worry at times for Hayden's safety, but he knew it was all natural. Dís herself had to face physical abuse when she was pregnant with Kili – strange enough _he_ had been impatient for food too as a fetus.

"Must be a dwarf thing," Kili had commented lightly. Hayden only just managed to restrain herself before she threw something at him.

But there had been no trouble, which was a relief to everyone in the royal family. There had not been any orc attacks either, since the last one on Dale.

And as time went on, Hayden began to become more and more excited for the arrival of the delegations of Middle Earth. Though she never let anyone in on her anticipation, she silently wondered whenever she had a spare moment of who she would meet at this council.

Gandalf of course was the first to arrive, and Hayden could have kicked herself that she didn't have a camera to capture is expression when he greeted her.

"My dear, Hayden," he smiled his usual warm smile, "You have changed since we last met."

"Maybe a little," Hayden smiled. She retrained herself from giving him her usual bone-crushing hug.

"It has been a long time, wizard," Thorin said, inclining his head slightly.

"Far too long," Gandalf smiled, "I am glad to see Erebor is still as lively as when I last visited."

"Aye, we are doing well," Thorin said, showing the hint of a smile. "They are to arrive soon, as I understand it?"

"Yes, I believe King Fengel of Rohan will be the first to arrive," Gandalf said, a slight twinkle in his eyes, "It shall make for an interesting first meeting."

Thorin narrowed his eyes slightly and stared at Gandalf for a moment before deciding to change the subject.

"If you would excuse me I must attend one last council meeting," he said, "Balin will show you where you can wait, Gandalf."

"Thank you," Gandalf smiled, "It is good seeing you, Thorin."

Thorin nodded curtly, "And you."

He turned to Hayden and put a gentle hand over her stomach.

"You'll be alright? I will not be gone long," he said concernedly.

"I'll manage," she smiled, "I might just keep Gandalf company."

Thorin nodded and kissed her on the cheek before leaving them. When he disappeared from sight, Gandalf let out a long low sigh.

"You are a miracle worker, my dear," he said, "However did you manage to convince him?"

"Would you believe my baby beating _me_ knocked some sense into him?" she smirked.

"Yes, I would," he chuckled, "I must say I am surprised to see you in this condition. Though it does answer a few of my questions."

"Like what?" Hayden frowned.

"How you had me change the venue of the meeting," Gandalf smirked, "In that way you have not changed, Hayden Parker – you are forever curious."

Hayden laughed and simply shrugged, "Do you want to sit down? I'm sure there's a long talk ahead of us."

"Yes, I think so," he said, "I have many questions that only you can answer."

Hayden led him to a nearby sitting room across the hall. She took her seat gratefully, thankful to take weight off her feet for the time being.

"Now, down to business," Gandalf said, leaning forward interestedly, "You know something, Hayden. What we must find out now is whether or not it is safe to tell me."

"I know," she sighed, "I…" She trailed off uncertainly, unsure where to begin. "The truth is… I- I don't know what to do, Gandalf."

Tears began to well in her eyes as she said this and her bottom lip trembled slightly. Gandalf blinked and merely stared for a moment, unsure of what to do. He had never seen Hayden succumb to her emotions like this.

"I'm not sure if I should be telling _anyone_ what I know. And if I do it's going to change so much and I don't know whether it's for the better or not," she ranted, "I don't even know why I'm _crying_."

She hung her head and made a sound of frustration. Gandalf smiled warmly and lent forward to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We can only know once it has been told," he said gently.

He pulled out a handkerchief from his cloak and handed it to her. He waited patiently for her to dry her eyes and finish sniffing before talking again.

"Start from the beginning," he instructed, "Only tell me what is necessary."

And so began Hayden's not-so-short explanation of the War of the Ring. Of course she left out any specific deaths and battles, choosing to focus mainly on Frodo Baggins and the Fellowship.

By the end of it, Gandalf's initial expression of overwhelm had turned into a deep frown.

"I knew the effects would be devastating, but I did not realise this much," he said distractedly, sounding slightly angry, "So much death and war… why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know what to do," she sighed in defeat, "The thing is, if I told you and you wanted to take action, it could change the entire course of the future."

Gandalf frowned, not understanding her meaning.

"Urgh god, how do I explain this?" she muttered in frustration, "When the War ends, Aragorn becomes King, as is his birthright. But if we were to say, form a Fellowship now, he might not have the courage to come out of exile and fight as he should. Even Frodo –he probably won't even be born for another twenty years. How can we know that if we choose someone else as the ring-bearer, they will have Frodo's strength?"

Gandalf remained silent after her explanation. His eyes kept shooting form side to side, as if he were reading a book invisible to Hayden's eyes. After what seemed like a lifetime of silence and waiting, he finally spoke.

"Why did I choose the hobbit?" he asked, his grey eyes meeting hers, alight with curiosity.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "But I suppose… why did you choose Bilbo Baggins?"

Gandalf smiled and nodded.

"I suppose all hope of secrecy we once had is by far gone," Gandalf admitted, "Would you tell me now who makes up the Fellowship?"

"Well, there's you obviously, Frodo Baggins and three other hobbits who probably haven't been born yet either," she explained, "Then there's Aragorn, Legolas – yes, Thranduil's son. Gimli, who's Gloin's son and… oh, and Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor."

Gandalf's frown deepened, "A man from Gondor? He is not Turgon's son is he?"

"No, he's Denethor's son," Hayden frowned, "Who is Turgon?"

Gandalf's eyes widened and slowly a smile began to form over his wisened face. "Well I never thought I'd see the day when Hayden Parker's knowledge would fail."

"Oh, stop," Hayden scoffed, "I didn't spend all day memorizing family trees, if that's what you think."

Gandalf stayed silent but continued to smile as _he_ explained to _her_, for once. "Turgon is the reigning Steward of Gondor. He is ninety-one come this fall, and his son Ecthelion is ready to ascend in his place when the time comes."

"Well, if Ecthelion is to rule next, that would mean Denethor comes after him I suppose…" Hayden said distractedly, "Well I'm a few generations behind, that's for sure. Who is the King of Rohan now, then?"

"That would be King Fengel," Gandalf said, "He also is close to the end of his days. In that case his son Prince Thengel is his heir."

"Ah, now I know Thengel," Hayden said, "He's Théoden's father."

"He _will_ be," Gandalf reminded her.

"Right," she smiled sheepishly, "Who else have you invited?"

"Well, there of course is Lord Dain, Lord Bard, King Thranduil-"

"Oh, you _didn't_," Hayden groaned, sinking further into her chair.

"Are you not fond of the Woodland King?" Gandalf asked curiously, "You are neighbors, after all."

"His _son_, I am – not so much him," Hayden said, "I've been trying to avoid him so I don't get hit with a comment about my _condition_."

She gestured to her bump and sighed – she would have to face the inevitable sooner or later.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

"I sent word to Lord Círdan of Lindon," Gandalf said, "But I very much doubt he will make an appearance. One of his subjects may, however."

"What about Lord Elrond? Is he not coming?" Hayden asked curiously.

"Of course he is – I thought that was a given," Gandalf smirked, "The Lord of Rivendell would not miss a chance like this, I assure you."

Hayden laughed quietly and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, both of their thoughts wondering.

"I think that, perhaps, we should let events _unfold_ as they should," Gandalf said eventually, "We do not know the impact we would have on the world should we push certain events into motion earlier than necessary."

Hayden nodded. Though it pained her that she couldn't stop the death and destruction Sauron would inevitably cause on his rise to power, she knew she wasn't completely helpless. She was, after all, Queen Under the Mountain. And she would do everything in her power to save the innocent from their fate.

* * *

><p>Thorin and Balin met the guests at the Front Gate of Erebor, with Gandalf behind them introducing each dignitary that arrived. Hayden however, remained in the Council chamber, with Dwalin sitting beside her.<p>

She was nervous as to what each of these men would be like. Of course she had made assumptions already, but that hardly prepared her for the meeting.

"I do not like this, Hayden," Dwalin said. His eyes hadn't left the door since they had taken their seats.

He always made a point of calling her by her name, even when they were in public. He was the only person she didn't have to convince to stop calling her formal titles, and she secretly loved him for that.

"I know you don't," Hayden said, "But it's happening."

"I am aware," he grunted.

"And I know you don't always agree with my decisions," she said, "But I am doing this for Erebor… and my baby."

"Your _baby_ is still embedded in your stomach," he pointed out arrogantly.

"Be as bitter as you want," she said happily, "That won't stop you becoming my number one babysitter."

"Over my dead body-"

Luckily Hayden didn't have to listen to the rest of Dwalin's threats, as the door to the chamber opened. Thorin entered, with Balin close behind him, followed by a group of men, both familiar and unfamiliar to Hayden.

Dwalin stood to his feet and offered Hayden his arm, which she took appreciatively. If anything, the Captain of the Guards worked well as her own personal forklift.

Trying to disguise her clear discomfort at leaving her seat, she walked with as much dignity as she could to meet Thorin.

"So it begins," he murmured to her, just before he turned on his heel to face the first guest behind him, his hand on her elbow to support her.

They greeted familiar faces first; Dain, Thranduil, Bard and Elrond. The only two left were the dignitaries from Gondor and Rohan.

The first, Thorin introduced as Ecthelion, son of Turgon, Steward of Gondor. He was older than Hayden expected, past his middle age peak. He had silvery grey hair that passed his shoulders and only the shadow of a beard, as grey as his hair. He gave the impression of a man carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, though he still had a strong demeanor.

"A pleasure to meet the Queen of Erebor," Ecthelion said, bowing low and kissing the back of her hand, "I apologise that my father was not able to attend. He rarely travels in his old age."

"Of course not," Hayden smiled, "We are glad you could make it."

"I could hardly refuse," Ecthelion said, "The chance to walk freely into one of the greatest kingdoms in Middle Earth is something I value very highly."

Thorin straightened proudly and offered a small nod of thanks.

"It was necessary to hold it somewhere safe and secret," Hayden said, "And we need representatives from all kingdoms, after all."

"Indeed, we do," Ecthelion said, "It will be a blessing from Ilúvatar when those foul beasts are finally banished from our lands."

"I don't think any of us here would disagree with that," Hayden said.

"Please take a seat," Thorin said, "You are most welcome to stay in our halls after the council has concluded."

"Well, thank you," Ecthelion smiled, looking slightly taken aback, "I know not what they say of the hospitality of dwarves, but I assure you I will be spreading only good word after this."

He walked off to his seat, leaving Hayden to glance curiously at her husband.

"I like him," Thorin said simply, "Anyone who thinks highly of my kingdom sits high in my books."

Hayden smiled and laughed quietly, before their last guest approached them.

He was an older man, with dull grey hair streaked with white and a thick beard covering the entire lower half of his face. His eyes were sunken with thick bags beneath them, yet he still managed to give off an air of pride and unmistakable arrogance as he approached.

"King Fengel," Thorin said, bowing his head slightly, "May I introduce you to my wife, Queen Hayden."

Fengel nodded curtly and took Hayden's hand in his to press a chaste kiss to her knuckles, with none of the courtesy Ecthelion had possessed.

"So, you are the woman who preferred a dwarf's company to that of a man," he said tersely.

Hayden was taken aback at first. Of all greetings from a man of Rohan she never expected this.

"That's me," Hayden said proudly, "I did not realise mine and King Thorin's story had reached as far as Rohan."

"There is little we miss," Fengel said sharply.

Hayden raised her eyebrows slightly. She could feel her temper building, which was already so short these days due to her pregnancy, but forced it down reluctantly.

"I hope your travel was not too hard," Hayden said politely, "I realise we are a fair distance from Edoras-"

"More than a fair distance," Fengel interrupted, "I do not understand the wizard's need to change it _here_ of all places, but I suppose he had his reasons."

"If you mean to say-" Thorin began to growl.

Hayden quickly interrupted with a gentle hand on his arm, stopping him mid sentence.

"We're grateful that you could attend," she said.

Without another word she left to go to her seat, gesturing for Thorin to follow her.

"Well, someone's mother forgot to teach them basic manners," Hayden spat under breath, "I never thought I'd hear a _King_ speak like that."

"King or not, it does not matter," Thorin said, "He is an arrogant fool."

Hayden completely agreed, but stayed silent. She was still in a state of shock at Fengel's attitude to them. She could hardly believe he was even related to Théoden, who had always been one of her favourite characters from the novel.

But despite the hostilities of that certain King, the Council was extremely useful, for all dignitaries. Forming new alliances with Gondor and Rohan ensured the safety of Erebor, and if any threat passed to their borders the Gondorians and Rohirrim would be available for their aid if needed.

"And what about payment?" Fengel asked, staring with raised eyebrows at Thorin.

"Payment?" Thorin repeated.

"For our protection," Fengel said haughtily, "Surly you do not expect us to risk the lives of our men merely through the bond of a handshake and a few gestures."

Thorin's jaw tensed and it seemed he was struggling with great restrain not to snap.

"I am aware of that," he said sharply, "We will be willing to make any payment you ask of us, so long as it is reasonable."

"Gold," Fengel proposed, almost immediately.

Thorin's eyebrows rose to almost about his hairline.

"Now Rohan, be reasonable," Ecthelion said, "We cannot ask that of the dwarves. Why, it is their livelihood."

"I should think they have enough of it to spare us a few treasures," Fengel snapped.

"Might I remind you that we do not take such a proposal lightly, King Fengel," Dain said defensively.

"I will not be sharing any of my Kingdom's treasures," Thorin said, his voice a low menacing growl.

"Here now-" Fengel began indignantly.

"Perhaps there's another form of payment we can discuss?" Hayden suggested, "Only that Thorin _did_ inherit the treasure from his grandfather, so it's quite dear to him."

"A wise decision, I think," Elrond said, nodding subtly to Hayden.

"Aye, there must be a payment all can afford to pay," Bard agreed, "Dale certainly does not hold such a treasure, and I will not allow the dwarves to pay for our end of the bargain."

"If the northern Kingdoms were available to men of Gondor and Rohan, should they need shelter or food, I believe that would make a suitable payment," Gandalf said, "And vice versa should any of the Kingdoms of Men be in need."

"Sounds fair to me," Bard agreed.

Only Fengel seemed extremely displeased with this agreement, but he nodded despite curtly nonetheless.

"What say you, King Thranduil?" Elrond asked.

The King of the Woodland Realm had been lounging casually in his chair observing the on goings with an amused smirk, as if he were watching his favourite television show.

Thorin's hand tightened on his armrest as Thranduil silently debated his answer, his long spindly fingers curling around the glass of wine before him.

Hayden slipped her hand under the table to rest it on Thorin's thigh and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I agree," Thranduil began slowly, "With the wizard."

Hayden let out a subtle sigh of a relief. She almost thought about _thanking_ Thranduil for his support, but quickly stopped that idea. He just didn't want the treasure in the hands of men.

"Then it is settled," Gandalf said, looking quite pleased with himself.

The former silence was broken as the guests began to talk amongst themselves.

Hayden smiled in relief and turned to Thorin.

"That went faster than I expected," he said.

Hayden blanched – they _had_ been there a good few hours, wasn't that enough?

"How long did you expect?" she asked incredulously.

"Some of the meetings I have held have lasted for a good week," he shrugged, "And on one topic."

"Well, they _are_ dwarves you're dealing with," Hayden smirked.

"Aye, that is true," Thorin smiled, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," she said.

Thorin chuckled and patted her bump before rising from his seat.

"I would be honoured if you would all join us for dinner this evening in the Hall of Kings," he said.

He held his arm out to Hayden to help her rise from her seat. Together they led the way from the room to the hall they would dine in.

As they walked, Hayden continued to grip Thorin's arm for support, her other hand resting against her hip.

"Are you in pain?" Thorin asked concernedly, slowing their pace.

"No no, it's just a pain to walk," she shrugged.

"If I could carry you, I would," he smiled sweetly, taking her hand and kissing the back of her knuckles.

"I don't doubt that," she smiled, "Are our blessed family joining us for dinner?"  
>"No, they are eating in the usual hall," Thorin said, "They are not so high in status that they can dine with Kings."<p>

Hayden laughed, "I'm not sure they'd agree with you on that."

"And don't you dare repeat it to them," Thorin warned playfully.  
>Dinner was uneventful, but surprisingly pleasant. Hayden managed to steer clear of Fengel, King of Pompous Twats, scared she would be tempted to throw something at him at another of his comments.<p>

She and Thorin sat at the head of the table, with Dain and Ecthelion to their sides.

"How far are you along, if I may ask?" Ecthelion asked Hayden, while the others were engaged in conversations of their own.

"Eight months," Hayden said. She lent back slightly in her chair to find a more comfortable position and rested her hands on her swell.

"_Eight months_?" Ecthelion repeated in shock, "Why, you could be due at any moment."

Hayden laughed to herself, "Dwarf pregnancies last longer; around eleven months."

"My, you poor woman," he smiled sympathetically, "It was hard enough for my wife enduring nine months."

Hayden's ears pricked in interest.

"You have children?" she asked casually.

"Yes, two daughters and a son, Denethor," he said proudly.

"How nice," Hayden said, forcing a pleasant smile. She found it hard to look him in the eye when she knew the fate of his son and grandsons. "I suppose Denethor is to be your heir?"

"Of course," he said adamantly, "He is only young – seventeen this spring. But he shall be a strong leader when the times comes."

Hayden smiled. She never did agree with Denethor's actions in the War of the Ring and had never favoured his characters, but she could see how proud his father was of him. She couldn't help but hope that one day she would see Thorin look that way about their son.

"Well, I hope I get the chance to meet him," she smiled.

"Indeed, you may just," Ecthelion said, "That is if you do not object to visiting my Kingdom at some point."

"Absolutely not," she said excitedly, "I would love to see Minis Tirith."

"You have not seen the White City?" he asked curiously. As Hayden shook her head, he frowned. "Where do you hail from, my lady, if you do not mind me asking? Only it is obvious Erebor is not your birthplace."

Hayden frowned and paused before answering. She had never discussed with Thorin what she would say should anyone ask where she was really from.

"It's uh… a _long_ story," she said, "And you really wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ecthelion stared at her curiously, then nodded graciously, accepting her secrecy.

By the end of dinner, having fed the hungry little dwarfling growing inside her, Hayden excused herself from the hall. These days it was hard enough for her to get up in the mornings, let alone stay awake after sunset.

With a kiss on the cheek from her husband, she made the long journey up to the west wing and collapsed onto the bed belly up, forgetting to change into her nightgown.

That night, she dreamt her son became best friends with the yet-to-be-born Théoden of Rohan, and a smile crept over her face through her deep sleep.

By the time Thorin came up to their room, having finally excused himself from Dain's raucous story telling, she was already in too deep a sleep to be woken. So he pulled the covers over her and settled to her side, his large hand resting over her bump feeling as their unborn child twisted and turned in her womb.


	9. A Royal Pregnancy

**CHAPTER NINE – A ROYAL PREGNANCY**

_**"Where there's life, there's hope."  
><strong>_**J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>June, 2946 TA<em>

The next two months that passed after the Council in Erebor were unbearably slow, as the days passed and summer arrived in the Kingdom Under the Mountain. For the Royal Family, it was spent awaiting the birth of the new heir.

As the baby would be half dwarf and half human, Oin was not entirely sure when the due date would be, which rather left Hayden to her own devices.

Thorin had her checked up by Oin once every week, to mark the baby's progress. To both their relief nothing was wrong, but nothing was happening either. By her ninth month mark she was unbearably large and quite ready to give birth. But whether the baby was ready was an entirely different matter.

It was because of this that Hayden's patience was always running thin and she snapped at the smallest of comments. Hayden was never known for her tolerance, but it became so tense to be around her at times there wasn't a soul in the kingdom who didn't wish this pregnancy to be over.

Not only that, but her nerves were constantly present. Oin had proposed that if she could not handle the birth naturally, because of the baby's size, that they perform a cesarean.

Thorin, who had never heard of the procedure, had refused the proposal immediately. But as the healer pointed out, they might not have a choice.

The idea of having to give birth was daunting enough, but to perform this particular procedure without drugs or advanced medicines made Hayden light headed.

On particularly bad days, when the weight of her stomach was too much for her, she would spend the time in bed passing the time reading or drawing.

During these times it was Kili that spent the most time with her, aside from Thorin. With Fili busy with his wife and Prince duties, this left Kili with more free time than he had been used to his whole life.

They would sit together for hours on end, chatting about the daily goings on, sharing meals, even reading to the baby. She didn't know whether he was doing it to spend time with his unborn cousin or to get away from his royal duties, but she appreciated it all the same.

But it was at night that she was truly at peace. With the option of love making out the window due to her overly swollen stomach, the King and Queen had to find other entertaining activities to fill their time. Usually Hayden would try catch up on sleep she would have lost twisting and turning in the night, while Thorin lay by her stomach reading or singing to their unborn child or simply stroking and kissing it.

"Did you stay here all day today?" Thorin asked, hands running over her swollen belly feeling for any movement within.

Hayden nodded faintly from her sleeping position, her eyes opening slightly to look at him. "I was going to take Atticus for a walk…"

"But you did not?"

"Sleep won," she smirked, shrugging lightly against the pillow.

Thorin let out a long sigh, "What do I have to do to keep you inside?"

"Chain me to the bed," Hayden murmured, "Or even better, add more weight to my stomach."

Thorin wasn't impressed. "You know I am not jesting. It is not safe to be overexerting yourself while so heavily pregnant."

"Thorin, please," Hayden sighed, eyes fully closing again, "I have to do _something_. Or I'll gain more weight than I already have."

Thorin bit his tongue to prevent himself from replying. He had already gone down that road of talking about her weight. He _had_ assured her it was only the baby weight, which had led to quite a loud argument, ending with Hayden crying that she was doomed to carry the extra baby weight forever.

Instead, he distracted himself with their unborn child, who was kicking at her stomach again. These days it was not uncommon to feeling it kick, but it didn't make the sensation any less wonderful for Thorin. He couldn't get enough of feeling it move.

"Will you do this again?" Thorin murmured against her stomach.

Hayden opened one eye to stare at him, "A baby?" Thorin nodded. "I don't know… let's just see how this one turns out."

"I mean to say," Thorin began slowly, "Have you thought about… how many children you want?"

Hayden pondered silently for a moment, "I've never exactly thought of a number… why? Have you thought about it?"

"Of course," he smiled, "I want as many as you are willing to give me."

Hayden scoffed out loud, "Oh, we are _not_ going to be one of those families with more children than they can count. I have a life, Thorin."

Thorin chuckled and shook his head, "Perhaps not that many… but just enough."

Hayden smiled reached down to lie her hand upon his that was still stroking her stomach.

"Any child I have with you will be a blessing, Hayden Parker," Thorin smiled, kissing her hand.

The bed's weight shifted suddenly and Hayden looked up to see Atticus walking over to them. He curled up at the bottom of the bed, his head resting on Hayden's feet. Hayden smiled, her eyes lighting up at the sight – if anything could cheer her up these days it was her dog.

Atticus gave a heavy sigh and looked at her with his wide puppy eyes.

"I think someone thinks I'm going to forget about them once this baby comes," Hayden said, smiling softly. She patted the side of the bed opposite to where Thorin was, "Come here, Atti."

Atticus stood up quickly and bounded over her legs to sit beside her, his tail conveniently whacking Thorin in the face as he went. He crouched low next to Hayden and licked her face, while she cringed through a smile.

"Watch it, dog," Thorin grunted, "Those lips are mine."

"Oh stop it, Thorin," Hayden said, scratching Atticus below his neck, "He's just a dog."

Atticus whined, as he always did when he wanted more attention, and nuzzled his face into her chest.

"A very smart dog," Thorin said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I know he's smart," Hayden said, sending Thorin a glare, "Watch this."

She sat up uncomfortably to face Atticus and held up her hand, "Sit, Atticus."

The dog did as his master told him and sat, so that his head was way above Hayden's eye level.

She held out her hand to him, "Shake."

He lifted his left paw from the bed into her outstretched hand.

"Now be a gentleman," she instructed.

Atticus ducked his head so that he could lick her hand. Hayden turned to Thorin to grin triumphantly.

"When did you teach him that?" Thorin asked, unable to hide how impressed he was.

"When he was a puppy. I taught him a lot of tricks," Hayden shrugged, returning to stroking Atticus' face as he layed down next to her.

"Will he be alright around the baby?" Thorin asked concernedly.

"He'll be fine," Hayden said, "Besides, have you ever seen him be aggressive?"

Thorin simply stared and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Okay, have you ever seen him be aggressive when he's not defending my honour?" Hayden corrected.

"I would not call it defending your honour," Thorin said, "More like being an ass-"

"I still don't know what you have against him," Hayden said.

"He is trying to take my place, I know it," Thorin said, glaring at the dog lying over his wife's legs.

"This is some male dominance thing, isn't it?" Hayden sighed exasperatedly, "Why do men always have to compete? Why can't you just be happy that you both have a special place in my life?"

"He has never liked me," Thorin said.

"And you've never liked him," Hayden pointed out.

"That is true."

"Forget about it," Hayden sighed, "But you aren't going anywhere and neither is Atticus, so you better make nice, because I'm not bringing this baby into a hostile environment."

"_Hostile _environment-?" Thorin scoffed.

"Thorin," Hayden said firmly.

Thorin's lips pressed into a hard line and he looked pointedly away from her before nodding subtly.

"Thank you," Hayden said, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, "But I suppose I should be flattered, if anything."

"Flattered?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Having two strong men fighting over me," she smirked, leaning over to kiss the top of Atticus' head.

* * *

><p>"I feel like my stomach is going to burst," Hayden said uncomfortably, sitting back in her chair at the small dining table.<p>

"Don't eat so much next time," Kili smirked.

Fili snorted with laughter, while Thorin managed a small smile. Hayden glared unabashedly and turned on her husband.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" she asked curiously.

Thorin paused, wondering if she had properly heard Kili's joke.

"_You_ did this to me," she said indignantly, pointing at her bloated stomach, "You and your stupid male parts…"

"Those _male parts_ were not so stupid at the time I _did _do it to you," Thorin smirked, earning another hearty laugh from his nephews.

"You keep going like this and those parts will stay untouched for a_ very_ long time," Hayden snapped. _That_ definitely shut him up, while it was Dís turn to laugh loudly.

"I cannot wait until this child is born," Kili said, smiling brightly.

"Yes, it feels like it's been in there forever," Fili said.

"That makes two of us," Hayden muttered.

"But you still look gorgeous, Parker," Kili said with a wink.

"Oh, well thank you Fili," Hayden smiled sweetly.

"It's Kili," Kili said.

"That's what I said," Hayden frowned.

"No, you called me Fili," Kili said.

"But you _are_ Fili, aren't you?" Hayden asked, frowning as she looked from one brother to the other.

"I think she's lost the plot," Fili muttered.

"Oh, leave her alone," Dura said, swatting Fili on the arm, "She's just got pregnancy brain – remember she has another person growing inside of her."

But Hayden really wasn't paying attention at all. She was still staring at Fili and Kili with a frazzled frown.

"I honestly cannot remember which one's which," Hayden muttered.

"Surly we're not that alike?" Kili frowned.

"Do not worry too much, love," Thorin smiled, leaning over to kiss the top of her head, "After a while they do blend into one dwarf."

"Har-har," Fili scoffed.

"Have you decided on a name?" Dís asked curiously, looking from Thorin to Hayden.

"We are still debating," Thorin said thoughtfully, "Though I do like Aria if it is a lass."

Hayden cleared her throat and shook her head subtly.

"Do you not want a lass?" Kili asked curiously.

Hayden hesitated for a moment, but Thorin answered for her, "Hayden does not want a lass, no. Though she won't admit it."

"I will love the baby no matter what the gender… but I would prefer a boy," Hayden said.

Fili and Kili raised their eyebrows and looked at one another in surprise; they had been expecting the opposite.

"It isn't that I wouldn't _like _to have a girl… but they're just harder work in the long run," she shrugged.

"Oh, I would agree with that," Dís said wholeheartedly, "Not that I ever had that problem."

"But you may not need to worry," Dura pointed out, "Only one out of three dwarf births are female."

"Yes, but it _is_ only part dwarf," Fili added.

"Oh, and on that topic," Kili said, "What is this baby going to be like?"

"Well," Thorin began slowly, swallowing his mouthful, "We are rather hoping it will have a body, with a head and face, and two arms and two legs."

Kili glared at his uncle, who smiled cheekily back at him, "I_ meant_ will it be a dwarf or human?"

Thorin looked over at Hayden, who shrugged and ran her hand over her stomach.

"We have no idea," she said, "But I have a feeling it will look like its father."

Thorin looked at Hayden with both surprise and compassion.

"Oh, that's a shame," Fili said, "But I suppose you can always try again with the second one."

Thorin growled and clipped Fili over the back of the head with his hand.

"We must start setting up a room for the baby, Hayden," Dís said, "It will have Thorin's old room, yes?"

Thorin nodded, "Though it hardly needs setting up."

"Of course it does, Thorin," Dís said sharply, "You'll be needing a change table and a cot, perhaps some toys-"

"We can organise that later," Thorin waved a hand.

"Thorin, you do not know how long you have left, and after the baby comes you will be far too busy with it to be worrying about its room," Dís said, "It is much better to organise it now, rather than later."

"I agree," Hayden nodded, "Don't worry Thorin, we'll deal with it."

Thorin huffed, "So will I get a say in the baby's life at all or will you two organise that as well?"

"Thorin, don't," Hayden sighed, "You know you're hopeless with this stuff – Dís just trying to help us."

"Why are you arguing, uncle?" Fili asked incredulously, "Just let them do it."

Thorin sighed and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. It was then that the dwarves came in with their meal, as they were dining privately that night; a few meat and chicken platters.

Hayden smiled – this was her favourite part of the day now that she was eating for two people. Not to mention that the baby was constantly hungry, which she knew was completely Thorin's fault.

"Got enough chicken there, Parker?" Kili asked with a small smirk.

Hayden continued filling her plate, until she put the tongs down and noticed all eyes had turned on her.

"What?" she asked, "Can't I eat?"

"Since when do you eat that much?" Fili asked.

"Since I started growing another person inside of me," Hayden snapped.

"It's not a problem, Parker," Kili shrugged, "You're just usually not a big fan of food."

"So what?" Hayden asked stiffly, "It's not hurting anyone is it?"

"Hayden, love, calm down," Thorin said. He reached over to put a soothing hand on her arm but she pulled away from him.

"No, I'm not going to calm down," Hayden said hotly. She threw down her napkin and stood up abruptly, picking her plate up with her.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked exasperatedly.

"To eat with Atticus," Hayden snapped, "Someone who won't _judge me_."

And she left the room huffily without another word, the door slamming behind her.

Thorin growled and turned on his nephews, "Why did you have to bring it up? You know how sensitive she is lately!"

"It was just an innocent comment," Fili said, "How were we supposed to know she'd get all up and arms about it?"

"Next time just _don't say anything_," Thorin growled.

Through all this both dwarven women at the table had continued to stay silent, making sure to stay well clear of Hayden's way. Dís knew exactly what Hayden was going through, and while Dura had never been in that situation, she had witnessed enough pregnancies to know.

"Go on, Dís," Thorin snapped, "Tell me everything I did wrong."

"I am not saying anything," Dís said, "Only that-"

Thorin growled.

"That you have a beautiful young wife who is suffering and has been suffering the last ten months to give you a child," Dís said, "You could try being more understanding of her."

"It was not _me_ who mentioned it," Thorin said exasperatedly, glaring daggers at his nephews.

"But _you _only added more coal to the fire," Dís said. At her brother's clear confusion, she let out a long sigh. "_Never_ tell a woman to calm down. Particularly a _pregnant_ one."

"Is that a generic rule?" Thorin asked stiffly.

"It's true," Dura said timidly. She still wasn't quite used to speaking out around Thorin. "If Fili had said that to me I might have reacted much worse."

"There is a _worse_ to that?" Fili asked.

"You see," Dura frowned, "It's comments like _that_ which set her off."

"There needs to be a written manual on women," Fili said, stabbing his fork into his meat.

"Yes, we could call it _'Common Sense Men Ought to Have_,_'_" Dís said.

Dura laughed into her hand.

"You two will find Hayden tomorrow and apologise," Dís ordered her sons, who didn't argue back. "And as for you-" she turned to Thorin, "I suggest you find your wife before you are forced to take up celibacy for the remainder of your marriage."

Thorin's lip curled slightly and he faltered in rising from his seat. He hated to take orders from his younger sister, but it was rare she was wrong – and now was not one of those times.

He rose from his seat begrudgingly and stalked out of the room without a word to his family, in pursuit of Hayden to amend his nephew's wrongs for what he expected would not be the last time.

* * *

><p>The next day Hayden had a visit from her nephews, though low and behold she couldn't remember a thing of what had passed the night before.<p>

"We came to apologise for the comments," Fili said incredulously, "Do you really not remember?"

Hayden shrugged, sitting up slightly against the pillow, "I fell asleep as soon as I came up here. I guess I was just really tired."

"Oh, well then," Kili grinned, "That makes this easier."

The young Prince took a seat on the bed beside Hayden, something he was free to do if his uncle wasn't present.

"Shall we read the little Prince a story?" Fili asked, taking a seat beside the bed, "Though I'm sure Kili's already been through all the Dwarvish tales we know."

"I don't care," Hayden sighed, sinking back into her pillow. She played absentmindedly with the ends of her hair, thoughts wandering.

"What's wrong, Parker?" Kili frowned, "You usually love it when we visit."

Hayden shrugged heavily, "I don't know… I guess I just miss the freedom. Being able to walk without the extra weight… running, going down to the forges…"

She let out a long sigh and tears began to well in her eyes.

"Hayden," Fili said gently. He looked from her to his brother with a clueless frown, but Kili just shrugged, wearing the same confused expression.

They still weren't quite used to Hayden's hormones during her pregnancy, even after ten months. She could turn her tears on and off like a faucet.

"How about we go for a walk?" Kili asked.

Fili sent him a warning glare, "You know Thorin won't like that."

"Oh it's just a little walk, not like we're taking her across Middle Earth," Kili scoffed, "We'll go to the training area, maybe uncle and Dwalin will be sparing and we can watch?"

Fili opened his mouth to protest, but to his surprise Hayden had sat up eagerly.

"That sounds nice," she said, "I haven't seen sparing for such a long time. And it'll be nice to get some sun."

"Then it's settled," Kili grinned. He jumped off the bed, ignoring his brother's glare. "Fetch Hayden's coat, Fil."

Fili grumbled begrudgingly but went to grab a coat for Hayden to wear outdoors, while Kili helped her out of bed.

"Not long now and it'll be over," Kili assured, sending her a small wink, "Then you'll have a baby to preoccupy yourself."

"I can't wait," Hayden sighed, laying a hand over her stomach through the coat. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she had announced she was pregnant. All she wanted now was her baby in her arms.

She took Fili's arm for support as they began the journey through the west wing, Kili walking on her other side.

"I hope I can count on you as baby sitters," Hayden smirked.

"Of course," Kili smiled, "And I suppose Fili and Dura are going to be needing some practice."

"Not for a long time," Fili said, sending his brother a glare.

"You're not thinking of having children?" Hayden asked.

"Oh, we are, but in the future," Fili shrugged. His face split into a sly smirk, "But we're practicing enough for when the time comes we want one."

Kili groaned and Hayden screwed her face up uncomfortably, "Lovely, Fil."

Fili laughed out loud, amused at his own joke. His laughter was so contagious he had his brother laughing with him, then Hayden. Soon all three were practically in fits and for no reason at all.

Hayden couldn't remember when she last laughed so hard, so uptight she had been during her pregnancy. But it felt so good to let it out.

She was reduced to leaning against the wall while Kili and Fili were practically rolling on the floor. She clutched her stomach because it hurt from the giggles and sighed happily.

"By Durin," Fili grinned, "I don't think I've laughed so hard in-"

The blonde dwarf stopped suddenly. He stared at Hayden, who was still leaning against the wall clutching her stomach. But her expression had changed to one of shock as she stared at the puddle between her feet.

"Kili," Fili said slowly.

Kili stood shakily off the ground, arms round his stomach to stop the ache in his gut from the laughter. When he saw his brother's expression he looked to Hayden then to the floor and his face contorted in disgust.

"Oh _Parker_," he groaned, "Did you really _pee_ in the hallway?"

Both Fili and Hayden ignored him.

"Please tell me its pee," she said, staring wide eyed at Fili, "_Please_ be pee."

Fili bit his lip and slowly went forward to take a closer look at the puddle, then retreated quickly.

"Definitely not pee," he said, clutching his hair in panic, "_Not_ pee."

"_Not_ pee?" Kili repeated, "But if it isn't then what-?"

Hayden gasped sharply and grabbed her stomach, her face scrunching in pain.

"Oh my _god_!" she gasped.

"What is it?" Kili asked hurriedly, "Is it coming? Is the baby coming? Durin's beard-"

"I-think-I'm-having-a-contraction," she said through barred teeth.

"What do we do, Hayden?" Fili asked desperately.

"I _don't know_!" she cried, eyes widening with the pain, "I've never had a baby, _you_ tell me what to do!"

"How are we supposed to know?" Kili cried in returned.

Kili paced back and forth, manically grabbing at his hair, while Fili went to Hayden to try help her off the wall. She cried out suddenly and practically collapsed onto him.

"Kili, you need to go get Thorin," Fili said, trying to support Hayden against him.

"Thorin? But shouldn't we get Oin?" Kili asked.

Hayden groaned and clutched Fili's outstretched hand, squeezing it with an unexpected strength. Fili was sure she had broken his hand.

"_Just get someone_,' Fili growled, "I'll take her to the infirmary."

"Thorin," Hayden breathed, "I need Thorin – _please_."

"Right- uh, I-" Kili stuttered. He took one last look at Hayden's contorted face and Fili's pleading stare and left without another word.

He ran faster than he had in his entire life. He had never felt so panicked. Even in battle he hadn't felt fear like this – at least then he could control it; he could always rely on his skill. But here, Hayden was in pain and there was nothing he could do but run. So he did, with Hayden's cries of pain burning in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>Fili had managed to help Hayden to the infirmary in the west wing, which thankfully hadn't been too far away. He helped her onto the low bed and stayed by her side, fetching her damp towels to cool her down.<p>

The contractions came sporadically, but as time went on Fili noticed they became more timed and more painful for her. He hadn't seen anyone go through as much pain as Hayden right now, having never witnessed a birth before.

"Just breath, Hayden," he repeated, "Everything will be fine." He soon found he was running out of encouraging statements.

"I- I can't," she said, her head falling back against the pillow, sweat falling from her hairline, "It _hurts_, Fili. So much."

"I know, I know," Fili said, "It'll be over soon, I promise. Just- just think of your baby."

Hayden nodded and sat back up determinedly, "Think of the baby."

"That's right," Fili said, trying to calm himself at the same time, "For the baby."

He watched in horror as she was hit by another contraction and she had to muffle her own cries of pain by biting her lip.

"Where the _hell_ is _Thorin_?" she cried to the ceiling.

"He's coming," Fili said gently, "He'll be here soon."

"Just _get him here_," she groaned.

Fili nodded and took her hand, wincing as she squeezed it once again. He bit his own lip and looked to the door, watching and waiting.

"Come on, Kili," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Dain is coming shortly after the birth," Thorin said.<p>

"Of course he is," Dwalin grunted, wiping his forehead with a towel, "He would not want to miss the unveiling of the new heir."

"If that time ever does come," Thorin sighed.

"She is ten months in, cousin," Dwalin said, "She has done well to get this far."

"I know," Thorin said, "I only wish time would pass faster."

"You'll be wishing the opposite once this baby arrives," Dwalin smirked, "And if it is as impatient as you are you may not need to wait much longer."

Thorin let out a hollow laugh and drew his sword again, "You laugh now. Let's see who comes off better this round."

Dwalin grinned at the challenge and drew his own sword against Thorin's. They began battling immediately, like they had since they were children. They had come accustomed to each other's strength and weaknesses, so much so it was hard to know who would win each round.

Over the panting and clashing of metal, neither dwarf noticed the figure running towards them, calling desperately.

"Hold it," Thorin said, blocking one of Dwalin's strikes skillfully and looking over his shoulder.

"What does he want now?" Dwalin sighed, stepping back and sheathing his sword.

Kili skidded to a halt before them, clutching his uncle's shoulder for support as he tried to get the words out.

"What is it, Kili?" Thorin frowned.

"I- it's-" he broke off and panted a few more times to catch his breath, "Hayden- it's Hayden."

"_Hayden_?" Thorin repeated.

Kil nodded and pointed vaguely back into the Mountain, "The baby- is- coming."

Thorin's eyes widened, "_What_?"

"She's _giving birth_!" Kili growled, "Why do you think I ran all this way?"

"She's- the baby's coming- _now_?" Thorin gaped.

"Durin's beard," Dwalin cursed, "_Go_, Thorin!"

Thorin looked between Dwalin and Kili, who were staring at him incredulously. But he didn't move. He seemed frozen to the spot.

"By Mahal," Thorin breathed, a slow grin spreading over his face, "She's having the baby… I'm going to be a father!"

"And you're going to miss it if you don't get going," Dwalin said, unable to hide his own smile.

"Wha-? Mahal, _Hayden_!" Thorin cried. He clapped Kili once on the arm before setting off at a run back to the kingdom.

Nothing stopped the King on his way to the infirmary. No guard or dwarf questioned the fact that Thorin Oakenshield was seen quite disheveled running through the halls as fast as he could.

And he didn't stop until he reached that room, and Hayden's cries became known. He pushed open the door without hesitation, his hair falling over his face as he breathed heavily.

"Hayden, thank Mahal," Thorin sighed. He staggered into the room towards the bed, where Hayden was lying with Fili by her side.

"Oh, Thorin," Hayden sighed. She leant into his touch as he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"What's happening?" Thorin asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oin's just gone to get something to help with the pain," Fili explained.

"What has he said?" Thorin asked. He couldn't help but panic when he saw how pale Hayden looked.

"Something about the baby turning," Fili repeated dazedly, "I don't know what it means."

"That makes two of us," Thorin said. He clapped his nephew on the shoulder. "Thank you for being here."

Fili nodded, "I'll leave you two. Someone will have to tell mother."

Thorin nodded, standing back to let Fili in to see Hayden.

"Good luck, Hayden," Fili smiled, "We'll all be waiting for you when you're ready."

Hayden gave him a weak appreciative smile and he kissed the top of her damp forehead before leaving the room silently.

Thorin took the seat where Fili had been and leant forward to be closer to her.

"Is it bad?" he asked heavily, "What Fili said?"

Hayden opened her mouth to answer, but instead all that came out was a loud cry and a string of curse words that were inventive even for her. Another wave of contractions had just hit her.

Thorin never felt so helpless in all his life. His wife was so close to him and in so much pain, but all he could do was watch on helplessly.

"Hayden," he said, taking her hand firmly in his, "Tell me what I can do. Please let me help you."

Hayden took a few deep breaths before answering, giving his hand a firm squeeze in return. "Just… just be here."

Thorin nodded, "You will be fine. I promise you."

He bent over to kiss the back of her hand, then winced as her hand clamped tightly over his. He hadn't realised she was so strong.

While Hayden bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, Oin slipped into the room with a small jar of herbs in his hand.

"Ah, Kili reached you then," Oin said to Thorin, "Good, she was asking for you enough."

"He's half the reason I'm here, after all," Hayden breathed.

The contractions had stopped and she was using the time to catch her breath and prepare for much worse pain.

"Tell me what is going on, Oin," Thorin said desperately.

Oin nodded and walked briskly to the other side of the bed. He put his hands over Hayden's stomach; feeling expertly over her swollen stomach while Hayden took deep calming breaths. What worried Thorin was the frown that began to crease the healer's brow.

"What is it? What do you feel?" Thorin asked.

"The baby has turned," Oin said briskly.

"Aye, Fili said that," Thorin said. He was trying not to rush the healer but he was finding it hard not to do so.

"But there is nothing obviously wrong," Oin finished.

"_Obviously_?" Thorin repeated.

"Don't ask him to elaborate, please," Hayden breathed, "Let's just get through this- ah!"

She broke off suddenly with a loud cry and bent forward, clutching her stomach.

"Hayden," Thorin said in alarm.

"Stay calm now, it's just a contraction," Oin said, "They'll get worse as we come closer to the birth."

"And how will we know when it's coming?" Thorin asked weakly, wincing as Hayden gripped his hand tighter. If he didn't know better he would have thought his hand was broken.

Oin looked from Thorin to Hayden, his concerned frown returning. "It's ready. It needs to be born now."

"_Now_?" Hayden gasped through gritted teeth.

"Now," Oin nodded, "The baby has turned to the proper position."

"You are sure?" Thorin asked.

Oin nodded confidently.

"But- but does that mean we need to-?" Hayden began weakly.

"No, you can birth it naturally," Oin assured her.

Both Hayden and Thorin let out long sighs of relief.

"We must act now – this baby will not wait," Oin said. He sat down on a seat at the end of the bed in front of Hayden's spread legs. "You have an impatient one on your hands."

"Three guesses who it inherited that from," Hayden breathed, showing a weak smile.

Thorin was feeling too ill with nerves to even think of laughing at that. He was watching the healer prepare medical equipment with an expression of clear daunting.

Part of the reason why Hayden had wanted Oin to deliver their baby was because of how close they had become over the journey. If she had it her way no one but Thorin would see her in such a vulnerable position, but unfortunately it was a necessary part of birthing. And if anyone had to see it she wanted it to be someone she trusted.

Thorin however, was a little apprehensive of Oin's involvement, friend or not. He would have suggested a female healer, but he had been in no position to argue with his wife's wishes at the time.

"It's time, Hayden," Oin said. Though he always carried an air of professionalism, he couldn't help but cast a concerned frown over her.

Hayden nodded and sat up slightly, barring her teeth through the pain.

"What do I do?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"I need you to prepare yourself," Oin said, "Then push."

"Push?" Hayden repeated.

"As hard as you possibly can," the healer said, "You can do this, Hayden. You are strong enough."

Hayden nodded and let out a weak whimper as a new dull pain coursed through her abdomen. She gripped Thorin's hand harder, as if she was afraid he would disappear.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered, tears glazing her irises, "I can't do this alone."

"And you will not have to," Thorin said. He shuffled his chair forward and spun it around so he was facing Oin, his hand in Hayden's lap.

"I will not leave your side until this baby is born," he said, "And not even after that."

"Ready lass?" Oin asked.

Hayden nodded, her eyes still on Thorin. She squeezed his hand once and gave him a weak smile.

"I love you," she whispered.

Thorin smiled and leant forward to press a kiss to her lips, "You can do this."

Hayden took a deep breath and faced forward, sitting up slightly and scrunching her eyes shut.

"Alright Hayden, I need you to push."

* * *

><p>Her eyes had remained shut through the entire hour. She was focused. Every ounce of energy she had left was bent on pushing. Her muscles tightened and burnt through the pain, determination fueling her pushes.<p>

She didn't how know she had come through it alive. The pain was greater than anything she had ever experienced. And for a moment she thought maybe she _had_ died.

But through her harsh panting and the slowly fading pain came the most wonderful sound she had ever heard in all her life.

The wailing of a newborn baby.

And before she had even laid eyes on it she knew she would never love anything as much as she loved it.

It was crazy, unconditional love.

"Hayden? Hayden, my darling, open your eyes."

And she did.

Slowly her eyelids fluttered open, blurred objects coming back into focus. She turned to her left where the familiar voice had come from and managed a small exhausted smile.

Thorin was sitting by the bed – he hadn't moved an inch since the birthing had begun. And in his arms was a tightly wrapped bundle, where the cries were coming from. She sat up slightly, ignoring the pain that was met by that small movement.

The smile on Thorin's face was so breathtaking, so perfect that she desperately wanted to see for herself what was causing it.

"Would you like to hold him?" Thorin asked.

Hayden nodded eagerly and took the bundle from his arms gently, as if it were made of glass. And as she looked down she fell more in love than when she had heard the cries.

He was so small; smaller than she ever thought possible. His cheeks were a rosy red and his eyes were clamped shut, his mouth wide open releasing high pitched wails. His small fingers were curled around the blanket, his knuckles white from the force of his grip. And on top of his head sprung a mass of thick black hair.

"Him?" Hayden repeated. She found she couldn't tear her eyes away from his perfect face.

"You were right all along," Thorin said.

She looked up to smile at him and found him already grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Thorin," she sighed through a smile, "We have a son."

Thorin seemed unable to speak then, he just continued to smile; his grey eyes alight with pure joy. He reached over to place his hand gently over the top his sons head, stroking his thick hair.

"A saninùdoy," he smiled. _[A perfect son]_

Hayden smiled wider and looked back down to their son now, whose wailing had become louder.

"Hey," she said softly, rocking him gently in her arms in what seemed the most natural way. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here now. Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise."

She continued to sway him gently and slowly his cries began to fade, leaving him sniffing with a red tipped nose.

She lifted one hand and gently brushed his hair back, relishing in his soft skin. Her fingers came to rest by his small hands and one found its way around her finger and squeezed it with an unexpected force.

"He's strong like you," Hayden smiled, "And he has you hair."

"He has both our strength," Thorin corrected, leaning over to stare in wonder at the newborn they had created. He smoothed his down his sons jet-black hair with one finger. "It is strange to think he was inside you not so long ago."

"I know," she almost whispered, "At the end I felt like I wanted to keep him there… at least he'd be safe."

Thorin smiled, "He will be safe. Do not worry about that."

"I will worry," she smiled, staring absentmindedly at her sons face, who was now sleeping peacefully. It seemed so strange they could have made something so small and perfect. "I will always worry."

Her eyes became heavy suddenly and she struggled to stay awake. With the peace and relief that the pain was over she was suddenly aware of just how exhausted she was.

"Let me take him," Thorin said, holding out his arms, "You must rest."

Hayden looked down to the bundle again. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to hold him close forever, where she could keep him safe. But she needed to sleep so badly.

Reluctantly she passed him over, ignoring the twinge in her heart as she did so.

Thorin held him gently in his arms; his strong biceps looked so odd cradling something so small. Before he settled back in the chair he lent forward and caught Hayden's lips with his own. Hayden let out a small gasp of surprise before sinking into him, ever mindful of the baby in his arms.

"I do love you, Hayden Parker," he whispered, "I cannot thank you enough."

"You don't need to," she said, smiling gently, "You've done the same for me."

She glanced down to her little boy in his father's arms and her heart threatened to melt.

"The name we agreed on?" she asked.

Thorin's smile widened and he nodded.

"Well then," he said, looking down to his son with another breathtaking smile. "Welcome to Middle Earth, Thodin."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I wrote the birthing scene alright - it's a bit hard when you've only got movies as a reference to what it's really like. But now we can finally welcome Thodin to the family! The next chapter will be pretty Thodin occupied, how he fits into life in Erebor, not to mention Daddy!Thorin :)<strong>

**For those who might not know, I've begun another one-shot collection called _'Adventures in Middle Earth'_ - they're just extras I can't find a place for in the main plot line of the sequel, so they will be based when Hayden is in Middle Earth.**

**I'll try get the next chapter up as soon as I can - in the meantime, please review :)**


	10. Thodin, Son of Thorin

**CHAPTER TEN – THODIN, SON OF THORIN**

_**"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."  
><strong>_**J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>16<em>_th__ June, 2946 TA_

"Oh, he's absolutely perfect," Dís smiled brightly.

The Princess was the first to see the newborn Prince, only a short hour after his birth, and she could not keep from staring in wonder at her new nephew.

Thorin simply smiled from his place beside Hayden, their hands intertwined in her lap. Though he had been reluctant to keep her from resting, she insisted all their family be allowed to see Thodin, then she would rest.

Dís gently kissed the back of Thodin's hand, which was gripping her finger tightly. In the short hour of his life so far he had grown a habit of gripping fingers. It was like his own security blanket.

Thorin stood up and took Thodin from her arms, cradling him close to his chest.

"May Fili and Kili come in?" Dís asked, "They've been dying to meet him."

"Of course," Hayden smiled.

Dís stuck her head out the door and motioned with her hand. When she stepped back Fili and Kili entered the room, both wearing broad grins.

"Durin's beard, is this him?" Kili grinned.

Thorin smiled and stepped forward to give his nephews a better view of their new cousin.

"He's so small," Fili said.

"What did you expect?" Dís smiled.

"I'm not sure what I expected," Fili shrugged with a half smile, "Can I hold him?"

Thorin conceded, though he was reluctant to hand over his son. Fili took him so gently; cradling him in his arms like he was the most fragile being he had ever seen.

"You did well, Parker," Kili said. He leant over to kiss her cheek and they shared smiles.

"So, we know he has Thorin's hair," Fili said, while staring down at Thodin curiously, "What else do we know?"

"He has the strength of a dwarf, that's for sure," Dís said, "I thought my finger was stuck in a vice."

Fili cocked an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. He reached over to move back the blanket a small way off the newborns chest and curled his finger around one of Thodin's small fists.

Thodin latched instinctively on to Fili's finger, without even opening his eyes.

"Ah, I see what you mean," Fili said, "I might lose circulation in a minute."

"Alright you've had enough of him, brother," Kili said eagerly, "Give him to me."

"Careful," Thorin warned, though it was hardly necessary. Kili was just as gentle holding the newborn as his brother had been.

"He's going to be a strong fighter, I know it," Kili smiled.

"Perhaps we could train him," Fili said hopefully.

"If you're not too busy with your own dwarflings," Kili smirked.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Dura?" Hayden asked curiously.

"She went to visit her parents," Fili said, "I had a message sent down to her so I suppose she'll be here anytime now."

"Maybe I could teach him how to shoot," Kili said excitedly, "It'd be nice to have another archer in the family."

"My son is not going to be trained in archery," Thorin said firmly, "He will be a swordsman."

"I see nothing wrong with giving him a choice of his own weapons," Fili said considerately.

While the three dwarves discussed amongst themselves, Dís tried hard not to look too impatient with the topic of their conversation. She steered well clear of them and took the seat beside Hayden's bed.

"They'll be at this all afternoon," Dís sighed under her breath.

While Hayden laughed quietly, Dís leaned forward to take Hayden's hand and gave her a warm smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine – now the pain's gone," Hayden sighed, stretching out her arms, "It's funny. I'm so tired, but it's a good tired."

Dís smiled and patted Hayden's hand, "Relief. You carried him for ten months, now he's finally here."

Hayden nodded and glanced over to Thorin, who was now holding Thodin while talking with his nephews.

"It's so hard to believe," She smiled. She shook her head and rubbed her face with her hands. "I can't believe I'm a mother. I just-"

She broke off with a choked sob and took a moment to calm herself, before smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I don't really know why I'm crying."

"Your hormones are only unbalanced," Dís said thoughtfully, "It might take a few weeks for you to stop feeling so emotionally drained."

Hayden smiled, gripping Dís hand in return. "I'm so glad I have you, Dís."

"What are sisters for?" Dís smiled, "I am merely glad you and little Thodin are safe."

They both turned at the same time to watch their family, along with its newest edition.

"I hope he takes after them," Hayden said, eyes subtly observing her nephews, "He'll need some good role models."

"You're speaking of _my _boys?" Dís raised an eyebrow.

Hayden just smiled. "I'd be happy if he turned out like either of them. They're wonderful. And I don't say that enough."

Dís couldn't help but feel touched by Hayden's words. She knew her sons and her sister-in-law had always been fond of each other, but this completely took her aback.

"You are not sad then?" Dís asked, "That Thodin may not bare any resemblance to your race?"

Hayden didn't need to think for long before shaking her head.

"No," she said, smiling softly, "He'll always know who he is, what's in his blood. But I always wanted him to be like Thorin – like a dwarf. After all, he's going to be King of them one day."

Dís said nothing to question this. She merely smiled and bowed her head, hiding how impressed she was by Hayden's answer.

"Well, I should leave you to rest," Dís said, brushing her skirts and standing, "You'll be needing as much sleep as you can get, if your son eats like a dwarf as much as he looks like one."

"I suppose so," Hayden sighed. At the moment she was trying to live in the moments of peace before the real challenges of parenthood began.

"You did so wonderfully, Hayden," Dís smiled lovingly.

"Thank you," Hayden smiled in return, "Please come visit. I think I'll be needing some company while I recover."

"Of course I will," Dís promised. She made to turn away from the bed, but faltered slightly, glancing back at Hayden as if she were deliberating mentioning something. "I hope you do not mind me saying… I believe Harvey would be very proud of you."

Hayden was hit by a sudden uncomfortable twinge in her heart. She hadn't thought about Harvey since Thodin's birth. It never occurred to her that her son would never know either of his uncles.

But, knowing Dís didn't mean to cause her pain, she forced a smile and tried to seem strong.

"I hope so," she said.

Dís smiled proudly once more before approaching her brother and sons.

"Come now, lads," she said, "It's time for Hayden to get some rest."

So they said their goodbyes, both Fili and Kili approaching Hayden to give her warm kisses and well wishes. It wasn't long after that they had left, leaving Hayden and Thorin alone with their son.

"I'm surprised he slept through all of that," Hayden mused, sending her husband a long significant look.

"We were only discussing the future," Thorin defended, "Nothing set in stone."

"I hope not," she said, "Would you like to choose his wife while you're there?"

Thorin sent her a playful glare and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his seat beside her bed, Thodin cradled comfortably in his arms.

Hayden's eyelids crept closed for a split second, before she jumped awake and shook her head slightly.

"Sleep, Hayden," Thorin said.

"I don't want to leave you alone," Hayden said worriedly, "What if he's hungry? Or he gets sick? Or-"

"Or I am incapable of caring for a newborn?" Thorin offered.

He leant forward to grasp her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You have given us a _son_, Hayden. You must rest – _please_."

Hayden wished she could argue, but her body wouldn't allow her to. Slowly she found herself succumbing to sleep, as she had wanted to since Thodin's birth.

Thorin smiled and settled in the chair comfortably, while Thodin slowly began to stir. His small hands stretched over the blanket and his mouth opened in a wide yawn. Slowly, his dark eyelids began to flutter open. It took him a few moments to adjust to the light after being asleep for so long; his small brow creased in a slight frown.

"Oh, Thodin," Thorin whispered through a smile, his fingers brushing over his sons fragile head. "Zû umhad." _[You are my greatest blessing.] _

Thodin's eyes focused on his father and stared almost curiously, as he had done when Oin had first passed him to Thorin. With peace and privacy finally, Thorin allowed himself to stare openly back at his son, his eyes just as curious to learn more about this tiny, almost clone of himself.

And that was when he noticed what made his son's eyes so interesting; so deep. They were Hayden's eyes. A soft chocolate brown with a darker ring around the iris, wide and ever curious.

Thorin smiled and let out a soft grunt of laughter. He glanced from his son to Hayden's sleeping figure and his smile slowly widened.

"Âkminrûk zu, Hayden." _[Thank you, Hayden]_

* * *

><p>It took Hayden two weeks to recover from the birth, under Oin's careful supervision. Those two weeks in Erebor were spent in celebration, for a true heir hadn't been born since Thorin some two hundred years ago. While the work and business carried on as usual, there wasn't a single dwarf in Erebor that could be seen in down spirits. The throne to the Kingdom Under the Mountain was finally truly secure.<p>

When Hayden was finally able to leave the infirmary she was still sore even after the recovery time, but nothing she couldn't handle. And now she had her son to distract her.

Thodin slept in a cot beside Hayden and Thorin's bed; he would be moved to his own room when Hayden was ready to part from him. When he wasn't being fed or cooed over by Hayden, or being rocked by Thorin, his family was doting on him.

Dís, Kili, Fili and Dura made daily visits to see Thodin. The new Prince was going to be spoilt rotten, that was for sure.

The first three weeks of Thodin's life were relatively peaceful. He hardly ever cried, and whenever he did it was only to get the attention of either of his parents.

They were even able to begin eating their meals in the hall again, with Thodin with them. He seemed to be ever curious; his wide eyes were always looking for something new to examine or attempt to grab.

It was at the three-week mark though that the real fun of parenting began for the royal couple.

"I think all those sleepless nights when I was pregnant are catching up with me," Hayden sighed, falling back onto the bed still fully dressed.

Having just put Thodin to sleep, she was quite ready to hit the sack herself. Her eyes already felt heavy from exhaustion.

Thorin hummed in reply. He too had collapsed onto the bed, having only removed his boots. He lay with one arm resting beneath his head and the other draped over his chest, his eyes lulling slowly closed.

Hayden rolled over onto her stomach and rested her chin on his chest, smirking amusedly.

"Are you going to sleep in your clothes?" she asked.

"Mhm, if you do not mind," Thorin mumbled.

"Not if you don't mind _me_ doing that," Hayden smiled.

Thorin's lips twitched into a smile and he shrugged against the pillow.

Hayden's smiled widened and she reached forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips before rolling over onto her side and nestling into her pillow.

She heard Thorin let out a soft sigh and he rolled over after her, pressing his weight into her back. His arm draped itself over her waist and he nuzzled the back of her neck with his long nose. It wasn't long after that they were both lulled into a comfortable sleep.

It was a high-pitched cry that woke Hayden in the dead of night. It shocked her so much she jumped up with a loud gasp, pulling away from Thorin's grip. Thorin started awake after her and looked around dazedly.

"Thodin," Hayden said.

She slid out of bed and practically ran to the cot. It was rare he woke during the night at all, which was what worried her.

Thodin was squirming in his cot, his blankets hurled away from him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open, releasing high-pitched wails.

"Oh, my darling," Hayden said gently. She reached down to scoop him up, resting him against her shoulder and rocking him gently as his cries became louder.

"Is he alright?" Thorin asked.

"Seems to be," Hayden said. She slowly removed Thodin from the crook of her neck and cradled him in her arms, looking him over worriedly. Nothing seemed to be visibly wrong.

"He can't be hungry, I only just fed him a few hours ago," Hayden said.

"Is his diaper full?" Thorin asked.

Hayden shook her head; she definitely would have smell it if he had done his business.

"What else can it be?" Thorin frowned.

Hayden shrugged. She hadn't been around babies enough to know more than the basics.

"Shh, Thodin, don't cry," Hayden cooed gently, while rocking him, "It's alright, baby, we're here."

But no peaceful words would calm Thodin down. If anything they made his cries louder.

"Let me try," Thorin said.

He held out his arms and Hayden gently transferred their son into his arms. Thorin continued her rocking motion, back and forth.

After a while Thodin's crying became softer, and for a moment they thought he might stop. But soon enough Thodin started up once again. His face had gone red from the force of his crying.

"Do you think we should see Oin?" Thorin asked.

"I don't see what that would help," Hayden said, "He doesn't have an _off_ button, does he?"

Thorin chuckled, but she really wasn't kidding.

"You were around Fili and Kili as babies, weren't you?" Hayden asked, "What would Dís do?"

"I made quite sure to stay clear of those two when they were babies," Thorin said adamantly, "They were so small but they could bring down the Mountains with their cries."

"Well that's useful," Hayden muttered.

"I saw her talking to them many times," Thorin said, over Thodin's growing wails, "They loved the sound of her voice."

He glanced at her hopefully and Hayden shrugged.

"It's worth a try, I suppose," she agreed uncertainly.

She took Thodin back into her arms and gently smoothed over his hair.

"What do I talk to him about?" Hayden blanched, "The weather?"

Thorin frowned in thought, "Talk about… us."

"Us?"

"Our… adventure," Thorin supplied with a small grin.

Hayden smiled, "Alright… let's hope for the best."

* * *

><p>"… So we sat and watched the last <em>Harry Potter<em> movie together – oh, remind me to explain to you what movies are when you're older. And if you would believe it he cracked a move on me. Mhm, he's quite the charmer, your father. And that, Thodin, was when you became a possibility," Hayden finished.

Though it had taken quite some time for her voice to become heard over the wailing, Thodin had eventually settled down. Now, as his eyes closed peacefully, his arms and legs tucked into his body, it was hard to believe something so small and innocent could make such a raucous.

Hayden sighed in relief, her own eyes beginning to feel weighed down with the effort of staying awake.

"I guess we were lucky this time," she whispered, absently stroking the thick hair atop her son's head.

When she didn't receive a reply, she turned away slowly to glance at the bed. Thorin had fallen asleep through her story, his arms splayed above his head in a very un-majestic manor.

Hayden huffed annoyedly.

"Like father like son," she muttered.

After she had placed Thodin back into his cot, hoping that night's raucous was a one night event, she snuggled gratefully back into bed, pulling the sheets up to her neck. She found sleep almost immediately, feeling comforted with the fact that it would be Thorin's turn to take the night shift tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"And what were <em>you<em> doing last night?" Kili asked interestedly, eyeing Hayden as she took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Why do you ask?" Hayden frowned.

She glanced to her husband, who was distracted by the bundle nestled in his arms, but he was no help at the moment.

"Only that you look like you were up all night," Kili said, waving his hands in the vague direction of her face.

Hayden's hands flew self-consciously to her hair, straightening it and feeling over her face for any obscure bumps.

"That's enough of that," Dís said firmly, sending Kili a subtle glare. "You look fine, Hayden. I'm sure you only had a hard night with Thodin?"

"I was up half the night trying to get him to sleep," Hayden said heavily, "While my _better half_ decided to take a convenient nap."

Thorin ignored her, deciding to focus instead on dishing out breakfast for them both.

"Of course," Kili said, "You don't look _that bad_-"

"Just stop, Kil," Fili sighed.

"Yeah well, you go push a watermelon out of your nostril and we'll see how good you look after that," Hayden snapped.

Kili's hand shot to his nose and he gasped dramatically. "Surly it isn't that bad?"

Hayden was about to open her mouth to serve out a wave of insults, when Thorin changed the topic timely.

"Eat, Hayden," he said, "It's been a while since you last had a decent meal."

"I'm not that hungry," Hayden said.

She rested her chin on her palm and gazed absentmindedly at Thorin.

He looked absolutely adorable. He had Thodin balanced in one arm, while he was eating with his free hand. Once again Hayden couldn't help but think how odd he looked with his large biceps, holding their son so delicately.

"Is everything alright?" Thorin asked, noticing her stares.

"It's nothing," Hayden said with a growing smile, "You just look really cute – with Thodin."

Thorin smiled and looked down at Thodin, who was sleeping peacefully.

"He really is quite cute-" Thorin began, looking back over to Hayden.

As he watched, her eyes began to close slowly and she nodded off while resting on her hand.

"Hayden," Thorin said, touching her arm gently.

She blinked and sat up suddenly, rubbing her eyes. She stared at him for a moment before realizing what had happened. "Oh god… I'm sorry."

"Do not worry yourself," Thorin said softly, "You've had a tough few weeks."

"No tougher than you having to put up with me," Hayden smiled, stifling another yawn.

"I would not rather put up with anyone else," Thorin smiled, "Go to bed."

"Thorin, I-"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of a baby. And he won't need feeding for a few more hours," Thorin said, "Please go to bed. Take it as my repayment for my untimely nap last night."

Hayden studied him closely, then after a moment of internal debating she finally nodded.

"All right, but only for you," she said, "You're sure you'll be alright with him?"

"We will be fine," Thorin smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you," Hayden said, standing up and kissing him on the top of the head as she passed, "I'll see you later."

Thorin watched Hayden leave the hall, smiling absentmindedly to himself. As her figure disappeared through the doors, Thodin began to stir in his arms.

"Hello, little Thodin," Thorin smiled.

Thodin looked up at him with his wide brown eyes and Thorin smiled back down to him with a matching curious expression.

He didn't think he could love anything more than he loved Hayden Parker, but little Thodin had proved him wrong.

* * *

><p>Thorin spent the rest of the morning with Thodin, letting Hayden have a well-deserved rest. Fili was filling in for him at all necessary meetings for two more weeks, until they became settled to life with Thodin. So he was free to relax as he wished.<p>

It was a relatively peaceful day for the King Under the Mountain. He spent it in the living room of the west wing, entertaining his son. Bofur and Bifur had made a few colourful soft toys for Thodin shortly after his birth that at first hadn't interested the baby Prince. Now, Thorin simply used the colours to help focus Thodin's eyes, as Oin had suggested this to help his development.

Thorin positioned his son on his lap, face up, and held the toys up for Thodin to reach for. He couldn't actually grab objects yet, but it was entertaining for both father and son. Thorin would laugh quietly at the soft sounds of frustration his son would let out, becoming quickly annoyed by his own failures, but he never gave up. Once or twice his mouth almost lifted in what would become a smile, but he wasn't quite there yet.

The game ended when Thodin practically threw his arm through the air at the toy and rolled off Thorin's lap onto the couch. Luckily he had the sturdy head of a dwarf and he merely crinkled his face in discomfort as Thorin quickly picked him up and checked him over worriedly.

He never did tell Hayden about that little accident.

"We should go wake your mother," Thorin said, his finger in Thodin's tight grasp, "I think she's had enough time without us, don't you think?"

Thodin squirmed happily at the sound of his father's voice and waved his small fists in the air.

Thorin grinned and scooped his son into his arms, resting his small body against his chest as he made for the door. He was almost in the hallway before the smell hit him – and by Mahal he had never smelt something so putrid.

He cursed under his breath and stared incredulously at Thodin.

"It cannot not be-" he muttered.

Looking around for any guards about, Thorin ducked his head slightly to sniff the lower half of his son, something he would never admit to doing _ever_.

"You truly _are_ a dwarf," Thorin said.

Holding his breath, the King stood awkwardly in the hallway, deliberating what to do. He couldn't wake Hayden up to change their son – what would that say about him? But he had never _had_ to change Thodin's diaper. Hayden and Dís had always been there to do it.

Surly it couldn't be _that_ hard?

The changing table was in Thodin's nursery, which would become his room when he grew older, with all the necessary supplies.

Thorin placed Thodin gently on the table and lent against it, staring down at the inevitable source of the stench. Taking a deep breath, he dove in. Needless to say he preferred facing off Dwalin in the heat of battle than doing _this_ ever again.

Once the 'leavings' were disposed of and Thodin was properly cleaned, Thorin was left staring at yet another problem; how to make a square piece of cloth into a diaper.

"This is something I never thought I'd see," Hayden's highly amused voice came from the doorway.

Thorin glanced around and rolled his eyes.

"_Someone_ had to change him," he said, "I managed to get it _off_."

"You're doing well so far," Hayden smiled encouragingly, "Only-" She broke off and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Thorin cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Only you forgot the most important rule about having a son," Hayden said, still stifling a smirk.

"What's that?"

"Remember to duck."

"_Duck_?" Thorin frowned.

Hayden put a hand over her mouth and nodded behind him in Thodin's direction. When Thorin turned back to his son, he found he was still squirming happily on the table with his hand in his mouth. What was different was the yellow stain on the table below him and over- Thorin's front.

"Ah," Thorin said, pursing his lips and sighing.

Hayden took a deep breath to contain herself but it took a great amount of self restraint not to burst into laughter.

"Here," she said, her voice slightly strained from the effort, "I'll finish changing him while you-"

She quickly avoided his gaze and bit her lip, close to breaking but trying to stay calm for the sake of his pride. She busied herself with tying up Thodin's diaper and pulling his onsie back on over his wriggling legs.

"Just let it out," Thorin sighed.

Hayden took one more glance at him before she collapsed onto the change table in fits of laughter, with Thodin squirming beneath her.

Thorin sighed and attempted to wipe the stain from his coat, knowing he would have to it change anyway… and probably burn it after that.

"This is what I get for trying," he mumbled.

"Oh, Thorin," Hayden smiled, as she began to calm down, "I'm sorry – I know you tried, it's just-"

She looked away from him again, lest she be tempted to start laughing again.

"You didn't mean it, did you baby?" Hayden said, leaning over to press a kiss on both of Thodin's cheeks. He made happy little noises that had come into habit of making and stretched out his arms to her.

"Did you miss me, my darling?" she cooed, as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

He kept his arms outstretched as she held him, reaching up to try touch her. She slipped her fingers through one of his hands and he grasped it tight. She pressed a kiss to his hand and then to his small belly.

Thorin, who was watching the scene closely, leant back and crossed his arms.

"So, is this how it is to be? You get all the love and I am left with the urine stains?" he asked.

Hayden gave him a coy smile and walked over to press a small kiss to his lips.

"That is exactly how it's going to be," she smirked.

Thorin let out a grunt of laughter and half rolled his eyes.

"You know," Hayden said, while looking down at Thodin, "How you asked me if I would do this again?"

"Yes?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"I would- I mean I will," she said, looking up at him and smiling, "I want to do this again."

Thorin smiled, "Perhaps we could try for a girl next time."

"I'd like that," she smiled.

They enjoyed a peaceful moment of silence; Thodin made the only sound as he squirmed in Hayden's arms.

"I'll feed him and put him down for a nap," Hayden said, "Then we have a few hours to ourselves."

"Whatever will we do with our time?" Thorin mused.

She grinned back at him as she backed out of the room. "We'll think of something."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bilbo,<em>

_I hope you'll forgive me – I know it's been at least three years since you left Erebor, and that I promised to write. Don't hold it against me!_

_I hope life in the Shire is treating you well. I know I've certainly settled down after our sort of chaotic but completely fantastic adventure._

_If Gandalf has visited lately then you know we had a little incident with an orc pack in Dale. Nothing serious, just… well, _orcs_. Gandalf thinks it has something to do with the sickness in Greenwood and I completely agree with him. Which is why I wanted to ask whether you still had a certain object we found in the Misty Mountains? If you do – and I know this is going to sound mad – but _please_ for the sake of Dwalin's beard _keep it safe. _I know it sounds strange and you'll want to know why, but just promise me that. You'll thank me one day, trust me._

_Anyway, life in Erebor is pretty much the same. Fili got _married!_ I know, shocked me too. But they make a wonderful couple, really. We're currently on the hunt for someone to keep Kili under control, but he thinks he's more suited to the "bachelor" lifestyle, as he calls it. Thorin is well too, he's still wearing that bloody fur coat but he smiles a little more often now- oh, and now he's glaring at me for writing that. Dís sends her love aswell._

_Oh, and there is one teeny tiny little detail you might want to know, but I think I'll save it as a surprise for when we visit you eventually. You'll love it, really._

_If you ever feel like going on another spontaneous adventure or you want to give your relatives another shot at selling all your possessions (yeah, we heard about that) then you know where to find us._

_All my love to our favourite burglar,_

_Hayden_


	11. The Home of the Horse-Lords

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – THE HOME OF THE HORSE-LORDS**

_**"It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."  
><strong>_**J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>August, 2948 TA<em>

As the sun began to set over the Kingdom Under the Mountain, its inhabitants enjoyed the peace of the night, as they had since returning not five years ago to their long lost home.

The same could not be said for the chambers in the west wing, which at the moment were filled with a high-pitched squealing and the sound of water splashing over stone floors.

"Oh, _Thodin_," Hayden sighed exasperatedly.

Her eyes trailed from the soaked floor to her son splashing innocently away in the bath. He looked over to her with wide doe eyes and smiled the most innocent of smiles you would have thought him an angel at first glance, but Hayden knew better.

She sighed and lent against the doorframe, a single towel draped over her shoulder with her hair tied in a loose bun. She should have known better than to leave the toddler alone for a few seconds. Her disappearance was his excuse to wreak havoc.

"Why is there water on the floor, Thodin?" Hayden asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Thodin was too mesmerized by the bubbles in his palm to hear her. He blew hard and the foam went flying from his hand to the other side of the bath and he giggled and reached for more to play with.

Hayden sighed and set to work drying the floor with a nearby mop. When she had finished she knew Thodin would be ready to get out of the water, but the sight that met her almost had her in fits of laughter.

Thodin had spread bubbles over his face to form a beard and he looked down at it proudly.

"M'a dwarf, mama," he giggled.

Hayden laughed with him and crouched down over the bath to lift him up onto his feet.

"Hm, look at you," she smiled, poking his nose through the patch of bubbles covering it. "Who do you look like?"

"Dad!" Thodin cried triumphantly.

"You do," Hayden smiled, "But I think dad has a few more years before his beard turns as white as yours."

"Unka Bal?" Thodin asked, pointing to the beard.

"Like Uncle Balin, yes," Hayden said. She lifted him under the arms out of the tub and onto the floor now covered with a dry towel.

She wrapped him up with a towel and began to dry him, while he stood still long enough for her to do so, giggling every so often when she touched a sensitive spot. She spent a little extra drying his thick black hair, which was now almost past his ears. Another year or two and they would be able to braid it.

Hayden pressed a kiss to his forehead and made sure he was wrapped up warm enough in the towel. "Shall we get dressed for bed?"

Thodin nodded and rubbed his eyes with his hand through the towel.

"M' hungy," he mumbled, a small frown creasing his brow.

"Hungry?" Hayden repeated, "We just had dinner."

A small mischievous grin covered his face, "Cookie?"

"A cookie?" Hayden raised her eyebrows, her mouth tempting to lift in a smile, "Have you been good enough?"

Thodin nodded his head adamantly. When he saw Hayden still looked mockingly skeptical he leant forward unsteadily and pressed his forehead against hers, smiling sweetly.

Thorin had told him about dwarven gestures not too long ago, though he had made the mistake of teaching him the greeting of old friends first, which had resulted in Thodin's bruised forehead and Kili's bleeding nose.

Now Thodin was aware of how loved ones greeted each other by touching foreheads, he was prepared to use it to get whatever he wanted, whether it was food or holding one of Uncle Dwalin's axes.

And despite knowing about his little scheme, Hayden just couldn't say no to him. One look from his wide pleading eyes and pouting lips and her heart melted.

"Alright," Hayden said eventually, "But you have to be dressed and in bed first."

Thodin let out a small excited squeal and he was off, stumbling to his bedroom and tripping over his own feet every so often in his hurry.

Hayden wasted no time in following him to his bedroom down the hall. She knew her son too well to leave him alone.

When she entered his room she found him already plonked on the floor with his pyjamas laid out in front of him. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth and his brow was furrowed in concentration and he tried to fit the legs of his onsie over his arms.

"Oh, sweetie," Hayden smiled, crouching down in front of him. "Remember, underwear first."

He stood up and held onto her shoulders for support as she helped him into his underwear and then slipped on his onsie overtop of them.

"Do you need to go toilet?" Hayden asked as she buttoned him up.

Thodin shook his head. He had been quite easy to potty train, so determined he was to prove he could do something by himself. But there had been nights when a bad dream had led to accidents, all of which was Thorin's duty to clean up.

"Cookie now?" Thodin asked expectantly, pushing his damp hair out of his face.

"Get in bed and I'll find someone to get you one," Hayden said.

Thodin made a sound of protest and he mumbled something before running off out of his bedroom and down the hall.

He didn't get very far though. As soon as he turned out onto the long corridor he collided hard with a dark figure and he staggered back slightly with a frown.

"Where are you off to, lad?" Thorin smirked, raising a curious eyebrow down to his son.

Thodin's face lit up and he cried an excited "Dad!" before running and attaching himself to Thorin's leg, clutching it in a tight hug as if he feared Thorin would disappear.

From Thodin's birth Thorin was adamant he was to be called father or dad, rather than the Dwarvish version "Adad." At first Hayden had thought it was just to please her, to make sure Thodin grew up knowing some of his human heritage, and it was a while after Thodin's birth before Thorin confided in his wife. He had called his own father Adad during his childhood, but Thrain was never the fully devoted father that Thorin was determined to be. So he preferred to be called something different to his own father, to set them apart.

"Oh, thank god you're here," Hayden sighed, leaning out of the doorway, "I thought I'd have to run him down again."

"He would have had a decent head start on you this time," Thorin smirked.

He bent down to wrap an arm around Thodin's waist and hoist him into his arms, balancing him against his chest. Thodin wasted no time in leaning into his father, one hand clutching at Thorin's tunic and the other at one of his thick braids.

"Is that what you ran off for?" Hayden asked curiously, nodding to the letter in his free hand.

"Aye, it is… interesting," Thorin said.

Hayden took the letter from him with growing interest.

"It's from Rohan," Thorin added, bouncing Thodin in his arms.

"Rohan?" Hayden raised an eyebrow, "As in King Fengel of the pompous a-" She stopped herself just in time as Thodin raised his head from Thorin's shoulder to stare at her.

"I'll just read the letter, shall I?" Hayden muttered, stepping aside slightly. "Can you put him in bed?"

"But cookie!" Thodin said indignantly.

Thorin raised his eyebrows and stared pointedly at his wife in silent question.

"Just a little treat," she said innocently. She straightened out the letter in her hand and walked backwards down the corridor, "I'll go get him one…"

She trailed off as she began to scan through the letter, her eyebrows slowly rising with each paragraph.

* * *

><p><em>We are pleased to announce that Her Royal Highness the Princess of Rohan was safely delivered of a son on the sixteenth day of August – Théoden, son of Thengel, of the Royal House of Eorl.<em>

_Her Royal Highness and her child are both doing well._

_We invite you to attend the formal naming of the Prince, to be held in Edoras, Rohan on the last day of September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Official Hand of King Fengel, son of Folcwine_

* * *

><p>Hayden whistled under her breath, "Talk about formal."<p>

"They like to stand out, do they not?" Thorin mused.

"Formal naming?" Hayden frowned, "Did we do that for Thodin?"

"It isn't a tradition amongst dwarves – I would have thought you'd know about it," Thorin questioned.

"I suppose it's like a christening," Hayden said uncertainly, "… the end of September. Do you want to go?"

"And do what with our two year old?" Thorin raised his eyebrows.

Hayden frowned and stared at Thodin, biting her lip. She knew it would be too dangerous a journey to take him with them if they were to go, what with the growing orc pack sightings over the last few years. They could always leave him in Erebor with Dís, or even Fili and Dura, but Hayden wasn't entirely comfortable with being parted from him. She hadn't been away from him for more than a day since his birth.

"I don't know if we can turn this down," Hayden said conflictingly, "I mean, it _is_ from Rohan. We didn't exactly meet on the best terms."

"And that was not _our_ fault, was it?" Thorin pointed out.

"Then this is our chance to make it better," Hayden said, "We'll meet Thengel and hope he isn't as much of an ass- I mean, a grouch as his father."

Thorin sent her an exasperated glare, but thankfully Thodin hadn't seemed to notice her little slip up. Try as she might sometimes the words just fell from her mouth.

"What do you think?" Hayden asked, "We could give Fili and Dura some parenting practice."

Thorin scoffed at that and looked uncertainly at Thodin for a moment. "Perhaps… it might be nice to have some time away – just the two of us."

He looked over to her and winked slightly, smirking mischievously.

"Just the two of us," Hayden repeated, "That sounds promising."

He grinned openly now but restrained from elaborating on that conversation topic in the earshot of a mimicking toddler.

"M' hungy," Thodin whined, tugging on Thorin's hair.

Thorin sighed and passed Thodin over to Hayden's arms.

"I'll get him a cookie," Thorin said.

As Thorin made to walk off though, Thodin practically lunged forward and clung to his father's tunic desperately.

"No," Thodin moaned, "No go."

He fell so far forward Thorin only just managed to catch him as he fell out of Hayden's arm.

"_Thodin_," Hayden grumbled.

As Thorin straightened up, Thodin wrapped his arms around his father's neck, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

"Well then," Hayden scoffed, "I'm really feeling the love here."

Thorin smiled apologetically while he rubbed Thodin's back, but he looked secretly pleased.

Hayden scoffed out loud and made passed Thorin haughtily. As she turned to send him a glare he gave her behind a small passing smack and Hayden squealed. She spun around and glared at him, which he returned with an amused smirk, knowing she couldn't do anything about it.

She continued to glare as she rounded the corner, but as soon as he was out of eye shot her face broke into a wide grin.

_Just the two of them_ – she could hardly wait.

* * *

><p>Thorin and Hayden arrived in Edoras only a day before the ceremony was due to be held. They travelled in a small group on ponies – the royal couple, Dwalin and two other guards.<p>

They had left Thodin in the hands of Fili and Dura, who as Hayden had suggested, welcomed the chance to experience parenthood for a month. Of course Dís was there to keep a close watch on them, just in case.

It was hard for Hayden especially to leave Thodin behind. It was one thing to say she was going, but another to actually leave him. She had practically held up the group from unnecessarily fussing over him before they left.

"Make sure he has a story before bed," Hayden had instructed, for what would have been the umpteenth time. "And that his bath isn't too hot – oh, and don't leave him in there alone or he'll just wreck the bathroom. And-"

"Hayden," Fili had said, smiling despite himself, "We'll be fine. Just go, or Dwalin will lose it for not keeping to schedule."

After that it had taken Thorin to finally drag her away from their goodbye party. As they had ridden away she ended up with a crook in her neck from the amount of times she had turned to look over her shoulder at Thodin's teary-eyed face.

Too many times that first day of travelling had she thought over leaving too much and suggested that they might go back to Erebor just to see if he was all right. In the end it was Dwalin who snapped her out of it with one of his usual sentimental statements.

"He'll be fine," he had grunted, "He could do better than being spoilt rotten by his Aunt while his parents are away. He might not even want to come back to you when we return."

Needless to say that hadn't helped Hayden in the slightest.

But they arrived in Edoras, unscathed but tired from the journey. Hayden was looking forward to finally seeing Rohan and being around people who weren't dwarves for once.

Edoras was set on a high hill bordering the White Mountains. It was a magnificent sight from afar; a cluster of buildings contrasted against the magnificent mountain range.

If they hadn't been in such a rush to get off the open plains Hayden might have spent all day staring at it, taking in every detail.

They were let in by guards at the gates and journeyed up the hill towards the main hall on the highest peak. People ventured out of their homes to stare at them as they passed.

When she wasn't too busy studying the architecture around them, Hayden observed the people. She noticed a trend of blonde hair and blue eyes, and most men had short shorn beards, not unlike the one she remembered King Fengel having.

They were greeted before high steps by more guards and Thorin took the lead by demounting from his pony first. He approached the man who could only be the head guard and gave him a short bow. Being tall for a dwarf, Thorin reached just below the man's shoulder height.

"King Thorin," the guard said, returning the bow respectfully, "I am Eadburg, your guide for your stay."

Thorin introduced their group one by one, finishing with Hayden. The guard's eyes lingered briefly but curiously on her for a moment before returning to Thorin.

"We have been expecting you," Eadburg said, "You are the last of the guests to arrive."

"The last?" Thorin queried curiously, "I was under the impression we were early."

"Aye, the naming is to take place tomorrow, but most have arrived early to be introduced early to the Prince," the guard said, not without a glint of humour. "I will show you to your rooms now where you can prepare. The King will meet his guests at dinner."

They left their ponies in the care of the guards and followed Eadburg up the great stairs to the hall. It was quite empty, apart from the guards and servants rushing around preparing dinner and rooms for guests. Presumably everyone was preparing for meeting the royals of Rohan.

"Your guards will be equipped to share one room, I presume?" Eadburg asked from his place beside Thorin.

"Aye, I'm sure they will manage," Thorin said. Though it was hard to see, Hayden noticed he found humour in this. Dwalin would definitely have something to complain about when they left.

"So long as we are placed by them," Dwalin added.

"Of course," Eadburg said, with a quick nod of his head.

Hayden looked over her shoulder to send Dwalin a small smirk, to which he replied with a _"if we weren't in public" _glare. She bit her bottom lip hard to restrain herself from laughing out loud.

"Here are your rooms," Eadburg said. He pointed to a large wooden door to the left of the corridor and another on the opposite side. "I'm sure you will be able to decide who sleeps in what room."

With a slight smirk and their thanks, Eadburg left them to their own defenses.

As if on cue, Hayden and Dwalin split in separate directions – Hayden to the right, Dwalin to the left. They practically bashed the doors down in their rush and examined the room inside, ignoring Thorin's exasperated sigh as he slumped against the wall.

Dwalin laughed triumphantly, "I've got the view."

"What? No!" Hayden cried. She had been sure she had chosen the better room. She stalked over to his side of the corridor and peered into the room. Sure enough, it was larger than the one she had chosen by far.

"Come on," Hayden huffed, "_I'm_ the royalty here – I should get the best room."

"Better luck next time _Queen_," Dwalin said, purposely lingering on the last word. He held the door open for the two guards and followed them inside, sending her one last triumphant grin before slamming the door shut.

"Must you do that every time we travel?" Thorin sighed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who started it," Hayden said indignantly, walking begrudgingly into their room and throwing her bag on the bed.

"Actually, I believe you were," Thorin said.

"He challenged me," Hayden said haughtily. She lowered her voice and put on a thick accent to mimic their Captain of the Guard, "_'I have a knack for choosin' the best room.'_ He was practically asking for it."

"That was _four_ years ago," Thorin sighed, collapsing down onto his back on the bed, "Let it go."

Hayden slinked towards the bed and leaned over him so that he was trapped between her arms, her hair falling over his shoulders.

"Never," she said determinedly, but still smiling sweetly.

She lent forward to nudge his nose with hers and pressed a kiss to it. His arms came up to wrap around her waist and pull her down flush against his body.

"We are expected at dinner soon," he murmured.

"We have time," she smiled suggestively, "Who needs baths anyway?"

"I'm sure _King Fengel_ would not appreciate having a smelly dwarf in his House," Thorin smirked.

"A smelly dwarf and his _Queen_, though," Hayden pointed out, "My appearance will make up for it."

Thorin grinned and quickly flipped her over on the bed so he was on top leaning over her.

"You are quickly becoming the most stuck up Queen Erebor has ever had," he said.

Before she had a chance to reply his buried his face in the crook of her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin and scratching his beard over her. Hayden laughed and tried to push him away, but he merely growled and pressed further into her.

"Stop, or Dwalin will here us," Hayden said.

"Perhaps that will finally teach him to stop requesting a room beside ours," Thorin smirked.

He did lift slightly off her though; enough for her to suddenly feel and see his obvious arousal from their proximity.

"_Hello_ King Thorin," she smirked, raising her eyebrows, "Surly it hasn't been _that_ long?"

"Long enough," Thorin murmured, his voice now a low growl. He had a habit of staring at her like a predator in hunt when he was in the mood, which was what he was doing at that moment.

He was about to crawl further over her on the bed when a knock came from the door. They both turned in unison and sighed.

"Don't move," Hayden said.

She slipped out of his grasp and went to the door, ready to give Dwalin a piece of her mind for his timely intrusion. But it wasn't Dwalin at all.

"Queen Hayden, it has been too long," Ecthelion smiled warmly, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Lord Ecthelion," Hayden said, forcing a smile, "It's nice to see you."

With the hand that was hidden behind the door she gestured a small wave to Thorin briefly and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and smoothing down the back of her hair.

Ecthelion stepped into a low bow and smiled graciously, "How do you fair, my lady? I hear your son is growing fast."

"He is, too fast for my liking," Hayden smiled.

"No second one on the way I see?" Ecthelion chuckled.

_There might have been if you hadn't interrupted-_

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Hayden said, "How are your children? Oh and your father – Balin told me about his illness."

"He is not improving, I'm afraid," Ecthelion said heavily, "But we still have hope."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hayden smiled apologetically.

"But my children a fairing well, thank you," Ecthelion said, "I have brought Denethor with me for the naming. My wife stays behind to care for our daughters."

"I'd love to meet him," Hayden said enthusiastically.

"And he you, my lady," he said, "He is off training at the moment, but I'm sure you will meet at the dinner tonight."

"Yes, that's supposed to be quite the event," Hayden smirked lightly.

Ecthelion joined in her humour for a moment, before looking behind her with an expectant glance.

"But where is King Thorin? Surly he did not let you leave the safety of Erebor without his company?" Ecthelion mused.

"No, he's here, he's just-" Hayden was interrupted mid sentence as the door behind her open and Thorin stepped out, wearing his thick travelling coat.

"Ah, here he is," Ecthelion grinned, extending his hand enthusiastically to Thorin, "Good to see you, King Thorin. I was just wondering where you were."

"Unpacking," Thorin said, a little too quickly for Hayden's liking. She covered her hand with her mouth and cleared her throat.

"You must be overheating in that coat of yours," Ecthelion commented, "I was just talking to my Captain about the humidity in Rohan. Never get this weather in Minis Tirith, nor in Erebor I expect."

"No no," Thorin said, "My clothes are merely… _dirty_ from the travel. I do not think my wife will disagree in my having a very long bath."

Ecthelion laughed heartily, "Aye, fair enough. I best be off to try force my own son into cleaning up. I hope I will see you both at dinner?"

"Of course," Thorin smiled.

Ecthelion smiled and bowed his head once more before leaving down the corridor. Thorin practically groaned and fell back through the door into their room, removing his coat immediately.

"You were meant to calm down – I gave you enough time," Hayden said, nodding significantly to the tent in his pants that he clearly hadn't managed to calm.

"I apologise I cannot turn it on and off at your leisure," Thorin said, "You think I enjoyed wearing that coat? I practically lost weight sweating."

"And he probably thinks you're a nutter," Hayden added with a growing smirk, "Your clothes were _dirty_ – really?"

"I'll have you write me a script next time that I can follow," Thorin muttered.

"I might just do that," Hayden smirked, "And we can take it with us everywhere we travel-"

She broke off with a squeal as Thorin tackled her to the bed with an impatient growl, which was where they stayed until Dwalin came knocking impatiently on their door for dinner and they scrambled around to make themselves presentable.

* * *

><p>"You could have at least braided your hair," Dwalin muttered to Hayden.<p>

"Thanks, _mum_," she scoffed, looking over her shoulder to stare at him, "Since when do you care about my hair style?"

"Since you've got obvious bed hair," Dwalin commented.

Hayden muttered a curse under her breath and began to smooth down her hair before Thorin took her elbow.

"You look fine," Thorin murmured to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before leading her into the dining hall.

It was filled with guests, all mingling and waiting for dinner to be served. Hayden noticed a few familiar faces, but most of the people were probably just Rohan dignitaries.

There was a distinctive line in the crowd leading to where the Princess obviously was with the baby Prince. It wasn't an official line, but you could tell who was eagerly awaiting meeting the new heir.

Thorin was eager to head straight for the food rather than waste time mingling, but a young man with shoulder length black hair intercepted them on their way.

"Pardon me," he said, his voice surprisingly deep for his age. "You are the King and Queen of Erebor, are you not?"

"Aye," Thorin said, restraining a look of impatience, "I am King Thorin, son of Thrain, and this is my wife, Queen Hayden."

"A pleasure to meet you," the man said, bowing slightly, "My name is Denethor, son of Ecthelion. I believe you know my father?"

"Of course," Hayden smiled, before Thorin could speak, "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"I hope my father was not too brazen when he spoke of me," Denethor smiled, "He has a tendency to do so."

"Not at all," Hayden said.

"Are you enjoying your time in Edoras? This must be quite different to what you are used to," Denethor said, not impolitely.

"Very much, so far," Thorin said, squeezing Hayden's arm subtly. She resisted the urge to kick him in the shins.

"You're welcome to visit us if you ever want to see Erebor," Hayden offered, "I know it's a long way from Minis Tirith but it's quite worth it."

"I may take you up on your offer, Queen Hayden," Denethor smiled gratefully, "That is if my father allows me some time off from my studies. He is determined I become the most knowledgeable Steward that ever lived."

Hayden laughed and even Thorin managed a chuckled.

"I should get back to my father – with my mother not around no one else can keep him off the ale," Denethor said, "If I do not speak to you again tonight then I hope to see you at the naming tomorrow?"

"We will be there," Thorin said.

With another quick bow Denethor made off through the crowd, with Hayden staring after him in a slight state of shock. If her time in Middle Earth had taught her anything it was that no one's character was set in stone, and Denethor had only proved her that.

If she ever did live to see the War of the Ring, she hoped she would remember him as she had seen him now; young and carefree. The Denethor before he descended into madness.

"Oh, look," Hayden said, "The line is shorter now."

"Must we introduce ourselves? It is not as if he will remember meeting us," Thorin said, looking longingly over to the food.

"It's the principle, _darling_," Hayden said. She tugged on his arm until he had no choice but to follow her through the crowd.

They didn't have to wait long to see the Prince. Soon enough they were approaching a couple who could only be Prince Thengel and his wife, who was holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Ah, you must be the royals from Erebor," Thengel said immediately upon seeing Thorin and Hayden approaching, "King Fengel told me you would be attending."

He didn't say it in a manner that was unkind, but there was an arrogance behind his words that threatened to show itself. He sounded too much like Fengel for Hayden's liking.

"I am King Thorin, son of Thrain," Thorin said, bowing slightly, "And may I present my wife, Queen Hayden."

"It's nice to meet you," Hayden smiled.

Thengel stayed silent, but it was his wife that spoke up.

"Oh, but it is a privilege to meet you," she said, "We have heard the tale of how you reclaimed your home from the dragon. I thought it was marvelous."

Thorin's jaw tightened slightly at her lighthearted tone but Hayden knew she didn't mean any offence by it, so she gave a small thank you in return.

"I am Fæger, wife of Prince Thengel," she introduced, "And our son, Théoden."

Hayden smiled and hesitated in taking a step forward, "May I-?"

"Of course – please, come," Fæger encouraged, stepping forward to meet Hayden.

She held the bundle up to Hayden, revealing the small face of the newborn. He was wriggling slightly in his wraps, his blue eyes darting curiously but never truly focusing and his tuft of blonde hair sticking up at different angles. Part of her just refused to believe she was staring at _the_ Théoden – the King of Rohan she had always loved and admired in the stories.

"Oh, isn't he just gorgeous," Hayden smiled, "And look at his hair – Thorin, remember when Thodin's hair was like this?"

Thorin merely smiled and nodded.

"You have a son?" Fæger asked curiously.

"We do – he turned two in June," Hayden said, "Take my advice and _savor _the time before he can walk."

Fæger gave a small laugh and gazed curiously at Hayden for a moment. She held out her arms, offering her the bundle.

"Would you like to hold him?" the Princess asked.

"Thank you," Hayden smiled, taking the baby gently into her arms.

She rested him in the crook of her elbow so she could see his face clearly. She moved his blankets slightly down his chest and as she did so, his hand caught her finger and gripped it tight. Hayden's breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart constrict at the memory. It seemed like just yesterday it was her newborn son wrapped up in bundles of cloth, clutching her finger for warmth.

Tearing her eyes away from the newborn, Hayden cleared her throat and gently passed him back to his mother.

"I might just run off with him if I hold him for much longer," Hayden laughed.

Fæger smiled radiantly and, if Hayden wasn't mistaken, even the corners of Thengel's mouth turned up in a small smile.

"Congratulations," Thorin said, "He will make a strong King."

Thengel raised himself proudly and nodded to Thorin, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"We'll leave you be," Hayden said, "Congratulations, again."

With that, they left the couple alone with their newborn son. Hayden wondered slightly in front of Thorin, her mind on other things, until he caught her hand and brought her back to him.

"What was that?" he asked, cocking a curious eyebrow.

"What?" Hayden asked.

"That look you had," he said, "When you were holding the Prince."

Hayden tightened her grip on his hand and smiled.

"You remember when Thodin was that small?" she sighed, "And now he's walking and talking…"

"As all children learn to do over time," Thorin smiled.

"Do you think he's ready?" Hayden asked.

"For what?"

"To be an older brother?" she asked hopefully.

Thorin's face dropped and his eyes darted down to her abdomen, "Mahal, you're not-?"

"Oh my god Thorin, _no_," she laughed, "But… I want to be. Is that okay?"

"Okay-?" Thorin said, shaking his head and smiling, "It is more than okay, my love. Though I must say I am disappointed you decided to tell me here."

"What's wrong with Rohan?" Hayden frowned.

"I mean _here_," Thorin said, gesturing to the hall, "Where I cannot possibly have you the way I want to right now."

"Then just promise me you will tonight," she smiled, stepping into him to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"You have my word, as King," he said, dipping into a low extravagant bow.

And he certainly did keep his word. They made love three more times while they were staying in Edoras, and each time they both hoped with all their hearts that they had conceived a second child to welcome into the world.


	12. Shadows In The Night

**CHAPTER TWELVE – SHADOWS IN THE NIGHT**

**_"Above all shadows rides the sun and stars forever dwell; I will not say the day is done, nor bid the stars farewell."_  
>J.R.R. Tolkien<strong>

* * *

><p><em>October, 2948 TA<em>

"Fili, would you be more careful!" Dura cried from the edge of the training field.

Fili had left one of his daggers on the ground unaccompanied and once again Thodin had made a lunge for it immediately. It was only when Kili scooped the dwarfling into his arms that Fili noticed his mistake.

"Sorry," he cringed sheepishly.

"I think that's enough time outside for our little Prince," Dura said softly but sternly, opening her arms to take Thodin. "If Hayden knew he was out here at this time she would have your heads."

"I can't imagine why," Kili grinned.

He passed his cousin over to Dura and crouched down to scoop up his bow and arrows.

"Looks like we've all had enough training today," Fili said, looking off into the distance with a growing frown, "Kil – have a look at that."

Dark storm clouds were brewing not far away from Erebor. The sound of thunder and rain cracking could be heard even to the dwarves despite the distance.

"That is… _odd_," Kili frowned.

"We should head inside," Dura said concernedly, "Before that storm hits."

Thodin had his own opinion on that suggestion.

"Kee sh- shoot," he said, pointing to Kili's bow.

Kili grinned, "Perhaps one more shot wouldn't hurt."

"Kili-" Dura began to reprimand.

"Easy, it'll only take a second," he assured her.

He drew an arrow from his quiver and arranged his bow, lining up to hit one of the nearest targets. Thodin clapped happily, but watched Kili intently as he prepared his shot.

He let it loose without a notice and it went flying into the target, dead in the center.

Thodin began clapping again and he giggled loudly, the sound echoing around the training field.

"Again," he grinned cheekily.

"No no, it's time for dinner," Dura said.

Thodin pouted and let out a low sigh.

"Is that a sad face, I see?" Fili asked, approaching his wife and poking his cousin in the belly.

Thodin giggled and shook his head, "Fee!"

"That's right – only smiles from you, little Prince," Fili grinned. He kissed Dura on the cheek, "I'll meet you in the hall. I should help Kili clean up – unless he wishes to volunteer to do it by himself for once?"

He winked and grinned cheekily to his wife, waiting for Kili's reply. But when it didn't come his grin slowly disappeared.

"Kili-?"

The sight was not one Fili ever wanted to see again – or at least not one he ever _thought_ he would have to see again since their passage through Mirkwood.

Seven giant spiders with thick black bodies and long spindly legs had scaled the outside walls to the training field. Their empty eyes were fixed on Kili as he backed away as slow as he dared, the sound of their clicking pincers echoing around the field.

Fili held out his arm to reach for Dura and turned to face her painfully slowly, for he knew fast movements would only set the beasts off.

"Take Thodin inside," he whispered urgently, "Alert the guards."

Dura's eyes flickered fearfully to him, then to Kili, but she didn't move, too scared to take a step in any direction.

"Dura, _go_," Fili urged.

Dura nodded weakly and redoubled her hold on Thodin. She began to back away towards the entrance inside, her eyes locked on the seven beasts that were stalking Kili like a predator stalks its prey.

No one made a sound; no one dared to move too fast. Nothing but the pure innocence of a child could have destroyed this 'calm before the storm.'

Thodin spun around in Dura's arms, agitated that no one seemed to be paying attention to him anymore. When he saw that Fili and Kili were still in the training ground without him he began to squirm in Dura's arms, hoping she would let him go to them, but she only tightened her hold on him.

The dwarfling let out a small whimper and pouted, eyes watering as he turned back to see where Kili was. That was when he noticed the spiders.

"Spi-der," he said excitedly, pointing to one of the beasts currently closest to Kili.

The spiders all seemed to stiffen at that point, after hearing Thodin's squeaky voice nearby. Their black eyes locked on the dwarfling. Their pincers increased their clicking. Then they lunged.

Kili was quick to react, drawing a blade from his boot and lashing out as fast and hard as he could. Fili stepped in front of the beasts line of sight to Dura and Thodin and began to fight back just like his brother, swiftly and skillfully.

But they were only two dwarves, no matter how well trained, and against seven mutated spiders.

"Dura – _go_!" Fili cried, "Get help!"

Dura stumbled back aimlessly, clutching Thodin to her heaving chest and heading for the entrance back into the kingdom.

"Kee!" Thodin cried over Dura's shoulder, "Fee!"

The dwarfling cried out before Dura could stop him, and it gained the attention of one rogue spider that had split from the group. Distracted with fighting, Fili and Kili didn't notice it head in her direction until it was too late.

The spider lunged in front of her, cutting her off with four of its large hairy legs.

She gasped and staggered backwards, while Thodin whimpered and buried his face into the crook of her neck. The force of the shock had her so stricken she tumbled to the ground and Thodin fell out of her arms.

Before she could reach for him again the spider had crawled over her, pinning her beneath its thick body.

She looked around helplessly, trying to see Thodin or anything that could help her. But all the weapons were too far away and Fili and Kili were busy fighting.

"Thodin!" she called.

The dwarfling hadn't rolled far away from her. Once he had gotten back onto his feet and steadied himself, he couldn't think of where to go. Then he saw his cousins, fighting like they always did on the training field, only now they had partners that looked like real monsters.

Excited as he always was to see a good sword fight, the toddler began to run over to Fili, who was closest.

"Fee!" he called, giggling as he saw Fili chop one of the spider's legs off.

The spider hovering over Dura twitched at the noise. Noticing it was distracted; Dura lifted her legs into the air and kicked up as powerfully as she could. The spider was sent stumbling off her, but it hardly did anything to wound it. But instead of coming back for her, like she intended, as she stood to her feet ready to fight back.

This time it went for Thodin, who was too distracted to see the spider lung for him, pincers barred and ready to strike.

"_Thodin_!"

* * *

><p>Hayden and Thorin's last night in Rohan came faster than they expected, and they were both relieved and disappointed by that. The free time had been wonderful, but Hayden was quite ready to see Thodin again after being without him for so long.<p>

They hadn't heard from their family since their arrival, but she took that as a good sign. As long as they returned to Erebor still in tact all would be well, because Mahal knew all three of the Durin Princes were capable of burning the Kingdom down in the matter of a few seconds.

On the last morning of their stay in the home of the Horse-Lords, Hayden and Thorin were seated beside Princess Fæger, Thengel's wife. It was a peaceful autumn morning, the sky a pastel blue with little traces of clouds to be seen, perfect for travelling.

Prince Thengel strode purposely into the feasting hall, the morning letters only just delivered by the raven clutched tight in his grasp.

The hall stood in respect at his appearance, something that Hayden and Thorin had to become accustomed to while staying in the halls of Rohan. Hayden took her seat again along with the rest of the hall at Thengel's notice; only Thorin remained standing.

"King Thorin," Thengel greeted, with a slight nod of the head. "Might I have a word?"

Thorin, unable to keep the surprise from his face, raised his eyebrows but agreed. Hayden watched him curiously as he left the hall with Thengel, a growing suspicion in her gut.

"I wonder what that was about," she muttered, to no one in particular.

"He has probably received news from the raven," Fæger said with an air of disinterest, "It isn't rare to receive a death notice or too either."

"How wonderful," Hayden murmured.

She wasn't spared however in wondering what her husband could have been informed, when Thorin strode immediately into the hall. After five years of marriage she had come to know his expressions well, and this was not one she loved to see.

As he stalked towards her place at the table his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, constantly fidgeting. He practically collided with the table when he reached it and lent over his empty chair to Hayden's side.

"We must leave," he said, "Now."

"Now?" Hayden frowned, "Can't we finish-"

"No, we cannot," Thorin interrupted, "Come."

"But, Thorin-"

He wasn't in any hurry to elaborate however, as he turned swiftly from the table to where Dwalin and their other dwarf guards stood ready to leave. Apparently they had been informed of their leaving too.

"I'm so sorry, Fæger," Hayden apologised as she rose form her seat, "It looks like I have to go. I hope we'll meet again."

"I too, Hayden," the Princess smiled.

Hayden wasted no time after that in following her husband out of the hall. As she rounded the corner however, prepared to run after him, she found him waiting for her.

"What is going on?" Hayden sighed, "Did Thengel say something to offend you?"

"No- no, in fact I owe him my thanks," Thorin said distractedly.

"Your thanks? For what?" Hayden almost laughed at the idea.

He stared at her for a long while, apparently deliberating what to say. And the longer he stared the more nervous Hayden became, until she could feel nothing but an overwhelming sense of foreboding.

"What was in the letter?" she asked, no louder than a whisper.

Thorin looked away from her then and down to his feet before speaking.

"There was an attack," he said.

"A what?" Hayden asked. His voice had been so low she couldn't hear him.

"An attack," he repeated, "On Erebor – spiders from Mirkwood, not a week ago."

"I don't understand," Hayden said, frowning deeply, "What are you saying?"

"They attacked the kingdom," Thorin explained, "From what Thengel described they managed to rid of them-"

"I don't _care_ about the spiders, Thorin," Hayden said incredulously, "What about Thodin? What about our _son_?"

"I-" Thorin paused, "The letter did not inform of any injuries or… deaths."

Hayden scoffed incredulously, "How do you know that? How do you know _anyone _is even alive-" She broke off and covered her hands with her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh my god. Oh – _Thodin_."

"I know," Thorin said, gently placing his hands on her arms, "But I do believe they would have told us had anything…" He broke off, unable to finish his own sentence.

"We have to leave," Hayden said, shaking her head with tear glassed eyes, "_Now_."

Thorin nodded, "I will have someone prepare our horses. You stay with Dwalin."

With another swift nod he made past her, his mind so focused on preparation to get home he hadn't even heard her reply. But he had only gone a few steps before he heard soft sobs from behind him.

Spinning back around on his heel, he saw Hayden had fallen against the wall, her hands covering her face as she wept into them.

"Oh, my darling," Thorin sighed.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. She fell into his warm body with a heavy sigh, her mind filled entirely with doubts.

Thorin kissed the top of her head and pressed his nose into her hair.

"I do not doubt our son is safe," he whispered, "And for now we must focus on getting home – for him."

Hayden slowly broke away from his grip on her body and nodded, wiping the tears from her red face.

"You're right," she whispered raggedly, "We need to get home."

With a kiss on his cheek, she left him in the hall to find Dwalin, while he remained staring after her. His thoughts strayed to Erebor, to his nephews and sister, but mostly his son. He would never let Hayden know that there was some doubt creeping into his thoughts at that moment, and there would always be until he had his son safely in his arms again.

* * *

><p>It was a shorter ride back to Erebor than it had been travelling to Rohan, but they hardly stopped on their return journey. Every moment they could they were riding closer to home, only stopping when their ponies needed a rest.<p>

For Hayden it felt like a lifetime. She couldn't sleep; she couldn't eat, knowing that something- _anything_ could have happened to her Thodin. She knew that once they were home and she had him in her arms she would never want to let go ever again.

Erebor came into view as they road alongside Long Lake and the small Company spurred their ponies onward faster.

When finally the front gates of their home were in sight, Hayden noticed immediately the amount of guards posted along the entrance.

_Probably Dís idea after the attack_, she thought.

They rode through the entrance, which had been opened as soon as the guards had recognised them.

Hayden reared her pony to a halt abruptly and practically threw herself off the animal. Thorin followed her lead and together they made for the stairs, leaving the ponies in Dwalin's care.

They reached the top and Hayden made to turn a sharp right for the dining halls when Thorin's hand caught her arm.

"West wing," he said, urging her to follow him.

"But it's dinner-"

"Trust me."

She nodded and slipped her hand into his as they began to run through the corridors, tracing the well memorized path up to their living chambers.

No one tried to stop them, and no one interrupted them along their way. Apparently all the Kingdom was aware of the event that had taken place in the King and Queen's absence.

Thorin threw open the large door leading into the west wing and led Hayden down the long corridor.

"Thodin?" Hayden called desperately, "Thodin-?"

"Mama?"

Hayden pulled Thorin to a stop and they both spun around.

Thodin had emerged unsteadily behind them, out of the infirmary of all places. He was smiling crookedly, his nose crinkled in excitement. The only mark that suggested the attack was a small cut over his left eyebrow, but it was beginning to fade already.

Hayden let out a weak chocked sob and Thorin sighed in relief, letting go of her hand. Hayden ran and scooped Thodin into her arms, crushing him against her, tears leaking down her cheeks. His small arms came to wrap tight around her neck and he buried his face into her shoulder.

"My darling boy," she whispered, stroking the back of his hair, "I'm so sorry."

She leant back slightly so she could see his face, and he sat up in her arms, his hands still clenched in her hair.

"Miss you, mama," he said, with a small frown.

"I know," Hayden smiled weakly, "I missed you too."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead, then felt Thorin's hand in the small of her back as he came to stand beside her.

"What is this?" he asked, tracing his thumb over the cut on Thodin's forehead.

Thodin frowned and raised his hand to touch the cut. "Ouch."

Thorin's lips twitched slightly and he lent forward to press his forehead to Thodin's in their silent gesture.

"I am glad you are back."

All three turned back to the infirmary, to see Dís standing outside the door. She was smiling at the sight, but looked visibly exhausted.

"Sister," Thorin said, approaching her heavily, "Tell me everything."

Dís nodded and gestured for them to follow her inside the infirmary.

The infirmary in the west wing was only small – with two beds intended for royals. One of the two beds was currently occupied by an unconscious dark haired dwarf. Hayden's heart skipped a beat.

"What happened?" Thorin asked, his eyes locked on his nephew.

Dís, who had taken her seat beside Kili's bed, took her youngest sons hand and stroked it absently before replying.

"He was bitten by one of the beasts – luckily Oin managed to extract the poison in time," she said.

"Will he be alright?" Hayden asked.

Dís nodded heavily, "He will be fine."

"Oh, Kili," Hayden sighed. She glanced over to Thorin but he was too distracted to see her.

"What happened?" he asked stiffly, "How did those beasts enter Erebor?"

"They were in the training field – Fili, Dura, Kili and Thodin," Dís explained slowly, "The spiders must have travelled from Mirkwood and found a way into the field."

"What time was this?" Thorin asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Evening," Dís said, "Just before dinner-"

"Evening?" Thorin repeated stiffly, "You mean to say-?"

He was interrupted abruptly by a knock on the door. Fili and Dura entered silently, but stopped when they noticed Thorin and Hayden.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," Fili smiled.

"You had my son on the training field in the _evening_?" Thorin asked. His voice was low but anyone could hear the anger threatening to break through.

Fili faltered, his smile disappearing. "Uncle-"

"You knew how dangerous that was," Thorin growled, "You now the evil that lies beyond our borders. Have you forgotten how we first lost our home?"

"Of course not-" Fili defended.

"They _why_ did you deliberately put my son in danger?" Thorin snapped, "Not only him, but your wife and brother! Have you forgotten all I have taught you?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Fili said, "Thodin wanted to see us train-"

"Hold your tongue," Thorin snapped, "I will not have you blame your foolishness on a dwarfling!"

"Thorin," Hayden said firmly, "That's enough."

Thorin's head snapped to her and he glared. But when she gestured to Kili and Thodin huddled against her chest his glare softened.

"I think we'll take dinner in our chambers tonight," Hayden said, "Goodnight."

With a small smile to the three dwarves, Hayden left the room with Thodin.

Thorin remained behind to give Fili one last withering glance.

"We are not done here," he said sharply, then left the room after Hayden.

Hayden put Thodin on the ground so he could run in front of them, crouching down every so often to look at a bit of the floor that interested him.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him," she said softly, once Thorin had caught up with her.

"He knows the law," Thorin said, "He chose to break it and put my family in danger. Don't tell me you disagree?"

Hayden glanced over to him with a frown, "No... but I'm sure he already feels bad with what happened to Kili."

"Not bad enough," Thorin murmured.

"Just let it go, for tonight," Hayden sighed, "Can we just enjoy dinner with our son? Please?"

Thorin nodded curtly and didn't say anything else on the matter. Instead he picked up his pace and scooped Thodin up from the floor, throwing him over his shoulder and continuing down to their chambers for a peaceful dinner, all the while smiling at the familiar infectious giggles Thodin released.

* * *

><p>The sun had barely risen over the Mountain when Hayden stirred the next morning. Thodin lay curled up next to her, tucked against her body with the blankets up to his neck and her arm around him. His thick black hair, tousled against the pillow, was brushing the underside of her chin as he slept peacefully.<p>

Careful not to stir the bed and wake him, Hayden lifted her head to look over her son.

The opposite side of the bed was empty, with traces of the dwarf that had been sleeping there. The blankets however were carefully tucked down so the cold air couldn't reach Thodin.

Her eyes scanned the room for any sign of him. She noticed the balcony doors were open, a light breeze brushing the curtains and bringing with it the smell of tobacco.

Hayden frowned and settled back against the pillow.

Thorin was known to smoke, but not often. She noticed it a habit particularly when he needed to think or was restless.

She thought of earlier that evening when he had snapped so harshly at Fili and after dinner, when he had excused himself for a few hours to "see to the forges" as he had said. She did wonder whether he had actually visited the forges though or delved lower to where the mined treasures were stored.

She let out a long sigh and gently pulled Thodin closer to her, hoping that his actions tonight were merely due to stress and she wasn't going to lose her husband.


	13. Drúdin, Son of Thorin

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – DRÚDIN, SON OF THORIN**

**_"No half-heartedness and no worldly fear must turn us aside from following the light unflinchingly."_  
>J.R.R. Tolkien<strong>

* * *

><p><em>25th September, 2951 TA<em>

Nine years of marriage, six years of parenthood and three years of sulking that she had finally left her twenties later and Hayden Parker still could never bring herself to say that life in Erebor was ever boring, no matter how often they strived for peace.

After the attack on Erebor three years previous, Thorin had been convinced to strike a deal with the Woodland Realm to secure the safety of his kingdom. The elves would keep the spiders from spreading to other lands and in return they would receive their share of treasure from the dwarven kingdom.

There were times when Hayden still worried for Thorin; when she feared most that his gold sickness would return. During the day his royal duties proved enough of a distraction, but sometimes they weren't enough to stop his mind wandering to the treasure below or his venturing on long midnight walks.

But in the end it was the evenings that proved most of a distraction to Thorin; when he could spend the time with his son that he so missed during the day. That was what truly saved the King Under the Mountain from falling again.

Kili had recovered well from his bite. Some might say he became even more reckless after the accident. He had a habit of becoming overly cocky during training, saying he had special powers that the spider's poison had given him – which Hayden fully blamed on the amount of television he had watched while in England.

The same couldn't be said for Fili, however. After being brutally snubbed by his uncle for his carelessness, he became a shockingly amount more mature. Not that he hadn't always been able to meet royalty standards when he needed to, but he took his duties as Thorin's heir even more seriously after the attack. This disappointed his brother, but worked well with the fact that he and Dura would be expecting a dwarfling in not eight months.

And there's was not the only royal dwarfling to be expected.

The twenty-fifth day of September 2951 found Thorin's study utterly unrecognizable. His desk and cabinets had been pushed against the wall, an old sheet draped over them for protection. Another sheet lay over the stone floor, only this one was covered in splatters of multi coloured paint.

Thodin had a paint bucket in one hand and a thick brush in the other, his old clothes covered with paint stains much like the sheet on the floor. He was meant to be painting the paper in front of him, but instead found it much more interesting to paint himself. His rosy cheeks had blue streaks across them and both his palms were thick with red paint. He entertained himself with the idea that it was the blood of the orcs he had killed in his latest battle.

His mother however was in no state to reprimand him, for she was creating just as much of a mess as him. Kneeling on the floor, she _was _aiming to hit the paper, but she couldn't help it if most of the paint splattered Thodin instead.

Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, with strands hanging down the back of her neck and over her face. Her lose dress hung off her casually, stopping at her knee height (an outfit she made sure only to wear in private). It was much too large for her, but in this case did nothing to hide the swell of her stomach protruding from the center of the dress.

Nine months into her second pregnancy had her convinced they had conceived a girl this time. Not only was this baby less prone to bruising her insides, but she had found this pregnancy was a world easier than Thodin's.

Thodin, now six years old, was more than excited at having a new baby sister. Only four months into the pregnancy he was already talking about all the fun they would have together. Now, with only one month to go, Thodin was practically bursting to meet his new sibling.

"Mum!" Thodin cried, wiping paint off his eyelid that had been splattered there by a flick of Hayden's brush.

"Oh, sorry darling," Hayden smiled, winking slightly at him.

"You do it by purpose," Thodin growled.

"On purpose, sweetie."

Thodin growled again, a trait that made him sound incredibly like his father despite their different tones of voice.

"_On_ purpose," he corrected.

Hayden's smile turned to a full grin and she laughed towards the ground. She was about to dip her paintbrush again when Thodin flicked his wrist and Hayden found her hair covered in purple.

Hayden gasped in mocking shock, glancing up to her son, who she saw was staring in horror behind her.

"What is it?" Hayden asked. She turned to follow his gaze and saw the beautiful stonewall behind them covered in splatters of purple.

"Oops," Thodin mumbled.

Hayden cringed. "It's alright. I'll get it cleaned up before dad get's back."

"He'll _kill_ me," Thodin said, biting his lip.

"You'll be fine," Hayden smiled. She stood up off her knees with slight difficulty and held the bottom of her stomach as she straightened up.

"Enough painting, I think," she said, "Time for a bath."

Thodin nodded and stuck his brush back into the pot, jumping to his feet without protest.

"You aren't going to argue this time?" Hayden raised her eyebrows. It was rare she could get Thodin into the bath without him starting a riot.

"Hair's messy," he mumbled, shaking his head as he did so and sending paint flying from his thick mass of black hair.

Hayden smiled and ushered him out of the room, while she remained behind to look upon their creation. It was lucky Thorin _wasn't_ there, or he certainly would have killed him – _both _of them, actually.

The King Under the Mountain had been called to a meeting in the Iron Hills, where the seven dwarf clans were meeting in an annual council. He petitioned to have it held in Erebor, but Dain was stubborn and refused to have it anywhere but in his realm this year.

Thorin was reluctant to leave Hayden, knowing she only had a short time left in her pregnancy. But as she assured him, he would be back in no time and she promised she would refrain from partaking in any battles that should arise in his absence – funnily enough though he hadn't found that joke amusing.

He was due to be back within the week, and for that Hayden was grateful. She could feel her stomach swelling to its peak and beginning to drop to prepare for the birth – the sooner he was back the better.

She attempted to crouch down to pick up the dirty paintbrushes but found it near impossible with her awkwardly large stomach. She tried a different tactic, bending fully over with her knees only slightly bent, but that hardly helped either.

She growled to herself in frustration and stood up abruptly, and probably too fast than she was meant to.

Her stomach gave a painful lurch and she gasped, the sound echoing around the room. Her hands came down to grasp her bump as a warm wet substance dripped slowly down her leg.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. Her breathing began to escalate and she felt suddenly panicked. "Not now. Please not now."

But no words of denial could change the fact that her water had just broken. Already she could feel the dull pains of childbirth beginning to course through her lower abdomen.

"Thodin!" Hayden cried. "Thodin- _ah_!"

Her first contractions hit her hard and her knees almost caved. She staggered to the nearest wall and leant all her weight against it, clutching her bump in pain.

"Mum?" Thodin called.

The sound of his bare feet pattering fast along the stone floor soon reached her and he came running into the room, wearing only his trousers. His eyes widened in horror as he took in his mother's position.

"Mama!" he cried. He ran to her but stopped before he could touch her, unsure of what to do. "What's wrong?"

"I- _ah_- I need you to be a good boy and- and go get Aunt Dís," Hayden said through deep breaths.

"What is it?" he asked, wide eyes alight with fear. "Why are you hurting, mama?"

Hayden managed a weak smile and gently stroked his cheek, "You're about to have a baby sister, my darling boy."

All fear suddenly disappeared from Thodin's face and his frown morphed into an excited grin.

"Now?" he asked eagerly.

"Soon," Hayden said, "Just- _oh_!"

Her legs almost gave way as another powerful contraction hit her and she struggled to keep in her cries of pain. She didn't want to scare Thodin.

"Get Aunt Dís," Thodin murmured. He looked to his mother determinedly and took her hand to squeeze. "I'll help you, mama."

With another look of pure determination he let her hand go and scrambled for the door. He paused on his way out to send her a stern glance. "Stay here," he said, then he disappeared from view.

"Stay here," Hayden muttered, almost laughing, "Don't have to worry about that- _ah_!"

Thodin had no idea where to begin looking for his aunt, but he knew he had to be fast for his mother's sake. In the end he decided on leaving the west wing for Dís own chambers, even then he might find Fili or Kili. But on his way out of the large door to the west wing he bumped into the one dwarf he was searching for.

"Thodin!" Dís gasped, clutching her chest, "Have I not told you about running in the corridors?"

"But- but mama!" Thodin said desperately. He grabbed his aunt's wrist and dragged her forward with all his might, but Dís was still stronger than him.

"Now wait one moment, lad," Dís said, "What is the matter?"

"Mama," Thodin said, "She's hurting."

"Hurting?" Dís repeated.

"The baby!" Thodin practically cried, pointing to his own stomach for emphasis.

"She's having the baby-? By Durin, who is with her?"

"Alone," Thodin mumbled.

"She's _alone_-?" Dís gasped. Now acquiring her own determined demeanor, not unlike the one her nephew had worn before, she took Thodin's hand and let him lead her to where Hayden was waiting.

She had made herself as comfortable as possible on the floor, her legs crossed in front of her as she lent back on her palms, breathing deeply to control the pain.

When her sister in law and son came running through the door finally Hayden let out a long sigh of relief.

"Oh Dís, thank god you're here," Hayden sighed.

"Mahal, Hayden," Dís said, "What is happening?"

"Well I'm not sure," Hayden said through deep breaths, "It could just be gas or the fact that I'm having a _freaking baby_-" She stole a glance to Thodin and cringed slightly, "Sorry baby, don't repeat that."

"Well then I shall have to look myself," Dís said. She ushered Thodin to the side of the room away from Hayden's legs and rolled up her sleeves. She settled on the ground and gestured for Hayden to spread her legs.

When Hayden hesitated, Dís could only sigh in annoyance. "You have nothing I have never seen before, Hayden Parker, now spread your legs!"

"If there's one thing I never wanted to hear come out of your mouth…" Hayden murmured. She did as she was told, but refused to look at Dís as she examined her below the belt.

"Thodin," Dís said calmly, her eyes still on Hayden's nether regions. "Thodin, I need you to leave this room. Go and find your cousins now and tell them what is happening."

Thodin frowned and seemed completely overwhelmed by this. He didn't want to disobey his aunt but his mother was in so much pain – he was the one who needed to protect her while his father was away.

"But- but mum," Thodin stuttered. He went to her and held out his hand, which she took with a weak smile.

"Go to Fili. I will be fine," she said.

Thodin's bottom lip trembled, "Promise?"

She pressed his hand to her lips, "I promise, baby."

Thodin nodded and slowly released his hand from hers. He left the room without looking back as his aunt had instructed. He didn't stop running until he could no longer hear his mother's cries of pain.

"Why did he leave?" Hayden asked. She was breathing heavily now, with sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Because I can see the head," Dís said.

"You can see the head," Hayden repeated, "Wait _what_?"

"The head, Hayden," Dís said, "This baby is coming and coming now. You must push."

"No, no no I can't," Hayden said, tempted to squeeze her legs together. "Thorin isn't here – he has to be here!"

"You don't have a choice, Hayden," Dís said, with an apologetic smile. "It has to come now."

"But Thorin-" Hayden chocked, tears welling fast in her eyes.

"Will see his child when he returns," Dís said gently, "He will understand."

Hayden shook her head, "He won't."

"I'm sure he will. This birth looks no different to Thodin's I'm sure. It's got a full head of black hair already."

"Really?" Hayden asked. She leant forward in attempt to see but Dís swatted her away.

"I can't see what's happening with your head in the way," Dís said indignantly, "Now get back and start pushing!"

* * *

><p>Thorin had been ready to go home as soon as he had left. The moment he had taken his seat on his pony he knew he was getting too old for travelling; too old and too impatient.<p>

He didn't want to stay in the Iron Hills and listen to the ramblings of old dwarves; they gave him a migraine on the best of councils meetings.

He wanted to be in his home, taking care of his wife and son. He wanted to watch Thodin as he determinedly tried to swing a sword that weighed twice the size of him, or wrap himself around his wife to feel their growing baby kicking through her womb.

So it wasn't with a heavy heart that he left the Iron Hills. Rather, hoping he could convince the councils to be held in Erebor from that time on.

On their last day of travel he had already planned how he would spend his night. He thought of setting Thodin on Dwalin, something he usually did for fun now Thodin was old enough to understand. His favourite was to convince Thodin to continue stealing Dwalin's ale through the night, so every time the dwarf went for a drink he found his mug missing. The look on Dwalin's face was always worth it.

And then a long awaited peaceful night alone with his wife, taking advantage of the time they had until their new baby arrived.

He could hardly wait for their second born. Hayden had expressed her hunch that it was a girl they had conceived and he hoped she was right. He didn't know where to start with raising a little girl, but he would treasure her with all his heart.

But he couldn't get too excited. They still had another good month before Hayden's due date, and until then Thorin planned to dedicate as much time to his growing family as he could.

Which was why he was so delighted to see his waiting party of two inside the front doors of the kingdom.

Thodin practically squealed in excitement and he launched himself from Fili's side towards his father. Thorin grinned and picked Thodin easily up and into his arms. Thodin wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck, and showed no sign of relenting his grip.

"Oh my son, I have missed you," Thorin said, kissing the top of Thodin's head.

"Missed you too," Thodin mumbled, "So did mama."

"I should hope so," Thorin smiled.

"And Drú," Thodin added, breaking away to look Thorin in the eyes.

Thorin raised a curious eyebrow, "Drú?"

"Mhm," Thodin said, "Mama says you should name him, but I like Drú."

Thorin frowned and shifted Thodin in his grasp so he could send Fili a curious glance.

"Did we get another dog while I was away?" Thorin asked, "I thought one was hard enough to handle."

"I wouldn't say a dog," Fili said, a light smirk ghosting his lips, "But I think you'll manage fine with two of them."

Thorin's frown only deepened. "What in the name of Durin are you talking about?"

"The baby," Thodin said, "New brother."

If he had been holding anything other than his son, Thorin might have dropped it from his shock.

"Say that again," Thorin said, his face turning pale fast.

"Drú," Thodin said, staring at his father like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Mum says that soon he'll- he will be _bigger_ and we can play."

Thorin's breathing increased erratically and he turned his attention to his eldest nephew. Fili approached with a light grin and clapped Thorin on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, uncle," he said.

Thorin's eyes widened. Somehow he had hoped it was just the ramblings of his young son.

"How long?" Thorin asked huskily.

"Only two days ago," Fili said, "She tried to hold him in for you but… he was an impatient little one."

"He?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, another lad," Fili smiled, "And he looks just like Thodin."

A small smile began to spread over Thorin's lips and he chuckled under his breath.

"Well… I wasn't expecting a welcoming present, but this…" he trailed off and bounced Thodin in his arms, his smile growing, "This is the best news I could have ever expected."

"Then go on," Fili said, gesturing in the vague direction of the west wing, "They're in your chambers."

Thorin grinned and clapped his nephew on the shoulder in return before making his way swiftly up the staircase, Thodin still in his arms.

"Your hair is not braided," Thorin said, lightly touching his sons hair, which hung down to his shoulders.

"Like it down," Thodin mumbled.

Thorin humph-ed, "This is what happens when I am away."

Thodin shrugged and lightly rested his head against his father's shoulder, sharing his future plans of how he intended to spend time with his new younger brother. Thorin smiled as he listened silently to Thodin's murmurs, while his mind trailed to what was waiting for him in his chambers.

He didn't know what to expect from this new baby, having always thought he would be there for its birth. He was disappointed he had missed the excitement, but at least now it saved him having to wait the extra month.

Fili had said he looked like Thodin; yet another miniature of himself. He hoped his second born son would resemble Hayden more than his first. He felt bad they had inherited his appearance rather than their beautiful mother.

As they neared the closed door to their chambers, Thorin placed Thodin on the ground and the two walked side by side the remainder of the way. Thodin picked up his pace to reach the door first and he knocked at it eagerly.

"Why are you knocking?" Thorin asked curiously, with a hint of amusement.

"Aunt Dís said _always_ knock," Thodin said firmly, "Case someone's naked."

Thorin bit his lip and cleared his throat. It was impossible not to find humour in Thodin's seriousness.

When a soft voice came from inside the room, Thodin stood on his tiptoes to reach for the doorknob and pushed the door open. He walked in immediately, while Thorin lingered behind.

Hayden was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a light nightgown. In her arms she cradled a small bundle, where from it two tiny hands were reaching up. She was smiling peacefully, and hardly looked up as Thodin approached her silently.

"Mama?" he said.

"Mhm?"

"Can I see Drú?"

"Yes," Hayden said, smiling softly, "Don't you get too attached to that name though, mister. We'll see what your father has to say about it."

"He'll like it," Thodin said adamantly.

"You think so?" Hayden mused.

Thorin stepped into the room slowly and smiled, "Yes."

Hayden's eyes widened and her head snapped up from the newborn in her arms to look upon her husband. She gasped and stood from the bed, her expression softening to a wider smile. "Thorin?"

"You've been busy, my love," he said, his own wide grin appearing.

"Oh, Thorin," she sighed. She walked to him and wrapped one arm tightly around his waist, hugging him while making sure she wasn't squashing the bundle balanced in her arm.

Thorin's arms came to wrap around her back and he kissed her softly in the crook of her neck. "You cannot know how much I have missed you."

"I have some idea," she murmured.

Thorin broke away to look down to the bundle of blankets in Hayden's arms.

"Let me see him," he said.

Hayden smiled and offered him the newborn, which he took into his arms with just as much care as she remembered him holding Thodin.

Thorin's hand came up to gently brush away the cloth covering the newborn's head, revealing a mass of thick black hair. He was sleeping peacefully, his hands curled tight around his blanket. If Thodin hadn't been standing by Hayden's legs, Thorin might have thought he had gone back in time, this baby looked so similar to Thodin.

"By Mahal," Thorin breathed, his smile growing, "He is perfect."

"Isn't he," Hayden smiled.

"He took us both by surprise, did he not?" Thorin said, tearing his eyes from the newborn to smirk at his wife.

"Surprise is one word," Hayden smirked in return. "How about we sit down for dinner and I tell you everything you missed? I'm sure you're starved from the trip."

"You have no idea," Thorin said dramatically.

Hayden laughed, not too loud though lest it wake the newborn still sleeping silently in Thorin's arms.

"Mama," Thodin said, tugging on her gown.

"Mhm, sweetie?"

"Can we call Drú um… Drú?" he asked, looking from her to Thorin eagerly.

"I assume Drú is short for something?" Thorin asked.

"Drúdin," Thodin said, grinning proudly.

"Drúdin," Thorin repeated, testing the name. He looked to Hayden, "Did you think of this?"

"No, it was-"

"_I_ did," Thodin said proudly, standing taller.

"How?" Thorin asked curiously.

Thodin hummed to himself and he scratched the back of his head while he thought. "Mm… Drúdin sounds like Thodin. Tho_din_, Drú_din_. They- they… um-"

"They rhyme?" Hayden offered.

"Mhm, they rhyme," Thodin said.

Thorin smiled, "The choice is yours, my love."

"I rather like the name," Hayden said, "But I said it was up to you."

Thorin nodded and looked back down to his second son. He was so quiet and still Thorin hadn't even noticed he had woken, and was staring curiously up at him with wide chocolate brown eyes, just like his mothers and brothers.

"I like Drúdin – I like it very much," Thorin said with a wide smile. He looked down to Thodin and winked, "But Drú for short, of course."

Thodin grinned happily.

"Well then," Hayden said, holding to her arms to take Drúdin, "Why don't I feed Drú while you two go fetch us dinner?"

Thorin nodded and hoisted Thodin up onto his shoulders, placing him so the dwarflings legs were on either side of Thorin's head.

"If I do can I sleep in here?" Thodin asked hopefully.

"When are you ever allowed to sleep in our room, Thodin?" Thorin scoffed.

"I _always_ do when you're away," Thodin said.

Thorin sent Hayden a mocking disapproving glare, "Imagine letting a smelly little dwarfling sleep in our bed."

Thodin grumbled and tapped Thorin hard on the head with his open palm.

"M'not smelly," Thodin said indignantly, "I have baths!"

He spread his arm out and shoved his armpit in Thorin's face for proof. Thorin cringed and he struggled to escape Thodin's arm.

Thodin giggled triumphantly and Thorin lifted him up over his shoulders and put him back on the floor.

"Just for that you can walk," Thorin said tersely.

"But _dad_-"

"Run, before I force you to smell me," Thorin warned.

Thodin squealed and ran out the door without hesitation. Thorin stayed back to send a cheeky grin Hayden's way and he stepped forward lightly to press a kiss to her lips, his hand lingering on the back of her neck.

"Tonight," he said.

"Tonight," she repeated, smiling.

With a lingering grin and one last glance back at her, Thorin left the room in Thodin's pursuit.

Hayden hummed to herself and hooked her finger through one of Drúdin's small palms. He was staring at her, just staring. Unlike Thodin he didn't squirm as much, choosing instead to silently observe with those soft chocolate eyes of his.

"Your father and brother are insane," she whispered to him, noting how he wriggled slightly at the sound of her voice, "I hope you're just like them."

She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and then to his enclosed fist, before retaking her seat on the bed and gently lulling him into another light sleep.

* * *

><p>One three-course meal later and two overly full dwarf royals, Hayden finally managed to usher Thodin into bed. He fell into a deep sleep fast with Atticus curled up at the bottom of his bed.<p>

With Thodin in his own room and Drúdin sleeping peacefully in his cot beside the bed, Hayden had collapsed beneath the sheets with Thorin curled beside her, his arm wrapped fully around her waist and his face resting against her shoulder.

"You don't know how badly I was mistreated," Thorin murmured into her skin, "Dain practically starved me."

Hayden laughed under her breath, "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you've just gone soft in your old age."

Thorin raised his head to glare at her, "_Old age_?"

"Mhm," Hayden teased, smirking as her hand drew slow circles over his bare back.

"I should punish you," Thorin grumbled, "If you weren't the mother of my children."

"Mm, hold that idea for a month's time," Hayden smirked.

"I intend to."

Hayden laughed quietly. Thorin pulled himself closer to her and trailed soft kisses from her shoulder to her chest, nudging apart her nightgown with his long nose.

"Must we wait a whole month?" he murmured.

"_Yes_," Hayden said, with particular emphasis, "You know what Oin will do if he found out we did – I have to _heal properly_."

"Well waiting for that is absolute torture," Thorin said overly dramatically, "Worse than having to share quarters with Dain."

Hayden cringed, "How was that?"

"I could hear his snoring through three walls."

Hayden laughed and rolled her body slightly so she was face to face with him. Her hand came up to lightly stroke his beard and she smiled sympathetically.

"My poor husband," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then his lips, "Being treated so awfully."

"Mm, that is not the half of it," Thorin sighed, opening himself for more kisses.

She smiled and lent in to kiss his nose, but this time stayed close to him to murmur, "I was right, you have gotten soft."

Thorin growled playfully and flung himself over her, pinning her to the bed while she tried to keep her laughter quiet for the sleeping newborn in the room.

"I am sorry I was not here," he said softly, "I should never have left."

"It's not your fault," she said, stroking his cheek, "He was just too impatient to meet his family."

Thorin smiled and glanced over to the sleeping bundle in the cot.

"He truly is perfect," he said, and lent forward to nudge her nose with his, "Thank you."

Hayden smiled and tugged him down so he lay beside her again, wrapping herself in his tight embrace after going without it for three long weeks.


	14. Raising Dwarflings

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – RAISING DWARFLINGS**

**_"Deeds will not be less valiant because they are unpraised."  
><em>J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>November, 2953 TA<em>

Two years had come and passed since the unexpected arrival of the second Prince Under the Mountain, and since then Thorin and Hayden could say with full confidence they were now proficient in the handling of two young dwarflings.

Time Under the Mountain flew by so fast it seemed Drúdin had only just arrived when a short eight months later Dura gave birth to her and Fili's first child – a little girl they named Dala.

And while it was very clear all three dwarflings had been born with Durin blood, they were so very different from one another.

Thodin was always the leader – a natural born King, like his father. Though he had a tendency to show his mischievous side at times and he could be awfully sweet around his mother, he was always desperate to prove he was older than he really was. By his eighth birthday he was more of a miniature of Thorin than he had ever been, with his strong jawline, long nose and stunning black shoulder length hair which he wore down with two thick braids lining his face. His eyes however remained their soft chocolate brown inherited from his mother.

Drúdin could not have been more opposite to his older brother, even only at the young age of two years old. The jet-black hair he had endowed as a newborn was fast to change to a light brown, almost the same colour as his wide eyes. It was clear even through his baby stages his dwarf heritage would not be as prominent as his brother. His face had a roundness about it, though his nose was all his father's. As time went on, in fact, Hayden was distinctly reminded of her brother whenever she looked upon her youngest son, in both appearance and personality, and it warmed her heart.

Dala was the perfect mixture of her dwarf heritage; with Dura's soft features, Fili's blonde hair and hazel eyes and her grandmother's stubbornness. Even as a newborn she had had every male Under the Mountain wrapped around her small finger; including her cousins. And she proved the perfect escape when Hayden wished to trade her sons for a peaceful little girl even for an afternoon.

And on one cold evening in November Hayden was doing exactly that. She had Dala, now one and a half years, snuggled onto her lap during dinner, with the rest of their family surrounding them making as much noise as usual, while Fili and Dura took a night to themselves. At the moment the little dwarfling was finding entertainment by chewing the ends of Hayden's hair, while Hayden was distracted with her eldest son across the table.

"Thodin," she said exasperatedly, "Don't throw food at uncle Dwalin."

"But he called me a pointy-ear," Thodin said indignantly. He lined his fork up with another load of peas, ready to fire across the table, when Thorin expertly swiped the utensil from his son's hands while sending Dwalin a subtle glare.

"Honestly Dwalin, he's hard enough to control at dinner without you winding him up," Hayden said.

"I said nothing," Dwalin said innocently, "The lad is lying."

"I'm not lying!" Thodin cried, jumping up onto his seat heatedly.

"Enough, Thodin," Hayden reprimanded.

Thodin plopped back on his seat with a scowl and began stabbing his food hard with his fork.

"Why don't we talk about your tutoring? What did you learn today?" Dís asked, always the expert at timely discussion changes. She had Drúdin balanced on her lap, while he was banging his wooden spoon on the table and relishing in the different sounds it made with small giggles.

"Nothing interesting," Thodin mumbled.

"Thodin-" Hayden began.

"It's alright, Hayden," Balin said, sending her a quick wink, "It wasn't a very interesting lesson today, was it lad?"

"Rather be training," Thodin said, "But not with uncle Dwalin."

"Watch it there," Dwalin grunted, leaning over the table to glare at the Prince.

"I can take you," Thodin said bravely, standing up on his chair again and baring his fists. The fact that Dwalin was more than double his size didn't intimidate the dwarfling in the slightest.

"Oh, you can?" Dwalin cocked an amused eyebrow.

"I'll take you and squish you in the mud," Thodin growled, "You _tree-shagger_."

"Thodin!" Hayden cried.

"That's enough of that," Thorin said tersely, hoisting Thodin under the arms and placing him back on his seat.

"Where on earth did you learn that language?" Hayden asked.

Thodin shrugged, all the while tensing his fists and glaring in Dwalin's direction, who had to cover his fits of laughter with a mass of coughs.

"I believe you should ask your nephew that," Dís offered, nodding beside her to Kili.

"I never use that language," Kili said, holding his hands up in innocence, "He probably heard it around somewhere – the mines or the training field."

"That aside he shouldn't be saying it at all," Hayden said with a frown, "Thodin, you know you shouldn't use that language. Do you know what that word means?"

Thodin huffed and shrugged his shoulders, "Elves."

"Well, yes," Hayden frowned, "And I didn't think you had anything against elves. You've always liked Legolas."

Thodin shrugged again nonchalantly, "I do like him… it's the King I don't like."

Hayden resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Through the few times that Thodin had been to the Woodland Realm or King Thranduil had visited Erebor, the eldest Prince had never liked him. And it was rather the same vice versa.

"Why is that?" Dís asked curiously.

"He… looks at mum weird," Thodin said, "Don't like it. She's dad's, not his."

Hayden resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead settling to glaring subtle daggers at her husband across the table. Thorin's eyes trailed from Thodin to Hayden and he gave her a shrug, not unlike Thodin's.

She decided to drop the subject however, as everyone went back to their own conversations. She gently plied her hair from Dala's grip and picked the little girl up under the arms to hold her up to her face. The dwarfling giggled a little and reached out for Hayden's face.

"When you get married, we're going to make sure it's not to some jealous possessive dwarf," Hayden said sweetly, "Who doesn't fill your sons mind with prejudice against other races."

Dala simply giggled more and Hayden brought her to her chest gently, catching Thorin's lazy glare from across the table.

This action however caught the attention of another dwarf at the table. Drúdin had always been very attached to his mother. It was only recently he could eat dinner in another's lap. But he didn't like the fact at all that Dala seemed to be taking his place, which he made known by squirming and wriggling in his aunt's lap.

"Oh, dear," Dís said, pulling Drúdin closer to her to stop him from falling off the chair, "Hayden, your son is pining."

Hayden sighed and rose from her seat with Dala cradled in her arms, gurgling happily. She made her way round to Dís end of the table and passed over her granddaughter into her open arms. Drúdin wriggled impatiently and held out his arms to her.

"Hello, gorgeous," she said, greeting her son with a kiss on the cheek as he settled comfortably into her arms.

Drúdin squirmed at the sound of her voice and rested his head against her shoulder, his thumb in his mouth and his other hand clutching her dress.

"Bed time, I think," she said, "Come on, Thodin."

"Oh, can't I stay up a little longer?" Thodin whined.

"You've stayed up long enough," Hayden said firmly, "Come on now."

Thodin pouted and turned to his father for support.

"Do as your mother says," Thorin said, "Or you can share chambers with uncle Dwalin tonight."

Thodin let out a small whimper as he noted Dwalin's grin and wasted no time in bolting for the door. With a thankful smile in Thorin's direction, Hayden bid the table goodnight and followed in Thodin's pursuit.

"Why does dad get to stay up?" Thodin asked with a pout.

"Because he's much older than you," Hayden smiled, putting a gentle hand against his back as he came into step beside her. "He's an adult – he can go to bed when he wants."

"I wanna be an adult," Thodin said, crossing his arms in a huff.

"You will be soon enough, darling."

"Hayden!" Thorin's voice called behind them.

Hayden turned around on her heel to see Thorin gesturing her back to the table inside the dining hall.

"Thodin, would you hold your brother for a moment?" Hayden said. She passed the dwarfling gently over to his brother, who took him unsteadily at first with both arms wrapped around him.

"What does dad want?" Thodin asked curiously, whilst dodging Drúdin's drool covered hand that was waving around.

"I don't know," Hayden said, "I'll only be a minute – keep an eye on Drú, _please_."

Thodin hummed and nodded, his attention directed on Drúdin's strong grip on his hair. Hayden sent them one last glance before leaving them in the entrance hall and heading back to the table.

"What is it?" Hayden asked Thorin when she reached him. She tried not to sound hurried but she didn't want to leave Thodin with Drúdin too long – since he had learnt to crawl, the dwarfling could disappear from sight in a manner of seconds.

"This just arrived," Thorin said, handing a letter to her over his shoulder.

She took it from him and leant on the back of his chair as she flipped it open to read.

"Well, look at that," she murmured, laughing under her breath.

"What is it?" Kili asked curiously.

"An invitation," Hayden said amusedly, "For dinner in the halls of the Woodland Realm."

Kili scoffed, laughing, "What? All of us?"

"The four of us," Thorin corrected.

"What has it been… _eleven _years?" Hayden said, "Eleven years we've been living here and now he's inviting us to dinner?"

"Strange, is it not?" Thorin mused.

"Oh yes, strange," Kili smirked, "It must be a scheme to get to the young Princes – to overrun their minds."

The table laughed, but Thorin looked as if he was seriously considering this theory.

"Oh stop, Thorin," Hayden said, swatting him on the arm with the letter, "It'll be nice to get the boys out."

"You are not seriously considering this?" Thorin gaped.

"I've already considered it – and we're going," Hayden said, "It's not every day you get a personal invitation from the Woodland King."

Thorin scoffed into his mug of ale.

"I agree with the lass," Balin said, "It would be a wonderful opportunity to strengthen the bonds between our realms."

"Thank you, Balin," Hayden smiled appreciatively, ignoring Thorin's scowl.

"What date is it, then?" Thorin asked, half sighing.

Hayden turned back to the letter to scour through it for a date, when something began to tug at her leg.

"Mum?"

"One second, Thodin," Hayden murmured, eyes still trailing over the letter.

"But mum-"

"I said I'll be a second, Thodin," Hayden said tersely.

"But it's Drú," Thodin said.

Hayden dropped the letter to her side and she looked over her eldest son, "What's wrong? Thodin, where is he?"

Thodin stepped aside to point to the end of the table, where Drúdin was sitting on the ground by the table's leg chewing his hand.

"He walked," Thodin said, a wide grin now plastered over his face.

"What?" Hayden said, half laughing, "Are you sure, darling? He's barely begun to stand up by himself."

"I'm sure!" Thodin said adamantly, "We- we were outside the doors and I put him down but he- he stood! And I walked away and he followed! Well, he fell down after a bit but he did!"

It was hard to believe for Hayden. Drúdin had found trouble standing on his feet with something steady beside him, let alone balancing on his own. But Thodin seemed so excited she couldn't help but see he wasn't lying about his younger brother's latest feat.

"Well, why don't you try it again?" Hayden encouraged, "Just do what you did last time."

Thodin's grin widened and he went to stand behind Drúdin. He used both hands to hoist the dwarfling up, waiting patiently for Drúdin's feet to plant themselves firmly on the ground. When it seemed like they had Thodin slowly let his brother go, but Drúdin merely stumbled back and landed with a thump on the ground again.

The dwarfling grumbled at the hard landing and kicked his feet against the ground. Thodin seemed equally annoyed.

"It's alright," Hayden said gently, "I'm sure he'll do it again."

"He did it, I swear!" Thodin cried.

"I believe you, darling."

Thodin frowned and crouched down in front of Drúdin, trying to catch the dwarflings attention.

"Drú, you need to show mum you can walk," Thodin said, firmly but encouragingly, "Like you did for me, remember? You've gotta do it, okay?"

Hayden smiled to herself and glanced over her shoulder to catch Thorin's eye, but he was already watching. He had swiveled around on his seat, mug in hand, watching the two dwarflings with a small smile.

Once Thodin had finished his speech of encouragement to his little brother, he resumed his position behind the sitting dwarfling and repeated his actions, hoisting him up onto his feet. This time though, when Thodin let go, Drúdin merely swayed slightly but stayed standing.

Hayden's hand went to her mouth, "Oh my god."

Thodin let out a loud cheer, "I told you he could do it!"

Hayden laughed and went to crouch down so she was eye level with Drúdin, but still a few feet away from him.

"Go on, Drú," Thodin said, patting him gently on the back for encouragement.

Drúdin's knees wobbled slightly and he didn't seem to know where to look. One of his hands was held out to his side for balance while his teething gums were chewing on the other one.

"You can do it, Drúdin," Hayden said, holding out her arms to him and smiling, "Come to mummy."

Drúdin's face split into a sweet smile and he let out a small giggle before taking his first steps forward. His knees threatened to give way and a few times he almost toppled over, but he was determined to reach Hayden's arms.

When he had just about reached her he fell forward and her arms caught him, hoisting him up to her. He wrapped himself tight around her and she held him with just as much love.

Thodin cheered louder and laughed, while Hayden was too shocked to speak. She rose to her feet and turned to stare in bemused shock at Thorin.

"Did that really happen?" she said through a smile.

"Aye, but I'm having as much trouble believing it as you," Thorin said. His large hand came to rub Drúdin's back tenderly and he pressed a gentle kiss to the resting dwarflings head.

"And _you_ didn't believe me," Thodin said skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course we did," Hayden smiled, "And _you_ – you clever little dwarf! I can't believe you helped him. I'm so proud of you, darling."

Thodin shrugged but seemed extremely pleased with his mother's praise, and accepted her kiss on the top of his head with a proud grin.

"Can I have extra dessert then?" Thodin asked, his grin widening.

Thorin laughed loud at that and ruffled his eldest son's hair, "Why does everything always lead back to food with you?"

"I like food," Thodin said defensively.

Thorin chuckled and put an arm around him to lead him out of the hall, with Hayden following slightly behind.

"Did your mother tell you we received a letter?" Thorin said, turning slightly to wink back at Hayden.

"No – what letter?"

"From King Thranduil," Thorin said, "We are to dine in his halls in a months time."

"Oh, _really_?" Thodin groaned, stopping in his paces so he could make a face to his mother. "Do _I_ have to go?"

"Of course you have to go," Hayden said, "Don't you start on me – I already have to deal with your father whenever they visit. And you have no reason to dislike them."

Thodin shrugged, "Don't need one."

Hayden sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"We'll just talk about this later," she said eventually, ushering Thodin forward again.

The dwarfling walked ahead, kicking at the path, while Thorin dropped back in step with Hayden.

"Do you really need to do this to me?" Hayden asked tersely, "I get enough of this from you without you influencing Thodin."

"I do not influence him," Thorin said innocently, "He makes his own decisions well enough."

"Not without your input though," Hayden muttered, "You couldn't have just waited the day before the dinner to spring it on him? It would have made it so much easier."

"I would have, but in this case I think it proved to our advantage," Thorin pointed out.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"He's been put off dessert now," Thorin smirked.

Hayden scoffed and was tempted to give him a sharp smack had her arms not been full with Drúdin.

"Just for that, you're on story duty tonight," Hayden murmured smartly. She grinned when this was met by an exhausted groan on Thorin's part.

* * *

><p>"Thodin! You had better be getting dressed!" Hayden called down the hall, "Thranduil will be waiting for us."<p>

"He can wait!" Thodin bellowed back from his bedroom. She could hear him hopping about his room trying to put on his boots.

"God, he's just like you," Hayden muttered, sending Thorin a look as he dressed across the room.

"How so?"

"He's a drama queen."

"A drama-?" Thorin let out a long sigh and fixed her with a glare, "I am not a drama queen."

"Yeah, right," Hayden scoffed. She took a step back in search of her shoes and stepped right on one of Drúdin's wooden toys. "Ah- _shit_!"

"Shit."

Hayden paled. She met Thorin's stare and they both turned in unison to the dwarfling that had crawled into the room unnoticed.

"Shit," Drúdin mumbled again.

"Oh bloody hell," Hayden cursed under her breath. She had let slip a few curses every now and then around Drúdin, even Thodin when he had been that age, but neither of them had ever repeated her.

She quickly swooped down to pick Drúdin up and bounced him in her arms.

"Drúdin sweetie, you can't say that word," Hayden said gently, "That's a bad word."

Drúdin merely flayed his arms around and kicked against her stomach, whining that he wanted to be put down.

"Of all the nights you could have slipped up," Thorin said, sighing heavily and rubbing his brow.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hayden said, "I didn't even realise he was in the room."

"And what if he repeats that while we are in the Woodland Realm?" Thorin asked.

"Oh, as if you care what the elves think," Hayden scoffed.

"I care what they think of our parenting," Thorin snapped, "If they think we are teaching our children that language."

"Now you really are being a drama queen," Hayden said exasperatedly, "It's a curse word Thorin, not the end of the world."

Thorin opened his mouth to retort when Thodin's voice echoed down the hall, calling for his mother. Hayden slipped on her coat stiffly and left the room without a glance back to her husband.

Thorin sighed and looked over to Drúdin, who had managed to stand up against the wall and was looking up at him with a toothless grin. He smiled and bent down to scoop the dwarfling into his arms. "Let's get this night over with."

"Welcome, King Thorin," Legolas smiled, with a short bow, "I trust your travel here went well?"

"Aye, it did," Thorin said, not unkindly. After all these years living in alliance with the Woodland Realm he had learnt to tolerate Legolas – when he was in a good mood, anyway. "Thank you for the invitation."

"My father's idea," Legolas said, "And not an unwise one, if our realms are to remain allies."

The Prince turned then to Hayden, who was standing slightly behind Thorin with Drúdin in her arms and Thodin by her side.

"My Queen," the elf said, bowing low to her, "How do you fare?"

"Very well, thank you Legolas," Hayden said with a small smile.

The elf's eyes turned then to the dwarfling in Hayden's arms, who was more occupied with chewing on his own sleeve than anything else.

"Hasn't he grown," Legolas smiled, "He looks more like his mother every time I see him."

"I hope that's a compliment, Legolas," Hayden said, mockingly skeptically.

"Only the highest," the Prince smirked. His sharp eyes then moved to Thodin, looking over him with his sharp eyes. "Prince Thodin… my you have grown since we last met."

"I have?" Thodin straightened eagerly, "Uncle Dwalin keeps telling me I haven't but I knew I had!"

Legolas laughed, "How is your training progressing?"

"Well… I can lift the practice swords now," Thodin grinned brightly, "Want me to show you my muscles?"

"Perhaps later in the night," Legolas smirked. The elf straightened and stepped aside gracefully to allow them forward, "Follow me. The King is waiting in the dining room."

Thodin was first to follow Legolas eagerly, stepping into stride alongside him.

"Can I have a shot at your bow this time?" Thodin asked, "You promised."

"I don't recall promising that," Legolas said.

Thodin scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh… well, maybe not. But can I anyway?"

"We shall see," Legolas mused, "Though you may be better with the practice bows for now."

Thodin's face dropped in disappointment.

"And if my father drinks enough perhaps we will use him as our target," Legolas added with a cheeky smirk.

Thodin brightened immediately and giggled, walking with a new spring in his step at that idea.

"You will be staying for the night, of course?" Legolas asked over his shoulder.

"No no, we-"

"Yes, we will-"

Both Thorin and Hayden had answered at the same moment, ending in a rather awkward silence. It had been tense between them since they had left Erebor earlier that evening.

Legolas looked between the couple and raised his eyebrows curiously.

"_Yes_, we will be staying," Hayden said firmly, glancing to Thorin purposely through the corner of her eye. "Thank you, Legolas."

Legolas gave them both a small smile before continuing on ahead of them with Thodin still by his side.

"I had not intended to stay the night," Thorin said tightly, "I have a meeting early tomorrow."

"Then you should have rescheduled it," Hayden said, "I am not travelling all the way back home with the boys – and it's too dangerous."

Thorin let out a sharp breath but chose to remain silent.

The dining hall of the Woodland realm was long and thin, much smaller than the one found in Erebor. Centered in the hall was a long wooden table, and at the head of it sat a throne made of entwined vines and branches.

King Thranduil rose elegantly from his seat, a glass of wine already in his grasp, and he swept over to greet his guests.

"King Thorin, Queen Hayden," he said, bowing his head ever so slightly.

The couple returned the gesture, with a smile on Hayden's part. They met with Thranduil so often these days it was now a habit to greet him.

"He has… grown," Thranduil said, nodding in Drúdin's direction. The King, as elegant as he could be, had a tendency to be quite awkward around children.

"Aye, he has," Thorin said gruffly, "He'll be a strong lad though, that's for sure."

Thranduil turned down to look distastefully upon Thodin, who was meeting the elven King's gaze with a glare of his own.

"You," Thranduil said stiffly.

Thodin raised his head proudly and crossed his arms, "You."

"You're still short," Thranduil stated, "Even for a dwarfling."

Thodin opened his mouth in what was clear was going to be an angry retort when Hayden made a timely interrupted.

"I can see where this is going," she said, crossing behind Thorin and guiding Thodin swiftly away to the table. "Legolas, a wine would be lovely right now."

The dinner went uneventfully, for the most part. There was an obvious tension between Thorin and Hayden, who had sat on opposite sides of the table, and it didn't help that Thodin was pulling faces at Thranduil whenever his back was turned. Luckily Legolas was an expert in diffusing tension, and he kept Thodin distracted with lots of talk of weapons and wars.

"Can I try your bow now?" Thodin repeated, for what would have been the tenth time that night. Now that he was finished eating he was eager to try out the elvish weapon.

"Your bow?" Thranduil repeated, staring curiously from Thodin to Legolas.

"Yes, Prince Thodin is quite eager to try his hand at archery," Legolas said with a smile.

Thranduil smirked and stared at Thodin curiously, "Your arms are a little short for archery, are they not?"

Thodin growled, his teeth grinding together, "My arms are _not_ short."

"Well…"

"I am the proper size for a dwarfling!" Thodin cried, hammering his closed fist hard on the table.

"Thodin, stop that right now," Hayden said firmly.

"But he's insulting my honour!" Thodin said, pointing to Thranduil.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that-"

"No, actually I did mean just that," Thranduil said, glaring casually at Thodin.

"Father, stand down," Legolas said exasperatedly.

"Aye, he should stand down," Thorin said, "There is no need to stir the lad."

"It is not stirring if it is the truth."

"Oh, that's it-" Thodin growled, standing from his seat with closed fists.

"Thodin, _no_-"

Hayden made to stand from her seat to hold Thodin back, when Drúdin threw his wooden spoon from his high chair. It hit Thorin's wine glass, sending it toppling over, the dark red wine spilling over the table.

A stunned silence filled the dining hall suddenly, which was broken by one simple word from a dwarflings mouth.

"Shit."

Perhaps it was the absolute absurdity of the situation they found themselves in, but for some reason that one word spoken so innocently managed to diffuse all tensions. And they found themselves laughing. Even Thranduil managed a small smirk of amusement.

"Oh, darling," Hayden said, leaning over to press a kiss to Drúdin's cheek, "You're lucky you're cute enough to get away with that."


	15. Frerin II, Son of Thorin

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – FRERIN II, SON OF THORIN**

**_"You can only come to the morning through the shadows."  
><em>J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>March, 2957 TA<em>

"Alright now lad, remember the rules," Thorin said, "Only practice your blocking – and _no_ touching the hair or hitting."

"But that's no fun, dad," Thodin whined, "Can I at least _try_ to hit you?"

Thorin sighed and drew two wooden swords, handing one to his son and keeping the other for himself. He twisted the weapon skillfully in his hands and smirked.

"You may _try_, but you won't succeed."

"Mum's right you know, you have got a big head," Thodin said, the arrogant drawl in his tone all but mimicking his father's.

"It is called 'big-headedness,'" Thorin corrected, "That does not necessarily mean you have a large head."

"In your case it does," Thodin said, letting out a bark of laughter at his own joke.

Thorin sighed and glanced over to the edge of the training field they occupied, "Hayden – your son is mocking me again."

"When you're training he's _your_ son, darling," Hayden said, smiling down to her lap.

Her and Drúdin were sitting on the grass by the field across from one another. The now six-year-old dwarfling, with a head full of brown hair, had a piece of parchment perched on his lap while he practiced his writing.

"That right, mama?" he asked, looking up to her hopefully with his wide brown eyes.

Hayden lent forward to look over his untidy scrawl that spelt his name.

"Perfect – but your 'n' is backwards, love," she said gently.

Drúdin's pulled the parchment back towards him to try again, his brow creasing in concentration.

Hayden took the opportunity to rest back against the palms of her hands, breathing in the fresh air. Perhaps it was because she had two growing dwarflings now that made her third pregnancy so much easier. She was eight months along by now, and she found herself venturing outdoors more often than she had while pregnant with her other two sons. It was always nice to find peace in the warm spring weather.

From the size of her stomach with only two months left she could tell their third child would not be large – and for that she was quite grateful. But it did not kick or move as much as Thodin or Drúdin had. Every so often she would feel it twist and turn in her womb, and the odd kick was rare, but never anything that threatened to bruise her insides.

She had, of course, confided everything with Oin, who she trusted more than anyone now he had already cared for both of her children as newborns. But she was perfectly healthy for a woman in her condition, and for that she was thankful.

So with only two months left now until the due date of their third dwarfling, the King and Queen of Erebor were relishing the time they had with just their two sons until the newborn arrived.

"Mama?" Drúdin said, with a small frown. He was always so observant, even in his young age, and quite protective of his mother.

"I'm fine, darling," Hayden said, not without a frown of her own. She was used to nausea during pregnancy by now; she knew it was not anything to worry about. It meant to her it was time to retire – and it was getting close to lunch aswell. "I think I'll head inside now – do you feel like lunch?"

"Mhm," Drúdin nodded. He bit his lip as he began to fold up the piece of parchment on his lap and placed the quill carefully on top of it.

The dwarfling rose to his feet and Hayden did too, with a lot more difficulty however given her extra weight.

Thorin and Thodin were at the moment preoccupied with their fight. It was mainly to help Thodin practice his technique with a blade, but both couldn't help but find a little competition within it.

"Hey! Not my hair," Thodin said, quickly backing away from his father and scowling, "Do that and I get one free hit."

"One free hit-?" Thorin repeated and scoffed.

"Thorin, we're going in for lunch," Hayden said, before they could engage in another fight. "Are you going to stay here?"

"No, I think we will come," Thorin said, wiping his brow.

"But we're not finished here," Thodin huffed.

"We shall finish it after lunch," Thorin promised, "You know I must keep an eye on your mother."

"She can take care of herself," Thodin pointed out.

"Well thank you, Thodin," Hayden scoffed.

"But you _can_," Thodin said adamantly.

"I know that lad," Thorin chuckled, "But I wouldn't want to miss another, like I missed Drúdin's."

"Oh, yeah," Thodin said, "Lucky I was there."

"Aye, lucky you were," Thorin smiled.

"I practically saved the day."

"Saved the day-?" Thorin scoffed and shook his head as Thodin burst into giggles, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Start by giving me extra food," Thodin said haughtily.

Thorin scoffed out loud and watched incredulously as his eldest put away his training sword and began to casually stroll back into the mountain.

"He may not be the sharpest arrow in the lot, but he certainly is quick witted," Thorin observed in hushed tones to his wife.

Hayden smiled and joined her hand with his as they walked back into the kingdom. Drúdin ran ahead unsteadily to try catch up with his brother.

"I think he's very smart," Hayden said, "Maybe not book smart, but he'll know what he wants from life."

"Aye- let's just hope that leads him in the right direction when he is King," Thorin mused.

Hayden smiled, tightening her grip on his hand. Her other hand went to hold the bottom of her swollen belly, feeling a slight discomfort there.

"How is our baby feeling today?" Thorin asked. He hadn't missed her short moment of unease just then.

"Quiet, as always," Hayden said, "I've been feeling slightly off the last week – but I suppose that's just because the birth is getting closer."

"Aye, you had nausea for a month before Thodin," Thorin said, "It would not hurt to visit Oin today perhaps, just to make sure."

"I think I will – after lunch though."

Thorin nodded and turned instinctively ahead to make sure their sons were still in sight. They were – and it looked like they were reenacting a battle, or something rather. As usual, Drúdin seemed more interested in observing his brother than taking part in the 'fighting,' but he would always pretend to take interest for Thodin's sake. He was always so loyal, Drúdin, even for one so young.

"Calm down, Thodin," Hayden smiled, "Or the kingdom is going to think we really are at war."

Thodin stopped with his leg in mid air and grinned sheepishly, his long braided hair falling in front of his face.

"What's that there, son?" Thorin asked Drúdin, who was standing still staring at the parchment in his hand.

Drúdin bit the inside of his lip while deliberating silently, and then he walked to his father and handed over the parchment without a word. Thorin took it and crouched down so he was eye to eye with him.

"Did you write this?" Thorin asked.

Drúdin nodded. His little forehead was creased with nerves; as if he was worried Thorin might disapprove of his practicing writing.

"You are getting good, lad," Thorin smiled, "You keep practicing and you might become better than Master Ori at scribing."

Drúdin grinned, the smile spreading to his big eyes. "I will, dad."

"Now, time for lunch, yes?" Thorin asked, noting Drúdin's eyes lit with excitement at the prospect of food. As much as they differed, both brothers held a love for food only a dwarf could understand. "And if you're good we might fetch you and your brother a treat – what do you think, Hayden? Hayden?"

Thorin turned with a frown. He noticed immediately the look of pure anxiety on Hayden's face and the protective way in which she was holding her pregnant stomach.

"Hayden?" Thorin said, rising immediately and walking swiftly to her. He took her hand in his and tried to catch her attention, "What is it, my love?"

Hayden opened her mouth to reply, then thought better of it and closed it again.

"What's wrong, dad?" Thodin asked, looking between his parents with a growing frown.

"I-" Hayden began, so softly only Thorin would hear her, "I need to see Oin."

"Now? Is there something wrong?" Thorin asked. He tried to stay calm for the sake of his wife and children present but he was finding it very hard when he felt so helpless.

But Hayden didn't deny anything, as she usually would. Her face had turned pale and clammy, and her hands were cold to touch.

"Yes- yes something's wrong," she said, without a trace of doubt in her voice. She turned then to him determinedly, still quietly enough so the boys wouldn't hear. "Take them to Dura – her and Dala will keep them occupied."

"I cannot leave you alone," Thorin said adamantly, "I will not do that."

"They can't come with us," Hayden said, sending a worried glance to both their sons.

Thorin nodded and squeezed her hand once before walking swiftly to the nearest guard in the vicinity, talking in hushed tones with him.

"Mama," Drúdin said, his face creased with worry, "Hurt?"

"Oh no, darling," Hayden said. She attempted to crouch down but the action sent a bolt of pain running straight through her spine. She stifled a cry of pain only just – she didn't want them to see her in distress.

"Listen, my darlings," Hayden said, gesturing them close to her. "You know I visit Master Oin a lot."

"For the baby," Thodin said.

"Yes, for the baby," Hayden said, "Well, dad and I are going to see him now, just to be safe."

"You'll be alright though," Thodin said worriedly, "Won't you?"

"Don't you worry about me," Hayden said, smoothing back his unruly black hair. "You take care of your brother – promise me."

Thodin nodded determinately, and put an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Alright, lads," Thorin said, approaching swiftly the guard in his wake, "Master Dalund here is going to take you both to Aunt Dís."

"Can't we go with you?" Thodin asked.

"No no, but we will see you as soon as we have seen Oin," Thorin said.

He patted Thodin on the shoulder and rustled up a reassuring smile for Drúdin, who looked almost close to tears with worry.

"Stay with your brother, Drú," Hayden said gently, kissing both boys on top of the head.

Thorin took Hayden's hand and led her away from their boys, who followed the guard obediently with worried looks back to their parents.

"You must tell me what is wrong, Hayden," Thorin said. He was trying to take his time in leading her to the infirmary but the sooner they were there the sooner their anxiety would end.

"I don't know how to say it," Hayden said, gripping his arm as if her life depended on it. "I have these pains, almost like I'm in labor."

"But that is impossible," Thorin said, "It is two months too early."

"I know," Hayden said, the worry plain on her face, "Once we see Oin we will know."

Thorin sighed and gripped her hand in return, while he hurried their path to the infirmary.

"Lass," Oin said, greeting both Hayden and Thorin with a respectful nod, "I only saw to you last week."

"I know, Oin," Hayden said, "But I feel something wrong."

The healer frowned curiously, but held back his questions for the moment. He led her to the private bed she usually used during her checkups and Thorin helped her onto it.

"There is pain, I assume?" Oin asked.

"Yes- my back and stomach," Hayden said, lying back and allowing the healer to look over her stomach and abdomen. She tried to take deep calming breaths to control her anxiety.

Oin's examinations seemed to take longer than normal, whether it was just because of her nerves or he wished to double-check she wasn't sure. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the healer finally spoke.

"You were right to come to me, Hayden."

"Why?" Hayden asked, sitting up so she could see him. "What is it?"

"The baby is turning," Oin said, "Or in the process of doing so."

"Turning?" Hayden repeated.

"This must be a mistake," Thorin said, "She is only eight months along-"

"It is known to happen at times," Oin explained, "Premature babies are rare but not at all unheard of."

"You said Drúdin came earlier because he may just have more human genes than Thodin," Hayden said, "But Oin even eight months is too early for a human baby."

"Aye, that is true… but I-" Oin said. He took a moment to consider both Hayden and Thorin, before sighing and leaning against the end of the bed. "Are you prepared to hear this?"

Hayden swallowed hard and Thorin looked paler than normal, but both nodded without a word. Hayden's hand found Thorin's instinctively as Oin began to explain.

"I have dealt with few premature births before, but it is known what the risks are," the healer explained, "The baby could of course be perfectly healthy upon the birth, only it is earlier than expected. Then there is the case where it is so early their bodies are not strong enough to function on their own."

"And what then?" Thorin asked stiffly.

Oin looked away from them then, "There is not much we can do, but pray they survive."

Hayden released a low choked sob, and she tried to repress more cries from escaping her by covering her mouth with her hand.

"But you must not give into despair," Oin said, coming around the bed and looking particularly at Hayden now, "Your boys were both strong as newborns, much more than humans. They are of Durin blood; _that_ will only help your baby now."

"What must we do?" Thorin asked, "Anything."

"Her contractions are yet to begin. The baby is turning, but it is doing so slowly," Oin said, "We must delay the birth as long as possible. Every day the child spends in her womb strengthens its chances for survival."

Thorin nodded, while Hayden was still in too deep in shock to reply.

"I'll give you a moment," the healer said, excusing himself timely from the room.

As soon as he left Hayden collapsed in broken sobs, her hands covering her face. Thorin's knees buckled and he fell onto the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her to try calming her.

"You heard Oin," he said gently, "Both our lads were strong – this child will be no different."

Hayden exhaled heavily, trying to control her sobs, and broke gently away from her husband. Her face was red and tear-stained, and full of fear for the life of their child.

"And what if we can't save it?" she whispered.

Thorin brushed away her tears with the back of his hand. "You must not think like that, my darling. I will not let any harm come to our child – I promise."

Hayden sighed and fell back against his chest, her tears now falling silently. Thorin wrapped his arms back around her and kissed the top of her head.

As he closed his eyes he prayed to every God of every race that his child would survive, for he wouldn't know what he would do if he did not keep his promise to his wife for a second time in their life.

* * *

><p><em>1<em>_st__ April, 2957 TA_

They did everything they could to try preventing the early birth – or at least delaying it. But, as Oin had said, the baby was of Durin blood. And when they made a decision there was no stopping them.

Hayden's contractions began the day after she was admitted to the infirmary, and they hit her hard. They were perhaps the most painful of the three childbirths she had endured, why no one seemed to know. Their third child was determined to make an entrance for itself, if anything.

The pain was so great Hayden threatened to faint many times. Only Thorin by her side managed to keep her awake, reminding her that she had a child to deliver despite the pain.

But it was a short delivery overall, only lasting a few hours. When she felt the baby leave her Hayden collapsed back onto the bed, her hair mused up and drenched in sweat.

But there was no crying to be heard. The room was silent, all but the sounds of the healer rushing about the room. That was probably the most unnerving part of all – that there was no newborn cry that signalled the beginning of a new life.

Hayden passed in and out of consciousness, for how long she didn't know. The next thing she did know was Thorin sitting beside her, a bundle of blue cloth in his arms. She sat up weakly and managed a small smile, instantly reminded of when he had sat beside her with a newborn Thodin.

"You did so well, my love," Thorin said, taking her hand in his and pressing a long loving kiss to her palm. "He is beautiful."

Hayden's heart swelled and she sat up suddenly, the joy breaking through her tiredness. She lent over and Thorin shuffled forward in his seat to meet her. The bundle in his arms was still silent as ever, but it was stirring slightly.

Her hand came up to brush away the thick blankets that covered him and her eyes rested upon her third child for the first time – a third son. He was so small – smaller than her other boys – with his limbs tucked up into him for warmth. He was sleeping peacefully, his hands rested flat against his rising and falling chest.

"Oh, Thorin," she breathed, new tears of joy and exhaustion forming in her eyes, "He really is beautiful."

Her hand moved to stroke his head gently, and she noticed for the first time the mop of blonde hair that sat upon his head.

"And his hair," she said in utter shock, "He's just like Fili."

Thorin smiled and joined his wife in looking in wonder at their new baby. He would stay silent for now, but it wasn't his nephew who their new son reminded him of the most.

"Thorin," Oin said. The healer gestured with his head to the other side of the room and Thorin understood immediately.

"I will be back," Thorin said. He passed over the newborn bundle into Hayden's steady arms, stopping only for a moment to relish in the absolute adoration on her face as she looked upon their child, before going to Oin.

"All went well, I trust?" Thorin asked.

"Aye, she is strong – as is your child, there is no doubt about that," Oin said, "But I do worry."

"He is healthy, is he not?" Thorin said.

"He is," Oin said adamantly, "But he is still two months premature. Those last months can be crucial in a child's development."

"What are you saying?" Thorin asked, with a growing frown.

"Do not quote me, but do not ignore my warning," Oin said carefully, "When I say… he- he might not last the night."

Thorin's breath caught in his throat. "What?"

"There is no way to be certain whether his organs have developed properly," the healer said, "There can be complications – breathing problems, issues with feeding-"

"You said he was _healthy_," Thorin all but spat, though all the while wary of keeping is voice low should Hayden hear.

"On the outside," Oin said. He cast a weary glance to Hayden and sighed. "Make sure she is aware of what might happen. She cannot leave him."

"No," Thorin said, "We will not leave him."

"Right then," Oin said. He clapped Thorin on the shoulder and left the King to his thoughts.

Thorin sighed and attempted to compose himself before he knew he would have to tell Hayden. He only wished there was an easier way to break this news. He retook his seat by her bedside, watching with a smile as she rocked the still silent newborn in her arms like it were second nature to her.

"Hayden," he said gently, reaching over to place his hand over her thigh.

"Mhm?"

"I… Oin- he… expressed some _worries_."

Hayden looked up from the newborn with a frown, "Worries?"

Thorin nodded and let out a heavy sigh before he explained to her what the healer had to him, though perhaps in less blunt terms. He was relieved though that at the end Hayden did not seem as upset as he had feared.

"There was always a risk," she said, in all but a whisper, "He is still premature."

"You understand, then?"

She smiled and took his hand to squeeze gently, "I do. I will not leave him, Thorin. Even if I must stay awake all night… I will not leave him."

Thorin smiled and lent forward to press a lingering kiss to her lips.

"I will let the others know," he said, "They will be waiting."

Hayden nodded and gave his hand one last tight squeeze before turning her eyes back to their new baby.

"Dad!" Thodin cried. He had been practically on the edge of his seat ever since his father had called them to the waiting room of the infirmary. Now he was close to bursting as he saw Thorin exiting the healing rooms. "Is mum alright?" he asked, bouncing on his feet.

"She is fine, so is the baby," Thorin said, smiling down to his eldest.

"Thank Mahal," Dís sighed. She rose from her seat, placing Drúdin on the ground as she did so.

The dwarfling ran to his father immediately and wrapped his arms around his thick legs.

"Can we see her?" Thodin asked.

"Aye, but be very quiet," Thorin said.

Thodin grinned and grabbed hold of Drúdin's hand, pulling him along after him into the infirmary.

"She did well to come out of that," Dís said, "Not many survive premature births."

"Hayden is strong – she always has been," Thorin said proudly, "There are a few… risks we must face in the coming days. But I know they are both strong enough."

Dís smiled, "Do I finally have a niece, then?"

Thorin smiled shrewdly, "Another lad."

"By Mahal, you two know how to make them," Dís said, not without a smile though, "He is not another miniature of you, I hope?"

Thorin faltered at that. In truth he was avoiding the topic of who their third child reminded him of, but he knew once Dís saw him she was bound to know too.

"You will not believe this," he said, "He… he looks like… Frerin."

Dís hand rose to cover her gaping mouth, her eyes wide, "No."

"I was young when Frerin was born – too young to remember," Thorin said, "But I would know that face anywhere…"

His head hung for a moment while he tried to control his emotions. It was only when he felt Dís warm arms around him did he finally look up.

"Not a day goes by when I do not think about our brother," she said gently, tears welling in her own eyes. She patted his cheek softly and smiled, "But today is for you – you and your family."

Thorin managed a smile and he nodded. "Come – you must meet your new nephew."

Dís returned his smile and followed him through to the infirmary.

"Three boys, Thorin. By Durin you are going to be busy," Dís smirked.

"We will manage," Thorin smiled.

He opened to door to the private room for his sister, letting her in first before following her through.

Thodin and Drúdin had made themselves comfortable on Hayden's bed. Both were leaning over curiously to watch their new brother wriggle slightly under his blankets.

"Why is his hair so light?" Thodin asked curiously.

"Well, it means he's inherited it from someone," Hayden explained, "Fili has blonde hair."

Thodin hummed to himself, "So… he's going to be like Fili?"

"Let us hope not," Dís smirked. She came to stand beside the bed and put a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. "Congratulations, Hayden."

"Thank you for coming, Dís," Hayden smiled, "And for looking after the boys."

"Think nothing of it," Dís said, "Now, let me have a look at this new nephew of mine."

Drúdin moved off the bed and curled up comfortably on his father's lap, while Thodin remained protectively close to his mother.

"Oh my," Dís breathed, her eyes widening as she took in the face of her third nephew. "He really does, Thorin."

"Does what?" Hayden asked, looking between the siblings.

Thorin took a deep breath before replying, "He… well, he looks like Frerin."

Hayden paused with raised eyebrows, "Your brother?"

Thorin nodded and looked down to Drúdin to escape the uncomfortable silence.

"Who's Frerin?" Thodin asked.

"He is- _was_ my brother," Thorin said, his voice painfully tight.

"Where is he now?" Thodin frowned.

"He has passed on from this world, Thodin," Dís said gently.

"Oh…" the dwarfling continued to frown, "I didn't know I had an uncle."

"We'll tell you about him when you're a little older, sweetie," Hayden said with a gentle smile.

"Frerin?" Drúdin asked, pointing in the direction of his newborn brother.

"No son, that's not him," Thorin said. He was so distracted he didn't notice the looks and smiles that passed between his wife and sister.

"Why hasn't he opened his eyes?" Thodin asked, leaning back over to inspect his youngest brother.

Hayden paused awkwardly before replying, for she wasn't sure herself as to why the newborn had yet to open his eyes. "Well… he's sleeping at the moment, love. He'll open his eyes when he's ready."

"And on the topic of sleep I think we should leave your mother to have a few moments of peace for now," Dís said, "I'm sure she's very tired."

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Thodin asked hopefully.

"You can come back after dinner," Thorin said, "Your Aunt is right – mum needs her rest."

"Alright," Thodin sighed. He lent over to give his mother a kiss on her cheek and slipped off the bed.

"Come here you," Hayden said, smiling teasingly to Drúdin.

The dwarfling broke into a wide grin and crawled onto the bed and over to her. Ever mindful of his brother, he wrapped his arms around his mother and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Go on," she said, "And you do as Aunt Dís says."

"Yes, mama," Drúdin said, slipping off the bed after his brother.

"Can I get you anything?" Thorin asked.

"No, I'm fine," Hayden said, "I'll stay and watch over him."

Thorin nodded and made to sit down again when Hayden protested.

"Go have dinner, Thorin," she said, "You stayed up just as long as me."

"I do not want to leave you," he said, his eyes darting worriedly between her and their newborn.

"Oin is only next door," she said, "We'll be fine."

Thorin faltered for a few moments before he seemed to decide internally it was safe enough to leave her.

"I'll be back soon with the lads," he said, kissing her on the cheek lovingly before leaving the room.

Hayden had never felt more exhausted than she did now, but she had something bigger driving her to stay awake. She didn't want to risk dozing off, lest something happen to her baby.

Thorin returned after dinner with Thodin and Drúdin, who were unnaturally quieter than usual while they were there. Despite their age they seemed to understand the importance of the situation their parents found themselves in. They all unintentionally spent the night in that infirmary room. Thorin had dozed off on the chair beside the bed, with Thodin resting on his lap; and Drúdin had crawled up against Hayden's side and settled there for the night, while their newest edition remained nestled in Hayden's warm arms.

She stayed awake for as long as was physically possible. But after a few hours, the exhaustion from the past few days and her recent birthing took its toll on her and her eyes lulled closed. She found herself joining her family; falling into a deep sleep.

"Mama?"

Hayden practically jumped awake, shaking her head blearily and taking a moment to regain consciousness. She felt Drúdin moving beside her, tapping her repeatedly on the arm.

"What is it, darling?" she murmured.

"Baby," he said.

Hayden's eyes flew open and she felt her breath caught in her throat. Had the little dwarfling beside her not been grinning from ear to ear she might have been sent into a full-blown panic.

"Look," he said, pointing down to her arms.

She followed his gaze and indeed found what he was smiling at.

The newborn in her arms had finally opened his eyes. And what eyes they were – a stormy grey just like his father's. He was staring up at her with just as much curiosity as she remembered his brother's doing as newborns, and her face spit into a wide smile to match Drúdin's.

Their baby was alive.

"He's awake," Drúdin said happily.

"Yes, he's awake darling," Hayden sighed, "Thank god for that."

Thorin was still sleeping, with Thodin's head resting against his shoulder. It was remarkable how alike they looked even when they slept.

"Thorin," Hayden said gently, reached forward to place her hand on his knee.

Thorin jumped awake, not unlike the reaction she had had, and waking Thodin in the process. His eyes whirled around the room until they focused on Hayden and he took in the smile she wore.

"He is alright?" he asked.

"He's fine," she smiled.

Thorin let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back onto the chair, cradling Thodin against his chest.

"Frerin?" Drúdin asked.

Thorin frowned and looked to Hayden in confusion, but saw she was only smiling.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Thorin raised his eyebrows.

"Frerin," she said, "I think it suites him."

A smile broke Thorin's face and he lent forward to look over his newborn son. When he saw however that his eyes were open, his breath caught in his throat.

"By Mahal," he said, his smile widening.

"He has your eyes," Hayden observed.

"Aye, that he does," Thorin smiled.

He looked up, catching Hayden's eye. As she smiled, he caught her chin gently in his fingers and guided her forward to his lips, meeting them in a soft passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Thorin continued to smile and he looked down upon their new son, the two identical pairs of eyes meeting for the first time.

And he simply nodded, "Frerin, it is."


	16. Birthday Celebrations

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – BIRTHDAY CELEBRATIONS**

_**"Little by little, one travels far."  
><strong>_**J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>16<em>_th__ June, 2958 TA_

_Dear Hayden,_

_I believe it is my turn to apologize for my lack of letters this time. I'm afraid it has been too long since we were last in contact – every year that passes I find myself less and less out of the loop with the goings on in the north._

_I do hope life in Erebor has been good to you – and I assume so seeing as it has been many years since our journey (Sixteen if you would believe - how times flies!)_

_Gandalf visits every so often to inform me what I am missing. He tells me Erebor is now more prosperous than it ever was, which is good to hear indeed. _

_I am tempted at times to leave Bag End on a spontaneous holiday. I do wish I could see Erebor again, Lake Town and Mirkwood too. But my dreadful cousin Lobelia has her sights set on my home even more than usual, and I fear it might just give her the excuse she needs to take it._

_I look forward to hearing back from you. Don't leave out any details!_

_Give my best to Thorin and family._

_Your Burglar,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

"Who's B-b-il-bo-?" Drúdin asked, peering from his seat at the letter in his mother's hands.

"Bilbo," Hayden said, "You know who he is – I tell you stories with him in them all the time."

"_I_ know who he is," Thodin said proudly, "He was the burglar in the Quest for Erebor."

"That's right," Hayden smiled.

"Then where is he?" Drúdin asked.

"He's living in the Shire," Hayden explained, "That's his home – he's a hobbit, you see."

"A… hobbit?" Drúdin repeated with a frown. "Sounds funny."

"They live in little round houses in the ground," Thodin said enthusiastically, "And- and they have _big_ feet and curly hair."

"Can _we_ go to the Shire?" Drúdin asked.

Hayden faltered. She had always wanted to visit the Shire, but time had gotten the better of her. Now it was hard enough to find time for herself with three growing boys.

"We will one day, love," Hayden said, "But right now you both need to have baths and get ready."

"Do I have to have a bath?" Thodin groaned.

"_Yes_, you do," Hayden said firmly, "I'll not have you trampling down to the hall the way you are now – you're a Prince of Erebor remember."

"Well… it _is_ my birthday," Thodin said, grinning slyly, "So really if I say I don't want a bath-"

"Now you listen here, _Prince _Thodin," Hayden smirked, poking his stomach playfully, "Just because you're _twelve _today does not mean you can go smelling out the entire kingdom."

Thodin giggled as her fingers tickled his belly, "I can try but."

"You try very hard," Hayden smiled, kissing him on the cheek. She rose from her seat by the fire and ushered both boys into the corridor towards the bathroom. "The bath should be ready. Please don't flood the bathroom this time – _Thodin_."

Thodin looked back over his shoulder with a careless grin and skipped off to the bathroom, Drúdin close behind him.

"I'll be in Frerin's room if you need me!" Hayden called after them, hoping against hope this time they wouldn't create the mess they usually did.

The one-year-old dwarfling in question was napping in his room; the blankets tucked tight around him so only his mess of tangled blonde hair could be seen beneath it.

The boy's rooms were in a separate corridor not far from Hayden and Thorin's bedroom. Each had their own room, to which they had made their own over time.

Thodin's was the first in the corridor, the largest of the three. He had a double bed that he managed to fill all the space of while sleeping despite his size, adorned with pillows and thick blankets. There was a small fireplace to the side and the floor was littered with the wooden weapons he had collected. Three of the walls were a solid blue, but one had a painting of the entire Line of Durin so far, completed by Hayden herself.

Drúdin's room was almost identical to Thodin's, apart from the blank blue walls, which he had filled with drawings of his own. Now seven years old, Drúdin had managed to master writing in the common tongue and Dwarvish runes, to which could be seen pinned beside his bed. There were also pieces of parchment with drawings, whether he had sat himself down in the training field and drawn a nearby tree or had sketched what he thought the three smelly trolls from his parent's stories looked like.

The only of the three that hadn't been fully personalised yet was Frerin's. He slept in the cot still that had been used by both his older brothers before him and many of the toys in the room were hand-me-down's too. What made his room so special, however, was that it had been Thorin's brother's room during their childhood. With Thodin in Thorin's room and Drúdin in Dís, they didn't have much of a choice but to give Frerin's old room to the second of his name. But they knew that when the time came that they could tell Frerin about his uncle, he would respect the room more than anyone.

As Hayden opened the door and stepped into her youngest son's room she heard him stir beneath the blankets, stretching out his stiff limbs. She came to hover over the crib and gently pushed away the stray hairs that had fallen over his face. As she did this, his eyelids crept open and he peered up at her with lazy eyes.

"Hello, darling," she smiled gently, "Time to get ready."

The dwarfling let out a small groan and pulled his arms free of the blankets to reach up to his mother. He was always so sweet during the day, hardly complaining but _very_ talkative compared to what little words he knew and he had a habit of being particularly grumpy when he woke.

"Now my special boy," she said sweetly, pulling him up into her arms. He wiped his bleary eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. "You have to have a bath, then we have Thodin's party."

"No," he murmured.

"_Yes_ bath," Hayden said, "You don't want to go to your party all smelly do you?" She poked him playfully on the belly and he let out a muffled giggle.

She kissed him softly atop his mass of curls and continued along the well-worn path back to the bathroom, where she could hear the usual splashing and giggling echoing from.

"Don't tell me you two aren't done yet?"

Thodin didn't look up, too preoccupied playing with his toy boat. Drúdin however peered over at his mother through the gaps in his hair, which was plastered over his head as he attempted to wash it.

"What are you doing, Drú?" Hayden smiled.

"Dad says spend most time on hair," Drúdin explained, "So I'm… doing that."

"Did he now?" Hayden smirked.

"Mhm and I want hair just like his," Drúdin said.

"I'm sure you will one day," Hayden smiled.

She went to the change table that was placed near the bath and placed Frerin onto it so she could undress him. The dwarfling wriggled and squirmed impatiently, kicking his legs out hard. His development was progressing just like his brothers – slower than a human child's. He had just mastered how to roll over and was almost at the crawling stage, though not quite yet. Because he was premature though it seemed he would always be slightly smaller than his siblings, but that could always change as he grew.

Thodin and Drúdin stumbled out of the bath together, covered in bubbles and shivering. Thodin took the largest towel on the rack and wrapped his brother up in it first before he began to dry himself with another. Hayden would never mention to him that she noticed these little things he did for Drúdin when he thought no one was watching, but they always managed to make her smile.

"Race you," Thodin grinned. He sped off with his towel wrapped around him out of the bathroom to his bedroom.

"Hey, wait up!" Drúdin cried. He tried to wrap the overly large towel around himself so he wouldn't trip on it before he started unsteadily after his brother.

"Be careful!" Hayden called after them. Their races from the bathroom often ended in one or even both dwarflings sporting a large bruise on their forehead or knees from their eagerness to win.

The formal robes that all three Princes wore were somewhat similar, despite their sizes. They varied in the shade of blue (the colour of royalty) and the runes that were printed along the edges.

Frerin that night was to wear a lighter shade of navy blue, though his outfit only consisted of pants, a warm tunic and smart little boots. It may have been easy enough to dress him if he hadn't continued to squirm, giggling every so often when he knew he was succeeding in annoying his mother.

"Alright cheeky," Hayden said, picking him up from his change table, "Let's hope your brother's haven't killed each other yet."

"Drú?" she called, as she made her way to his room. She heard an undistinguishable grunt in return.

He was sitting on the floor of his room, bootlace in hand trying to do them up, but having no luck. His little brow was furrowed in concentration and he was huffing impatiently to himself as his fingers seemed to knot themselves with the string.

Hayden smiled and went to place Frerin gently on the rug by the fire, before she knelt down in front of her second son to help him. Once she had finished she held out her hands for him to take and helped him off the ground.

His outfit was more elaborate than Frerin's, with a thick jumper, tunic and smart pants, all a deep blue colouring, aside from the black boots.

"Very smart, darling," she smiled, whilst straightening his shirt and hair.

"Mum, can you do my braids?" Thodin asked from the doorway.

For an early birthday present Balin and Dwalin had given Thodin new dress robes, but Hayden had not been allowed to see them. Now she knew why.

If her eldest had looked like his father before, it was nothing compared to now. He wore robes almost identical to Thorin's favourites, from the navy blue tunic to the thick fur coat. Even the way his hair fell over his shoulders mimicked his father.

"Oh, Thodin," Hayden smiled. She had to fight not to become teary at the sight. Twelve years ago he had been so small and helpless; now he looked so grown up. "You look wonderful."

Thodin shrugged and scuffed his boot against the ground.

"Come here, I'll braid your hair," Hayden said.

When she had finished, clasping the two separate braids with the family beads, she kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

"Alright – let's go have a party," she said.

Thodin grinned excitedly.

Hayden picked Frerin up and settled him on her hip before she led the boys out of their bedroom corridor and down to the main walk of the west wing.

"Where's dad?" Drúdin asked.

"He's helping prepare with the party," Hayden said unflinchingly, and luckily so, or Thorin might have had her head for ruining the surprise. While he technically _was_ preparing for the party, he was finishing up the last touches of Thodin's surprise present that was to be given that night.

"Is- is Dala coming?" Drúdin asked.

"Of course she's coming, darling," Hayden smiled, "This is our family party."

"Oh…" Drúdin said, "So… _everyone_'s coming?"

"Yes, everyone."

"Even Bofur?"

"Even Bofur."

Drúdin grinned to himself – Bofur was always a party favourite with the young Princes.

When they had reached the entrance to the hall, of which there was already a considerable amount of chatter and music echoing out of, Hayden redoubled her grip on Frerin and knelt down so she was eye level with Thodin and Drúdin.

"Now, best behaviour both of you," she said, whilst straightening Thodin's hair and Drúdin's shirt, "Make sure you say hello to everyone and be polite – _even _to Uncle Dwalin. And absolutely _no_ food fights, no matter how much Bofur pays you."

"Yes, mama."

Thodin faltered. "Yes, mum."

"Good boys," she kissed them both on the top of the head before straightening up and leading the way through the doors to the hall.

Guests filled the hall, with tables of food lining all the walls and a band playing in the corner. Being Thodin's birthday party, it was only their closest friends and family who were invited.

"Well, who might these handsome lads be," Dís smiled warmly, "Why, they cannot be my nephews!"

"It's us, Aunt Dís!" Drúdin cried, running up to her enthusiastically, eager to prove it was really him.

"And don't you look wonderful," she smiled in return, pressing a kiss to his hair while he hugged her legs. "Come on, Thodin. Don't tell me you're too old now to give your own Aunt a hug?"

Thodin grinned and giggled before joining his brother in hugging his aunt.

"Happy birthday, love," she said.

"Well, hello hello," Kili said, approaching the group with a grin and two ale's in his grasp, "Fancy seeing you lot here."

"Very funny, Kili," Hayden smirked.

"Ah, thank you, love," Dís said, reaching out to take the extra ale from him.

"Not for you," Kili said playfully, "For the birthday lad, of course."

"Really?" Thodin grinned excitedly, eyeing the ale.

"No!" Hayden said firmly. She sent Kili a well-aimed glare as he chuckled to himself.

"Only a few more years and you can drink as many of these as you want," Kili informed Thodin, who's face had dropped in disappointment.

"Over my dead body he will," Hayden said.

"How are we all, then?" Kili asked, ruffling Drúdin's hair with a smile. "Ready for a good old fashioned food fight? I've heard Bofur's upped the ante this time."

"Absolutely not," Hayden said exasperatedly. "Thodin, Drú, why don't you go say hello to everyone and get some dinner?"

"Okay," Thodin said. He nudged Drúdin in the shoulder for him to follow and gave Kili a playful elbow in the thigh as he passed.

"I'm trying to raise them to be gentlemen, Kili," Hayden said, "Why do you hate me?"

"They're dwarves," Kili said.

"They're _my_ sons," Hayden retorted.

"Ah well," Kili shrugged, "Frerin still has a chance to become a gentleman, hey little guy?"

He held out his arms for the dwarfling and Frerin went willingly to him wearing a small cheeky grin that matched Kili's.

"You become cuter by the day," Dís cooed, gently pinching Frerin's cheek.

"Ah, the days that she used to say that to us," Fili said, suddenly appearing beside the group.

"Good evening, brother," Kili grinned, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Neither did I," Fili said, sighing slightly, "But she insisted."

"Because _she_ certainly didn't want to miss out because of a little sickness," Dura said, appearing at Fili's side. She reached out an arm to wind it around Fili's for support while her other hand rested against her back due to the pressure from her pregnant stomach.

"Oh Dura, you really didn't have to come," Hayden said concernedly.

"No really, I am fine," Dura assured her, "Fili worries, is all."

"As is my right," Fili defended.

"Grandmamma," said a little voice.

Dala, now six years old like Drúdin, was tugging at Dís dress with an excited grin. She wore a beautiful red dress that matched her father's robes and her long blonde hair fell in ringlets over her shoulders.

"Hello, beautiful," Dís smiled, picking the dwarfling up with ease and resting her on her hip. "You look so pretty, little one."

Dala smiled timidly and shrugged her shoulders, her hair falling in front of her face.

"Have you eaten yet?" Dís asked. If she fussed over her nephews it was nothing to how she did with her granddaughter.

"I think Thodin and Drú have just gone to get dinner," Hayden said, "Why don't you join them?"

Dala smiled and looked to her mother and father for permission first.

"Go on, darling," Fili said, "But be careful."

Dala's smile widened and she clambered down from Dís hold to run off excitedly in search of her cousins.

"Would you care for a drink, your Majesty?" a dwarf asked, offering Hayden a plate with mugs of ale placed on it.

"I think I will tonight, thank you," Hayden said, taking a mug with a smile.

Kili gasped and covered Frerin's eyes with his hand, "Don't look, Frerin – you don't need to be exposed to such things."

"Oh, stop," Hayden scoffed, "You know I rarely drink these days."

"That's what all alcoholics say," Kili murmured to Frerin.

The dwarfling merely giggled at the sound of Kili's voice and latched onto one of his braids to chew on.

"And besides, I think I'll be needing it tonight," Hayden added.

"Why do you say that?" Dura asked.

Hayden opened her mouth to answer when, as if on schedule, a cry issued from the crowd of guests.

"Give me my money, Bofur!"  
>"Good lord," Hayden sighed, taking a significant sip from her ale.<p>

"Where is your better half, if I may ask?" Dís asked.

"A very good question," Hayden said. "We'll be starting presents soon, Dura find yourself a seat before they all hog them."

Dura laughed, "I will."

"Do you want me to take him?" Hayden asked about Frerin in Kili's arms.

"No no," Kili smiled, bouncing Frerin in his arms, "I still have a lot more corrupting to do."

Hayden smirked and sent him a playful glare before bidding them goodbye and making off into the crowd in the direction of Thodin's cry. She said hello to a few dwarves along the way, some members of Thorin's council, others close friends and even Company members.

"Gloin – hello," Hayden smiled, spotting the familiar red haired dwarf in the crowd.

"Good evening, my Queen," Gloin said, bowing respectfully.

"I'm glad you could make it," Hayden said, "Did Thodin come to say hello to you?"

"He did, though in passing," Gloin said, chuckling slightly, "He was a little preoccupied with a gambling issue."

"Yes, well… what can I say," Hayden said, half sighing.

"You remember my lad, Gimli?" the dwarf said, turning around to pat a younger almost miniature of him on the shoulder.

"Of course I remember him," Hayden smiled – how could she forget?

"My Queen," Gimli said, bowing low to her, "You look wonderful this evening."

"Well thank you, Gimli," she said, "It's been so long since I last saw you – how have you been?"

"Very well, your Majesty, thank you," the dwarf said, "Keeping busy with work, as is the way."

"Good to hear," Hayden smiled. "I'm sorry, I have to rush off – you haven't seen my delight of an eldest son around, have you?"

Gloin pointed in a direction through the crowd, with a small smirk.

"Thank you – see you later," she said.

And Gloin was right, though much to Hayden's relief she found Thodin had already been pacified. He was standing with his arms crossed looking rather annoyed by Thorin's legs, while he chatted to Bofur.

She caught Thodin's eye immediately and crossed her arms, and he slunk further behind his father's legs. Thorin noticed this and looked up curiously to see Hayden not far away.

"Who do I need to apologise to this time for our son?" Hayden asked as she approached.

"Not necessary," Thorin said, "A little misunderstanding with Bofur, is all."

"I won it from him!" Thodin growled, stomping his foot.

"Enough, Thodin," Thorin said firmly.

"You look lovely as ever, Hayden," Bofur grinned in her direction.

"As do you, Bofur," she smirked in return.

"I try, really I do," the dwarf said playfully, "'Scuse me, I'm due for another ale."

He sent Thodin a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

"What was _one_ of the things I told you specifically _not_ to do before we came here, Thodin?" Hayden asked tersely.

"Well… really you said no _food fighting_ with Bofur," Thodin pointed out, "Not _betting_."

"Don't you push your luck," Hayden said, "Where's Drú?"

"With Dala," Thodin shrugged, "Can I go see Uncle Balin?"

"Go on," Hayden said.

Thodin grinned happily and ran off through the crowd.

"He'll come out with presents tonight and I'll be left with heart failure," Hayden said, taking a sip from her ale.

"Drinking already?" Thorin mused.

"I thought I'd get a head start," Hayden smirked, "Do you want some?"

"I won't say no to that," Thorin said. He took the mug from her and had a hearty sip before handing it back to her. "He was _betting_. At twelve years old."

"He has influences," Hayden said, "Drú _is_ with Dala isn't he?"

"Aye, I checked," Thorin said, "And Frerin?"

"With Kili."

"Should we be so lucky as to get a night to ourselves?" Thorin smirked hopefully, "If they are tired enough after this."

"Don't count on it," Hayden smiled.

"I will not," Thorin said, "But one can always hope." Hayden laughed at that. "Shall we give him his presents or make him suffer longer?"

"I think he's suffered enough tonight," Hayden said thoughtfully, "You know he really would have won that money from Bofur, right?"

"Of course," Thorin smirked, "But I suppose it is important for him to learn how to lose."

"Mm, he has a habit of getting his own way," Hayden said, with a significant glance in Thorin's direction.

"Very amusing," he scoffed, "Let's just get this done, shall we?"

Like his past eleven birthdays, Thodin sat on a table in the middle of the hall where he would open his presents, always with a great amount of enthusiasm. This year was no different from others – he was spoilt rotten.

Already he had received more new toys, books and clothes than he needed – and even a slingshot (which Hayden scolded Kili for with a glare).

Last of all was Thorin and Hayden's present, of which Thorin had been finishing earlier that day. He approached Thodin with a long box wrapped in a nice ribbon, and not without an excited smile of his own.

Thodin spared no mind to the wrapping and practically hauled the box open, sending paper and ribbons flying around him. What was inside made his eyes fly wide open.

"Dad!" he cried, grinning from his father to the box over again.

"Take it out," Thorin smiled.

Thodin's grin widened and he produced a long wooden sword from the box – a replica of Orcrist, only perfect for Thodin's size. He stood up on the table and looked in wonder at the sword. "Wow," he muttered.

"Do you like it?" Hayden asked.

"_Like _it?" Thodin laughed. He launched himself into his father's arms from the table. Thorin caught him with a grunt and held him as Thodin hugged him with all his might.

"Thanks, dad," he murmured.

"You're welcome, son," Thorin whispered back, "Happy birthday."

Thorin let him go so he could gently fall back to the floor, and he immediately ran full force into Hayden.

"Happy birthday, my darling," Hayden smiled, kissing the top of his head, "Don't you go hurting anyone with that, though. It's just for practice."

"Right," Thodin nodded. His eyes however, darted dangerously to where Bofur stood in the crowd.

"No no," Thorin said, catching Thodin quickly around the middle before he could charge. "Would you like to make a speech?"

"A speech?" Thodin repeated, wide eyed, "Like you?"

Thorin smiled, "Go on – you can do it."

Thodin nodded determinedly and jumped nimbly back onto the table, tapping his new sword against the wood to gain the crowd's attention. It was times like this Hayden was always thankful he had inherited Thorin's confidence.

"Um…" Thodin frowned, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Well… it's my birthday so… thanks for coming. And um… I love you all, even if you'll just be my peasants when I'm King one day."

He paused for a moment and frowned, confused as to why the crowd was laughing at that. He looked to his father, who was smothering his laughter with his hand. Thorin motioned for him to continue.

"Uh, that's it," Thodin shrugged, "Oh! But _when_ I'm King I want lots of that stuff." He pointed with his sword to the mug of ale in Dwalin's grasp and the crowd burst into laughter and cheers again.

Thodin still had no idea what was so great, but he took the praise anyway with a shrug and a careless grin.

"Hey uncle Dwalin! Wanna see how sharp this sword is-?"

"No, Thodin," Thorin said, hoisting his son from the table and onto the floor again. "For practicing only, remember."

"Mama?" Drúdin asked, tugging on Hayden's dress.

"Mhm sweetie?"

"Can- can I stay with Aunt Dís?" he asked, staring up at her with his innocent brown eyes.

"What do you mean, darling?" Hayden asked.

"Aunt Dís says- said we could stay with her now," Drúdin said, now smiling hopefully.

Hayden met Thorin's curious gaze and shrugged. She picked Drúdin up and set him on her hip. "Let's just see how many ales Aunt Dís has had before we make a decision."

It turned out Dís _was_ sober and had willingly agreed to taking on the Princes for the night.

"I'm having Dala in my quarters tonight," Dís explained, "So I said to Drú he could come aswell, and the others if they wanted to."

"Well of course they won't refuse a night with you," Hayden smiled, "I just worry for _your_ sanity."

"Nonsense, if I could handle Fili and Kili at their age I can survive one night with four dwarflings," Dís shrugged.

"Four?" Hayden repeated, "Oh Dís, I can't let you take Frerin too. That would be too much-"

"Not at all, stop fussing," Dís assured her, "Kili is down the corridor from my quarters and you are only in the opposite wing. They never get to stay with me anyway."

"Well…"

"Please, mama?" Drúdin said sweetly. He pouted and widened his eyes, a look which _always_ succeeded in ruining her.

"If it isn't too much trouble for you," she decided eventually, "It would be nice to have a night alone."

"Wonderful," Dís smiled, clapping her hands and taking Drúdin into her open arms.

"But if something goes wrong or you need _anything_-"

"You'll be right down the hall," Dís finished, with a warm smile. She lent forward and gave Hayden a kiss on the cheek, "Enjoy yourself – you deserve it."

Hayden stood alone for a minute, rubbing her eyes with her hand and taking a deep breath. She hadn't had a night without her boys for a _long_ time. She didn't know what to do with herself now.

"You will _never_ guess what just happened," Hayden said to Thorin, once she had found him in the considerable crowd.

Thorin winced, "I knew I should have waited to give him the sword-"

"No no – it's not Thodin," Hayden cut in quickly.

"Oh?" Thorin raised an eyebrow, noting her smile.

"Your wonderful amazing sister has just offered to take our darling children for the night," Hayden said, barely holding back her excited grin.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure she is sober?" Thorin asked.

"The first thing I checked," Hayden said, "But she's clean – she took them _willingly_."

Thorin laughed, "Well then." He reached to his side and grabbed two full tankards of ale, handing one to Hayden and keeping the other. "To Dís," he toasted, raising his mug.

"To Dís," Hayden smirked, meeting her mug with his.

And so preceded their first night fully alone together since Frerin's birth and they most certainly made the most of it.


	17. Our Story

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – OUR STORY**

**_"It simply isn't an adventure worth telling if there aren't any dragons."  
><em>J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>March, 2962 TA<em>

Raising children in Middle Earth had its ups and downs for Hayden. Initially she thought only of the positives – they were always outside being active, never sitting indoors glued to a television. _That_ and she didn't have to worry about teaching them how to drive a car.

Then the disadvantages began to show themselves over time. What would happen if they became sick? Or if their kingdom was attacked and they couldn't defend themselves?

But perhaps the one thing that worried Hayden the most was their education.

Of course growing up in the advanced world she had gave her a high opinion on that, whereas Thorin tended to value training and physical hard work over learning how to read and write.

So when the time came Drúdin needed to be taught the basics, and with Frerin not far behind him, Hayden knew she couldn't entrust it all onto poor Balin. And who better a person to teach their sons than… well, her.

"Thodin, why aren't you reading?" Hayden asked.

It was a warm spring day Under the Mountain, which was what made the three Princes so reluctant to be sitting indoors _learning_ rather than rolling in the dirt they always seemed to find on the training grounds. Hayden had adopted the library in the west wing as their designated study area.

Thodin shrugged, flicking a crumbled up piece of parchment between his fingers. "Don't want to read."

"I know you don't, but it's important you learn about this," Hayden encouraged. She leant forward to see what page he was on. "See that? That's about the Battle of Azanulbizar – isn't that interesting?"

Thodin scoffed, "I'd rather be fighting in it – not reading about it."

"You know your father was in that battle," Hayden pointed out.

Thodin perked up slightly, "Really?"

Hayden nodded, "Keep reading and you'll see."

With a renewed interest Thodin turned back to the book and read on eagerly. Drúdin had slipped off quietly to find a new book – ever the book worm, like his mother – while Frerin was sat to Hayden's left, scribbling on a blank piece of parchment with a quill and coloured ink Thorin had made him.

"What's that you're drawing, Frerin?" Hayden asked.

Frerin looked up and scratched his nose. He had somehow managed to get little smudges of ink over his face and even in his hair.

"Mm… bird," he said eventually, pointing proudly to the paper.

"Oh yes, I can see it now," Hayden smiled. Truly it looked more like a bunch of scribbles than anything else, but he _was_ only five years old after all. "A very colourful bird," she added playfully.

Frerin giggled and went to chew on the end of the quill in his hand, when Hayden quickly pulled it away from his mouth.

"No no, not for eating," she said, "Draw."

Frerin stared at her for a moment, confused as to why he couldn't eat the colourful stick. He eventually shrugged and went back to drawing his 'bird.'

"Mum?" Came Drúdin's voice from between the bookcases behind them.

"What is it, Drú?"

"Can you tell the future?"

Hayden looked up from Frerin's drawing with a frown. She met Thodin's gaze, and he seemed just as confused as her. Then he shrugged and went back to reading.

"What was that?" Hayden asked.

Drúdin appeared from behind a bookcase, holding a small stack of papers in his hands.

"I asked if you could tell the future?" Drúdin repeated.

Now Drúdin was a smart dwarfling for his age – everyone knew that. Which was why Hayden was so taken aback to see that he was actually asking a serious question.

"Of course not, love," she said, half laughing, "Why on earth would you ask that?"

Drúdin bit his lip, frowning as he turned back to the parchment in his hands.

"Well…" he began, slowly walking towards her, "I was looking for something new to read and I found some of your drawings…"

"And?"

"And this one looks like _me_… but it's _not_ me," he said, his frown deepening, "Or I don't think it's me."

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked, adopting a frown of her own.

Drúdin silently handed her over the stack of papers and pointed to the one at the very top. Hayden's breath caught in her throat.

"Whoa that _does_ look like Drú," Thodin said, leaning over the table to stare at the drawing, "Cool mum, you never said you could tell the future!"

"No- no I can't it's-" Hayden paused. She looked to both boys, with their identical curious expressions, and sighed. "Come sit, Drú."

Drúdin took the seat next to Thodin, so they were both sitting across from their mother, leaning forward eagerly.

She had always meant to tell them where she was actually from. Her and Thorin agreed to explain it when they were old enough, and with that would come stories of their uncles and grandparents – the family they would never know. But as time went on Hayden resorted to practically avoiding the topic, which was easy enough to do. Now however, she felt like she had no choice.

"I have to explain something to you both – something very important-"

"Can you tell the future?" Thodin interrupted eagerly.

"No, Thodin."

"Are you some kind of witch?"

"No, Thodin."

"Then are you _from _the future?"

Hayden faltered, "Well actually… _yes_."

Thodin physically gaped, his mouth hanging wide open. Drúdin looked like he had just copped a whack in the head from one of his brothers.

"I told you about our journey to reclaim Erebor," Hayden explained, "But I never told you how I came to be apart of the Company."

"This isn't going to be like one of Dala's stupid love stories, is it?" Thodin groaned.

"Not exactly," Hayden said, smiling slightly, "You know I'm not a dwarf."

"Mhm, but we love you anyway," Drúdin said sweetly.

"Thank you, Drú," Hayden smiled, "And I wasn't born in Erebor… but then I wasn't born _in_ Middle Earth, either."

"Where else _is_ there?" Thodin frowned.

"I don't know how to explain it to you boys, because I still don't understand it myself," Hayden said honestly, "I think the best way to say it is that I'm from another world… a world in the future."

Silence again. Thodin actually laughed out loud and Drúdin stopped to rub his eyes.

"You're joking with us?" Thodin said, "Is this a prank from Kili?"

"No, it's not a prank," Hayden said, "It's important you understand this."

Thodin and Drúdin exchanged a glance.

"You're from another world?" Drúdin repeated, "What other world is there? There's no maps-"

"No, there's no maps, because I _think_ that I'm the only one here from that world," Hayden said.

Thodin gaped, "That is so _cool_!"

"Thank you, Thodin," Hayden laughed, "Can I get on with my story now?"

"Yes, tell us!" Drúdin said excitedly.

"Well then, my boys," Hayden smiled, "This is the fascinating, wonderful, action-packed story of how I met your father."

_…_

_The black haired man nodded sharply and walked forward towards Hayden. She stepped back wearily and raised her tennis racket._

_"Look, I don't know who you are but I will use this if I have to," Hayden warned._

_He stopped and put his hands up near his face in response._

_"I mean you no harm, my lady," he said, his voice a deep baritone, "I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." And he gave her a small bow._

_That was about as much as Hayden could take. Her tennis racket clattered to the ground noisily as she fainted-_

__…__

"Wait- you _fainted_?" Thodin repeated incredulously.

"_Yes_, I _fainted_," Hayden sighed.

Thodin burst into a fit of laughter, collapsing back into his chair and clutching his stomach. Drúdin giggled a little and then leant forward further over the table.

"What happened next?" he asked eagerly.

"Well…"

_…_

_"Excuse me," the pretty librarian said shyly._

_Hayden turned to look back, but the girl's eyes were on no one but Thorin._

_"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked._

_Thorin frowned and took a moment to reply, "Actually I-"_

_"Actually he's my husband," Hayden said sharply._

_Balancing the books in one arm, she grabbed Thorin by the hand and dragged him away from the longing gaze of the librarian._

_When they had exited the library, Hayden saw out of the corner of her eye Thorin raise his eyebrows, staring at her._

_"What?" she asked innocently. _

_"You told that lass I was your husband," Thorin stated._

_"Oh, right that," she laughed nervously, hoping her hair hid her blush, "I just- I don't appreciate girls drooling all over you… uh- because you're a King and… uh- you need to be treated with respect," she finished stupidly._

_"I do not know what you mean by women 'drooling all over me,'" Thorin said, "But it seems to me that you are a bit jealous."_

_Hayden bit her lip nervously and avoided his gaze, suddenly finding the cover of a book she was holding very interesting._

_"I'm not jealous. I'm a grown woman, I don't get jealous," she said._

_"Really?" he said, "So in saying I was your husband you were merely protecting me from other women?"_

_She nodded confidently, though still didn't meet his gaze._

_"Then why are you still holding my hand-?"_

__…__

"This is boring," Thodin said, "Get to the part where you kill some orcs."

"I'm never going to get there if you keep interrupting, am I?" Hayden said.

Drúdin frowned to himself, "But I thought you and dad got married _after_ the quest."

"We did."

"Then why did you say-?"

"Because I didn't want any other woman looking at your father," Hayden said smartly.

"Ooh, mum got jealous," Thodin teased.

"_I_ wouldn't want anyone looking at dad," Drúdin agreed wholeheartedly, "You did good shutting that lady down."

He seemed so adamant and oddly proud of her past actions that Hayden couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Would've been better if you had chopped her head off for it," Thodin suggested, "Or even had a fight to the death – _that _would've made a good story."

"I'll try better next time," Hayden smiled, "Can I continue now?"

Thodin nodded with an air of mocking pompousness and motioned for her to continue.

_…_

_"How long did it take you to grow your hair?" Hayden asked, genuinely curious._

_Thorin chuckled and shook his head, "Around 195 years."_

_"That's a long time," Hayden observed lightly._

_"Yes, it is."_

_"So you're… 173 years older than me?"_

_"Are you repulsed by that?" Thorin asked._

_Hayden shook her head and leaned slightly closer to him, encouraged when he didn't protest. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest and she became slightly lightheaded when she felt her breath on her lips. When their lips were almost brushing together she whispered to him._

_"Quite the opposite, actually."_

_And she closed the gap between their lips and kissed him-_

__…__

"Ew, mum!" Drúdin cringed.

"You said it wouldn't be a stupid love story," Thodin groaned, his face contorted in a painful grimace.

"It's part of the story," Hayden said innocently, though she was wearing a small, pleased smirk, "And besides, if _that_ hadn't happened then you all wouldn't be sitting here today."

"Rather that then listening to your mushy stories," Thodin muttered.

"_Anyway_, where was I?" Hayden said, "Oh right…"

_…_

_"Will you? Will you come with me to Erebor?" Thorin whispered._

_She considered him for a moment. Her brown eyes met his stormy grey ones, and slowly she nodded. Thorin's face split into a smile and his eyes lit up._

_He stood up on the steps and offered Hayden his hand, which she took smiling. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her._

_"I love you," he whispered, after he had pulled back from her._

_"I love you too, Thorin," she smiled, hoping that this time starting a new life would be easier with him by her side._

__…__

"So that's it?" Thodin gaped, "You just left with him?"

"That's one way to put it."

"But what about all your stuff?" Thodin asked, "What about England?"

"I brought nearly everything I owned with me," Hayden explained, "And as for England… well, I would rather have started a new life here with your father than live a life in England without him."

Thodin gagged and Drúdin crinkled his nose in half a smile, half a cringe.

"Sometimes I wish I had a daughter, you know," Hayden sighed, "She would understand this."

"Please don't have another baby," Thodin said, "Last time you did that we ended up with Frerin."

As if on cue they all turned in unison to the youngest of their number, who had taken advantage of his mother's distraction to begin chewing the end of the quill.

"Leave him alone," Hayden said, smiling gently as she pried the quill from his grip and wiped his face lovingly clean of blue ink marks.

"Shall I keep telling the story?" she asked.

"We know the rest of it but," Thodin pointed out, "You're in Rivendell and then the big Goblin guy comes and then Bilbo and the dragon, blah blah-"

"Yeah, we want to know who _that_ is," Drúdin said, pointing to the drawing lying on the table.

"Right, I suppose I did get a little side tracked," Hayden smiled sheepishly, "Did you wonder why I never mentioned any of my family from England?"

Thodin and Drúdin stared at her silently and then exchanged a glance with one another.

_…_

_"__I-" Hayden paused, "I just understand what Harry has been through."_

_"The Potter lad?" Thorin asked._

_Hayden nodded silently and Thorin's frown deepened._

_"__How do you mean?"_

_Hayden took a deep breath and purposely avoided his piercing stormy grey gaze. When she eventually talked she did so slowly and quietly, "I never knew my parents. They died when I was very young, so I grew up in an orphanage. I left when I turned 18 and started a life for myself, but it's been really hard and I haven't always had people around to help me like Harry did."_

__…__

"Wait, what?" Thodin gaped.

Hayden sighed and shrugged. She wanted to avoid the piercing curious gazes of her sons but she couldn't bring herself to look away from them. They did deserve to know this, after all.

"But mum-" Thodin frowned, "You- you can't have been _alone_?"

"I wasn't all the time," Hayden said gently, "I had people to care for me for a certain part of my life… but _technically_ I suppose I was alone."

"Oh, mum," Drúdin said. His wide brown eyes had filled with tears and he slipped down from his chair and ran around the table to her.

"Oh love, it's okay," she smiled gently. She lifted him up to sit on her lap and he wrapped his arms tight around her neck.

"Not alone now, mum," he murmured, "We're here."

Hayden bit her lip hard, barely holding back tears of her own.

"I know," she smiled, "Thank you, my darling." She caught Thodin's gaze across the table from where he sat stunned and smiled gently.

"Now, let's get on to the fun part, hm?" she said, smiling wider now.

Thodin nodded and sniffled a little himself before sitting up eagerly to hear what was next.

_…_

_"__This is stupid," Hayden said, in denial, "There's no way he's- he's… my brother died with my parents!"_

_"__So did my sister," Harvey said softly, "So to speak… after my parents died I never saw my sister again."_

_"__Your parents died?" Hayden asked him._

_"__In a bus crash," Harvey answered heavily. _

_Hayden shook her head disbelievingly and stepped closer to him._

_"__You really are Harvey Parker, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded._

_Hayden clapped her hand over her mouth and tears sprung to her eyes. _

_"__Oh my god," she whispered, "There's never a freaking dull moment is there?"_

_"__So… you're my sister?" Harvey asked, "You're Hayden Park-_

__…__

"_WHAT?_" the resounding cry echoed around the room, only this time it was both Thodin and Drúdin who had interrupted.

"_Brother_?" Drúdin cried.

"Who is _Harvey Parker_?" Thodin gaped.

Hayden smiled and nodded down to the drawing of Harvey on the table, which Drúdin had thought was himself.

"_Him_?" Thodin asked, wide eyed.

"That's him," Hayden smiled, "My brother."

"But… if he's your brother," Drúdin frowned, "That means he's our…?"

"Uncle."

"So where is he?" Thodin asked.

"He… felt he would be happier back in England – it was his home too," Hayden explained, "So we went to Rivendell and Lady Galadriel sent him back."

"Why didn't he want to stay but?" Drúdin asked.

"Yeah, didn't he want to meet us?" Thodin asked, looking genuinely heartbroken.

"Oh, don't say that darling," Hayden said gently, "Harvey would have loved you all, believe me. But I had your father and he wanted to go back home. It was what was best for him."

"Was it?" Thodin asked.

Hayden faltered. Not a day went by when she didn't think of her brother. Sometimes she would even take out the iPhone he had given her to try getting it working, hoping she would be able to contact her brother again, but with no luck.

"I… I wish you could have met him," she sighed, "But you never know – we might just get to see him again one day."

"So that's why the drawing looks like Drú?" Thodin asked, "Because Drú looks like Uncle Harvey?"

Hayden's heart skipped a beat – _Uncle Harvey._

"Yes, he looks very much like Harvey," Hayden smiled, bouncing Drúdin on her lap, "You always did remind me of him."

Instead of looking sad at this though, Drúdin seemed more proud than anything. He had always been slightly put out being the middle child; he felt he didn't receive as much attention, with Thodin being heir and Frerin being the baby of the family. Thodin was a miniature of their father and Frerin carried on the legacy of their fallen uncle – but now Drúdin knew he was like someone that he could be proud of too.

"So we have two uncles," Thodin said, "What happened to Uncle Frerin, then?"

"Uh… you know Thodin, I think I will leave that for your father to tell you," Hayden said, "He knows the story better than I do."

"I wish we could have adventures like you," Drúdin sighed.

Hayden smiled, "Now why would you want that?"

"I want to fight trolls and dragons," Drúdin said.

"Yeah, that'd be so cool," Thodin grinned, "Then I could get a name like _Oakenshield_."

"And we could go _anywhere_ we wanted to!" Drúdin giggled.

"Like where?" Hayden smiled.

"Like… like the Shire!" Drúdin said.

"Oh I've _always_ wanted to go there," Thodin said, "And meet Bilbo Baggins! I could ask him so many questions-"

"I could answer those questions, you know," Hayden smirked playfully.

"Yeah but… it's different with a hobbit," he shrugged, "Or I guess it is, anyway."

Hayden laughed. "I still write to him, you know."

"You do?" Thodin asked eagerly, "What does he say? Did you tell him about us?"

"I haven't told him yet," Hayden said, "I did plan on it being a surprise…"

"A surprise?" Drúdin repeated.

"When Thodin was first born I planned on visiting," she explained, "But then you came Drú, and we just got too busy."

"Then why don't we go now?" Thodin suggested.

"Yes!" Drúdin agreed.

"Oh boys, I don't think that would be-"

"Why not?" Thodin asked, "Frerin's old enough now and so are we – we could have a family adventure!"

"Oh, can we mum, _please_?" Drúdin begged.

"It's a long journey and dangerous these days," Hayden sighed, "We would have to have guards and-"

"Come on, mum," Thodin pleaded, "I promise I'll have a bath every night and I'll read and- and I'll stop putting sleepy pills in Uncle Dwalin's drinks."

"_You _do that?" Hayden gaped.

Thodin shifted uneasily, "Um… _please_ can we go see Bilbo?"

Hayden looked from both boys, who were practically jumping out of their seats with excitement.

She sighed, "I'll talk to your father about it."

"Yes!"

"We're going on an adventure!"

"But don't get your hopes up too high-"

"We're going to the Shire!"

"And we're gonna kill some orcs!"

Hayden sighed and rested her chin on her palm, smiling as she watched them jumping around in joy. She turned her gaze to Frerin and he caught her finger in his hand, grinning at her sweetly.

"What do you think, my darling? Should we go to the Shire?" she asked.

Frerin hoisted his arms in the air, "Yes!"

Hayden laughed at that. She doubted he did that for himself, more like he was mimicking his brothers, but that was enough to convince her.

* * *

><p>Hayden managed to put off mentioning the trip to the Shire to Thorin for the rest of the day. She was certain there would be too many factors that could go wrong along the trip for Thorin to say yes. And then there was always the issue of leaving the Kingdom without a ruler. Of course there was always Fili, but with Dala and his now four-year-old son Fari, it wouldn't really be fair to him or Dura.<p>

Thodin and Drúdin had managed to keep quiet on the matter all through dinner, but as they walked the well worn path back to the west wing Hayden could feel their eyes boring into her, waiting for her to mention it.

"Would you like a story tonight?" Hayden asked Drúdin as she tucked him into bed.

Drúdin shook his head, no. "You said enough today."

Hayden smiled and continued to position the blankets carefully over him so he was nice and warm for the night.

"Will you ask dad now?" he asked, pulling at the edges of his quilt.

"Later tonight," she said.

"You promise?"

Hayden smiled, "Of course I promise – but I don't know what the answer will be."

"Why wouldn't he say yes?" he frowned.

"Well… there's a lot that could go wrong," Hayden said. When she saw he still looked confused she lent forward and gently wound her fingers through his hair. "Whatever we decide, it's for yours and your brother's safety – remember that. We won't do anything that might hurt you."

"But- but we won't get hurt – we'll be with you and dad," he said adamantly, "And you're _fighters_."

Hayden laughed and kissed him softly on the forehead, "I'll see what I can do – I promise."

"Love you, mum," he murmured, sinking down into his pillows.

"I love you too, my darling," she smiled, checking him over one last time before blowing out the candle by his bedside and closing the door behind her.

Having already put Frerin to bed and said goodnight to Thodin, Hayden made her way to her and Thorin's quarters where she knew he would be. It had been a long day for them both, what with juggling the boys and the kingdom's business, but she hoped she might put him in a good enough mood that night to be able to ask him without being scolded.

She entered their bedroom quietly and closed the door behind her, leaning on it and biting her lip. Thorin was dressing for bed and noted her appearance with a small smile, but he said nothing.

She continued to watch him dress, deliberating how she would start the conversation but allowing herself to become distracted by her husband. Twenty years ago that June would mark the day the Company had fallen into her apartment and her adventure had truly begun. She knew she had changed, after giving birth to three children and now fast approaching her forty-fourth birthday she could feel her body wasn't what it had been, but to her Thorin was still as irresistible as he had been when she first met him. The only notable difference was the abundance of grey hairs on his chest and head, which had spread from the once only small streaks. His hair however showed no signs of thinning whatsoever.

When he was left shirtless with only his pants on, he turned fully to stare at her with an amused frown and Hayden shook herself from her reverie.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

She bit her lip and slowly made towards him, her hands behind her back with crossed fingers.

"I have to ask you something," she said tentatively.

"Oh?" he said, cocking his eyebrow.

She approached him and wrapped her arms around his bare waist, smiling sweetly. "Something our sons suggested."

Thorin sighed, "What is it this time?"

"Guess," she teased.

He humored her for a moment and pretended to mull it over. "They want me to banish Dwalin for a day?"

"No."

"Go elf hunting?"

Hayden laughed, "No."

"Then I give up. What is it they want?"

"I told them our story today," she began.

"They already knew it," Thorin pointed out.

"Not the story of how we actually met."

"Ah," Thorin nodded, "So they know about England now?"

Hayden nodded, "Drú found a drawing I had done of Harvey and he asked if I could tell the future, because they look so alike."

Thorin laughed, "I assume they both jumped to that conclusion?"

"Thodin asked if I was a witch," she added, much to Thorin's amusement.

"So, they know about England and Harvey," Thorin said, "What does this have to do with you asking me something?"

"They kept saying how they wanted an adventure like ours," Hayden said casually, "And how much they wanted to meet Bilbo."

Thorin frowned, "Hayden, where is this going?"

"Well, Thodin suggested that we might… take a family trip," she finished. She looked up at him with a hopeful raise of her eyebrows.

"To the Shire?" Thorin asked eventually. Hayden nodded.

Thorin let out a long breath and broke away from her to sit on the edge of their bed.

"That is no short trip," he said, "Nor an easy one."

"I know that, which was why I wanted to make sure it was safe first," Hayden said gently, "And I didn't promise them anything either."

"There will be much to organise," he said, leaning back on the bed, "How long it will take us to get there and back again, how long we will stay there-"

"I know."

"Then there is who will rule while we are gone," he continued, "Not to mention who will accompany us for safety-"

"Thorin, it's alright," Hayden smiled, "We don't have to decide anything now."

Thorin's gaze flickered to her and he smiled slightly, "They will never let us live it down if we do not go."

"I know," she sighed.

He rose from the bed and went to her, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Let me talk to Balin – we will work everything out," he said softly, "Until then we should not give them an answer."

"I'm fine with that," she smiled, "As long as they're safe." She took his chin in her hand and brought his lips to hers.

He deepened their kiss with ease and pulled her flush against his bare chest, their skin well accustomed to each other's touch. When one of his hands made to wander the path from her hip to her behind however, it was her turn to pull out of his embrace.

"I have to take that drink if we're going to do this tonight," she whispered.

Thorin sighed and pulled away from her, "That is a mood killer, if anything."

"Don't be like that, you know I don't take it for no reason," she defended, "We can't risk an… accident."

"Will nothing I say convince you otherwise?" he asked, looking quite deflated.

Hayden approached him and put a gentle hand against his cheek, "We have three sons, Thorin. Isn't that enough?"

"With you, it will never be enough," he said sweetly, catching her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Yeah well, you try the _giving birth_ part and then we'll see what your opinion on the matter is," she said smartly.

"It still wouldn't change it."

"You, Thorin Oakenshield, are full of nothing but testosterone," she said, "And risk having _another_ boy? I don't think so."

"We won't know unless we try," he added hopefully.

"I'm too old to have another baby, Thorin."

"You just happened to be married to a 200 year old dwarf and you say that _you_ are old?" he teased.

"Well… maybe not as old as you, but old enough to know when _enough is enough_," she said firmly. She went to him to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "And you're 217 – you can't keep rounding it down the rest of your life."

"If you are too old for another child then _I_ will be 200 for at least another fifty years," he retorted.

She laughed, "Fair enough." With another chaste kiss she pushed him away lightly and made for the door to their bathroom

"Don't start without me," she added over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she heard him say from the bed and she closed the door behind her, the both of them wearing lingering grins.


	18. Concerning Adventures

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – CONCERNING ADVENTURES**

**I apologise for the unusually long wait for this chapter - university has me under the pump more than ever so don't be surprised if it is a little longer until chapter nineteen. I'm not sure how long I'll keep going with this sequel, but I will let you all know in the near future. I have an idea for a third installment to this sort-of-series that I am debating on writing - a Lord of the Rings fic ft. the young heirs of Durin. Let me know if you might be interested, otherwise enjoy this chapter :)**

**_"The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."  
><em>****J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>May 2962 TA<em>

"The _Shire_?" Dís repeated, with a look of utter bewilderment.

"That's right," Hayden said.

"The Shire, as in _the _Shire?" Kili frowned.

Thorin sighed, "What other Shire is there, Kili?"

"I assume this is to visit Master Baggins?" Dís asked, before Kili could ask another obvious question.

"_Yesh_!" Thodin cried, through a mouthful of porridge.

"Thodin, finish chewing your food please," Hayden said, sighing under her breath.

Thodin gulped down the last of his mouthful and grinned in his aunt's direction, "We're gonna have an adventure."

"Are you now?" Dís smirked, "And will your father still be living after this adventure?"

"'Course he will," Drúdin frowned, "Why wouldn't he?"

Dís only continued to smirk and glanced at her brother, before returning to her food.

"Aunt Dís is only joking," Thorin assured them, "She thinks I am old, is all."

"Well… you _are_-" Thodin began, but Drúdin punched him hard on the arm to shut him up.

"Drúdin, don't hit him," Hayden reprimanded, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"He hits me all the time!" Drúdin cried, "You never tell _him_ off for- _ow_!"

Frerin had thrown out his hand, landing hard on Drúdin's arm in a rough smack, just as he had seen him do to Thodin. Drúdin scowled, while Thodin almost fell off his seat from the force of his laughter.

"You see what happens when you hit now," Hayden said smartly.

"Aren't you going to tell Frerin off?" Drúdin asked indignantly.

"I would, but nothing I say ever gets through to him," Hayden sighed.

"I think he knows exactly what he did," Thorin said, smirking slightly. His gaze turned in the direction of their youngest son, who had returned to eating his breakfast with a contented grin on his face.

Thorin leant forward so he was eye level with Frerin and teased, "You little terror." He poked the dwarflings nose lightly, making him giggle.

"Are we still going out?" Thodin asked.

"We can, if you want to," Hayden said.

Thodin nodded, "Wanna keep up our tournament."

"Tournament?" Kili asked curiously.

"Mhm, we make up games and see who wins the most," Thodin explained, "And whoever does is the _King_ of the tournament."

Kili and Hayden exchanged a small smile, while Thorin gave a grunt of amusement.

"I assume _you_ are the running King so far, Thodin?" Thorin asked.

"Well… yeah," Thodin shrugged.

"Not soon," Drúdin said confidently, puffing out his chest, "I'm gonna beat you today." As subdued as he had a tendency to be, his competitive side would show itself every once in a while.

Thodin scoffed, "Yeah right, Drú. No ones beat me so far."

Drúdin giggled at that, "What about when Dala beat you at-" Thodin quickly slapped his hand over Drúdin's mouth, silencing him before he could finish his sentence.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, son," Thorin said.

Thodin huffed, "Easy for _you_ to say."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Kili added, "Hayden gave him a right good smack once, you remember Hay-?" He was silenced suddenly under her sharp warning glare.

Thodin let out a hollow laugh, "Mum couldn't have _punched_ him."

"You didn't, did you mum?" Drúdin asked, eyes wide with concern.

Hayden faltered in her reply. But she was saved having to answer them, as Thorin came to her rescue.

"Yes, she did," he said earnestly, "But it wasn't for no reason. It helped knock some sense into me."

Thodin and Drúdin's mouths fell open and they turned to stare at their mother in sync. Thodin muttered a small "wow" under his breath.

"Can you did it again?" he asked.

Hayden laughed at that, "Thodin!"

"Just as an _example_," Drúdin said, as if that made the request any more reasonable.

"Yeah, in case we need to _give him a good right smack_ any time soon," Thodin said, rubbing his fist on his tunic as he spoke.

Kili snorted in his food and Dís only just managed to cover her laugh by passing it off as a coughing fit.

"The only person around here who is allowed to smack your father is me – and maybe Aunt Dís," Hayden said, not without a subtle smirk of her own. She was barely holding herself together, but she knew for Thorin's sake she should.

"And that is my cue to leave," Thorin said, half sighing as he rose from his seat.

"Aren't you gonna watch our tournament?" Thodin asked, looking downtrodden.

"I must meet with Uncle Balin to discuss our trip," Thorin said. He pried his finger gently from Frerin's grip, who had latched onto him.

"Does that mean we're going?" Drúdin perked up.

"We will see," Thorin said. He caught Hayden's eye, "I will see you this afternoon?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there," she said.

"Try not to kill each other," Thorin said, eyeing each of his sons in turn. He bid them goodbye after that and left the hall.

"Are you both busy today?" Hayden asked Dís and Kili.

"I have some business with Dale merchants to organise," Dís said, "What of you, darling?"

"Got a few jobs to finish up, then I might hit the pubs with Fili if he's allowed off his leash," Kili smirked.

"Is that what they're calling having children these days?" Hayden mused.

"It is in my books," Kili muttered.

"Perhaps you should consider rewriting them, then," Dís suggested, "I would like to see you settled down, Kili."

"You have one son who has given you grandchildren, can you not be happy with that?" Kili sighed, lounging back in his chair.

"Why do you want Kili to marry, Aunt Dís?" Drúdin asked curiously.

"I do not want Kili to marry," Dís said gently, but sending Kili a sharp glare, "I only wish to see him happy."

"He seems happy enough without a lady," Thodin shrugged.

"_Thank you_, Thodin," Kili said, with particular emphasis.

"Alright, I can see this is going to get ugly very quickly," Hayden said. She rose from her seat and began to wipe Frerin's face clean of his breakfast, which there seemed to be more of splattered over his chest and in his hair than he had actually consumed.

"Get going, boys, I'll meet you there," Hayden said, "Dala and Fari should be there already."

"Race you there," Thodin challenged. He slipped nimbly off his chair and ran to the exit without a backwards glance and Drúdin stumbled after him, almost knocking out a few passing dwarves along their way.

Hayden lifted Frerin up and settled him on her hip.

"See you tonight," she said, receiving in reply a smile from Dís and a smirk from Kili.

"Have fun rewriting your books, Kili," she added over her shoulder. She caught him scowling at her retreating back, much to her delight.

Frerin settled comfortably into his mother's side, his blonde haired head constantly changing directions as his curious eyes took in everything around him.

"Outside?" he asked, clutching her dress.

"We're going outside, yes," Hayden said gently, "You can play with Fari."

Frerin's face lit up and he clapped his hands in his excitement.

"I thought you'd like that," she smiled, "And you know where you're going to go after?"

Frerin's wide eyes locked on hers and he shook his head.

"I have to meet with dad," she said, "So you and your brothers are going to be with Uncle Dwalin for a little while."

If he had been excited at the mention of his cousin, it was nothing compared to how he lit up at "Uncle Dwalin." For some odd reason the dwarfling had taken more of a liking to Dwalin than any other person, apart from his parents and brothers, and any chance he could take to launch himself into the burly dwarf's arms he took without hesitation.

"Unka Dwal?" he repeated hopefully."

"Mhm – is that alright with you?"

Frerin grinned and nodded enthusiastically, wiggling his legs just to prove it so Hayden had to put a hand behind his back to settle him.

"Alright alright, calm down mister," she laughed.

Thodin and Drúdin had already reached the grassed part of the training area, where they were usually allowed out to play during the day. They were engaged in what looked to be a heated discussion, no doubt about what games were to be played for their tournament, with Dala. Only eight months younger than Drúdin, Dala had grown to match her cousin's maturity levels fast, but was still slightly shorter than Drú with her usual long blonde hair. Though she was completely comfortable around her family, she did have a tendency to act rather shy around strangers, a trait none of the Prince's had.

Dura was standing not far away keeping a watchful eye on the dwarflings, while a small blonde figure crawled on the grass by her feet.

"Oh look, there's Fari," Hayden said, placing Frerin down onto his feet, "Go on, darling."

Frerin didn't need encouraging, stumbling on shaky legs over to his cousin and making an excited screech as he did so. That caught Dura's attention and she gave Hayden a warm smile as she joined her.

"Good morning," Hayden said, "Already making plans are they?" Nodding to the dwarflings.

"Mm, I hope it won't be too violent this time," Dura said concernedly.

"Knowing my sons it probably will be," Hayden sighed.

"Sometimes I hope he will stay little forever," Dura said, looking to her son. Frerin was attempting to get his cousin on his feet, though unsuccessfully as Fari kept falling on his face into the dirt repeatedly.

"Join the club," Hayden agreed, "But then I suppose getting them to dress themselves is always a plus."

Dura laughed, "Has Thorin agreed to your trip?"

"I think he's still contemplating," Hayden said, "But he's meeting with Balin now to discuss some of the details."

"I hope you do go," Dura said, "It will be good for all of you I think."

"You do?" Hayden asked curiously.

"Well, yes. When was the last time you left Erebor?"

"Oh I think Thodin was only four," Hayden said, and seeing Dura's expression, nodded, "I see your point."

"And it will preoccupy the boys, give them a chance to learn," Dura pressed, "If Thodin is to be King he must know how kingdoms outside of his own run."

Hayden stared at Dura amusedly, "Maybe you should be the one convincing Thorin."

Dura merely laughed, and the two women fell into a comfortable silence as they observed their children from afar.

"He's still asking, you know," Hayden said eventually, breaking the pause, "Thorin."

Dura turned to glance at her curiously. Having had this discussion many times, she knew exactly what Hayden was referring to.

"Oh? He's never giving up, is he?"

Hayden sighed, "No, it doesn't seem like it. You would think after all this time."

"_And_ the amount of times you have told him no," Dura added with a light smirk. "You're not taking any chances are you?"

"None at all," Hayden said adamantly, "Well I mean with the boys here now we aren't as… _intimate _as often as we were, but still enough to have to be careful."

"It must be a male trait," Dura observed, "They think it's all fun and games in the making but they do not understand what we must go through."

"I couldn't have said it better," Hayden agreed, "Last time he asked I told him if he wanted another baby that much he could grow his own ovaries and do it himself."

Dura laughed out loud and covered her mouth with her hand. "I can't imagine what he said in retort to that."

"Oh you don't want to know," Hayden smirked.

Dura merely laughed a little as they returned to watching their children play. Drúdin was acting as referee while Thodin and Dala lay flat on their stomachs facing one another, ready to engage in a rematch to their first arm wrestle to which Thodin had claimed "she cheated!" And then there was Frerin and Fari, too young to care what their older siblings were up to, but finding more entertainment in the bugs that crawled over the grass.

Hayden hoped Thorin was at least _considering_ letting them travel to the Shire. She had been aching to see her favourite place in Middle Earth ever since she had arrived but time, it seemed, had gotten the better of her. And with it being almost twenty years since she had seen their favourite burglar, she knew there would be no better time than now to travel.

She had a feeling that, if they went, it would be an adventure they would never forget.

* * *

><p>"The decision does not lie with me, as you seem to believe," Balin said sternly, "It is up to you to choose, Thorin."<p>

"I am only asking you for guidance, Balin," Thorin sighed, "A little help now would be much appreciated."

"I have told you all I know," Balin said, "The trip is feasible, and with guards plentiful there will be no risks taken in the Prince's safety. Fili will be here as your heir and your sister too, to keep him in place – though I'm sure his wife will manage that just fine."

Thorin waved a hand, "Details. I only worry for the safety of my sons."

"That we know is not an issue," Balin said thoughtfully, "You and Hayden would be willing to stake your own lives for that of your sons, and you will not go unguarded either." The white haired dwarf approached the King and smiled gently, "You must stop making excuses, Thorin. What harm could this trip do, really?"

Thorin's head snapped sharply in Balin's direction, "Excuses? Is it an excuse to be protective of my family?"

"Only a delay," Balin said, with the ghost of a smirk.

Thorin forced himself not to roll his eyes before sitting back in his chair and deliberating the facts. That was until a distant familiar cry reached his ears, and he sat up sharply to listen carefully. His tense body relaxed immediately when he recognised it wasn't a sound to be worried of – well, not _seriously_ anyway.

Without a word to Balin, Thorin stood from his seat and walked the short distance to the double doors at the end of the conference room, leading onto one of the three balconies in the kingdom. This particular one happened to overlook the training field, which came in much use when a certain King wished to keep a watchful eye over his Prince's.

Sure enough, all three were down on the grassy field, accompanied by their two cousins. Not surprisingly it had been Thodin's cry that Thorin had heard from inside. And by the looks of it Dala had beaten him _again_, much to Thorin's amusement.

The King's gaze flickered to Hayden, who was crouched besides a standing Frerin with her hands placed lovingly on his waist to keep him balanced. The dwarfling was trying to work out how to use the wooden bow and arrow Kili had made for him, with had a piece of soft foam at the end of the arrow so the Prince couldn't hurt himself.

Thorin could see Frerin's frown of frustration even from the height of the balcony, and in the end the dwarfling resorted to throwing the arrow with all his might, as if Hayden wouldn't notice. Still he threw his arms up in triumph and Hayden's laughter echoed around the field. She patted him softly on the behind and he set off unsteadily to fetch the arrow, running back into Hayden's waiting arms to try again.

Thorin found himself smiling wider than he had in the past stressful fortnight as he leant against the barrier and watched his family from above. It was only when he heard Balin approaching him from behind was he woken from his daydreams.

"Have our supplies packed and ready, Balin," Thorin ordered, his eyes still on the figures below, "We leave in a week."


	19. Five In A Bed

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – FIVE IN A BED**

**_"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it's very difficult to find anyone."  
><em>J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>May 2962 TA<em>

The Royal Family of Erebor spent their last night enjoying the comforts of their home before they were due to begin travel to the Shire. The Princes were so excited they hadn't wanted to sleep, and Hayden had been tempted to drug them so they would. They would need all their strength for this journey to come.

Having already finished packing and with preparations all made, Hayden had collapsed thankfully onto her bed, relishing in its warmth she knew she would miss over the next few months. That was where Thorin found her only a few moments later; only she was twisting an odd object in her hands that he had come to recognise.

"Are you taking that with you?" he asked from across the room, raising curious eyebrows.

Hayden sighed and her brow furrowed in a deep frown. The iPhone still looked as new as when her brother had given it to her some twenty years ago, but the screen had remained black since that day.

"I don't know," she said eventually, "I thought maybe Elrond could look at it."

Thorin fixed her with a look from across the room, "He's looked at it on every visit we've had to Rivendell."

Hayden dropped the iPhone onto her stomach and glared at him, "Shut up." She rolled over onto her side so she was facing away from him, the iPhone still tucked close to her stomach.

Thorin couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face and he shed his shirt as he crossed the room to their bed. He purposely timed his jump so the weight of the bed changed dramatically and Hayden was forced to roll over, finding herself face to face with his smirk.

"You're such an ass," she murmured, pushing lightly against his chest as she made to roll over again.

His thick arm came to wrap around her waist though, pulling her back to him. She grumbled in annoyance, and continued to as his lips found her cheek.

"It _is_ our last night," he mumbled against the back of her neck, "Who knows when we will be alone again."

"Mhm… that's great, Thorin," Hayden hummed, burying her face into the pillow.

Thorin sensed her teasing immediately and growled from deep in his chest. The arm that was wrapped around her flipped her onto her back and he wasted no time in throwing himself on top of her, pinning her to the mattress.

"You just can't take no for an answer can you?" Hayden said, clicking her tongue in mocking disapproval.

Thorin dipped down to press a long kiss to her lips, "You should know that by now."

Hayden laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck in response, pulling him down to her and locking their lips in a longer deeper kiss.

"Mama?"

As if the bed had suddenly caught on fire, Thorin rolled off Hayden onto the other side of the mattress and Hayden sat up, quickly straightening her robe.

Frerin was standing by the door dressed in his pyjamas, his hair askew from sleep. One hand was tugging nervously on his top and the other was clutching a small stuffed bear to his chest.

Hayden slipped out of bed and walked over to him, "What is it, sweetie?"

Frerin scratched his head and lifted his arms up to her. When she had picked him up he settled his head against her shoulder and mumbled, "Can't sleep."

Hayden pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and rocked him gently in her arms. She caught Thorin's eye and shrugged. He gave a long low sigh, but pulled back the sheets and Hayden slipped back into bed with Frerin and covered him with the sheets. The dwarfling cuddled up into her side, wrapping his small arms around her stomach for comfort.

Hayden smiled apologetically to Thorin, but he merely shrugged. "I suppose it was bound to happen-"

"Hey, why does the runt get to sleep in here?"

Thorin sighed, "What do you want, Drúdin?"

Drúdin slipped into the room and scratched his head sheepishly, "Can't sleep."

"Have you even _tried_?" Thorin asked skeptically.

"_Yes_," Drúdin answered smartly, "And I can't."

Thorin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked to Hayden, who could only smile in reply. He sighed and eventually patted the bed next to him, between him and Frerin. Drúdin grinned and ran full speed to the bed, making himself comfortable beneath the sheets and curling close to his father for warmth.

"And please stop calling your brother that name, Drúdin," Hayden said, "It's not nice at all."

"What, runt?" Drúdin asked, "But he _is_ a runt."

"You were his size once too," Hayden pointed out.

Drúdin shrugged, "Not anymore."

"Just go to sleep," Thorin mumbled, to no one in particular.

Silence overcame the room eventually, until-

"Mum! Dad! Help!"

Both Hayden and Thorin shot up from the bed. Thorin was inches away from grabbing his sword from by the bedpost, when Thodin came crashing into the room.

"Mum! Dad!" he cried, "Drú and Frerin, they're- they're not in their beds and- oh." He took in the form of his brothers in his parent's bed and he was immediately silenced.

Thorin groaned and collapsed back into bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Mahal be merciful."

Thodin grinned sheepishly and scratched his head, "Sorry."

"Come on then," Thorin said, half sighing and patting the space of bed between Frerin and Drúdin.

Thodin let out a small cheer before leaping onto the bed, almost wiping out his brothers along the way.

"Why are we all in here?" Thodin asked when he had settled under the covers. He looked to both his mother and father curiously.

"Drú and Frerin couldn't sleep, so they came to sleep with us," Hayden answered gently.

"So we're staying in here then?" Thodin asked hopefully.

"Yes, darling," Hayden said, "But that doesn't mean you can stay up."

"I know," Thodin shrugged, yawning widely as he did so and settling further down onto the bed.

"You do?" Hayden asked, not bothering to hide her surprise. She shared a glance with Thorin, who seemed to share her shock.

"Sooner I sleep… the sooner it'll be tomorrow," Thodin mumbled, "And the sooner we'll be- be in the… the Shire…" He trailed off slowly and his eyes drifted closed, his words replaced with a soft snoring sound.

Hayden smiled and leant over Frerin to gently move Thodin's hair from in front of his eyes and place a kiss on his forehead. Then she settled back into the pillows, with Frerin's hair brushing the underside of her chin as he snuggled close to her.

"That was surprisingly easy," she whispered, which was met by Thorin's returning smirk.

Thorin pulled the covers up to Drúdin's neck and wrapped his arm tight around his second son.

"Dad?" Drúdin mumbled, half asleep. His eyelids kept threatening to slip shut.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Mister Bilbo will like us?"

Thorin couldn't help the small smile that crept over his lips at his son's innocent question, while Hayden subtly leant forward to hear his answer.

"I _know_ he will love you – all of you," Thorin said sincerely, "Just as you will love him."

There was a silent pause for a moment, as Drúdin seemed to deliberate his father's answer.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Drúdin?"

"They have food in the Shire, don't they?"

Hayden let out a small snicker of laughter at that and Thorin smiled amusedly.

"Of course, son – hobbit's love their food as much as dwarves," Thorin said gently, "Now you must go to sleep."

"Mhm… goodnight," Drúdin mumbled through a wide yawn, his eyes beginning to drift peacefully closed.

Hayden was still thoroughly amused by Drúdin's last question and was barely holding in her laughter, having to hide her smile in the unruly hair of her son sleeping below her. Thorin lifted himself up slightly, mindful not to shift the bed too much, so he could meet Hayden's gaze. When he saw she was just holding it together he narrowed his eyes and shook his head, though he couldn't hide that he was just as amused as she was.

She mouthed a soft "goodnight" to him and he returned it with a subtle wink, both of them settling down beside their sons sleeping figures for what would be a very good night's rest.

The same however could not be said for their wake up call, for just after sunrise two bellowing voices began to echo around the royal chambers.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GO! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"COME ON MUM AND DAD OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR MISTER BILBO!"

"If you two do not stop your shouting there won't be any trip at all," Thorin said firmly, his head still planted on his pillows. He was less than impressed that his two eldest sons had almost broken his legs as they had jumped over the bed in attempt to wake him.

Hayden had woken with the same start as her husband, though she decided to remain quiet. She still had a sleeping Frerin tucked into her arms and she knew waking him with a loud noise would only make him cranky – and _that_ wasn't what they needed for their travels.

It amazed her though, how her youngest could sleep through almost anything. Their bedroom could have been full to bursting with noisy drunken dwarves and he still wouldn't have woken. And his elder brothers wrestling on the bed beside him was probably just as loud as a room full of drunken dwarves.

"Thodin, Drúdin – go get ready and leave your packs in the hall," Hayden said, "We'll have breakfast downstairs."

Drúdin rose from the bed immediately to obey his mother's instructions and Thodin took advantage of his brother's turned back. He leapt forward and tackled Drúdin roughly to the floor at the end of the bed with a harsh battle cry.

"Last one to his bedroom smells like uncle Dwalin's butt!" Thodin cried. He leapt to his feet and gave Drúdin one last rough nudge with his foot before sprinting out of the room.

"Drúdin sweetie, are you alright?" Hayden asked, watching as he pulled himself onto his feet with a small wince.

"Be better once I pound him," Drúdin mumbled bitterly.

"Drú no, don't-"

But he had already disappeared from the room before Hayden could finish her sentence. She sighed and fell back onto the pillows to pull Frerin closer to her.

"You will never know how much I love you right now, Frerin," she whispered, kissing his hair.

"We must have his hearing checked," Thorin said earnestly, "It is impossible he could still be asleep after that."

"I know," Hayden said, smiling slightly as she watched Frerin continue to sleep. She ran her hands through his tangled hair and pressed another gentle kiss to his forehead, before the weight of the bed shifted as Thorin moved closer to them.

"I almost do not want to wake him," he said.

Hayden smiled, "Watch this."

She leant down so her face was almost aligned with Frerin's. "Frerin? Frerin, darling, it's time to wake up."

He didn't of course, but his little nose wrinkled slightly as her breath brushed over his face.

"Very successful," Thorin smirked.

"Wait for it," Hayden said.

She stayed where she was, only this time raising her hand to Frerin's side. As soon as she had placed her hand on his soft skin just above his hip, the dwarfling jolted awake with a small gasp.

He looked around for a moment, still bleary from sleep, until he took in his mother in front of him and why he had been woken.

"No, mumma," he mumbled, slightly annoyed, pushing her hand away from his hip.

He settled his head back onto the pillows, but he didn't go back to sleep.

"What was that?" Thorin asked curiously.

"He's ticklish," Hayden said, grinning sweetly at Frerin, "Aren't you, darling?"

Frerin huffed and crossed his arms, not happy at all with his wake up call. It was apparent from his reaction this wasn't the first time Hayden had used that technique to rouse him from his deep sleeps.

"Oh, don't be angry with me, Frerin," Hayden said, leaning in to kiss his nose.

Frerin forced himself not to smile at the gesture and continued to pout stubbornly. But Hayden only smiled. She leant in to whisper into his ear, "Watch this" and Frerin's head rose curiously, following her movements.

Still smiling sweetly, Hayden moved her hand over Frerin to where Thorin was laying. His eyebrows rose curiously, until her hand found its mark just above his bare hip and he jolted away in shock.

Hayden laughed and Frerin sat up eagerly to face his father, giggling loudly.

"Really, Hayden," Thorin huffed annoyedly, "There was no need to- _no_, Frerin." Thorin just managed to catch his son's hand before it reached the bare skin he had seen Hayden touch. "Don't you dare, you little terror."

Frerin giggled and tried with all his might to reach his father, just to see his reaction again.

"See what you have started now," Thorin said, still warding off Frerin's hands.

"Sorry," Hayden said, half laughing. "I think it's sweet you know – you're ticklish in the exact same spot."

"It is not sweet, it is annoying," Thorin said.

He caught Frerin around the middle and gently threw him across the bed so he landed with a soft thump onto the thick blankets. The dwarfling squealed in delight and laughed before crawling back over to his father, raising his arms and crying "again!"

"See what _you've_ started now," Hayden said smartly.

Thorin merely rolled his eyes as he did as Frerin wished and continued to throw him onto the soft sheets.

* * *

><p>"All ready to go, I assume?" Balin asked, as he came to stand beside Hayden. They were waiting in the stables for Thorin and the boys, while they said their goodbyes to the family.<p>

"All ready," Hayden said. She bit her lip in deliberation and spun around to face Balin, "Are you sure four guards is enough? Maybe Dwalin _should _come-"

"Do not bring that up, I beg of you Hayden," Balin said exasperatedly, "It was hard enough to convince him to stay here – you know how protective he is of the Prince's."

"I know, only-"

Balin held up a patient hand, "My brother's skills will be more useful here I assure you. Fili and his family will need watching, remember."

"Yes, I know," Hayden said, "I suppose I'm only nervous. We haven't travelled since Rohan and that was _fourteen_ years ago."

"I thought you might need a tad more convincing," Balin said, with the ghost of a knowing smile spreading over his features, "Which is why I had Thorin contact some extra help."

"Extra help? Balin, what-?"

"Hayden, my dear?"

Hayden's mouth dropped into the form of an 'O' and she spun around on her heel to find a figure before her – and a very familiar figure indeed.

"Gandalf?" she gasped, "Oh my god – Gandalf!"

The wizard, still donned in his well-worn grey cloak and pointed hat with his wooden staff by his side, spread his arms out to her with the same warm smile she remembered. She practically leapt into his arms to give him her usual bone-crushing hug, though she had pulled away in no time out of the pure shock of the moment.

"I can't believe it," she said, "What are you doing here? How did you even-?"

"Be calm, my dear, I will explain everything," Gandalf said, "Though first I believe we must engage in a long needed catch up – why the last time I saw you, you were swelling with your first child."

"Surly it hasn't been that long?" Hayden gaped, "Gandalf that's almost sixteen years! What have you been doing all this time?"

"Oh, I've been here and there," Gandalf said, letting out a hearty chuckle, "You know me."

Hayden smiled and shook her head, "So Thorin contacted you?"

Gandalf's grin turned into a shrewd smirk, "He mentioned your trip to the Shire and that you might feel safer with some extra protection, what with the three Prince's safety a high priority. And it's been too long a time since I have been to the Shire myself."

"Well I'll admit it does make me feel better knowing you'll be with us," Hayden said in complete honesty.

"And it will be a pleasure accompany you on another adventure, Hayden Parker," Gandalf said, with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Now, where are those charming sons of yours I have heard so much about?"

"They should be hear soon," Hayden said, "And how exactly have you heard about them-?"

"Mum!" Thodin cried, making his entry by stalking into the stables, "Can you _please_ tell Drú that _I'm_ riding with you."

He came to stand beside Hayden and put on his best pout, too caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Gandalf.

"Well of course you are darling, you know I can't steer a horse to save my life," Hayden said, running her hand lovingly through his hair. "Thodin, I want you to meet-"

"Mum!" Drúdin called, running into the stables right on cue, "Thodin says _he's_ riding with you. But what about me?"

"Drú, we've gone over this," Hayden sighed, "Thodin is with me, Frerin is with your father and you're with Uncle Balin."

"But- oh, Uncle Balin?" Drúdin said, "Well that's alright then."

"See? Told you," Thodin said, glaring mockingly at his brother.

"Shut up, Thodin," Drúdin spat.

"Drúdin, _language_," Hayden said sharply, "Will you two give me a moment to speak? I want you to meet-"

"Gandalf!" Thorin's baritone filled the stables as he strode in purposely, with Frerin balanced in his arms.

Gandalf, noticing Hayden's look of exasperation, gave her the subtlest of winks before turning to Thorin, "King Thorin – it has been too long."

"Please just Thorin, old friend," Thorin said, smiling, "How do you fare? Your trip went well I trust?"

"No trouble at all," Gandalf said, "I was just about to have the pleasure of meeting your sons."

"Well then, allow me," Thorin said. He held out his right arm, gesturing for his sons to come forward, "Come lads, no need to be afraid."

The Prince's of Erebor were not one's to be afraid or shy, nor were they known to be silent for long periods of time. But they had heard so much about the Grey wizard throughout their childhood from their parent's stories that it was hard for them to control themselves. Which was why both Thodin and Drúdin remained still as if they were glued to the floor, their eyes wide as they gazed upon Gandalf.

"Thodin, darling, go on," Hayden said gently, rubbing his back to urge him forward.

Thodin seemed to wake then from his stupor because he cleared his throat and skipped forward a step towards the wizard before bowing low.

"Prince Thodin, son of Thorin, at your service," he said, then rising proudly from his bow.

"A pleasure to meet you, Prince Thodin," Gandalf said, with a small smile, "I have heard nothing but the best of you from your father."

Thodin straightened proudly and flashed the wizard a flawless grin, making the resemblance between him and his father uncanny.

"And who is this strong young lad?" Gandalf asked, turning next to Drúdin.

Drúdin started a little at being addressed personally by the wizard and stumbled slightly over his own feet as he made to step forward. Unlike his brother he was lacking in self-confidence and poise, but he was certainly cute enough to get away with it.

"Prince Drúdin, son of Thorin, at your service," he said, dipping into a short bow before jumping back to his brother's side for safety.

"_Drúdin_, of course you are," Gandalf said, smiling as he looked from the dwarfling to both of his parents, "The resemblance is uncanny I must say."

"Re… resemblance?" Drúdin frowned.

"To your very own Uncle of course," the wizard said, "And I am sure you will break the hearts of many women when you are older, just as Harvey did."

Drúdin's frown deepened, "Why would I want to break-?"

"No reason, just a little joke darling," Hayden said quickly, sending Gandalf a subtle warning glare.

The wizard merely continued to smile jovially as he turned to the last Prince, who was squirming in Thorin's arms.

"And this must be little Frerin," Gandalf said, smiling fondly, "My my, aren't you different to your brothers."

Frerin, who was not happy at all at being forced from his parent's warm bed to the smelly stables, stopped his squirming and locked eyes with the wizard. His little brow furrowed in a confused frown at Gandalf's stares and his nose wrinkled in anger.

"Stop," the dwarfling demanded, glaring at the wizard.

"There now Frerin, where are your manners?" Thorin said firmly, bouncing the dwarfling in his arms, "This is Gandalf."

Frerin shrugged his shoulders and turned away, kicking his legs for wanting to be set free from his father's arms.

"Feisty one, isn't he?" Gandalf smiled.

"You don't want to make him grumpy," Hayden said, giving him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Gandalf, he's been in a mood all morning."

"He's always in a mood," Thodin pointed out.

"Is he now?" Gandalf said curiously, "Well why don't we try to change that?"

The wizard redoubled his grip on his staff and raised it so the top of it was by his face. With a click of his fingers the tip of the staff lit up with a warm yellow light.

Thodin and Drúdin both gasped and looked on his wonder as Gandalf made a gesture with his hand and the light slowly broke away from the staff into the form of three small glowing butterflies, making their way to each of the Princes.

Thodin's eyes couldn't have been wider as the butterfly neared him and he immediately went to try catching it in his hands, but it constantly evaded him. Drúdin watched on in awe as the glowing butterfly beside him fluttered peacefully around him.

The one near Frerin however was yet to catch his attention. It was only when he heard the laughter of his brother's that he spun around in Thorin's arms to see what the fuss was, only to have a butterfly land on his nose. He eyes went cross-eyed as he tried to focus on the glowing object in front of him and he swiped at it to get it off him. When his hand connected with the butterfly it exploded into miniature golden sparks and he laughed so loud the sound echoed around the stable.

"Again!" he cried, clapping his hands.

Thorin laughed, "You don't know what you have gotten yourself into, Gandalf."

"All for the cause," Gandalf said, watching Frerin with a lingering smile.

Naturally, Frerin warmed to Gandalf immediately after his little trick, but he never did grow tired of it. Every chance he got over their journey to the Shire he demanded to see the glowing butterflies again, so much so Thodin and Drúdin almost became tired of seeing the wizard's magic. And after a few weeks the youngest Prince could even be found sharing a horse with Gandalf, leaving Thorin alone on his pony and slightly bitter, which only proved more of an amusement to Hayden than anything.

Needless to say the first half of their journey was anything but uneventful, but they passed over the lands of Middle Earth safely and without _many_ choruses of "are we there yet?"

But if there was anything Gandalf was sure about after his time with the royal family it was that the High Elves had a thing or two heading their way once the Durin's arrived in Rivendell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all - I promise they will be in the Shire soon. I know it seems like I'm dragging it out but I have a purpose I swear! :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next, which will be up soon. Don't forget to drop me a review if you can - feedback is always appreciated :)<strong>


	20. Call It Magic

**CHAPTER TWENTY - CALL IT MAGIC**

_**"I call it magic when I'm with you."  
><strong>_**Coldplay**

* * *

><p><em>June 2962 TA<em>

_"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Harvey asked nervously, "I mean, I don't wanna end up in like Narnia or something."_

_"Harv, for the last time," Hayden sighed, "Galadriel knows what she's doing – you'll be fine."_

_"Alright, alright," Harvey said, "Just saying she's a little… unpredictable."_

_"The lad does have a point," Thorin said, "She is an elf. Could we not find someone more reliable to send Harvey back to England?"_

_"I'm not even going to go there with you, Thorin," Hayden huffed, "How many times has Legolas been to Erebor and yet you still hold a grudge against him?"_

_"Why do you think he visits so often?" Thorin asked blatantly, "He has been infatuated with you since we were first trapped in his realm."_

_"He has not," Hayden denied, "We're just very good friends."_

_Even Harvey had to scoff at that and Hayden shot him a glare._

_"And anyway," Hayden continued, ignoring their smirks, "The High Elves are much different to the Wood-elves. I happen to like Lord Elrond a lot."_

_Thorin humph-ed and ignored her comment as they continued along the path._

_"Where did Gandalf say the entrance was again?" Harvey asked._

_"Something about a very large rock and magic," Hayden said, "Thorin knows, don't you love?"_

_"I do?" Thorin asked._

_Hayden growled and was close to giving him a good whack on the arm when Harvey cried out in triumph-_

"Mum! Hello?" Drúdin said, tugging insistently on Hayden's sleeve.

Hayden started from her daydream and looked down into the wide eyes of her second son. Her heart skipped a beat; he looked so much like Harvey at times…

"Are you alright, mum?" Drúdin asked, cocking his head curiously.

Hayden smiled reassuringly and bent down to kiss his forehead, "Of course, darling. What is it?"

"Gandalf found the entrance," he said excitedly.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" she said, taking his small hand in hers and allowing him to lead the way.

They walked along the muddy grass and around a large pile of rocks, where voices could be heard behind.

"Dad isn't happy," Drúdin said, though he was giggling slightly.

"Why is that?"

"'Cause Thodin said he got us lost… which he _did_, but he doesn't think that," the dwarfling rambled.

Hayden smiled and pulled her son closer to her as they approached the group, "Your father is a very proud dwarf. A lot of the time he doesn't believe he's in the wrong."

"But… he _did _get us lost, didn't he?"

"Oh yes, without a doubt," Hayden smiled, "But it's best not to rub it in."

Drúdin's face split into a wide grin.

"Right then, now we are all here," Balin said, tilting his head in Hayden's direction, "Shall we enter?"

"I think that would be best," Gandalf said. He led the way around the large rock form they were gathered around to the hidden space behind it. "Mind the fall," he added, before slipping down the rock face that led to an underground tunnel.

"You first, Hayden," Thorin said, who had Frerin in his arms, "Thodin, go with your mother."

Hayden made sure to keep a watchful eye on Thodin as he slipped down the rock face underground, following shortly after him with Drúdin at her side.

Balin was next, and then came Thorin and Frerin, who's loud squeals of joy at the ride filled the cave, and lastly the four guards who had accompanied them.

"Mind your step," Gandalf warned.

"Is this it, mum?" Thodin asked in an excited whisper, "Are we going into Rivendell?"

"Not long now," Hayden smiled.

As they made their way along the path with only a slither of sunlight from above to light their way, Drúdin clutched Hayden's hand and walked instinctively closer to her. Hayden smiled and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"It feels strange, doesn't it?" she said gently.

Drúdin nodded, "What is it?"

"Well… it's magic," Hayden said.

Drúdin's eyes widened and he looked up to her in awe, "Real magic?"

"Real magic," she smiled, relishing in his look of pure excitement.

_"It feels strange," Harvey frowned, "Like…"_

_"Magic?" Hayden offered._

Hayden instinctively clutched Drúdin's hand tighter as they continued along the path and took a deep breath.

"Hayden?" Thorin said, close behind her.

She turned around to find him watching her closely. He didn't say anything, only raising his eyebrows curiously as he examined her.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, looking down to Drúdin as she turned away from her husband. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked and tried her best to ignore it.

But she didn't need to try distracting herself for much longer, for the tunnel soon came to an end and they found themselves stepping out into the sunlight before a truly breathtaking view.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf announced proudly.

"Wow," Thodin gasped, his eyes widening to twice their normal size.

"Look, mum!" Drúdin grinned excitedly, tugging on her hand and pointing unnecessarily to the settlement below, "It's Rivendell!"

"I know, love," Hayden smiled.

_"Now this is what I call sight seeing," Harvey breathed._

_Hayden smiled broadly and stood beside him, "Kicks the Leaning Tower of Pisa's ass, doesn't it?"_

_"Are you kidding?" Harvey scoffed, "Forget the Seven Wonders."_

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Thorin asked, appearing silently at Hayden's side.

"How could I forget?" she said, exhaling heavily.

Thorin frowned and watched her closely. As he made to speak however, Gandalf's voice overrode him.

"Let us journey down," the wizard said, "I am sure Lord Elrond will be very pleased to see you all."

"Does he know we're here?" Thodin asked Gandalf.

"I gave him notice we would be passing by," Gandalf said, "But he has his own way of monitoring."

"You mean he can see _everywhere _in Rivendell?" Thodin asked eagerly.

"I am sure he could if he wished to."

"Whoa," Thodin said, "Why can't you do that, dad?"

Thorin humph-ed and chose to ignore his son's question, patting him lightly on the back to encourage him down the stairs.

"Can we eat soon?" Thodin asked, turning to look up at his father hopefully.

"Thodin, we only just had lunch," Thorin said exasperatedly.

"I know but…"

"We shall see," Thorin said, "We will not be staying too long, anyway."

"Why not?" Drúdin said, obviously disappointed.

Thorin met Hayden's gaze as he turned to answer Drúdin and faltered for a moment, "Because… we do not wish to keep Master Baggins waiting."

"But I thought he didn't _know_ we were coming," Thodin said.

"He doesn't," Thorin said.

"They why-?"

"Just walk, Thodin," Thorin sighed.

Hayden couldn't help but smirk at that as they continued down the steep steps to the settlement.

There was no party waiting for them when they reached the entrance bridge to Rivendell, as there had been the last few times Thorin and Hayden had visited. So when they had descended the last of the steps Hayden held back for a moment to take in the view. She would never tire of it, no matter how many times she visited.

"What are you looking at?" Thodin asked her.

She smiled and crouched down so she was eye level and beckoned both Thodin and Drúdin to her side.

"See there?" she said, pointing to the round platform at the very end of the bridge that led up to the settlement. "That's where we landed when we came back from England."

"Right there?" Thodin gaped in awe.

Hayden nodded, "And I think it was around… _there_," she said, pointing again to another spot, "Yes- that was where I fell on Kili."

"You fell on Kee?" Drúdin giggled.

"And I've never let him live it down," Hayden smirked.

She rose to her normal height and went to join the others with both boys at her side, listening to their vibrant discussion of how they think the Company came to travel from England to Middle Earth.

"What were you doing?" Thorin asked, as Hayden came to stand by his side.

"Just sharing stories," she said, smiling. She saw Frerin squirming in Thorin's arms and he whined out her name, so she opened her arms to him with a loving smile. "What's wrong, my darling boy?"

"Go play," Frerin said, pointing to where his brother's were currently giggling in the center of the platform.

"You can play once we're off the bridge," Hayden said, and added in an undertone, "The last thing we want is you falling off the edge."

"What in the name of Mahal are they doing?" Thorin asked, shaking his head in Thodin and Drúdin's direction. They were running around and yelling up to the sky without a care in the world.

Hayden laughed at the sight, "Thodin – what _are _you doing?"

Thodin stopped his yelling and faced his parent's. "We're trying to see if people in England can hear us," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh- of course," Hayden smirked, "Go on then."

Thodin grinned and rejoined his brother in yelling again.

"Should I ask?" Thorin said.

Hayden smiled, "Let them have their fun. It's good they have an imagination."

"They are most certainly free spirited."

"I suppose that's one way to put it," Hayden shrugged. Then a moment later she realised it wasn't Thorin who had spoken.

"Lord Elrond," Thorin said, raising himself to his full height, "Good evening."

"Indeed it is," Elrond replied, with a warm smile. "I see you are both well – it is good to see."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Hayden said, "It was kind of you to let us come past."

"Not at all, if it gave me a chance to meet the heirs of Durin themselves," the elf said, his eyes flickering curiously to the youngsters behind them.

Thorin took the sign and beckoned his sons over to them for introductions. The two Princes presented themselves to Lord Elrond as they had for Gandalf, with a formal bow at the end of course. Frerin managed to mumble a small "hello" and even waved his hand slightly in Elrond's direction. His eyes however never left the elf before them, for he was just as curious to examine this new race as his elder brothers were.

"It is pleasure to meet you all, indeed," Elrond said, "I can see you bare only the best qualities of your parents."

"You're really tall," Drúdin said unabashedly, "I've _never_ seen anyone as tall as _you_ at home."

"That's because there are only dwarves in Erebor, darling," Hayden said gently, "Elves are very different."

"So you _are_ an elf," Thodin stated, frowning and tilting his head as he stared at Elrond.

"I believe so," Elrond replied, his mouth twitching.

"You don't look like King Thranduil," Thodin said curiously.

"I believe you will find my kin are very different to the elves you would find in the Woodland Realm," Elrond said, not unkindly. He seemed to welcome the boy's curiosity.

"Well that's good," Thodin said, "I don't like Thranduil that much and he doesn't like me. But I wanna like you because mum likes you."

"Alright lad, I think he understands," Thorin said, placing a hand on Thodin's shoulder.

Lord Elrond however was smiling wider than Hayden had ever seen him do so. And it was with a small laugh that he opened his arms and gestured to the stairs behind him. "Come my friends, we shall dine together."

He led the way, with Gandalf and Balin following close behind him. Thorin followed, after sending Hayden a rather exasperated eye roll, and kept Thodin and Drúdin close to his side. Hayden smiled to herself and redoubled her grip on Frerin before making to follow him, only she stepped on something that made her jump back slightly.

"What on earth-?" she mumbled, looking to her feet.

It was a piece of paper, from what she could see, that had been roughly crumpled into a ball. But what would it be doing here of all places?

"Hayden? Are you coming?" Thorin called behind him.

"Oh- yes, I'm coming," she said, swiftly scooping the paper up into her palm and following the group up the stairs. She would examine it later tonight in privacy.

Dinner was a peaceful event, and one the Durin party thoroughly enjoyed after the many nights spent on the road. The serenity of the valley made for a great change to what they were used to in the candlelight filled chambers of Erebor, so even the dwarflings were sated after their bellies were sufficiently full.

With Lord Elrond's wishes, they were to stay in Rivendell for another three days, until finally completing their journey to the Shire. He wished to know more of the dwarflings, as they intrigued him as much as the elves intrigued them.

Thodin and Drúdin had spent dinner in a rather vibrant conversation with Lord Elrond sons, Elrohir and Elladan. Most of which included stories of how Thodin had "rescued" Hayden from a "Warg" that turned out to be just a feral rabbit or when Drúdin had tried to "borrow" one of Dwalin's axes from his belt and ended up pulling the dwarves pants down along with it. It goes without saying that when the two elves left just after sunset they were thoroughly amused.

The dwarflings went to bed with only small objections, though they were forgotten quite quickly when Hayden promised they could spend the next two days pestering Lord Elrond with their questions. All three were to share a room beside Hayden and Thorin's own room, snuggled comfortably together in an overly large bed that made them seem smaller than they were.

"Goodnight, my darlings," Hayden said, after kissing them all on the cheek and tucking them individually.

She was about to leave to retire to her own chambers when she noticed something tucked tight against Frerin's chest as he slept between his brothers. Careful not to disturb him, Hayden sat down on the bed and lent over to peer at the object.

It was a stuffed… rabbit? Frerin was known to carry his own stuffed toys around, but Hayden had never seen _that_ one before.

"Thodin, do you know where Frerin got that?" she whispered.

Thodin shrugged against the pillow, "Found it… when we got here."

Frowning to herself, Hayden kissed Thodin once more on the forehead before leaving the room. As she shut the door silently behind her, her other hand found the crumpled piece of paper that she had kept in her pocket.

Though it was obviously used, the colour of the paper was a pure white, not like the parchment Hayden was so used to using. She was expecting to find the paper blank when she eventually unwrapped it, but what she did find was so… curiously intriguing she had to stop in her tracks, her mouth falling open.

* * *

><p>"Your sons are quite unique," Elrond mused to Thorin, "They will carry on your line well."<p>

Thorin tilted his head in gratitude.

"You are to make for the Shire after this?" Elrond asked.

"We will stop shortly in Bree," Gandalf said, "Merely for the Prince's sake. Though I must say they have done quite well to travel this distance."

"Perhaps that will mean they are less _energetic_ when we reach Bag End," Balin smirked.

"I would not bet on it," Thorin scoffed, "Master Baggins is in for a surprise."

"You have not told him you are to visit?" Elrond asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hayden's doing, of course," Gandalf said, "She believed it would be better, as he does not know of the Prince's existence."

"I see," Elrond said, "That should make for an interesting arrival."

"An understatement, I'm sure," Thorin mused.

Elrond smirked and tilted his head in Thorin's direction, only to have something catch his eye on the seat Hayden had since vacated.

"What is that?" the elf asked.

Thorin followed his gaze to find Hayden's rucksack still sat on her chair, only there was a light of sorts coming from it and what sounded like vibrating. Thorin was quick to snatch up the bag and dig through it to find the source of the noise. Only instead of finding perhaps a rogue candle that he was expecting, he found the… iPhone. Its screen was flashing, blaring the light of a thousand stars all condensed into that one space.

At the top of the screen was a line of numbers that Thorin knew must mean something important, with a small arrow pointing across the screen titled 'slide to answer.'

His mouth literally dropped open. Ignoring the questions and queries of those around the table, Thorin leapt from his seat and ran through the doors to where he knew their chambers would be, the still flashing phone clutched in his hand as if his life depended on it.

"Hayden! Hayden!"

He skidded around a corner and found her standing outside a door, staring down at a piece of creased paper.

"Oh, Thorin," she said, not looking up at him, "You'll never believe what I found."

"Hayden, you must look at this-" Thorin began urgently.

"Look," she said, shifting the paper so it was in both their line of vision. "It's a crayon drawing. Whoever did it couldn't have been older than Drú-"

"_Hayden_," Thorin said exasperatedly, holding up the phone. It wasn't flashing anymore, but Thorin was confident she would know what it meant.

"What?" Hayden said. Her gaze flickered to him for a moment and she had to double take, for at first she didn't know what she was looking at. "What is that?"

"It's the phone," Thorin said, "The phone Harvey gave you. It was flashing- I don't know what it meant but there was something there."

"It was _flashing_?" Hayden repeated, "What- what kind of flashing? Was it running out of battery or did it get a message-?"

"I do not know, only there were numbers and some kind of instruction to slide," Thorin repeated. The words sounded mad to him but they must mean something.

"Oh my god, that was a call!" Hayden gasped, all but snatching the phone from her husbands grasp.

"What is a call?" Thorin asked.

"It means someone was trying to get in contact with me – or Harvey, I'm not sure," Hayden explained.

She held the phone tight in her grasp and prayed silently, before pressing the centre button. Sure enough though, the phone lit up. Luckily enough too he didn't have a set password, which allowed Hayden access to it for the first time in over twenty years.

"I can't believe it's working," Hayden said, "Why would it start working now? It's been twenty years!"

"It has also been twenty years since we were last here, in Rivendell," Thorin stated, "Perhaps it is the… _magic_ of the valley that gives it power."

"Maybe…" Hayden said. She stared down at the phone blankly for a few moments, lost in thought, when suddenly it began flashing again and vibrating in her hand. "Oh! Oh my god, they're calling again!" In all her excitement she made to answer it without a second thought, but Thorin caught her wrist before she could.

"How do you know who is _calling _you?" Thorin asked skeptically, "What if it is someone who wishes to harm you?"

Hayden smiled sweetly, "Thorin, you can't hurt someone through a- oh, you'll see." With a last deep breath she slid the lock across and accepted the call from the unknown number.

Thorin still did not understand the entire process, so when she held the phone up to her ear and proceeded to say "hello?" into it he was perhaps more confused than he had been in a long time.

_"__Hello, I received a call from this number?"_

"Uh…" Hayden paused. It had been so long since she had used a phone. "Right, um, sorry – I just wondered who I might be speaking to?"

_"__This is Harvey Parker – who might _I_ be speaking to?"_

Hayden almost dropped the phone.

"H-Harvey?" she said.

_"__That's right… look, I think you have the wrong number-"_

"No! No Harvey don't hang up! I mean- only it's- it's _Hayden_," she managed to choke out.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. When he talked again his voice cracked ever so slightly.

_"__Excuse me?"_

"It's me Harv, its Hayden," she said, her eyes brimming with tears, "Don't tell me you've forgotten me?"

_"__Wha-? Of course not, I just- is it really you?"_

"It really is," Hayden smiled. She was fanning her burning cheeks with one hand – she just couldn't believe it. "You sound so different."

_"__So do you. I suppose being forty four does that to you, right?"_

"Don't remind me of my age, Harv," Hayden laughed through tears, "God- I- I'm so sorry it's been so long. I tried to get it working, but I just couldn't and I was so worried about you-"

_"__Take it easy, Hay, I'm fine. We're talking now, aren't we?"_

She could almost hear his grin through the phone and it only widened her smile.

_"__How did you get it working, then?"_

"We're in Rivendell. Turns out all we needed was some elven magic."

_He scoffed, "Typical."_

"I know," she laughed, "Look, Harv… I don't know how much time we have-"

_"__That's alright – we'll just… just talk like we don't have a time limit."_

"Right…" she said. She could just imagine how odd this sounded to someone out of context. Talking to her brother, who was in a different world, like they had only seen each other a few hours ago. "So… where _did _you land after you left? Not Narnia, I presume?"

He laughed his usual carefree laugh and she could just imagine him running his hands through his hair. How many nights had she cried herself to sleep, terrified she might never hear that laugh again?

He had landed back in his apartment after all. And strange enough, no time had passed. It was as if he was never gone, had never experienced all those events that had changed his life so dramatically. For so long he said he thought he must have been dreaming it. Only the scars that the Battle had left kept him sane, and he clung to the knowledge that he _did _have a family – sure they were in another world, but he knew they were there.

It was that which pushed him to leave England. He travelled all over the world, to places near and far, even to the hobbiton in New Zealand, seeing as he never really got to see the real one.

That was where he met his future wife, Catherine Hopkins. They were now settled in London again, with twin eight-year-old girls called Holly and Hayden.

"Did you say… Holly and Hayden?" she repeated weakly.

_"__That's right, and they're ones feisty too, just like their mother."_

Hayden hummed under her breath and her eyes darted to the crumpled paper in her hand, but she chose not to mention it.

"Oh, Harv…" Hayden sighed, her tears renewed, "Two girls."

_"__Yeah… And funnily enough Holly is the one who reminds me most of you."_

"I wish I could meet them," she said.

_"__They hear enough about you, don't worry. They love their Aunt Hayden as much as you would love them."_

"Aunt Hayden," Hayden repeated, catching eyes with Thorin and smiling sadly. He returned the smile, but stayed silent. He had no desire to interrupt such an important moment between them.

_"__It's your turn now, Hay."_

Hayden took a deep breath. It was harder than she expected, condensing the last twenty odd years of her life into one phone call.

_"_Three _boys? Hayden, there's a little thing called _birth control_, I don't know if you have it over there."_

"Oh, shut up," she teased, "They love you too, you know. Especially Drú."

_"__Mm, you make sure to keep an eye on him, if he's looks as much like me as you say he does. He'll be a lady's man."_

"I see age hasn't killed your ego," she grinned.

_"__It only grew, little sister. And Thorin? How is he?"_

"Well he's right here," Hayden said, catching Thorin's eye.

_"__Oh, so he's still sane then? You haven't driven him mad after all these years?"_

"Har-har," Hayden scoffed, and held the phone slightly away from her face to speak to Thorin, "Harvey asked how your life has been?"

Thorin smirked, "Quite satisfactory."

Harvey's laughter sounded from the phone.

_"__What a charmer. Is he still wearing that fur coat?"_

"He is, yeah, but it's a new one now. I made him throw out the other one."

Thorin rolled his eyes. Why was it his fur coat was always brought up?

_"__Look- when you see them, tell Dís- and Fili and Kili- that… well, that I'm alright. I've had a good life… so far."_

"I will, Harv,"Hayden said, "You- you have to go now?"

_"… __I would stay if I could, Hay, but I've got pick up the girls from school. Sounds stupid, I know-"_

"It's not stupid," Hayden interrupted quickly, "We're parents now, right?"

_"__Right…"_

"I… I'm not gonna be able to get through anything without breaking down," Hayden said shakily, "So… just remember I love you, Harv. A-and meeting you was one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

Harvey remained silent on the other end, though Hayden swore she heard him swallow back some tears.

_"__Hayden… I lo-"_

Hayden frowned and held the phone slightly away from her face, "Hello? Harvey?"

"What happened?" Thorin asked.

With shaky hands she held the phone in front of her and read the screen – _call disconnected_.

"He's gone?" Thorin said.

Hayden nodded and covered her watery eyes with her hands. He was gone.

She didn't think she could handle any words of comfort from Thorin, so as she cried silently she passed him the paper she was still holding.

"What is this?" he asked.

"He-he has two girls," Hayden said, breathing deeply, "Twin girls, called Holly and Hayden."

Thorin raised his eyebrows and looked back to the crayon drawing on the paper. Sure enough, it showed four figures, two of them labeled 'mummy' and 'daddy,' the other two 'Hayden' and 'Holly.'

"They drew this?" Thorin asked, "But how-?"

"I don't know," Hayden said, "I suppose the magic here is more powerful than we thought."

"It would seem so…"

He handed the drawing back to her and she folded it carefully. She would keep it in Rivendell for safe keeping, until they returned on the way back from the Shire.

"Come, let's get some rest," Thorin said gently.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her silently to their chambers; all the while she kept the drawing and iPhone close to her chest.

It wasn't the closure she had truly wanted from Harvey, but at least now she knew he was safe and happy, with a family and new life. And that was all she could ask for her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the lateness of this chapter! I'll try updating more often :)<strong>

**I'll be posting a sort of pair to this chapter under my one shot collection _Adventures in Middle Earth_. If you're curious enough a lot of the questions in this chapter will be answered there :)**

**Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're all praying to the Valar as hard as I am that we get the BoFA trailer soon!**


	21. A Hole In The Ground

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – A HOLE IN THE GROUND**

**_"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit..."  
><em>J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>July 2962 TA<em>

"Mister Bilbo, I really like your home," Drúdin said, his short legs swinging from where he sat on the countertop, "It's much different to my home."

"Well thank you, Drúdin, I rather like it too," Bilbo smiled, "Do you miss your home yet?"

Drúdin shrugged, "I guess… but I like being on an adventure better. Home will still be there when we get back, won't it?"

"I should hope so."

Drúdin hummed to himself as he watched the hobbit bustle about the kitchen. His head was tilted curiously and a small frown furrowed his brow, no doubt as he thought of more questions to ask.

Poor Bilbo hadn't had a moment's peace since the surprise arrival of the Durin's, but he found he enjoyed it more than anything. After years of a solitary life, alone in his large hobbit hole, it was nice to have a purpose again. To make sure there was food in the cupboard for the Princes or clean sheets on the beds. Not to mention the patters of small feet running through the formerly empty hallways.

The hobbit was never one for children – he could tolerate them at the best of times – but he found himself falling head over heels for Thodin, Drúdin and Frerin. They were such clever, curious young lads who showed only the best qualities of Bilbo's closest companions.

"You're a really good cook, Mister Bilbo," Drúdin said earnestly.

"Thank you, little one," Bilbo smiled, "You may call me Bilbo now, you know."

Drúdin shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"What are you cooking now, Mister Bilbo?" the dwarfling asked. Bilbo couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"I have told you, Drúdin," Bilbo said patiently, "An orange and poppy seed cake – my mother's recipe, you know."

"Why?"

"Well for you and your brother's to eat, of course," Bilbo said, "And perhaps to help your mother get well."

Drúdin giggled at the absurdity, "Cake won't help her get better!"

"You never know," Bilbo said with mocking seriousness, "Food has the capability to mend more than you think."

Drúdin let that sink in and frowned, "So… cake _can_ make mum better?"

Bilbo chuckled, "It may not cure her, but it will certainly help her feel better."

Drúdin still seemed skeptical however, as he continued swinging his legs aimlessly.

"Can I help you?"

"Well of course, if you want to," Bilbo said kindly, "Have you cooked before?"

"I tried once with Bombur," Drúdin said, scrunching his face at the memory, "But Dad says I'm not allowed to anymore."

"What happened?"

"I burnt cookies," Drúdin said bashfully, "…and they caught fire."

"Oh my," Bilbo blanched, "Well we won't let that happen this time. Come, you can help me stir."

Drúdin grinned brightly. He leapt from the countertop and practically skipped to the hobbit's side. He was enjoying this adventure very much, despite its lack of trolls.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you would not rather rest?" Thorin asked his wife anxiously, "You do not look well-"<p>

"Thorin," Hayden sighed.

She stopped in her tracks to look at him and he stopped alongside her. They were taking a short stroll along the rocky paths of the Shire, passing hobbit holes and enjoying the odd looks they received from hobbits in return. Thodin was walking ahead holding Frerin's hand, lest the toddler wander off from the path and lose his way. The elder of the two was enjoying the sights while pointing out little things to his sibling. Frerin however seemed more interested in the rocks he was standing on than anything else.

"It was only a stomach ache, honestly," Hayden assured Thorin, not for the first time (nor the last time, she presumed), "I'm not dying."

"You had a fever," Thorin retorted, "And you still do, as a matter of fact."

"You know Frerin caught a little flu just after we left Rivendell," Hayden stated, "I probably caught something off him."

"I do not want you becoming ill," Thorin said, "And while we are so far from home-"

"Gandalf and Balin are here with us and I'm sure the Shire has capable healers," Hayden assured him, though he didn't seem at all convinced. She smiled gently and stepped towards him to take his hand. "If it really makes you feel better I can go see someone. I'm sure Bilbo knows a nurse nearby."

Thorin mulled this over silently and then nodded, "Yes I would like that very much. Only as a precaution."

"Of course," she smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze as they continued along to catch up with their boys.

* * *

><p>"I hope you found Mary's home alright, Hayden?" Bilbo asked, as they sat around the dining table eating dinner.<p>

"I did," Hayden smiled, "I'm quite good with directions." She added, with a subtle teasing glance Thorin's way.

"Nothing too serious, I hope?" Bilbo asked in a lower tone. While he seemed mindful of her privacy, his eyes portrayed nothing but concern.

"Nothing at all," Hayden said, with a slight shrug, "Like I said, it was probably a small bug I caught on the road."

"Better safe than sorry," Bilbo added, smiling.

"I suppose," Hayden shrugged, "I rather liked her – Mary, I mean. It was quite nice to see a woman healer for once. Not that I don't adore Oin."

"She is very nice," Bilbo agreed.

Hayden smirked to herself and raised her eyebrows, "She's also _very_ pretty. But I'm sure you've noticed that." She was hoping to catch him off guard, but Bilbo was too quick to fall for that.

"You are heading towards a lost cause, Hayden," Bilbo said with a gentle smile, "I am too accustomed to a bachelor life."

"You can't want to spend the rest of your life alone, Bilbo," Hayden said.

"Leave him alone, Hayden," Thorin said, through pursed lips.

She sent him a sharp glare, before turning to Bilbo and softening her expression, "Surly there's someone who-?"

Bilbo shook his head, while still smiling at her efforts.

Hayden sighed, defeated. She knew it was a lost cause, but that didn't mean she couldn't try every once in a while.

"Don't feel bad, Bilbo," Thodin said, having overheard their conversation, "Mum tries the same with Kee, but it never works either."

Bilbo chuckled under his breath.

"I don't do the same thing with Kili," Hayden said, "I'm only trying to help him."

"How will getting a wife help Kee?" Drúdin asked.

"Well… uh," Hayden stuttered, stumped for the right answer, "I just don't want Kili to be lonely. It might be nice for him to have a family, like Fili and Dura do."

"Does that mean you want _us_ to get wives?" Thodin asked, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Not quite yet, Thodin," Thorin said, quite amused, "But you will when you are much older."

"But I don't want to be married!" Thodin cried.

"Thodin love, you don't have to worry about that now," Hayden said with a gentle smile, "Just eat your dinner."

Thodin nodded and went about eating his food, though his little brow remained furrowed in deep thought.

"A wife is a girl," Drúdin stated, "Like you, mum?"

"Well, yes," Hayden said, confused as to where this could be leading.

"But girl's are yucky," Drúdin said, scrunching his face.

"How?" Hayden blanched, whilst Thorin and Bilbo seemed quite amused.

"They just are," Thodin said, "I'm glad I only have brothers."

"Me too," Drúdin agreed, with a cheeky grin.

"What would you have done if Frerin had been a girl?" Hayden asked.

Thodin and Drúdin turned in unison to their brother, sitting in a high chair and eating his potatoes contentedly. He was getting more food in his hair and face than in his mouth, but he was still quite happy, his short legs swinging carelessly below him.

"He wouldn't make a very good girl," Thodin said.

"He's too messy," Drúdin said, "Girl's like to be clean. Like Dala."

"Alright you two, just eat your dinner," Hayden said, shaking her head.

"You did start it," Thorin pointed out.

Hayden narrowed her eyes, but didn't get a chance to insult him as he handed her a small piece of parchment.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A letter from Dís," Thorin said, "Arrived this afternoon."

"Oh? Is everything alright?"

"Aye, but you should read it," he urged.

Hayden obliged, flipping open the parchment to reveal a familiar handwriting written in thick black ink.

_Dear Thorin, Hayden & my darling nephews,_

_I hope your trip from Rivendell to the Shire was a peaceful one and you made it safe to the home of Master Baggins. Be sure to give him the best of regards and wishes from his companions here and myself._

_All is well in the Lonely Mountain. Fili has managed to keep the kingdom in tact, so do not worry yourself Thorin. _

_We received word from the Woodland Realm that the threat from spiders has increased quite alarmingly. This does not effect Erebor so much as it does the men of Dale and the elves within Mirkwood, but I would urge you not to return until I have sent a letter giving the all clear. I'm sure you understand it would not be safe for you to travel through the forest with a threat so prominent._

_Do not be alarmed and _please_ do not worry yourselves, for all is under control._

_Enjoy your time with Master Baggins and give hugs and kisses to the lads for me._

_All my love,_

_Dís_

"What does this mean?" Hayden asked. Though she knew Dís meant well with this letter she couldn't help but feel slightly panicked by it.

"It means we may have to intrude on Master Baggins' home for longer than we expected," Thorin said.

"But what about-?"

"Do not worry yourself," Thorin said, "I have full confidence in Dís and I have taught Fili well enough to deal with these situations. We are here to enjoy ourselves remember."

He was taking this rather coolly, Hayden thought, for the Thorin Oakenshield she knew. But then again he did have a point. They were on the other side of Middle Earth – there was nothing they could do, even if they wanted to.

"Dessert now, I think?" Bilbo announced, which was met by enthusiastic cheers and grins from the three dwarflings. "Drúdin, would you like to fetch your surprise?"

With a grin plastered on his face, Drúdin ran from the room at full speed. When he returned he was holding a plate with a yellow-brown cake in the centre of it.

"What's this?" Hayden asked, smiling and looking curiously from Drúdin to Bilbo.

"A little something Drú prepared," Bilbo said.

"I only helped," Drúdin shrugged modestly, "Bilbo did most of it."

"He cooked?" Thorin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"But I didn't start a fire this time, I swear!" Drúdin cried.

Thorin laughed and reached forward to ruffle the dwarflings hair, "I'm proud of you, son."

"I want some cake _please_," Thodin said, leaning forward eagerly.

"Mum first," Drúdin said, pushing the plate in Hayden's direction proudly, "It'll make you feel better."

"Oh thank you darling, that's so sweet of you," she smiled, beckoning him over so she could plant a kiss on his cheek.

Bilbo cut the cake into very generous slices before handing them out to each of them. You could easily tell the cake was a hit with the Prince's, as not a word was heard from them as they ate away.

"Do you want the rest?" Hayden asked Thorin in an undertone, having given up on her slice after only a few bites.

"Are you not hungry?" Thorin asked.

Hayden sighed, "I don't need this cake."

Thorin resisted the urge to purse his lips, but accepted the cake from her plate quite happily.

"Is it because you are ill?" Thorin asked.

"I think I've gained weight," Hayden said, her eyes subtly moving down over her form unhappily, "It should be impossible after all the travelling we've done, but I've managed it somehow."

"Hayden you have _not_ gained-"

"Don't go there," Hayden interrupted him quickly, "I have and that's the end of it."

Thorin huffed, but he knew the conversation, rather like Bilbo's love life, was a lost cause. And so he continued to eat the remainder of his cake in silence, until a knock sounded from the front door of Bag End.

"Who could that be at this time?" Bilbo frowned, making to rise from his seat.

"I'll get it, Bilbo," Hayden offered, standing up.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you finish your desert," she said.

Like Bilbo, she wondered to herself who might be calling upon them at this hour. Bilbo hardly had visitors at all, let alone ones so late at night. When she opened the round green door she certainly wasn't expecting at all to see a familiar lady hobbit waiting patiently behind it.

"Good evening, my lady," Mary, the healer said, smiling kindly. She dipped into a small curtsey.

"Oh Mary, good evening," Hayden said, unable to hide her surprise, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes," Mary said, "I apologise for the hour of my visit but I felt it better I did now than in the morning."

"Oh?" Hayden said curiously.

The hobbit paused and seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment, "Might I… come inside?"

"Yes, of course," Hayden said, stepping aside to allow her into the hobbit hole.

"Hayden? Is everything alright?" Thorin's voice called from the dining room.

"Yes – it's Mary, the healer," Hayden said in return, turning to the hobbit, "Would you like to come through? My son's cooked a cake for dessert."

"That's very kind of you, my lady, but I'd rather not intrude," Mary said timidly, "Might we speak alone?"

Hayden, taken aback, nodded and led the way down the hall to a smaller sitting room off the main corridor.

"You haven't come to tell me I have some deadly disease that will kill me in a few days, have you?" Hayden teased.

They both took seats on the generous couches by the roaring fireplace, facing one another.

"Thankfully not, my lady," Mary said, smiling slightly, "This might sound a little… odd."

"I'm quite used to that," Hayden encouraged.

Mary smiled again and bit her lip in thought, "I… did notice something in my examination of you yesterday."

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope?"

"Not at all," Mary said, "That is… I wasn't quite sure how your _culture_ handles these situations, so I thought it best to stay quiet."

Hayden began to frown in confusion. "You mean dwarves?"

"Yes, my lady," the healer said, "But as I thought more of it I wondered whether you _know _of your condition, as it can be hard to tell at times. And what if you _didn't_ know of it and something were to happen on your returning travels? I would feel _utterly_ responsible for it-"

"Mary, I don't know _what_ you're talking about," Hayden said.

Mary stopped her ramblings instantaneously. Her eyes, oddly enough, dropped from Hayden's face to her stomach, and widened.

"You _don't_ know then?" Mary asked.

"Know _what_?" Hayden asked, becoming more flustered by the minute.

After a few moments of tense silence, Mary rose from her place on the couch to sit beside Hayden. The hobbit took Hayden's hands gently.

"You are with child, my lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop, there it is! So I know there have been a lot of questions  requests on Hayden falling pregnant again and I've managed to avoid them til now. Since I began this sequel I always knew Hayden and Thorin would have a fourth child, it's just taken a while to get to it :3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and fear not, there will be another chapter soon enough :)**


	22. An Unexpected Reunion

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – AN UNEXPECTED REUNION**

**_"There is nothing like looking, if you want to find something. You certainly usually find something, if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after."  
><em>J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>December 2962 TA<em>

When Thorin and Hayden arranged for their trip to the Shire they imagined it would be the perfect of adventures for their three sons. Seeing all the sights they did on their way to reclaim Erebor and meeting their very own burglar.

What they _hadn't _planned for was, five months later, to still be invading the home of poor Bilbo Baggins.

After the initial shock of Hayden's pregnancy had settled in (granted it did involve quite a bit of panic and retching on Hayden's part) they knew they had to begin planning. Five months wasn't nearly enough time to travel back to Erebor without Hayden becoming incapable of walking during that time. And given the fact it was not even _safe_ to travel home because of the threat in Mirkwood, they knew that option was out.

Thorin wasn't what you would say _happy_ that their fourth child was to be born in Hobbiton. In the Dwarvish culture a couple might have been lucky enough to have two children. _Four_ children born with the blood of Durin was a blessing.

However he knew it wasn't safe for Hayden or the baby for them to travel, so he grim and bore it.

Mary, the young hobbit healer who had announced the news to Hayden, looked after her for those five months and was planned to deliver the baby. They figured this would come around the ninth or tenth month, from the birth of their previous three children.

It was early in her ninth month of pregnancy however, that they received a surprise none staying Under the Hill of Bag End were expecting.

"_More _stones, Frerin?" Hayden asked, amused, "Are you trying to start your own garden, darling?"

Frerin nodded happily as he plonked himself onto the couch beside his mother and emptied the piles of rocks from his pockets he had collected from Bilbo's garden. Once he had lined them up next to the ones he had collected previously, he took a moment to lean forward and gently pat Hayden's swollen stomach.

"'Lo baby," he whispered.

He held his ear close to her, waiting for a reaction. Sure enough, Hayden felt a firm kick close to where Frerin was pressed against her and he beamed. The sight alone sent Hayden's heart soaring. Seeing her son's excitement at the prospect of having a new sibling was enough to convince her having this fourth child was not the mistake she had thought it was initially.

"Are those rocks for baby?" Hayden asked. She gently smoothed back his wild blonde hair from his face.

Frerin nodded happily and settled himself back on the couch to resume playing with the rocks.

"Here mum," Thodin said. He appeared at her side with a glass of water and a sweet smile.

"Is that for me, darling?" Hayden smiled. Thodin nodded and urged her to take the glass, also accepting her kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, gorgeous."

"S'okay," Thodin shrugged bashfully, "Dad and Bilbo are back from the markets."

"Are they?" Hayden said, "I'd better go help them then." She made to stand from her place on the couch when Thodin held up his hands.

"No mum, you've got to stay still for the baby," he said firmly.

Hayden, taken aback, stared at her eldest son, "It's alright Thodin, I'm allowed to walk."

"But dad says you have to rest all day," Thodin said, eyes wide, "He says that if you move too much it's not good for baby."

"Did he now?" Hayden said skeptically.

"Mhm, and we want baby to be big and strong like us," he said, "So you have to stay. I'll help them."

Hayden was so stunned she couldn't think of a word to say. But she needn't have to, for a knock on the door distracted both of them.

"I'll get it!" Thodin cried. He ran from the room excitedly.

"I wonder who that could be," Hayden pondered out loud. She settled back onto the couch, figuring she would be stopped again and lectured should she attempt to stand again.

She was watching as Frerin arranged the rocks into different formations on the couch, humming quietly to himself a lullaby Thorin had sung to him, when Thorin himself came into the room.

"Who was that at the door?" she asked.

Thorin silently stooped down to press a kiss to her lips and his warm hand found its way to her belly.

"No one special," Thorin said. He ruffled Frerin's hair, eliciting a quiet giggle from the dwarfling.

Hayden frowned, sensing something suspicious in Thorin's tone.

"_No one special_? That's the welcome I get from my own uncle after I travelled all this way to see him!"

There was a quiet gasp from Hayden and Frerin as a familiar dark haired figure stepped into the room. Thorin's grin came to a head and he looked proudly over his nephew.

"Kee!" Frerin cried.

The dwarfling all but threw himself off the couch, knocking his precious stones as he did so, and hurtled towards Kili. Kili caught him with a loud laugh and spun him around in his arms.

"How is my little terror of a cousin?" Kili said, bouncing Frerin playfully in his arms, "I think you've grown since I last saw you."

Frerin wasn't listening to a word Kili was saying, still elated at the fact he was in the Shire. He threw his arms around Kili's neck and buried his face in his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Frer," Kili smiled.

Thorin offered Hayden his hand to help her stand up, a grin plastered over her face.

"Oh now, look what we have here," Kili said.

He put Frerin down on the floor and approached Hayden with the cheeky glint in his eyes that he had never lost. He looked her up and down, taking in her pregnant stomach and grinning face.

"You know, I didn't believe my dear mother when she told me we were to be expecting a fourth heir," Kili said, "But now I'm here I realise what's going on."

Hayden smirked and waited in silent question, while Thorin raised his eyebrows curiously.

"You two are planning on creating your own miniature army of Durin's!" Kili said, grinning broadly and holding his arms out wide, "That's the only _sane_ explanation!"

Thorin scoffed and shook his head. Hayden however grinned and launched herself into Kili's arms, not unlike Frerin had done.

"God I've missed you, Kil," she whispered.

"You have no idea, Parker," he said, a smile present in his voice.

She pulled back from him to take in his familiar twinkling smile and swatted him on the arm.

"What are you _doing_ here?" she said incredulously, "You didn't even tell us!"

"It was a surprise," Kili said, shrugging innocently, "And besides, we couldn't let one of our Company go through something this big without us here."

"Wait," Hayden said. She frowned and looked from Kili to Thorin and back again. "_Us_?"

"Mum! Mum!" Thodin cried, "Look who's here!"

Dwalin came stomping into the room, looking less than pleased. He had Drúdin wrapped around one of his boots and Thodin sitting on his shoulders patting his bald head.

"I regret coming," he grunted.

"He doesn't mean that, mum!" Drúdin cried, "He _loves_ us!"

"_Dwalin_?" Hayden gaped.

"Had to come help ya keep this lot in order, didn't I?" he said, nodding to the dwarflings clinging to him, "Now ya got another on the way."

Hayden was speechless. She looked to Thorin and he smiled coyly.

"Wait for it," he said, nodding again to the doorway.

"Move along there, brother, or else we'll never get everyone in," Balin said. He entered the room and ushered Dwalin further inside.

"_Everyone_?" Hayden repeated.

"Oh aye, ya didn't think we'd let Kili go without us, did ya?" Bofur said, entering after Balin with a broad smile.

Hayden literally gaped as she watched as one by one, the dwarves from Thorin Oakenshield's original Company filed into the sitting room.

Bombur and Bifur followed Bofur, then came Nori, Ori and Dori, and then Oin and Gloin.

Hayden was feeling thoroughly overwhelmed to say the least, until a little blonde haired dwarfling came running into the room and skidded to a halt. Her blue eyes took in Hayden's stomach and she grinned from ear to ear.

"_See_? I told you it wasn't a joke, Adad!" Dala cried, "Aunty Hayden _is_ having a baby!"

Fili rounded the corner and stood beside his daughter. He didn't smile when his eyes met Hayden's. He only scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"She's not pregnant, darling," he said, "She's just gained a lot of weight."

Hayden scoffed, "And to think I was almost glad to see you."

"We wouldn't want that," Fili grinned. He patted Dala gently on the back and ushered her in Thorin's direction, while he went straight to Hayden to embrace her.

"I missed you and all, Hay," he murmured, "But you've _seriously_ got to get some control over yourselves."

"Shut up," Hayden said, gripping him tighter.

Fili laughed and let her go slowly.

"Dura?" Hayden asked.

"I couldn't leave mother home alone," Fili shrugged, "She stayed behind with Fari, to keep her company."

Hayden nodded in silence. She knew someone of royal blood had to remain behind to rule Erebor, though she did selfishly wish that Dís had come along. Now more than ever she was in need of her sister-in-law, who had become nothing less than her best friend over the years.

Fili took in Hayden's stomach as she stepped back and smirked, "You just couldn't stop at three, could you?"

Hayden opened her mouth to retort, when she felt someone pulling on her skirt.

"Aunty Hayden!" Dala giggled.

"Hello, darling," Hayden smiled, bending down as far as she could to place a kiss on Dala's forehead. She lovingly straightened the dwarflings long blonde locks. "How are you, gorgeous? I swear you have grown even more since I last saw you."

Dala grinned, her nose crinkling, "Adad says I have. I'm almost taller than Thodin now."

"You are not!" Thodin cried, indignantly.

"Yes, I am," Dala snapped. For such a sweet little girl she had quite the fire in her at times.

"Hush now, children," Kili said, smirking, "Let's not spoil this moment."

Hayden smiled and pulled Dala closer to her, so the dwarfling wrapped her arms around Hayden's legs.

"I can't believe you're all here," she said, tears brimming her eyes. "It's more of a surprise than this one was." She ran her hand over her pregnant belly and smiled.

"What kind of a family would we be if we let one of our number be born without us here?" Fili shrugged.

"We _are _a Company, after all," Kili added.

"An ugly one," Bofur added, chuckling, "But a Company nonetheless."

There was collective chuckles and laughs around the room. Hayden noticed then that Bilbo had joined them, with Gandalf standing close behind him in the doorway. And it hit her suddenly; that this may just be the last time they would all be together. The original Company – plus a few extras, of course. The thought was enough to bring more tears to her eyes and she struggled to hold them in.

"I suppose it has been a while since we've all been together, hasn't it?" she said, weakly.

There was a tense silence, in which everyone in the room seemed to come to the same realisation as her – that this was it.

Thorin's arm came to wrap tight around her waist from behind as he stood close beside her. He kissed the temple of her head gently and smiled to himself.

"Thank you all so much for coming here," she said, wearily, "It's been God knows how many years now… but I still couldn't have asked for a better family than you all."

There was a sudden sniffle and all eyes turned to Kili, whose eyes were watering. Just like Hayden, he too was struggling to hold in his emotions.

"Oh come on, I can't be the only one who was touched by that!" Kili cried indignantly, wiping his eyes. There were a few laughs around the room, all of which were silenced when Kili suddenly cried, "Group hug, you sorry unemotional trolls!" And launched himself at Hayden and Thorin and wrapped his arms around the pair of them.

"Kind of pregnant here, Kil," Hayden mumbled, her face pressed against the dwarf's shoulder.

She could hardly complain about Kili however, for soon enough there was a familiar press of large bodies around her as the Company gathered together. The dwarflings were thrown in the mix of them, landing in one dwarf's arms of another's shoulders.

And Hayden cried, as she pressed herself into Thorin's warm familiar embrace and enjoyed just being with her family, for what they all knew would be their last time together.

* * *

><p><strong>I do apologise for the excessive amount of corny shit in this chapter but I really couldn't help myself. After watching the Battle of the Five Armies trailer countless times I thought it necessary I portray my sorrow through this new chapter... but seriously though, that trailer! Am I right?<strong>

**Anyway, I was pretty amused to say the least at the reviews I got from last chapter. But I'm so happy you all responded so well to the surprise! I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long for the next chapter / the birth.**

**Stay well, readers! :)**


	23. Lucky Number Four

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – LUCKY NUMBER FOUR**

**_"May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out."_**  
><strong>J.R.R. Tolkien<strong>

* * *

><p><em>20<em>_th__ December, 2972 TA_

Durin's Day was always a day that no dwarf in Erebor took lightly, for it was a time for celebration and remembrance. It marked the day that the longbeards took back their long lost home and was the anniversary for many events that sparked a new future within the Lonely Mountain.

But it was perhaps on this particular Durin's Day, in the year 2972 of the Third Age, that something of just as great significance was to be celebrated.

The kingdom and all its workers labored at full speed to prepare for the gathering to be held that night. And amongst the servants and guards, maids and helpers alike that rushed through the halls in desperation to finish their work, there was a particular sound that did not quite fit.

It was the sound of a pair of small bare feet pattering over the stone floors of the west wing. They dodged in and out through the hustle and bustle, when finally they skidded to a halt at the beginning of a grand corridor adorned with paintings and treasures, where two pairs of heavier thudding footsteps were treading.

"Daddy!"

Thorin spun around on his heel at the call. He smiled when his eyes found the owner, despite his surprise. He held out a hand to Dwalin's arm for him to stop, before bending down low on his left knee to receive his youngest child in his arms.

"Good morning, my princess," he said lovingly, as he straightened with her in his arms.

The small dwarfling smiled the sweetest of smiles that only her father received and flung her arms about his neck to plant a kiss on his bearded cheek.

"I found you," she giggled.

"You did, indeed," Thorin said. He gently moved loose strands of her long raven black hair from her face so he could look into her dark grey eyes; so alike his own. "What are you doing here, Aría? You were meant to be with your brothers this morning."

"I was," Aría said, frowning, "But they're fighting."

Dwalin grunted, "So the usual then. I don't know why you leave her with them, Thorin."

"Because they need to learn responsibility," Thorin said, "Apparently leaving their younger sister in their hands is too much to ask."

"What's to be done then?" Dwalin asked, his eyebrows raised towards Aría. "We have council soon."

"Aye, I know," Thorin said, sighing, "And Hayden will be with Dís now…"

"Can't I stay with you, daddy?" Aría asked sweetly.

Thorin sighed and looked from his daughter to Dwalin. Aría's eyes were wide with hope, her small lips pouted and her fingers twirling a strand of his grey hair between them.

"I have a meeting soon, darling…" Thorin said, though without conviction.

Aría sighed and nodded, crossing her arms and bowing her head.

"But… I suppose you can come with me," Thorin proposed, "If you promise to be quiet."

Aría lit up and smiled brightly, "I'll be quiet, daddy." And she lent forward to kiss his cheek again before Thorin set her down on the floor so she could run ahead of them.

Thorin smiled after her, trying to ignore Dwalin's rolling eyes.

"If I thought I'd ever see the day when Thorin Oakenshield would be wrapped around the finger of a little girl-"

"Not _just_ a little girl, Dwalin," Thorin defended, "She is _my_ little girl."

Dwalin grunted and chuckled to himself, but surrendered. The two started once again on their way down the corridor, with Aría ahead of them, when-

"_Aría_!" a voice called, echoing through the many corridors of the west wing.

Thorin stopped in his tracks and Dwalin alongside him. They exchanged a single glance before turning in the direction of the voice and listening closely.

"Dad is going to _kill_ us."

"_Us_? It was _you_ who lost her, idiot!"

"Was not! You're the one who started it."

"Yeah, well I'm not taking the blame for it this time. I'm still not allowed my axe for another week."

"That's your problem. We still have to face mum and dad if we don't find her in time. Dad will probably feed us to Uncle Dwalin."

"Shut up, he can probably hear you."

"Yeah right, his hearing isn't that good."

Two figures appeared at the opposite end of the corridor, talking amongst themselves. They continued walking at a casual pace until they noticed Thorin, Dwalin and Aría at the end and they stopped in their tracks.

The tallest of the two, with shaggy chocolate brown hair and splashes of freckles over his slim cheeks, gulped hard and adopted an innocent grin. His accomplice, who was shorter and stockier with long braided blonde hair and a strong nose and jawline, made to slip back down the corridor, until Thorin's voice stopped him.

"Do not even think about it, Frerin."

The King Under the Mountain held up a single hand and gestured for them to approach. His expression was murderous and his eyes hard.

The two slinked forward nervously, eyeing both elder dwarves before them.

"Tell me," Thorin said, dangerously, "Why did I find your sister wandering the halls alone, when you were specifically asked to watch her?"

Frerin opened his mouth and then closed it again. Drúdin frowned and shuffled his feet against the floor.

"Well…" Drúdin began hesitantly, "We were in the courtyard you see and I was reading. But then Frerin kicked my book-"

"It was an accident!" Frerin growled.

"-And I lost my page," Drúdin said, "So I yelled at him but _he_ threw the first punch!"

"So how did Aría come to be in the opposite end of the kingdom?" Thorin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's a… fast runner?"

"Do not test me with your cheek, Frerin," Thorin said, sharply, "You know how dangerous it is for her to be alone."

"We know," Drúdin sighed.

"Yet you still put her in danger."

"In our defense, she's still got her head," Frerin said. He shrugged in Aría's direction, who was standing beside Thorin's legs.

Thorin sighed, trying to control himself. He couldn't lose control in a public area in the middle of the day, and especially not in front of Aría.

"Go back to your rooms now," Thorin said, his tone low, "And count yourselves lucky I am still allowing you to come tonight."

Frerin gaped, "But it's Arí's birthday party! You can't-"

"I can and I will, if you two do not pull your acts together," Thorin said, "On with you now. And do not even think of taking any detours."

"What about Arí?" Frerin asked.

"She will have to be left with your mother," Thorin said, "And then you will be left to face her wrath after she hears of this."

Frerin nodded and swallowed hard, and with that the brothers ran back down the corridor without looking behind.

"Daddy," Aría said, tugging on Thorin's pants, "Are they gonna be in trouble?"

Thorin smiled and picked her up under the arms, settling her against his chest.

"Yes, they will be punished," he said, "They know better than to fight."

"But I… don't want them in trouble," Aría said, pouting.

Thorin sighed, "We will speak of it later."

He turned to Dwalin, who was picking his nails absently.

"Go on without me, Dwalin," Thorin said, "I will take her to Hayden."

Dwalin nodded shortly before stepping forward and poking Aría lightly in the stomach.

"You make sure to give your brothers a good roughing up, lassy," Dwalin said, clenching his fist to her in demonstration.

Aría giggled and showed him her fist in return, her brow furrowing with the effort.

"Very good," Dwalin chuckled, "Remember your battle face?"

Aría nodded. She screwed up her face and growled. It might have been scary on anyone else, but on her sweet little face it was nothing short of adorable.

Dwalin laughed heartily, "You'll have them all running in fear."

He bid them goodbye, leaving behind a giggling dwarfling and one amused father.

"You're coming tonight, aren't you daddy?" Aría asked.

"Of course I am, princess," Thorin said, "Did you think I would miss your birthday?"

"No… but you go to meetings a lot," Aría said, settling down against his shoulder.

"It is my duty as King, you know that darling," Thorin said heavily.

"Why are _you_ King?" she asked, raising her head curiously.

"Because I am of royal blood; one of the line of Durin," Thorin explained, "The same blood runs through you, ghivashith. And your brothers."

"And mumma?"

Thorin smiled, "Not your mother, no. But she is as precious as any Durin."

"Oh…" she said, resting her head again on Thorin's shoulder as he walked. "I think you're the best King, daddy."

Thorin smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "Thank you, kurduh."

* * *

><p>Quite a significant period before dusk, the Kingdom Under the Mountain were already beginning to celebrate the tenth birthday of the Princess. Ale was plentiful and the aroma of delicious foods could be smelt from all corners of the Kingdom.<p>

And on a raised platform at the end of the grand hall bustling with noise sat the very dwarfling in which all these festivities were centered around.

Dressed in her finest dress coloured her favourite shade of blue with her waist length raven hair tied into an intricate braid down her back, Aría sat waiting patiently. Her short legs were swinging from side to side, as they weren't yet tall enough to reach the floor, and her hands were fidgeting in her lap.

She smiled and greeted her family and friends alike as they approached her to wish her a happy birthday. And whilst she always remained kind and sweet to all those in her presence, there was one particular figure that her grey eyes were searching the crowd for.

"Aría," Hayden said gently, reaching over to place her hand over both her daughters to stop them fidgeting, "They will be here. Don't fret, darling."

"I know, mumma," Aría said.

She turned quickly back to watch the crowd once again, and as she did so, she found exactly who she had been looking for.

"Thody!" she cried, all but leaping off her chair.

The tall dark haired Prince caught her in his arms as she launched herself at him and laughed.

"What a lovely welcome," Thodin smiled. He caught his mother's eye over Aría's shoulder and winked.

"I've only been gone a week, Arí," the eldest Prince said, placing his sister gently on the ground.

"But I missed you," Aría said, hugging his legs tightly, as if fearing he would disappear.

"And I missed you," he said, "But my trip was not without reason, little sister. Would you like to hear about it?"

"Yes, yes!" Aría cried excitedly.

Thodin took her hand in his much larger one and led her back up to the platform where both their parents were now sitting, Thorin having taken his seat during Thodin's entrance.

Hayden immediately rose so she could embrace Thodin in a tight hug. He was now a few inches taller than her, but his broad figure and strong presence made him seem even more so. Though in age he was in his mid-twenties, his physical appearance was only of a teenager nearing the end of pubescence, in all but his thick hair and beard.

"Hello mum," he said, feigning a choking noise at the tightness of her hug. "Only been a gone week."

"A week is a long time," Hayden said. She broke away from him and took his face in her hands, as if she were inspecting him for any bruises or cuts as she had done when he was a dwarfling. "I'm your mother. I'm allowed to worry."

Thodin smiled and sheepishly accepted her kiss on the cheek.

"So where are the two trolls?" he asked, smirking.

"They will be down soon enough," Thorin answered.

Thodin scoffed, "So what did they do this time?"

"It matters not now," Thorin shrugged. He approached Thodin and the two, now more alike than ever, touched foreheads.

"No trouble with the journey?" Thorin asked, concernedly.

"None at all- _ah!_" Thodin jumped as an arm came to wrap itself tight around his neck.

"Prepare to surrender, puny heir, or suffer the wrath of your younger and much more attractive brother."

Thodin growled and sent his elbow flying backwards. He was immediately released and turned to face the wheezing doubled over figure before him.

"I'm surprised that's all you had in you," Thodin said lightly, "I was expecting more of a challenge."

"Yeah, well… we… were… in public," Frerin breathed heavily, clutching his side.

"I told him to give it a rest but his head's as thick as a troll's ass," Drúdin smirked, clapping Thodin on the arm.

"Drúdin, language please," Hayden said, exasperatedly, gesturing down to Aría.

"Oh! Forgive me, _Princess Aría_, I did not realise I was in your gracious presence!" Drúdin said dramatically, dropping to his knee in front of her and bowing his head.

Aría giggled and ran forward to tap his shoulder, "It's just _me_, Drú!"

"_Just_ you?" Drúdin repeated, feigning shock. He leapt forward and swooped her up into his arms so he could spin her around. Her loud giggles echoed around the hall. "Nonsense! You are the most special little girl in all of Erebor."

"Quit hogging her, Drú," Frerin said, having recovered from Thodin's blow.

He took Aría from Drúdin's arms and littered her face with kisses, which had her giggling even louder.

"Have you been spoilt rotten?" Drúdin asked her.

Frerin gasped and covered her ears dramatically, "_Rotten_? Our little sister could never be rotten!"

"Give it a rest you two or she'll faint," Thodin smirked, "I was about to tell a story about my trip."

"I want to hear the story!" Aría exclaimed. Frerin released her from his arms and she bounced on her tiptoes excitedly.

"Well _that_ depends, little girl," Thodin said, bending down on his knee so he was eye level with her, "Would you rather my _tell_ you the story… or show you?"

"Show me?" Aria frowned.

Thodin's smile broadened and he turned to face out to the crowd. He gestured with his hand to what seemed to be no one in particular, until two guards came forward with-

"A _pony_!" Aria cried, ecstatically.

She went hurtling down the stairs past Thodin in the direction of the animal. It was a white dwarf pony with a mane as black as Aria's own hair and quite the sight.

"Mumma! Daddy! It's a pony!" she cried, giggling. She hadn't yet approached the pony yet, watching from a distance and waiting for Thodin to give her permission.

"Go on, she won't bite," Thodin said, encouraging his sister forward.

"He travelled to the Woodland Realm for a pony," Thorin said, in an undertone to his wife. "I suppose he _is_ your son." He didn't have to look in her direction to know he was being glared at.

"I _suppose_ he hasn't thought about who will have to care for it, until she is older," Hayden added, "And if that's the case he is _your_ son just as much."

Thorin smirked and watched as Thodin carefully lifted Aria onto the pony's saddle. Drúdin and Frerin were standing by holding the reigns for her safety.

"They are so good with her, aren't they?" Hayden said, thinking out loud.

"If by good you mean leaving her to wonder the halls alone, then yes," Thorin said.

"Apart from that," she replied, "They have their moments… but she's lucky to have them."

"And they are lucky to have her," he added.

Hayden smiled, "I think we're all lucky to have her."

_"__I know I said Frerin's birth was the worst... but I take that back," Hayden said, breathing heavily. "_This_… this is the worst."_

_Her head fell back onto the pillow behind her. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck from the amount of sweat, while her hands clenched the mattress beneath her._

_"__I know it hurts, my love," Thorin said, rubbing her arms soothingly, "But think of our child."_

_"__I can't think of anything_ but_ this child right now," Hayden almost growled back._

_She grinded her teeth together and cringed as another wave of contractions hit her hard. When they had subsided after a few minutes that seemed to last an eternity for her, she slumped back onto the mattress again, utterly exhausted. She had only been in labor for a few hours now, though she felt her age now was what was making this birth in particular so difficult._

_"__The boys?" _

_"__Are with Fili and Kili," Thorin said, "Bilbo is also with them. Do not worry."_

_"__I have to worry… they're my babies," she said, emotionally._

_Thorin smiled and leant forward to move the strands of hair from out of her face._

_"__All right, my lady," Mary said, entering the room with a bowl of water and fresh cloths. "I believe it's time."_

_Hayden exhaled and groaned slightly, but Thorin took her hand and encouraged her to sit back up._

_"__Lucky number four?" he suggested, smiling._

_Hayden smiled with him and couldn't help but laugh a little, watching as he kissed her hand tenderly._

_"__Lucky number four," she agreed._

_She gave the birth all she had left in her, for she knew this would be their last time. And when she felt the familiar weight leave her body and the cries of a newborn baby fill the air, she smiled with relief and let her body finally relax._

_"__Congratulations," Mary said, approaching the couple with the small bundle in her arms, wrapped in a white cloth. "You have a beautiful baby girl."_

_Hayden immediately assumed she was hearing things out of exhaustion. But when she noticed Thorin's equally stunned expression she knew she must have heard right._

_"__A girl?" she repeated._

_Mary smiled and handed over the newborn into her mother's waiting arms. And how much she looked like her brothers too; with their mop of dark hair, full cheeks and clenching hands. And like them she also ceased wailing when the warmth of her mother's arms embraced her._

_"__Oh Thorin… she's so beautiful," Hayden said, tears falling down her cheeks._

_Thorin was still sat back in his chair, staring in shock. He seemed to still be processing that, after three full-blooded Durin sons, they were even capable of conceiving a daughter._

_"__Are you okay, darling?" Hayden asked._

_"__A daughter," he said, rubbing his beard._

_"__You're not nervous, are you?" she asked, smirking._

_"__I… I have never had to… females are not my area," Thorin said, clearing his throat uneasily._

_Hayden smiled gently, "Perhaps you could start by holding her?"_

_Thorin's eyes flickered to the stirring bundle in his wife's arms and he smiled, before taking his daughter to hold for the first time._

_Hayden had been there to see Thorin's first reaction to all three of their sons, and since he had set eyes on them he cherished them like they were his moon and stars. But there was something a little different in his eyes when he held his first and only daughter._

_Perhaps it was the fact that he always knew his sons would grow to be strong proud dwarves, capable of defending themselves. So when he looked upon the small figure that was his daughter, he saw only a sweet innocence that must be protected at all times. And that protectiveness was never lost, despite how old she grew._

_It was appropriate then, that she was named after Thorin's mother, Aríanna, whom he had always cherished. For like Thrain's wife, the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield and Hayden Parker was a Durin through and through._

* * *

><p><strong>You're welcome! :D Yes, they <em>finally<em> had a girl! I just couldn't bare giving Hayden another son - I love her too much to do that to her. I hope little Aría lived up to all your expectations, and there will be more of her in the chapters to come.**

**Enjoy your week readers, and make sure to review if you can! :)**


	24. The Durin Hierarchy

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR – THE DURIN HIERARCHY**

_**"We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, but battle on."  
><strong>_**J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><em>16<em>_th__ July, 2985 TA_

It was a chilly morning in the west wing when Hayden awoke, cold and dazed. She hadn't slept well that night. Apart from the unusual cold draft that seemed to be wafting into her bedroom, she had been having rather odd and, if she had to admit, downright frightening dreams; the latter of which involved her family.

She shivered as she recalled the latest of these dreams and shook her head firmly, ruffling the fluffy pillow beneath her head. She debated 'accidentally' kicking Thorin in the shins to rouse him into relighting the fire, and smirked silently as she imagined his reaction. However, when she turned slowly to face his side of the bed, she found it empty.

These days Thorin had been rising earlier to set affairs in order. He was now bordering on 240 years old. If something were to happen, he needed to be sure all was ready for Thodin to succeed him on the throne.

However, it _was_ a Sunday morning, and Hayden felt a stab of annoyance that her husband hadn't taken a day from his schedule to spend with her. Being King and Queen of Erebor hadn't halted their aging, nor their busy schedules; they still did not have a lot of time to dedicate to one another in the mornings. But Hayden feared they did not have many mornings left together at all. She herself was closing in on her sixty-seventh birthday, despite her denial of that fact. And time had a habit of getting the better of her these days.

She pushed herself up from the soft mattress, rolling her stiff limbs. She swung her feet off the side of the bed and onto the heavy woolen rug that lay over the concrete floor. She pulled her nightgown tight across herself as she began to freshen up for the day.

Thorin would be in one of the chambers on the lower floors no doubt, working his way through mountains of paperwork. As for her children, their whereabouts would be much more difficult to locate.

All four were now old enough to fend for themselves, a fact which Hayden had had to accept a long time ago now. She often thought back to times when they were completely dependent on her; when she could choose which outfits to dress them in for the day, or help them take their first steps or learn their first words. But time was an enemy, if not a blessing.

She paused amidst pulling on a thick shawl over her royal blue dress. The colour contrasted against her greying hair, which still contained flecks of its natural brown.

What was it she usually did on a Sunday? She frowned to herself, her hands fidgeting by her sides.

Sunday… Sunday… what did she-

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by the telltale creak of the door opening and a familiar baritone filled the room.

"Darling?"

Hayden started slightly, still deep in thought from her sudden stroke of amnesia.

"I'm here," she answered, exiting the bathroom.

She found Thorin waiting for her, dressed in his usual day robes that were a striking colour of blue. He observed her silently for a moment, taking in the considerate look on her face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why would it not be?" she asked, curiously.

"No reason… only you slept later than usual," he observed, raising an eyebrow as if hinting towards something.

"It _is_ a Sunday, Thorin."

"Yes, it is…" he said, trailing off and watching her with growing confusion.

"Thorin darling, if you have something to say then for the love of Mahal just say it," Hayden said sternly.

He didn't say anything however, merely continuing to stare. Hayden found herself touching her hair and feeling her face, as if for a blemish that she had not noticed.

After a few moments of silence and Hayden feeling her patience was thinning, Thorin approached her and put a large hand to her forehead, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Are you feeling ill, my love?" he asked in little but a murmur.

Hayden huffed, "I feel quite fine, thank you."

Thorin's hand dropped from her forehead to take one of her hands in his, his thumb rubbing gentle circles over her skin.

"Do you really not remember?"

"Remember _what_, Thorin?" she said impatiently.

"Today is Thodin's birthday, Hayden," Thorin said gently.

Hayden started, "_What_?"

"Our first born, darling," Thorin said, "Today is his birthday."

"Wha- no no," she said, almost laughing, "Thodin's birthday is the sixteenth of July! I think I would remember my eldest sons birthday."

"Hayden… today _is_ the sixteenth of July," Thorin replied hesitantly, "They are all having breakfast now, as we planned."

Hayden's frown deepened and she looked away to the wall opposite her. Of course she remembered the planning… but was it really July already?

"I… I forgot my sons birthday," she whispered, tears springing in her eyes. She pulled her hand free of Thorin's grip and buried her face in her palms.

When Thorin neither spoke nor attempted to comfort her, she dropped her hands and glared at him. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she demanded, "Do you think I'm a bad mother for forgetting my sons birthday?"

Thorin started and blinked in surprise at her sudden outburst, "Hayden that is absurd-"

"Absurd indeed," she snapped.

She muttered something about breakfast, before tightening her shawl and stalking out of the room. Thorin followed not long after a moment of complete and utter confusion staring after her.

The clatter of noise echoed from the dining room of the west wing. It was normal for the royals to dine in private on special occasions, and today was one of those days.

Hayden entered the fire lit room silently to find the long dining table already full with food and company.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Kili observed, his forever-twinkling eyes winking in her direction.

Hayden gave him a playful scowl as she passed. She could never quite forgive him for staying as youthful looking as when they had first met, and _she_ was the one with greying hair.

She went immediately to the head of the table, where Thodin was sitting.

"Happy birthday, darling," she said, ducking to kiss Thodin on his bearded cheek.

He smiled, flashing his brilliant teeth through his thick beard.

"Thank you, mother."

"Have you had a good morning?" she asked, one hand placed lovingly on his chest and the other smoothing out the creases of his tunic.

"Never better," he smiled.

Drúdin rose from his seat with ease and pulled out the chair to Thodin's left that had been saved for her. As he did this, Thorin entered the room. He apparently had already made an appearance earlier, because Thodin merely greeted him with a nod as he took his seat opposite Hayden.

Hayden made a pointed effort to ignore her husband and distracted herself from his presence by kissing Drúdin on the cheek in thanks. This proved almost impossible unless he crouched down to her height, as he stood about a head taller than her. He was also quite hairless compared to the average dwarf; the most he could grow was a short amount of bristle. The hair on his head was thick and full, but barely reached his shoulders.

"Thank you, Harvey," Hayden said, as she took her seat.

The table went silent.

Drúdin gave a small laugh. "It's Drú, mum."

"That's what I said," Hayden frowned, glancing back up at Drúdin.

Drúdin exchanged the subtlest of glances with Thodin, before retaking his seat beside Hayden.

Frerin cleared his throat and smiled, "How are you feeling this morning, mum?"

"Fine, Frerin, thank you," Hayden said, taking some sausages and egg to put on her plate. Almost without even glancing at him she smiled and said, "You have sauce in your beard, love."

Frerin swore under his breath and swiped absently at his short, but steadily growing, brown-blonde beard.

"Where is your sister?" Hayden asked, directing the question to no one in particular.

"I believe she is plotting somewhere with that ghastly girl I'm forced to call sister," Fari said, through a mouthful of bread. He was only a few months younger than Frerin, and as the two grew they looked so alike at times it was hard to tell them apart. Only Frerin's eyes, inherited from Thorin, were the obvious difference.

Dura clicked her tongue disapprovingly at her son's manners. She might have turned to her husband for support, if he too wasn't displaying the table manners of a toddler discovering solid foods for the first time.

"I saw them heading down to the main halls," Kili added.

"The main halls?" Thorin repeated, "They were told to dine with us this morning."

"Girls will be girls, Thorin," Dís said gently, "Let them be."

"Yeah, it's only _Thodin_," Frerin scoffed. He and Fari shared a snicker between them.

Thodin pulled a mocking face towards his youngest brother and laughed sarcastically.

"That is not the point, _sister_," Thorin said tersely, "She should know her family comes before any other commitments-"

"Good morning, family!" Dala cried happily, entering the room without the slightest of notices.

Fari gave an audible groan and sunk low into his chair.

Dala was the brightest, bubbliest member of the house of Durin, possibly in history. There wasn't a moment when she was not seen wearing her radiant smile; it was enough to make her younger brother, and secretly her cousins, sick.

A round of hellos and good mornings from around the table met her appearance. Thorin sat up in his seat and seemed about to ask a question, when suddenly the answer appeared at the doorway in the shape of a young girl.

Aría entered the room after her cousin, smirking at the entrance she had made for them. She was the physical polar opposite to Dala.

Her thick hair was a shining midnight black and finished just above her waist. Her eyes, a stormy grey like her fathers. She was pretty; but not quite in the obvious way Dala was. When she smiled, it was the kind of smile you couldn't help but smile with. And after, you would do whatever it took to see that smile again.

While Dala skipped towards a seat beside her father, Aría was trying to look anywhere but in the direction of her own. When she looked as though she was going to take a seat beside her aunt however, Thorin beckoned her.

"Aríanna," he called, gesturing to her with a single finger.

Aría huffed at the use of her full name and reluctantly stalked in his direction, though taking every detour possible. She made sure to kiss each and every family member along her way. Stopping longer for her mother and for Thodin, to wish him a happy birthday. When Thorin was the only one left, she had no other choice but to approach him.

"Good morning, father," she said, putting on her best cheery voice that never did seem to live quite up to Dala's standards.

She swooped down to kiss him on the cheek, then turned to leave, when he called her back.

"We are not done, Aríanna."

"Aría," she corrected, "My name is _Aría_."

"Which is short for _Aríanna_," Thorin replied coolly.

"Father-"

"If I wish to call you by the name I gave you, then I will."

Aría huffed but bit her tongue, something that she had been practicing lately.

Thorin studied his youngest for a moment, trying to catch her eyes, but she was avoiding his at all costs.

"Take a seat and eat your breakfast. We will talk later," he said eventually.

Aría sighed and rounded the table to find a seat, finally settling between Dís and Drúdin.

"How are your riding lessons going, darling?" Hayden asked Aría.

Aría frowned and her eyes darted around to each of her brothers.

"My… riding?" Aría asked.

"Yes dear, your horse riding," Hayden repeated.

"I stopped horse riding last month, mum," Aría said, watching her mother concernedly.

"Oh… well why didn't you tell me, love," Hayden said, returning to her food.

"I did-" Aría began, but Thorin cut her off with a small shake of his head.

"What were the two of you up to this morning?" Dís asked, looking between Dala and Aría.

"Nothing-"

"Just down in the main hall with friends," Dala answered cheerily, unaware she had cut Aría off.

"What friends?" Fili asked.

"Some of Arí's, that's all," Dala shrugged, "She wanted me to meet Ro-"

"_No one_," Aría interrupted, "I wanted you to meet _no one_."

"Who?" Drúdin asked curiously.

"Does Aría have a fancy fellow we don't know about?" Frerin teased.

"No!" Aría snapped. She glared daggers at Dala, who smiled apologetically and mouthed a silent "sorry!"

"It's not that Ronan lad, is it?" Fari asked lazily, "The one in our training group?"

Aría's face turned a bright shade of red and she busied herself with her eggs and bacon.

"Ronan? Drogan's son?" Thodin asked, looking pointedly at his sister.

"I believe so," Frerin smirked, "Oh Arí, there's no need to be embarrassed!"

She muttered a small "I'm not" into her food and refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"I regret bringing up the subject," Dís sighed, her hand slipped behind Aría to gently rub her back.

"Yes, let's all remember that it is the masterpiece that is _me_ we are here to celebrate," Thodin said, leaning back in his chair and grinning lazily. "I would like to thank my mother and father for creating such a glorious specimen."

"Glorious dingbat more like," Frerin scoffed, lobbing a hunk of bacon at Thodin's face.

"I am your King and you will bow to me _peasant_," Thodin teased, winking at Aría, who was giggling quietly.

"King of the -"

Dís firmly covered Aría's ears so she missed the end of Fari's insult, though she got the gist of it from the reaction it caused. Kili almost keeled onto the floor laughing and Drúdin was barely holding himself together. Dura looked about ready to die of embarrassment at her son's words and Fili was torn between amusement and shock.

Thodin rose and caught both Fari and Frerin's heads in a headlock, beginning what would become quite a violent brawl.

"The peace was nice while it lasted," Hayden sighed, sipping on her drink.

"Aye, but it was only a matter of time," Thorin shrugged.

He looked behind him to where the three were tangled in a mess of limbs and rolled his eyes lazily. The King rose from his seat and rounded the table to stand by Hayden, holding out his arm to her. She took it graciously and stood to her feet beside him.

"Perhaps we could spend the day together in the gardens, my love?" he suggested, skillfully ignoring the grunts of pain from the opposite side of the room.

"That sounds wonderful," Hayden smiled, "You don't have any more business to take care of?"

"I finished it yesterday so I could dedicate today to my wife," he said, charmingly as ever, "Why don't you meet me in the hall? Only I have something I want to discuss with Drúdin."

"Alright, don't keep me waiting too long," she said, releasing her arm from his.

Thorin watched as she bid the family goodbye and exited the room to wait for him.

"She's getting worse," Drúdin said in an undertone, standing by his father and looking towards the door Hayden had disappeared through.

"I know," Thorin said heavily, "She did forget it was Thodin's birthday, like we suspected she would."

"She never forgets birthdays," Drúdin observed, "Did you hear when she called me-?"

"Harvey," Thorin finished for him, "Yes, I did. Not surprising, you do look astonishingly like him. But-"

"But she would never usually make that mistake," Drúdin said. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. "What do we do, dad? How do we know she isn't going to get worse?"

"We don't," Thorin said, "And there's no way to know."

"What are you saying?" Drúdin frowned.

"I am saying, Drúdin, that we must utilize the time we have left with her… until it is too late."

Drúdin's eyebrows rose at the finality of the words, "But dad-"

"Drú! A little help please!" Thodin pleaded. He was only just managing to keep Frerin and Fari from overrunning him.

Thorin clapped a hand over Drúdin's shoulder and nodded silently before leaving the room. Drúdin looked after him and eventually went to aid his brother, with his father's words still repeating in his mind.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Thorin," Hayden said. She was torn between skepticism and concern at the idea Thorin had just pitched to her. "Is he ready? It's such a big responsibility… a <em>huge<em> one."

"I am aware of that," Thorin said considerately, "But I truly think he is ready for it. He has been by my side every day since his eighteenth birthday."

"I know, but…"

"If not now then when, Hayden?" Thorin said. He stopped in his tracks and Hayden stopped with him, her hand absently brushing a bush to her left.

"I cannot be King forever and I certainly do not wish to be," he said gently, "It is time. He is as ready as he will ever be."

Hayden sighed and looked to her feet. Eventually she nodded morosely and they continued on over the stone path that winded through the gardens.

"What brought this on?" she asked, curiously.

"My decision?" Thorin asked. Hayden nodded. "I think we have been monarchs long enough. It is time we took some time for our own."

He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips to press a gentle kiss to each of her knuckles.

"Too right," Hayden said, a smirk passing over her lips, "It's about time you dedicated your every waking moment to me."

She broke into a wide grin at the look that passed over his face and continued along the path.

Thorin smiled after her and watched as she walked away. He knew he should have told her the real reason he was passing on the throne; his children had urged him too. But he couldn't bring himself to.

If these were their last years together, he didn't want to spend them in worry; or least of all make Hayden feel as if she were a burden. He knew her well enough to know she would come to that immediate conclusion.

Who knew how long her memory would withstand before she started forgetting more than just the day of the week? Before she started forgetting her children… or him?

Thorin nodded subconsciously, as if that finalized the matter.

Yes, it was best she did not know.

* * *

><p>Thodin was crowned King Under the Mountain on Durin's Day of 2985, in the Third Age of Middle Earth.<p>

It was perhaps one of the largest celebrations that had been held in Erebor since Thodin's birth, and before that, Thorin's own coronation. Dwarves travelled from great distances to catch a glimpse of the new King and to rejoice the continual reign of the Durin clan.

The silence in the grand hall was so _loud_ one could have heard a pin drop, when Thorin passed his crown onto his son. Hayden could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye when Thodin finally turned to face the crowd. But then she wasn't one to talk, for she was openly crying, with Frerin and Aría standing to her right and Drúdin to her left with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

When Thorin spoke, his voice was gravelly and full of the emotion.

"Now come the days of Thodin, son of Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain."

The roar that met those words was deafening. Cries and whistles filled the hall as Thodin stepped down from the podium; wearing one of the largest grins Hayden had ever seen him wear. Hayden's crying doubled.

How had it come to this? It seemed only yesterday he was small enough for her to hold with one arm. Then she blinked and he was taking his first steps. Then holding his first wooden sword. Then proudly showing off his first shadow of stubble.

Now there he stood in front of her, tall and proud.

His eyes trailed from the still roaring crowd to where his family stood and his smile perhaps broadened, spreading to his brown eyes.

Drúdin's arm around Hayden tightened and she felt Frerin move closer to her and pull Aría into him with his arm around her waist, as they looked proudly up at their new King.

* * *

><p><strong>I would ramble off a bunch of excuses as to my sudden disappearance but let's face it... when you have writer's block sometimes it take THREE months to escape it D:<strong>

**I am sorry for keeping you all waiting (if there is anyone out there left reading!) I was honestly completely stuck as to how I was going to finish off Hayden and Thorin's story. I wanted to do it properly, because this story and Hayden mean so much to me.**

**So next chapter will be the last. I don't know if I ever will do any more one shots - I won't say I won't just in case - but it's unlikely.**

**Warning: it will be emotional. Purely because I'm a wreck after the full BotFA trailer and I need someway to express it! So forgive me and feel free to vent in a review if need be :3**

**Lots of love readers, and stay tuned for the very last chapter :)**


	25. The Last Goodbye

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE - THE LAST GOODBYE**

_**"Many places I have been, many sorrows I have seen. But I don't regret, nor will I forget, all who took that road with me."  
><strong>_**Billy Boyd**

* * *

><p><em>2995 TA<em>

A soft knock echoing from her bedroom door shook Hayden from her thoughts. She lowered the book she had been reading and frowned curiously at the door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened slowly to reveal a young girl, with long raven hair. She stepped inside the room, barefooted and cautious, her grey eyes locked on Hayden.

"Hello, dear," Hayden said, smiling warmly. Her frown however stayed etched upon her brow and her eyes slightly glazed.

"Good morning, mu… hi," the girl stuttered, standing nervously by the door.

"Can I help you with anything?" Hayden encouraged.

"I- I came to see how you were feeling," she said, taking slow steps forward.

"Oh… well I am quite well, thank you," Hayden smiled politely.

She gestured to the seat beside her own and the girl took it with a small smile. The seat had been placed there for guests, which Hayden seemed to be getting a lot of lately… though she couldn't think why.

"I have a letter that came for you early this morning," the girl said. She shuffled through the pockets of her midnight blue coat to retrieve a small envelope with Hayden's name on it.

"A letter? Oh, I can't remember the last time I had a letter," Hayden laughed, taking the envelope excitedly.

The girl watched on with an almost sad glint in her eye, as Hayden opened and read the letter.

"Well… that is odd," Hayden said, frowning, "Perhaps they have addressed it to the wrong person. I shall have to talk to one of the guards about it later."

She folded it neatly on her lap and turned to the girl sitting before her.

"Well, thank you for delivering that…?" She trailed off, waiting expectantly.

The girl swallowed hard, "A-Aría… my name is Aría."

"A lovely name for a lovely girl," Hayden said warmly, "Your parents must be so proud to have such a beautiful daughter."

"I like to think so," Aría muttered, biting hard into her bottom lip.

She stood abruptly and bid Hayden a quiet goodbye, before leaving the room without another glance.

Hayden stared after her and frowned when the door snapped shut. Aría… it _was_ a lovely name… and so very familiar…

* * *

><p>Thorin swore under his breath and halted halfway up the stairs that led to the west wing. He couldn't ever remember climbing stairs to be such a feat than in the last few years. It was as if he were hiking up the mountain itself.<p>

He braved the rest of the journey only just, his breathing coming in heavy gasps.

"Mahal curse this age," he muttered.

Thodin had suggested at some point that Thorin stay in the west wing. His meals could be brought to him and his family would gladly make the journey to see him. But if he were to be cooped up in that wing for the remainder of his life he knew he would go mad.

And besides, it wasn't a good idea to spend a lot of time in the west wing these days.

_Some_ were good days, he admitted silently. There would be days when she recognised him or could recall a random memory from their life together. She could even go so far as to remember stories from her childhood.

But more often than not now they were bad days. That's how it had all begun, no less than one year ago.

He had woken one morning to a horrified shrieking, as though someone were being murdered. No one _was_ being murdered of course. His wife had only woken in bed with a man she claimed not to know.

She did know him. She had known him for fifty-five years. Only she didn't _remember_ she had known him for fifty-five years. Nor did she remember the four children they had made together. Or the friends and family they had grown old with.

Even if it _was_ a good day now, Thorin refused to call it that. Because all it took was a single blink and all the memories and faces would disappear, and that one good day would turn.

How do you look into someone's eyes and see so much history, so much love and pain… so many _memories_, only to know that they don't see the same when they look at you?

Thorin sighed heavily as he stopped in front of the familiar grand door that led into the west wing. He prepared himself for what was waiting for him inside, when the door flew open and a sobbing mass of raven black hair crashed into him.

"Aría?" he started, arms spread looking down at the girl whose face was now buried into his chest.

"I- I went t-to see her," she sobbed, her voice muffled against his cloak. "I-I'm s-sorry. I know I-I shouldn't h-have."

Thorin sighed and wrapped his arms around his daughter's shaking form. "Oh, darling… do not be sorry."

After another moment of silence, which was only interrupted by Aría's broken sobs, she lifted her head from Thorin's chest. Her eyes were swollen and red, her cheeks soaking wet from tears.

"It-it's getting worse," she sniffed, "She didn't even know my n-name."

Thorin raised his hands and gently brushed away the strands of hair stuck to her wet cheeks. He cupped her face in both his hands, drying the tears as they fell.

"Why did you want to see her, kurduh?" he asked softly.

"I-I just did," Aría sighed, "And… she got a letter."

"A letter?" Thorin repeated.

"From… Bilbo."

Thorin's eyes widened for a moment, before he restrained himself and turned his full attention back to his daughter.

"Kili and Drú are in the training grounds," he said, "Why don't you go to them?"

Aría nodded and cuddled into him once more. His grey hair, once the same shade of black as hers, fell over her shoulders.

"Men lananubukhs menu," he whispered into her hair. He could feel her smile against his chest.

When she finally retreated, letting her arms fall back to her sides, he kissed her forehead and both her cheeks, earning him a small smile from his princess.

"Be safe, love," he called after her as she left.

It wasn't until she was completely out of sight that Thorin let out his frustration in a low groan.

The dwarves in charge of the mailing room knew fully well of Hayden's condition and that any mail to her was to be delivered directly to him. It wasn't Aría's fault, no. Those damned dwarves should have known better.

He strode – significantly slower than he would have done in his younger years – purposely through the door into the main hallway. It shut with a click behind him that echoed eerily through the empty wing that was once bustling full of life.

He passed his old study, unused for some ten years now. That table with the crooked edges Hayden was always nagging him to remove, lest one of the children injure themselves on it. The spot on the wall where Frerin had decided to draw a ghastly picture of an orc being slaughtered by an oliphaunt, which they could never quite rub off completely. And there… yes, there was where Drúdin had been ill with food poisoning and heaved all over the rug that had once belonged to Thrór.

He forced back another heavy sigh when he finally reached the door to their chambers. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, thinking… hesitating. Without bothering to knock, he swung open the door, and his heartbeat began to race beneath his thick layers of clothing.

"Hayden?"

His call was met with a soft, choked sob from across the dimly lit room. His eyes took a short amount of time to adjust to the lighting, before he could make out her figure, sitting in her usual chair by the blazing fire. Her face was buried in her hands, her thin grey hair falling over them. On her lap lay a small letter, the envelope lying abandoned close by.

At the sound of her weeping, he strode forwards against his better judgment. He pulled the spare seat and placed it directly in front of hers and settled himself on the edge of it. His hands were about to place themselves on her knees, before he finally stopped himself. His heart skipped painfully.

For a moment, for one moment, he had quite forgotten their predicament. He had seen his wife and life companion in need and had raced to her, forgetting she might not even know who he was.

His hands faltered and he reluctantly placed them at his sides instead.

"Hayden?" he asked, more tentatively this time.

It was a few moments before Hayden reacted to his presence at all. Her hands slowly removed themselves from her face, to reveal her tear stained red cheeks. Thorin was instantly reminded of his daughter, to whom he had just comforted not five minutes ago.

"I'm forgetting," she said, her voice soft and croaky from her weeping. "I'm forgetting everything."

Thorin's breath hitched and he sat back slightly in his seat, observing her carefully. It had been such a long time since her last good day; he had doubted she might ever have one again.

"I doubt if my own daughter were sitting in front of me I would know who she was," she said, oblivious to the fact that that fear had just occurred.

She sniffled and wiped away her tears, before finally raising her head to look Thorin in the eyes, and he returned her gaze.

He could have cried out with joy, for he saw the recognition in her eyes that he had been so longing to see. Recognition of who he was and the life they had lived together. But he dare not trigger her disease, so instead he remained silent, only his eyes showing the true joy he felt.

"I had a letter from Bilbo," she said, fingering the letter in her lap, "I think that's the reason I… everything came back to me."

Thorin raised an eyebrow in surprise, but continued to stay silent. It had never occurred to him that _that_ of all things might trigger her memory.

She lent against the arm of the chair, her palm cupping her chin. Her gaze flittered away from Thorin to stare dazedly into the fire.

"I remember- I remember thinking how on earth is Bilbo Baggins writing to me? Is he not a fictional character?" she mused, "That's when it must have clicked… oh, of course, I am married to one of those _fictional characters_, am I not?"

A small smile flickered her features and she looked to Thorin, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The look was so _familiar_, that Thorin could not help but smile back.

Her smile turned to a grin, and soon enough she was laughing. And he was too. And then they were laughing together, for the first time in a long time.

Hayden had tears in her eyes by the time they had begun to calm down, and her stomach ached pleasantly. She looked to Thorin and saw he was watching her, still smiling.

Slowly, she rose from her seat and stretched out her stiff limbs. Then, ignoring Thorin's brief look of confusion, she crossed the distance between their two seats and seated herself comfortably on his lap, much to his surprise and immense delight.

She groaned slightly as she lifted her legs up and over the chair's arm. His arms came to wrap firmly around her waist and hold her to him, relishing in their closeness that he had so ached for.

"When did we get so old?" she asked, resting her head against his shoulder.

Thorin let out a grunt of amusement and tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry, Thorin," Hayden whispered, "I'm sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said firmly, "We cannot change what Mahal has planned for us."

He lifted his head from the back of the chair to press his forehead gently against hers.

"I am grateful for the time I had with you, Hayden Parker," he said, "You saved me."

She smiled softly and lent forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "And you gave me a family."

He returned her smile and sighed contentedly, soaking up the feel of her against him again and what was left of the time he had with her and her memory.

"So, my darling husband… what now?"

Thorin looked off for a moment, pondering her question. When he looked back suddenly, his expression was almost unreadable, even to her.

He gestured for her to stand up and she did, with him following her. He moved past her into the clear space of their room, just before their bed. He held out a single hand to her and bowed slightly, his eyes locked on her.

"Thorin?" she questioned, torn between confusion and amusement.

He gestured to her with his outstretched hand and smiled lovingly.

"Dance with me, my Queen… one last time."

* * *

><p>Hayden passed away three months after this, surrounded by her family. In the short amount of time since her last good day, her health deteriorated rapidly, and by the end, she struggled to remember even herself.<p>

Overcome by grief, Thorin succumbed to his pain not a month after Hayden's death.

They were buried side-by-side, deep within the Mountain that they had ruled over during their life together.

Though they had time to prepare for the grief of losing their mother, the shock of their father's death hit the four Durin heirs harder than ever. They spent the months after comforting and caring for one another and battling their way through the storm of grief, as the entire Kingdom mourned the loss of their great monarchs.

But they _were_ their parent's children after all, and they knew very well that Thorin and Hayden had not died wishing their children to live in misery. Eventually, it was time to move on from their grief.

Thodin went on to become as prosperous a King Under the Mountain as his father had been before him. He married eventually, and he knew his mother would be proud when he said he wed out of love. Together they had three children, two Princesses and eventually a Prince – Thorin IV.

Neither Drúdin nor Frerin married, though there were plenty of eager women in line for their hearts. They dedicated their lives to aiding Thodin during his rule, protecting the Mountain and organizing trades between other kingdoms.

Aría was the only other beside Thodin to wed. Like her brothers, she would not have married at all had she not have fallen head over heels.

Ronan, son of Drogan, was a miner – a hard working yet low class by dwarven standards. They had met in their early childhood years, but Aría, being Thorin and Hayden's daughter, was stubborn enough to push it off as a mere crush. It was only after the shock of her parent's deaths that she realised just how short life was, and accepted how much she loved him.

Of course there were some in the Mountain who despised the marriage. A mere miner marrying a direct descendent of Durin – how preposterous!

But Aría neither cared nor concerned herself with these whispers, for Ronan had won her heart and the favour of her brother's too – which was a feat in itself. They had only one child, a girl they named Hayden.

And so life Under the Mountain went on, much as it had for the last fifty odd years.

As for the heirs of Durin… well, they could only hope that their parents found peace, as they made their final journey together into the west.

* * *

><p><strong>*Distant muffled sobbing* Here it is, the last chapter!<strong>

**You all don't know how appreciative I am of your support. Your reviews may not seem like much but they're what keeps me going. Looking back on it, I honestly don't even know how I came up with this story or Hayden... but I'm so glad I did. Sometimes it's the little things in life that keep you going, and Hayden was my only little thing for a long time.**

**So I hope you're all satisfied with this last chapter. It's hard when you're writing something you know will completely tie off a story, so I really do hope you all love this ending as much as I do. **

**Lots of thanks and love readers... I bid you all a very fond farewell :)**


End file.
